Assassin's Creed : Legacy
by Darklily87
Summary: Depuis des siècles, Assassins et Templiers se livrent une guerre sans merci. Morgane Campbell le sait mieux que quiconque. Après avoir été trahie par son Ordre, elle s'est vu contrainte de rejoindre le camp adverse. Elle va néanmoins très vite comprendre qu'une plus grande menace plane tout le monde. Tapie dans le Gris, elle attend son heure.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir à vous! En grande fan d'Assassin's creed, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la périlleuse aventure de la fanfiction.**

**Petit avertissement avant de continuer de lire :**

**\- L'histoire se situe après la fin d'Assassin's creed III**

**\- Il y aura des spoilers concernant tous les jeux vidéos sortis à ce jour. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, vous risquez aussi de vous faire spoiler**

**\- Bien entendu, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages exceptés ceux que j'ai inventé pour l'occasion. Je crédite également Christie Golden, l'auteur du roman Assassin's creed, qui est le roman du film, et qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour décrire certaines scènes.**

**Je publierais à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, comme à mon habitude. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Depuis des millénaires, la Confrérie des Assassins a juré de préserver le libre-arbitre des hommes tandis que les membres de l'Ordre des Templiers ont dédié leur vie à apporter à ces mêmes hommes la paix à laquelle ils aspirent tant, quitte à les priver de leur libre-arbitre.

Dans cette guerre sans fin, vous devez certainement penser qu'il est facile de choisir le bon camp. Je l'ai longtemps cru moi aussi.

Je pensais œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité. J'étais persuadée que seule la paix comptait et que la restriction des libertés individuelles de tout un chacun, y compris des miennes, était un faible prix à payer pour y parvenir.

J'ai beaucoup appris et la plus grande leçon que j'ai retenue est celle-ci : les Assassins et les Templiers ont, chacun à leur manière, manipulé l'Histoire pour parvenir à leurs fins, sans apprendre de leurs erreurs passées. Et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour.

Vous avez certainement compris à quel camp j'appartiens. Vous ne pourriez avoir plus tort.

Car il n'existe aucun camp tout comme il n'y aura jamais de vainqueur. Et ceci est le seul Credo auquel vous devez croire.


	2. Conséquences

**Oui, c'est encore moi. Comme le prologue est assez court et qui ne révèle rien du tout, je vous offre le premier chapitre. Pour le reste, il faudra être patient.**

**Si jamais vous n'y avez pas prêté attention dans le prologue, je vous rappelle que l'histoire commence à partir d'Assassin's Creed III et qu'il y aura des spoilers pour tous les jeux et le film (je préfère avertir de nouveau, car s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste ce sont les spoilers).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre premier : Les conséquences du choix de Desmond**

_ Je peux résumer ce que j'ai appris de la vie _

_ En deux mots : elle continue_

_** Robert Frost**_

_ Ceux qui sont aimés ne meurent pas,_

_ Car l'amour c'est l'immortalité_

_** Emily Dickinson**_

_23 décembre 2012_

_Abstergo Industries, Londres._

Alan Rikkin raccrocha son téléphone. C'était fait. Le corps de Desmond Miles ainsi que ses effets personnels venaient d'être récupérés. Ainsi, même mort, le sujet 17 servirait la cause des Templiers. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour que cette victoire soit totale : la mort de William Miles.

Un coup sec à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'il considérait comme l'un des meilleurs agents de l'Ordre des Templiers, Juahni Otso Berg. Un homme redoutable, capable d'obéir à n'importe quel ordre sans poser de questions. Sans oublier sa loyauté indéfectible envers l'Ordre qui lui avait valu sa récente intronisation au sein de l'Inner Sanctum, ce cercle très restreint qui n'acceptait que ceux qui ont fait leur preuve au sein de l'Ordre.

\- Alors ? demanda le Grand Maître de l'Ordre, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

\- Aucune trace d'eux. J'ai laissé une équipe sur place au cas où ils reviendraient mais…

\- Mais vous pensez que c'est une perte de temps.

Osto Berg acquiesça brièvement. Lorsque ses supérieurs lui avaient donné l'ordre de capturer William Miles en Egypte, il avait pris son temps pour étudier le profil psychologique de l'insaisissable Mentor de la Confrérie des Assassins. Et rien de ce qu'il avait découvert ne laissait entendre que cet homme serait capable de fuir et de laisser derrière lui non seulement un matériel technologique inestimable aux yeux des Assassins mais surtout le corps de son propre fils. Otso Berg ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce temple mais il était certain d'une chose : William Miles était parti parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Mais il savait que sa seule certitude ne suffirait pas à convaincre un homme tel qu'Alan Rikkin. Aussi, il préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui.

\- William Miles est un homme prudent, reconnut Rikkin, sans quoi nous aurions mis la main sur lui bien plus tôt. Mais cet homme vient de perdre son fils. Le désespoir peut faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel père. Vous avez bien fait de laisser vos hommes sur place.

Rikkin se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le mur du fond. Il contempla un instant le portrait d'Al-Mualim, le premier homme à avoir compris l'importance capitale revêtue par la Pomme d'Eden, acquérant ainsi le surnom de Père de la Sagesse. _Chaque Templier de ce monde prie le Père de la Sagesse de les guider mais qui se souvient encore qu'avant d'être notre guide, il avait été le Mentor respecté de la Confrérie des Assassins ?_

\- La mort de Desmond Miles est une chance pour nous, reprit-il les yeux toujours rivés sur le tableau. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la laisser passer. Si nous réussissons à éliminer la cellule de William Miles, les Assassins seront perdus. Sans leur précieux Mentor, ils seront aux abois nous permettant de les traquer et de les éliminer tous jusqu'au dernier.

Otso Berg resta silencieux et conserva un visage impassible, même si, intérieurement, il désapprouvait la façon de procéder de Rikkin. Quand bien même Miles était un ennemi, il éprouvait un certain respect pour lui et, en tant que père, il compatissait à sa douleur. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le tuer si l'on lui en donnait l'ordre, mais il n'utiliserait pas la mort de son fils contre lui.

\- Continuez vos recherches, reprit Rikkin après quelques secondes de silence. Miles et les Assassins composant sa cellule ont surement trouvé refuge à proximité du temple.

\- Entendu.

Rikkin attendit le départ d'Otso Berg pour tirer le tableau vers lui, livrant le passage à son coffre-fort. Après en avoir récupéré son contenu, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Bien qu'il lui ait été remis la semaine dernière, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y jeter un œil. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, surtout après avoir lu le nom inscrit sur le dossier. _Vidic…Qu'est-ce que vous maniganciez derrière mon dos ? _Rikkin en était certain…S'il réussissait à répondre à cette question, il comprendrait enfin les raisons du départ précipité de Morgane. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'arrivait toujours pas à envisager une trahison de sa part, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il y avait forcément une explication. Rikkin ouvrit le dossier cartonné et commença sa lecture.

**SUJET 17**

_Nom : Campbell_

_Prénom : Morgane_

_Date de naissance : 4 décembre 1987_

_Sexe : Féminin_

_Mère : Alice Green_

_Père : Arthur Campbell_

_Cheveux : Roux_

_Yeux : Marron clair_

_Taille : 175 cm_

_Poids : 63 kg (1__er__ juin 2012)_

_Etat de santé : Excellent_

Rikkin crispa ses mains sur la feuille, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa colère. Si Vidic n'était pas déjà mort, il l'aurait étranglé. Tout s'éclairait à présent. Leur dispute à propos de la poursuite du projet Animus. Les réserves de Morgane quant à sa collaboration auprès de Vidic. Son refus catégorique de retourner en Italie. Et lui qui avait été aveugle_. _Son regard se porta sur la ligne concernant les parents de Morgane et il poussa un profond soupir. Pour être honnête, le véritable responsable dans cette histoire, c'était lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû cautionner le Projet Sirène. Mais Vidic avait su être persuasif.

Sur le papier, le projet avait tout pour réussir : Lucy Stillman, gagnait la confiance de Desmond Miles, le sujet 17, en l'aidant à s'enfuir des locaux d'Abstergo. Sa couverture était on ne peut plus parfaite puisqu'elle avait été infiltrée par William Miles en personne au sein des Templiers avant de changer d'alliance pour les rejoindre. Elle aidait le Sujet 17 à mettre la main sur la Pomme d'Eden et, une fois sa mission accomplie, elle s'en emparait après avoir éliminé tous les Assassins composant sa cellule, Miles junior compris. Mais la situation avait rapidement échappé au contrôle de Vidic. Stillman avait été assassinée et le Sujet 17 s'était envolé pour réapparaître deux mois plus tard à New York, dans le bureau de Leaticia England, son bras droit, afin de lui dérober un mystérieux artefact qu'England conservait dans son bureau depuis des années. Rikkin aurait dû renvoyer Vidic après la mort de Stillman mais il n'en avait rien fait. Et à présent, il était mort. Assassiné par Morgane, venu secourir William Miles.

Rikkin avait, dans un premier temps, été abasourdi par l'acte commis par celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Après la trahison d'Arthur, il s'était personnellement consacré à l'éducation de Morgane. Aucun de ses collaborateurs n'avait compris ses motivations. _Ils n'ont pas vu ce que moi j'ai vu en elle. Ils n'ont vu que le présent. Moi j'y ai vu l'avenir. _Désormais, grâce au dossier de feu le Docteur Vidic, Rikkin commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle et il n'était pas sûr d'en aimer le résultat.

Il se leva de nouveau et sortit sur l'immense balcon qui faisait le tour de son bureau, troquant la chaleur de la pièce contre la fraicheur hivernale. S'accoudant à la rambarde en acier, il ferma les yeux, remontant le temps en pensée pour obtenir la chronologie des évènements de ces derniers mois afin d'éclaircir le comportement de sa protégée.

En janvier 2011, il lui avait demandé de superviser le travail de Vidic sur le projet Animus, une mission dont elle s'était acquittée à la perfection, comme à son habitude. _Elle n'aimait pas Vidic mais elle était heureuse de travailler sur le projet. _Heureuse…Du moins jusqu'en octobre où, à son grand étonnement, elle lui avait suggéré d'arrêter le projet Animus, craignant pour la santé mentale des sujets.

_\- Ils souffrent d'un effet secondaire appelé « Effet de transfert », dû à une trop grande exposition au sein de l'Animus._

_\- Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?_

_\- Vous pourriez contraindre Vidic à arrêter le projet. Vous, il vous écouterait._

_\- C'est hors de question. Ce projet est d'une importance capitale pour notre Ordre._

_\- Vous ne comprenez pas, avait-elle alors plaidé avec plus de vigueur. Il est en train de tuer ses sujets à petit feu ! Clay…Le sujet 16…Il est en train de devenir fou ! _

_\- La discussion est close, Morgane. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Si tes scrupules t'empêchent de faire ton travail correctement, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre de te remplacer._

Bien sûr, Morgane ignorait qu'il était déjà au courant de cet effet secondaire depuis des années tout comme elle ignorait ses véritables intentions vis-à-vis de la Pomme d'Eden. Il avait l'intention de lui révéler l'entière vérité une fois la Pomme retrouvée avant de demander l'aval du Conseil des Anciens quant à son intronisation au sein de l'Inner Sanctum. Un privilège dont même sa propre fille, Sofia, ne pouvait encore prétendre. Rikkin aimait et respectait Sofia mais elle était une scientifique. Elle ne trouverait aucune utilité aux Fragments d'Eden, sauf s'ils permettaient de guérir le cancer ou mieux, d'éradiquer la violence dans le gène de l'être humain, le seul sujet qui lui tienne à cœur depuis ses études. Mais Morgane était différente. Les Fragments d'Eden étaient sa plus grande passion et elle connaissait sa partition sur le bout des doigts. _Je voulais qu'elle soit à mes côtés en ce 21 décembre 2012, le jour où notre Ordre aurait dû connaitre son apogée. Et maintenant, je les ai perdu toutes les deux, la Pomme et elle. _

Après leur dispute, Morgane était restée auprès de Vidic et elle avait continué à faire ses rapports avec la même efficacité. Mais elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Rikkin avait tout de même remarqué son étrange réserve lors de son retour pour les vacances de Noël. D'un naturel enjoué, Morgane était toujours bavarde lors des repas – Rikkin ne l'écoutait d'ailleurs que d'une oreille, dans ces moments là. Mais lors de ce qui avait été leur dernier Noël passé ensemble, la jeune femme était restée incroyablement silencieuse, répondant à peine aux questions que Sofia lui posait, et avait passé l'essentiel de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Il avait mis cette attitude sur le compte de leur récente dispute et en avait déduit que Morgane avait choisi de se réfugier dans la bouderie, sans même chercher à vérifier cette assertion. Comme il avait eu tort.

Morgane était retournée en Italie au mois de janvier. Six mois plus tard, elle avait retiré près de trente mille livres sterling sur son compte, une somme dérisoire au vu de son compte en banque bien fourni, avant de prendre un billet d'avion pour New-York. Elle s'était ensuite rendue au Canada puis au Dakota du Nord avant de disparaître de la surface de la Terre, jusqu'à sa soudaine réapparition, la semaine dernière, dans les locaux italiens d'Abstergo Industries, où elle avait utilisé la Pomme d'Eden pour assassiner plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, dont Warren Vidic et Daniel Cross.

Si Rikkin avait rapidement appris la disparition de Morgane, il aurait très certainement réussi à l'empêcher de quitter le pays. Seulement, il avait malheureusement placé sa confiance en la mauvaise personne. Il avait cru Vidic quand celui-ci lui avait raconté que Morgane était partie à New-York superviser l'enlèvement du Sujet 17. _Comment aurais-tu pu douter de sa parole ? Morgane travaillait effectivement sur le dossier de Desmond Miles. J'ai reçu ses notes et ses rapports. Et sa première destination, après avoir quitté l'Italie, a bel et bien été New-York. _Satisfait de voir le projet Animus entre de bonnes mains, il était parti en voyages d'affaires. D'abord le Japon, puis l'Allemagne avant de terminer par l'Espagne. Ce n'était qu'à son retour à Londres, en septembre dernier, qu'il avait cherché à contacter Morgane, inquiet de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles concernant le Sujet 17. Sans réponse de sa part, il s'était rendu en Italie où il avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle : elle avait disparu.

Après avoir fustigé Vidic pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt, il l'avait laissé avec Desmond Miles, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, et avait contacté Berg afin qu'il retrouve Morgane, une mission en apparence simple, la jeune femme n'ayant pas cherché à couvrir ses traces, mais rapidement devenue impossible de part l'absence totale de cohérence dans ses déplacements.

Ainsi, le 3 juin, elle avait quitté l'Italie pour New-York, mais pas pour rejoindre l'équipe d'agents chargés de l'exfiltration de Desmond Miles – comme Vidic l'avait affirmé dans un premier temps – pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y avait pas de mission d'exfiltration. Les agents présents sur place n'avaient été contactés par Vidic qu'à la fin du mois d'août. Alors, si ce n'était pas pour se charger de Desmond, pour quelle raison Morgane s'était-elle rendue à New-York ? Certes, sa protégée avait un certain nombre de défauts – qu'il s'était efforcé de corriger par sa propre conception de l'éducation – mais l'impulsivité n'en avait jamais fait partie. Elle était la personne la plus raisonnable et la plus sensée qu'il connaissait – à part lui-même, cela allait de soi. Elle l'était même bien plus que Sofia, qui se laissait bien trop souvent guidée par ses émotions. Rikkin, en était certain, Morgane n'avait pas agit sur un coup de tête. Son voyage à New-York avait forcément un lien avec Desmond mais une fois sur place, quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – l'avait fait changer d'avis.

D'après Berg, après un bref séjour de deux semaines à New-York, Morgane avait ensuite filé vers le Canada, où elle se trouvait encore lorsque Rikkin s'était rendu compte de sa disparition. Un séjour court à New-York et un plus long au Québec. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais rien dans cette histoire n'avait de sens. Ni sa fuite, ni sa présence aux côtés de William Miles. Dans quelles circonstances l'avait-elle d'ailleurs rencontrée ? L'hypothèse la plus logique serait que celui-ci aurait placé son fils sous surveillance et qu'un Assassin aurait repéré Morgane à proximité. Étant une Rikkin, sinon de sang au moins de cœur, elle constituait une cible de choix pour Miles. _Et ceci expliquerait pourquoi elle est restée si peu de temps à New-York. Sentant le danger, elle s'est réfugiée au Canada._ Rikkin sourit brièvement. _Je l'ai bien élevé. Elle n'est peut-être pas une espionne ni un Assassin mais elle est plus intelligente que n'importe quel membre de cette Confrérie de malheur._

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il repensa à la suite des évènements. Quand Otso Berg était arrivé au Canada, il était déjà trop tard pour Morgane. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait perdu sa trace dans le Dakota du Nord. Mais avant d'avoir pu en apprendre plus, l'attention de Rikkin avait été temporairement détournée. Une cellule d'Assassin avait débarqué à Abstergo pour enlever le Sujet 17. Entre les échecs répétés de Vidic pour localiser la Pomme d'Eden, son inquiétude pour Morgane, et Miles qui semblait toujours avoir deux coups d'avance sur lui, cette intrusion fut la goutte d'eau. Rikkin ne se mettait que très rarement en colère. C'était une émotion indigne d'un Grand Maître de sa trempe et totalement contreproductive. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'à une seule occasion, lors de la mort de sa défunte épouse, lâchement tuée par les Assassins. Il avait alors planifié sa vengeance qu'il avait finie par mettre en œuvre près de quinze années plus tard, lors de la Grande Purge. Il avait alors pensé en avoir fini une bonne fois pour toute avec cette Confrérie de malheur. Il avait eu tort. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur

Rikkin avait décidé de livrer les infortunés Assassins ayant tenté de libérer Desmond au docteur Álvaro Gramática, l'éminent scientifique qui avait réussi l'exploit de réparer un Fragment d'Eden en la possession des Templiers depuis des années, et qui considérait la torture comme un art à part entière. Gramàtica lui avait promis d'obtenir rapidement les informations voulues et il avait tenu parole. Un des Assassins, moins vigoureux que les autres, avait fini par craquer et leur avait révélé l'emplacement du Repaire de William Miles. Un Repaire situé dans le Dakota du Nord.

Rikkin, n'ayant jamais été le genre de personne à croire aux coïncidences, s'était personnellement rendu sur place, persuadé que Morgane y était retenue prisonnière par William Miles. Mais à son arrivée, ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient présents. Frustré, il avait froidement ordonné à l'équipe Sigma d'éliminer tous les Assassins présents sur place et de raser la Ferme, avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Certes, il venait de perdre une bataille mais la guerre psychologique entre Miles et lui était loin d'être terminée. Rikkin savait qu'il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à Morgane, pas tant que les Templiers conserveraient son précieux fils en otage. Même si cela lui avait couté, il avait dû laisser ses recherches de côté pour se concentrer sur la Pomme. Le 21 décembre se rapprochait de plus en plus et il était capital qu'il réussisse à s'en emparer avant cette date.

Seulement voilà, la date fatidique était passée et non seulement il n'avait toujours pas la Pomme en sa possession mais il avait perdu à la fois Vidic, Cross et le Sujet 17. S'il pouvait se passer aisément du premier, celles des deux autres étaient autrement plus problématiques. Daniel Cross, malgré son instabilité mentale, valait dix fois un Vidic et sans ses troubles mentaux, il aurait surpassé Berg. Et pourtant, dans ses derniers instants, Vidic s'était révélé plus efficace qu'il ne l'avait jamais été tout au long de sa vie. Obliger Desmond à venir échanger la Pomme contre la liberté de son père puis les tuer tous les deux était un plan imparable. À un détail près. Desmond n'était jamais venu. Vidic avait dû être très surpris de voir débarquer Morgane à sa place et encore plus quand celle-ci avait réussi à tenir la Pomme dans sa main sans subir le moindre dégât. Mais sa surprise n'aurait jamais pu égaler celle de Rikkin quand il avait vu la scène sur la vidéo de surveillance. Il allait devoir en avertir le Conseil des Anciens lors de la prochaine réunion. D'ici là, il devait tenter de limiter au mieux les dégâts et avoir de meilleures nouvelles à leur annoncer. Certes, la mort de Desmond Miles allait porter un coup dur aux Assassins mais ces derniers avaient encore la Pomme en leur possession. _Et Morgane._

Sentant le froid engourdir ses membres, Rikkin retourna dans son bureau. Il nageait toujours en plein brouillard. Chaque question qu'il se posait au sujet de Morgane en entrainait d'autres. D'un pas vif, il s'avança vers son imposant bureau en acajou, et s'empara de son stylo plume – un cadeau de Sofia pour son anniversaire – avant de s'asseoir et de prendre le bloc-notes posé à côté du téléphone.

_Pourquoi Morgane a-t-elle quitté brusquement l'Italie pour se rendre à New-York ?_

_\- Superviser l'enlèvement de Desmond : __NON__. _

_\- Surveiller Desmond : Meilleure hypothèse. _

_Pourquoi Morgane a-t-elle quitté New-York pour le Canada ?_

_\- Pour échapper aux Assassins : Possible _

_\- Pour suivre une piste en rapport avec Desmond : Possible mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris contact avec Vidic ou même Stillman ?_

_Pourquoi Morgane s'est-elle rendue dans le Dakota du Nord ?_

_\- A-t-elle retrouvée la trace de Miles ? : Hypothèse intéressante. Elle est particulièrement douée pour retrouver la trace d'artefacts disparus pendant des siècles (cf le Suaire). Elle est pugnace et tenace._

_\- Les Assassins ont-ils retrouvé sa trace au Canada et l'ont-ils enlevée ? : Hypothèse la plus probable. Si Otso Berg a été capable de la trouver, ils l'ont très bien pu également. _

_Pourquoi les Assassins voudraient enlever Morgane ?_

_\- Pour me faire du tort : Hypothèse la plus probable. Leur informaticienne a pu le découvrir. D'après Stillman, cette fille est très douée pour trouver ce qui est caché. Et notre lien n'est pas un secret._

_\- Pour protéger Desmond : Possible mais peu probable. Morgane ne représente aucun danger pour les Assassins. Sauf si elle a cherché à entrer en contact avec lui et qu'ils ont fait du zèle._

_\- Pour découvrir mes plans : Possible mais inutile. Miles connaissait déjà mon plan pour la Pomme (cf Projet Sirène). Peut-être voulait-il en savoir plus sur les Templiers ou sur les Fragments d'Eden s'il a appris le rôle de Morgane dans notre organisation._

_Pourquoi Morgane a-t-elle tué Vidic et Cross avant de libérer Miles ? D'après la caméra, Morgane allait donner la Pomme à Vidic, alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change d'avis ?_

_\- Morgane a rejoint les Assassins : Absolument hors de question. Elle est loyale à la cause. Point négatif cependant : ses origines maternelles. Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle l'ait découvert. Toutefois, elle a aidé Miles à s'enfuir. Il faut en tenir compte._

_\- Morgane s'est infiltrée parmi les Assassins : Possible mais peu probable. Elle ne connait rien aux techniques d'infiltration et elle ne sait pas mentir. Elle aurait été rapidement démasquée d'autant qu'elle n'avait personne pour la couvrir (Stillman aurait pu cependant mais très peu de chance qu'elle en ait eu l'occasion)._

_\- Raison personnelle : Peu probable. Morgane détestait Vidic mais elle n'est pas une meurtrière de sang froid. _

_\- Elle a été manipulée par la Pomme : Hypothèse la plus probable. D'après ses propres recherches, Morgane avait découvert l'existence d'une conscience au sein de la Pomme, qui pouvait contrôler les actes de celui qui la manipule. Mais dans ce cas, une autre question se pose : Pourquoi la Pomme aurait-elle manipuler Morgane ?_

_Comment Morgane est-elle arrivée à utiliser la Pomme sans subir le moindre dommage ? _

_\- Elle dispose des mêmes gènes qu'Ezio Auditore : Seule hypothèse envisageable. Il est le seul, du moins à notre connaissance, à avoir pu utiliser un Fragment d'Eden sans subir le moindre dommage. Ainsi, elle sera apparentée au Miles par la branche de Auditore. Trop léger pour envisager une « réunion de famille »._

_Pour quelle raison Vidic a-t-il voulu faire de Morgane son sujet d'études ? Et plus important, Morgane était-elle consentante ?_

_\- Consentement de Morgane : Fortement improbable. Elle m'a mise en garde contre les dangers d'une exposition prolongée dans l'Animus et elle voulait que je stoppe le projet. Pourtant elle a consenti à ce que Vidic pratique un examen médical sur elle._

_\- Mais si Morgane n'était pas consentante, comment a-t-elle pu réussir à s'enfuir ? Une nouvelle preuve de l'incompétence de feu le docteur Vidic._

Rikkin posa son stylo et relut sa dernière phrase. Quelque chose se débloqua dans son esprit et il réalisa qu'il avait pris le problème à l'envers. Il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais envisagé que si Morgane avait quitté l'Italie ce n'était pas pour chercher quelqu'un – Desmond ou n'importe qui d'autre – mais pour fuir quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Vidic. Peu importe par quel bout il prenait cette histoire, Rikkin retombait toujours sur Vidic. Morgane était opposée aux expériences de Vidic. Vidic constituait un dossier sur Morgane et souhaitait la placer dans l'Animus. Vidic est assassiné par Morgane. Vidic, Vidic, toujours Vidic. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, en Italie et ce quelque chose avait conduit sa protégée à fuir. Mais quoi donc ? Il ne fallut que deux petites secondes à Rikkin pour répondre à cette question. _Je suis le responsable de cette situation. Les échecs de Vidic avec le Sujet 16 l'ont conduit à prendre des mesures drastiques pour me satisfaire. Il connaissait les origines de Morgane. Il a voulu tenter le tout pour le tout. Quitte à outrepasser l'interdiction formelle de l'utiliser comme cobaye._

Rikkin secoua la tête de dépit. Il aurait dû prêter attention aux avertissements de Morgane. Elle avait attiré son attention sur la santé déclinante du Sujet 16 en octobre 2011, ce qui voulait dire qu'en février 2012, date à laquelle Rikkin avait reçu son premier rapport sur Desmond Miles, Vidic avait décrété que le Sujet 16 ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Toutefois, il avait continué de l'exploiter puisque ce dernier n'était mort qu'au mois d'août. Et Morgane n'était déjà plus en Italie. _Il a fallu du temps à Morgane pour localiser Miles junior. Un temps trop précieux pour nous mais cela, Morgane l'ignorait. Vidic a certainement dû vouloir trouver une solution de secours en attendant. Et il n'a pas eu à chercher bien loin._

Que Vidic ait forcé Morgane ou qu'elle y est volontairement consentie – il ne le saurait jamais à moins de lui poser la question quand il la retrouverait – le résultat fut le même : Morgane s'était enfuie d'Abstergo et Vidic lui avait caché cette information. _Il devait surement craindre ma réaction – et à juste titre._ Il avait certainement dû penser pouvoir rattraper son erreur en arrachant la localisation de la Pomme des souvenirs de Desmond. Erreur fatale.

Les circonstances jouaient contre Morgane et le Conseil des Anciens allait le lui faire remarquer. Il voudrait très certainement réglé cette histoire comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois, il s'y opposerait. Contrairement à Arthur, dont la preuve de sa collusion avec les Assassins ne faisait aucun doute, les actions de Morgane l'étaient beaucoup moins. Rien n'interdisait de penser qu'elle avait réussi l'exploit d'infiltrer les Assassins et que la seule façon qu'elle ait eu de convaincre Miles de sa bonne foi était d'assassiner Vidic. L'utilisation de la Pomme était une façon peu conventionnelle de parvenir à ses fins mais la jeune femme avait toujours été extrêmement créative et pleine de ressources. C'était décidé. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa version des faits, Rikkin empêcherait le Conseil d'éliminer Morgane. Mieux, il réussirait à les convaincre d'utiliser toutes les ressources à leur disposition pour la retrouver.

Fort de cette conviction, Rikkin reposa les yeux sur le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Deux chemises venaient compléter les éléments de santé de Morgane. La première, guère épaisse, portait le nom d'Arthur Campbell. Quant à la seconde, qui faisait le triple du volume de la première, elle concernait Alice Green. _Après ce qui est arrivé à Mary Lynch, on aurait pu penser que j'avais appris de mes erreurs._ Mary Lynch. Alice Green. Desmond Miles. Et maintenant Morgane. Le destin semblait trouver un malin plaisir à l'empêcher d'atteindre ses objectifs. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était patient. Et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_New York._

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres du bureau d'Alan Rikkin, Morgane Campbell tentait de dormir, sans succès. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la même scène en boucle. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. Ils auraient tous dû faire quelque chose. Bon sang, ils étaient quatre ! Ils n'auraient eu aucun problème à maîtriser Desmond. _Et des milliards de personnes à travers le monde seraient mortes. Nous aurions eu leur sang sur les mains._ Le choix de Desmond était le plus logique, le plus raisonnable. Il s'était sacrifié pour le bien de tous. Et il avait sauvé le monde. C'était sa mission. Leur mission. Un véritable succès. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de dormir ? Ce n'était pas la mort de Desmond, non. C'était Minerve. Ou plutôt les propos qu'elle avait tenus. _Elle semblait réellement craindre la libération de Junon. Mais pour quel motif ? Junon n'est-elle pas notre alliée ? N'a-t-elle pas guidé Desmond afin de l'aider à stopper l'éruption solaire ?_ _Mais elle savait que Desmond allait y laisser la vie. _Cela n'en faisait pas pour autant un monstre, comme Minerve semblait le laisser entendre. Au contraire, n'était-ce pas elle le monstre, elle qui était prête à laisser périr des milliards de personnes pour empêcher Junon d'être libre ? Morgane ferma les yeux. _Cesse de te voiler la face. Ce n'est ni la mort de Desmond ni Minerve et Junon qui t'empêchent de dormir. _

Avec un soupir de frustration, Morgane ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur William, debout près de la fenêtre. Rebecca et Shaun étaient partis dormir dans l'unique chambre de la pièce, mais, au vu des circonstances, elle doutait que les deux Assassins réussissent à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, six mois auparavant, William avait été très clair à son sujet_._ Il tolérait sa présence, uniquement jusqu'à ce que Desmond ait accompli sa mission, mais au moindre soupçon de trahison de sa part, il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle.

Et c'était fait. La mission de Desmond s'était achevée en même temps que sa vie. Une fois que William aurait fait son deuil, il déciderait de son avenir. Et ce qui terrifiait Morgane au point de l'empêcher de trouver le repos, était qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

Après tout, elle était un Templier.


	3. Révélations

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour la mise en forme, qui ne correspond absolument pas à ce que je veux faire mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire autrement. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2 : Révélations**

_Une première impression est toujours la bonne,_

_ Surtout quand elle est mauvaise_

_** Henri Jeanson**_

_Il vaut mieux dire la vérité_

_ Que de s'en tirer à la faveur d'un mensonge_

_**Mocharrafoddin Saadi**_

_La vérité n'est pas le bout du chemin _

_ Elle est le chemin même_

_** André Compte-Sponville**_

_24 décembre 2012,_

_New York_

Morgane percevait à peine les voix de Shaun et de Rebecca. Son regard restait fixé au sol comme si William allait magiquement en sortir. Elle avait eu tort. Au final, il est parti.

\- Shaun, ça ne sert à rien de crier !

\- Je ne crie pas Rebecca. Je manifeste ma désapprobation.

\- Eh bien, manifeste-là plus calmement.

\- Je me calmerais une fois qu'on aura retrouvé notre Mentor ! Et toi ? Tu te trouvais dans la même pièce que lui ! Comment a-t-il pu tromper ta vigilance ? À moins que tu ne l'ais fait exprès. Tu t'es peut-être dit que nous serions plus vulnérables sans la présence de William à nos côtés.

\- Fiche-lui la paix ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Rebecca venant à son secours comme à chaque fois que Shaun s'en prenait à elle. Mais cette fois, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'elle.

\- Shaun a raison. Tout est de ma faute.

\- - Ah tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !

\- Ferme-là, Shaun ! s'exclama Rebecca avant de se tourner vers elle. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte quand elle avait entendu sa voix derrière son dos._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Elle avait pourtant été silencieuse. Mais pas assez pour le Mentor de la Confrérie des Assassins._

_\- C'est évident, non ? Je m'en vais. Après tout, c'était ce qui était convenu entre nous._

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_Elle s'était tournée pour lui faire face. _

_\- Tu le sais très bien. _

_\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir ordonné de partir._

_\- Je sais. Tu as seulement dit que tu prendrais ta décision une fois la mission de Desmond achevée. Sauf que Desmond est mort. La donne a changé. J'ai donc pris sur moi de décider à ta place. _

_Elle avait éprouvé un pincement au cœur en voyant William rester silencieux. _

_\- Et j'avais raison, avait-elle murmuré._

_\- C'est donc la piètre opinion que tu as de moi ? _

_Il avait lui aussi murmuré mais ses yeux bleus rivés sur elle avaient trahi sa colère. Il avait alors baissé la tête et lorsqu'il l'avait relevé, la lassitude avait remplacé la colère._

_\- Je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur. Je ne me suis pas montré sous mon meilleur jour lors de notre première rencontre. Ni les autres jours d'ailleurs. _

_\- Tu avais tes raisons de te méfier de moi. Je suis un Templier. Tu es un Assassin._

_\- Tu es de mon sang. Ceci aurait dû primer sur tout le reste. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser la peur prendre le dessus._

_\- La peur ? _

_Elle avait été sincèrement surprise par cet aveu. _

_\- J'avais peur de baisser ma garde et de réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade orchestrée par Rikkin. Tu travaillais pour lui. Bon sang ! Il t'a même adoptée ! _

_\- Cela ne fait pas de lui mon père pour autant, avait-elle froidement répondu. Je hais Rikkin plus que toi ou que n'importe quel Assassin en ce monde. Les seules personnes que j'ai jamais aimées sont mortes par sa faute. Et je le lui ferais payer. _

_\- Non, tu n'en feras rien. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Encore moins un Assassin. _

_\- J'ai tué Warren Vidic. Et Daniel Cross. Et tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de notre route en Italie, même si j'ignore toujours comment je m'y suis prise. Et je présume que tu vas encore refuser d'éclairer ma lanterne à ce sujet,_

Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de cette sanglante journée du 14 décembre, elle ne récoltait qu'une intense migraine en récompense de ses efforts. Elle était venue avec l'intention de négocier la libération de William et elle était repartie en semant une traînée de cadavre sur son passage. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur William pour combler les trous de sa mémoire. « Tu n'as pas eu le choix » et « Tu nous as sauvé la vie » furent les deux seules phrases qu'il avait consenti à prononcer. Il y avait ensuite eu la fin des souvenirs de Connor, puis l'ouverture du Temple, et enfin le sacrifice de Desmond. Et encore après, leur fuite, leur arrivée à l'hôtel et le contrecoup de ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Tout ceci l'avait empêché de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait à Abstergo. Car elle l'avait fait, pas vrai ? Le pourquoi du comment elle y était parvenue ne comptait pas tellement. Elle avait tué ces hommes. Elle était une meurtrière. CQFD.

_\- Entre tuer pour défendre sa peau et tuer de sang-froid, il y a un énorme gouffre. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prête à le franchir. _

_La voix de William l'avait ramené à la réalité. Elle avait alors secoué la tête de dépit et elle avait commencé à entrouvrir la porte d'entrée quand il avait repris la parole._

_\- Mais tu le pourrais, avait-il murmuré si bas qu'elle avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre._

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui avait-elle demandé sans se retourner._

_\- Devenir un Assassin._

_Elle avait éclaté de rire sans joie et seul le silence lui avait répondu. Elle s'était alors retournée vers William et avait réalisé qu'il était sérieux. Mortellement sérieux._

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais être un Assassin. _

_\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est inscrit dans tes gènes._

_\- Je suis un Templier. _

_\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Templier rejoint notre cause._

_\- Je ne suis pas Maria Thorpe ! _

_Elle avait élevé la voix de colère et avait craint un instant d'avoir réveillé Shaun et Rebecca. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit la parole, un ton plus bas._

_\- Je ne trahirais pas l'Ordre pour rejoindre les Assassins. Je suis navrée, William. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille. _

_\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait et ce que tu continueras de faire en restant à mes côtés. Tu nous as rejoints de ta propre volonté, tu m'as aidé à m'échapper en tuant Vidic et Cross. Et maintenant tu veux assassiner le Grand Maître de l'Ordre._

_\- Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de tuer Vidic et Cross ! Quant à Rikkin, c'est strictement personnel. L'Ordre n'est pas concerné._

_\- Allons Morgane, ne sois pas naïve. Ton père a été tué simplement pour m'avoir prévenu de la Grande Purge. Que crois-tu qu'ils te feront pour avoir éliminé Rikkin ? _

_Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais William ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps._

_\- Par ailleurs, tu es une fugitive. Il te sera déjà impossible de quitter le pays sans te faire repérer, alors approcher Rikkin pour l'assassiner? Tu ne réussirais qu'à te faire tuer, et cela, je ne le permettrais pas. _

_\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. C'est ma vie. Mon choix. _

_\- Nous sommes désormais la seule famille qu'il nous reste l'un à l'autre, alors évidemment que cela me concerne ! _

_Cette dernière phrase avait soudainement apaisé la rage qui avait commencé petit à petit à monter en elle et elle s'était fustigée de son égoïsme. Toute à son désir de vengeance, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à William ni à ce qu'il représentait pour elle. _

_\- Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? avait-elle repris d'un ton plus calme._

_\- William l'avait regardé avec attention pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il pesait soigneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer._

_\- De me faire confiance. Je peux t'aider à obtenir ta vengeance. Je peux t'entraîner, te rendre plus forte. Plus rapide. Plus furtive. Plus mortelle. Écoute-moi avant de refuser tout net. Tu es née pour devenir un Assassin, je le sais à présent, et mon vœu le plus cher serait que tu le comprennes également._

_William avait inspiré profondément avant de continuer._

_\- J'ai perdu mon fils unique en le forçant à adhérer à une idéologie à laquelle il ne croyait pas. Je ne pensais qu'à la Confrérie et non à lui. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ta mort sur la conscience, surtout quand je peux l'en empêcher._

_Elle avait refermé doucement la porte et avait pris appui dessus. _

_\- Pas d'endoctrinement, nous sommes bien d'accord ? _

_\- Nous sommes d'accord, avait-il répondu en souriant tristement._

_\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte ton offre. Et une dernière condition._

_\- Laquelle ?_

_\- Tout ce que tu viens de dire au sujet de la famille m'a fait prendre conscience que j'ignore tout de ma mère. Je ne sais pas quelle était sa couleur préférée ou ce qu'elle détestait manger. Je ne sais pas si elle me racontait des histoires pour que je m'endorme ou si elle était plutôt le genre à me chanter une chanson. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Ni photo, ni objet. Rien du tout. Je voudrais que tu me parles d'elle. _

_Un air étrange s'était peint sur le visage de William, mais avant qu'elle ne réussisse à le définir, il s'était ressaisit. _

_\- Marché conclu. _

_Et à son réveil, il était parti._

Après la trahison de Rikkin, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que soit et elle venait de rompre ce serment en l'accordant à William. Et maintenant non seulement il était partit mais elle allait devoir une nouvelle fois prendre le risque de se dévoiler à deux personnes qui, jusqu'ici, au mieux la tolérait, au pire se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Puisqu'elle avait accepté de rester avec William, elle allait devoir gagner la confiance du reste de son équipe. Après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive, Morgane commença à raconter son histoire. Son éducation parmi les Templiers, sa solitude lors des absences nombreuses et répétées de son père quand celui-ci courrait le monde à la recherche des Fragments d'Eden, avant d'aborder ce qui constituait l'un des pires souvenirs de sa vie.

À ce passage, Morgane se déplaça pour récupérer son sac-à-dos, posé contre le mur, près de la porte d'entrée – là où elle l'avait laissé après avoir accepté la proposition de William. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur pour prendre un objet dont elle ne s'était jamais séparée parce qu'il constituait le dernier souvenir de son père : la lettre d'adieu qu'il lui avait laissé avant de partir vers son funeste destin. Elle la retira de son enveloppe, et la tendit à Rebecca.

\- J'ai failli la détruire à de nombreuses reprises mais à chaque fois quelque chose me retenait. Maintenant, je suis contente de l'avoir conservée parce qu'en plus d'être le dernier souvenir de mon père, elle en est maintenant le seul.

Après que Rebecca eut pris la lettre, Morgane retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé convertible et laissa libre court à ses pensées, en attendant que Shaun et Rebecca eussent fini de la lire. _Je vais devoir ensuite leur parler de Rikkin. Du Projet Animus. Et de Clay. Non, pas lui. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. _Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et aussitôt la lettre de son père, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, s'insinua dans son esprit.

_15 octobre 2000_

_Ma fille chérie_

_Avant toute chose, il me faut te présenter des excuses. J'ai passé toute ta vie à te mentir et j'ai le coeur brisé de savoir que tu vas très certainement me haïr pour cela. Je veux que tu sache que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour t'assurer un avenir. Ils te diront que je suis un traître mais ce sont eux qui ont trahi les premiers. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour assurer la pérennité de notre Ordre, ce que tout bon Templier devrait faire. _

_Si mes actes passeront pour de la trahison, dans mon cœur, je reste loyal à l'Ordre. Mes intentions étaient pures. Je pensais à notre futur. Mais il faut croire que personne, pas même moi, n'apprend des erreurs du passé._

_Je prie le Père de la Sagesse pour que tu lises cette lettre avant que Rikkin et tous les autres ne te remplissent le cerveau de mensonges sur moi. Tu es plus intelligente qu'eux tous réunis mais tu n'es qu'une enfant, et je t'ai appris à respecter la parole de tes aînés. Qui plus est, Rikkin peut se montrer tellement persuasif, j'en sais quelque chose._

_Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre la portée de mes mots, mais je les écris avec l'espoir que non seulement tu trouves dans ton cœur la force de me pardonner et de ne pas brûler cette lettre mais qu'à terme, tu réalises le bien-fondé de mon œuvre. _

_Tu te souviens certainement que dans ton apprentissage de notre histoire, j'ai insisté lourdement sur deux personnages qui ont, à mon sens, porté notre Ordre au sommet de sa gloire. Leurs morts ont d'ailleurs, comme tu le sais, eut des conséquences désastreuses pour nous et ont signé la fin de notre grandeur. Al-Mualim, Birch, Germain, Starrick et tous les autres…Aucun d'eux n'arrive à la cheville d'Haytham Kenway et de François de la Serre. Eux seuls ont compris l'importance des alliances jugées indignes pour le reste de l'Ordre. La trêve entre Mirabeau et de la Serre est un exemple que nous aurions dû suivre avec ferveur et non le condamner à l'oubli._

_Alors si pour garantir la paix – qui est notre objectif depuis la nuit des temps – je dois m'allier avec les Assassins, qu'il en soit ainsi. L'histoire a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'ensemble nous sommes plus forts. Elle a aussi démontré la justesse de nos préceptes. Il y a plus d'Assassins qui ont rejoint nos rangs que l'inverse. Ce ne peut être une coïncidence. _

_Mais malheureusement, si le Mentor de la Confrérie des Assassins partage mon point de vue, je n'ai jamais pu parvenir à convaincre Rikkin, ce qui m'a conduit à agir derrière son dos. Et à apprendre la vérité bien trop tard._

_Désormais, toute mon œuvre a été réduite à néant par un seul homme. J'aurais dû m'enfuir avec toi dès le début de la Grande Purge, c'est ce que tout bon père aurait fait. Seulement, je suis un Templier avant tout. Souviens-toi que nous ne devons jamais laisser nos émotions compromettre notre mission. Et ma mission est de m'assurer qu'il reste suffisamment d'Assassins pour que tu puisses prendre ma relève après ma mort._

_Je n'ai pu empêcher la Grande Purge mais j'ai pu sauver la cellule de William Miles. Cela ne sera jamais suffisant pour racheter ma faute mais au moins, j'ai tenu la promesse que j'ai faite à ta mère. _

_Tu ne pourras jamais me détester autant que je me déteste pour t'avoir caché la vérité au sujet de ta mère. Ma chérie, elle n'a pas été tuée par des Assassins, comme je te l'ai toujours dit. Ton père non plus, d'ailleurs. Ta mère était un Assassin et ton père... c'est moi. Cela a toujours été moi._

_Ta mère était la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée et tout comme moi, elle faisait passer sa mission avant tout le reste. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour protéger la Confrérie en ayant parfaitement conscience u'elle te laissait aux mains des Templiers. Je n'ai compris que récemment à quel point ce choix a dû lui déchirer le cœur. Mais contrairement à elle, je peux encore te prévenir du danger qui te guette._

_Il me reste encore moins de temps que je ne le pensais. Ils arrivent. Ils sont en bas, je les ai vus. Deux voitures. C'est la fin pour moi, mais pas pour toi. _

_Je m'en veux de te demander ceci mais pour ta sécurité, tu ne peux pas fuir. Pas tout de suite. Il te faudra être patiente, attendre ton heure. Ils ne te feront pas de cadeau, aussi tu devras leur prouver ta valeur. Rends-toi indispensable. Prouve-leur qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance. Et quand le moment sera venu, sauve-toi le plus loin possible et pars retrouver William Miles. Il vit dans le Dakota du Nord, mais je ne sais pas où précisément. Je sais qu'à défaut de te faire confiance, il assurera ta sécurité. Après tout, tu es sa nièce. _

Comme son père aurait été déçu…Non seulement elle n'avait pas tenu compte de ses avertissements mais elle avait préféré croire l'homme qui avait contribué à sa mort. Elle avait haï son propre père quand ce dernier n'avait fait que la protéger.

\- William est ton oncle ! s'exclama Shaun, la voix teintée d'incrédulité. Pourtant, il semblait se défier de toi tout autant que moi.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas.

Et Morgane entreprit de leur résumé leur conversation de cette nuit, omettant la partie où elle s'apprêtait à les quitter.

\- De tous les Templiers que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer, tu es de très loin, la plus imprévisible.

\- Shaun !

\- Elle veut tuer le Grand Maître de son propre Ordre ! C'est comme si nous, on voulait se débarrasser de William !

\- William n'a pas tué nos parents que je sache.

\- Quand même…Enfin, loin de moi l'idée de te dissuader dans ton entreprise mais j'espère que tu réalises que tu vas marquer de ton empreinte l'histoire de ton Ordre. Tu seras le premier Templier de l'histoire à tuer le Grand Maître.

\- La deuxième, en réalité. Haytham Kenway a assassiné Reginald Birch pour avoir tué son père.

\- Quoi ?

Les deux Assassins s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

\- Edward, le père d'Haytham était un Assassin et…Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut faire de toute façon ? J'ai accepté que William m'enseigne vos techniques pour parvenir à mon objectif. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne sa promesse, vous allez devoir supporter ma présence.

\- Mais tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est parti ?

\- Non, Shaun, pour la énième fois, je ne sais pas où il est parti. Écoutez, je suis fatiguée, alors si vous avez des objections à ma présence ou des questions à me poser…

\- Des questions, j'en ai une multitude te concernant mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter d'une seule : pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes tout ceci ?

Face au regard furibond de Rebecca et à la stupeur qui devait se lire dans son regard, Shaun leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Non pas que cela ne m'a pas intéressé, bien au contraire. Je veux juste dire…Pourquoi maintenant ? Jusqu'ici, tu t'étais montrée extrêmement peu loquace.

\- Parce que personne ne m'a donné une bonne raison de me confier. Je n'ai été accueillie que par suspicion et méfiance. Mis à part Desmond qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, m'a immédiatement fait confiance. Tu veux savoir ce qui a changé, Shaun ? Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, j'étais persuadée que William ne voulait pas de moi et que mon père s'était trompé à son sujet. Mais j'avais tort. Et… Et il est ma seule famille à présent, vous comprenez ? Je n'ai plus que lui. Et il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir combien il vous tient en haute estime. Alors, si j'ai décidé de me confier à vous, c'est par égard pour lui. Mais il y a des choses me concernant que je ne suis pas encore prête à vous révéler. J'espère que vous le comprendrez.

\- Bien sûr qu'on le comprend, répondit vivement Rebecca en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Shaun. Et tu n'as pas à justifier ta présence parmi nous plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Tu es la bienvenue.

\- On ne devrait pas en discuter ensemble avant de…commença Shaun avant de se rétracter. Très bien, bienvenue dans notre petite Confrérie moribonde, termina-t-il en ronchonnant.

Finalement, son père n'était peut-être pas si fou que cela. _Pour le bien que cela lui a apporté. _Morgane fit rapidement taire cette voix qui l'incitait depuis le début à accomplir sa vengeance sans l'aide de personne. Elle avait un objectif et les moyens d'y parvenir. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait en fuyant d'Italie. _Mais tu avais Clay là-bas._ Dangereuse voie. Elle ne devait plus penser à lui. Clay était mort et tout le reste était parti avec lui._ Les dés étaient pipés dès le début de la partie. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre fin._

Et tandis que Shaun et Rebecca discutaient à voix basse, elle se replongea dans les souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur dévoiler.


	4. Regrets

**Bonjour à vous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, nous explorons un peu plus le passé de notre héroïne.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3 : Regrets**

_La vie est trop courte pour la passer à regretter_

_Tout ce que l'on n'a pas eu l'audace de tenter_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_Le temps adoucit les regrets_

_**Euripide**_

Quand elle repensait à Clay, Morgane préférait se souvenir de l'homme qu'il était au début du projet Animus et non celui qu'il avait fini par devenir, et ce, en dépit de son comportement hautain et sarcastique avec elle. Car il s'agissait du vrai Clay, cet incroyable génie de l'informatique qui cachait ses blessures et son mal-être sous un vernis de cynisme et d'humour noir et qui semblait ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux. En résumé, un homme qu'elle aurait détesté en temps normal. Mais au lieu de cela, elle en était inexplicablement tombée amoureuse. Lucy l'avait pourtant prévenue de ne pas s'attacher émotionnellement aux sujets des expériences de Vidic. Elle aurait dû l'écouter.

Comme toujours, lorsqu'elle pensait à celle qu'elle avait considéré comme sa meilleure amie, Morgane eut un léger pincement au cœur. L'assistante de feu le docteur Waren Vidic avait été la seule à partager ses convictions quant à la dangerosité d'une exposition prolongée dans l'Animus et à se préoccuper du bien-être de Clay. Elle avait même été jusqu'à risquer sa carrière pour aider Morgane à s'échapper du laboratoire quand Vidic avait pété les plombs à son sujet. Elle frissonna mentalement au souvenir du sort qu'il comptait lui réserver mais surtout des propos qu'il avait tenu à son égard. Elle entendait encore sa voix distiller son poison dans ses veines.

_Oh Mademoiselle Campbell, votre naïveté aurait pu être touchante si elle n'était pas aussi pathétique. Avez-vous réellement cru que votre « adoption » par Rikkin était une manifestation de sa bonté d'âme ? N'avez-vous donc pas encore compris quel genre d'homme il est ? Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans son cœur. Seul le pouvoir compte à ses yeux et vous, ma chère, n'êtes que le moyen de parvenir à acquérir ce pouvoir._

Mais contrairement à ce que Vidic avait alors cru, Morgane savait alors parfaitement quel genre d'homme son père adoptif était. Clay lui avait déjà ouvert les yeux à ce sujet.

Si les sentiments qu'elle portait à Clay Kaczmarek, faux cobaye mais véritable Assassin – comme elle l'avait appris de la bouche de Desmond – étaient sincères, au point qu'elle avait été prête à mettre sa liberté en péril pour le faire évader, elle n'avait jamais été certaine de leur réciprocité. Et elle se sentait tellement ridicule de chercher encore et toujours dans ses souvenirs le moindre geste d'affection de sa part, des mois après sa mort. Pourtant, il y avait eu une évolution significative quant à son comportement envers elle, cela elle ne pouvait le nier. Si au début il ne semblait perdre sa réserve qu'avec Lucy – ce qui avait suscité sa jalousie – ne lui réservant qu'un silence boudeur à ses questions sur son état de santé, il avait changé du tout au tout après sa toute première expérience de l'Effet de Transfert. Non seulement il avait désormais accepté de coopérer sans rechigner mais il avait commencé à engager la conversation avec elle sur des sujets divers et variés, semblant réellement s'intéresser à elle, à sa vie, à sa famille. Même dans les pires moments, où il semblait perdre pied, confondant les souvenirs de ses ancêtres avec la réalité et tenant des propos de plus en plus incohérents, il recherchait sa compagnie, refusant d'avoir qui que ce soit d'autre à son chevet, y compris Lucy.

Morgane avait pris cela pour une marque de confiance et donc d'affection mais Desmond l'avait détrompé. En discutant avec lui, elle en avait appris plus sur Clay Kaczmarek et Lucy Stillman qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Lucy et Clay étaient tous les deux des Assassins, infiltrés par William afin d'obtenir des informations sur le projet Animus. Mais Lucy, dont les liens avec la Confrérie avaient été rompus afin de faciliter son intégration, avait fini par adhérer aux principes de l'Ordre et avait trahi la Confrérie ce que Clay avait fini par le découvrir. Alors Lucy, pour éviter qu'il ne grille sa couverture, l'avait laissé moisir dans l'Animus jusqu'à ce qu'il perde suffisamment la raison pour se suicider. Enfin, ça c'était la version courte. La version longue était beaucoup plus complexe et impliquait des éléments qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à appréhender. Comme par exemple l'implication de Junon. En mettant en parallèle l'étrange comportement de Clay avec le récit de Desmond, elle avait réussi à obtenir une vision d'ensemble des évènements qui avaient conduit au suicide de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un suicide qu'elle aurait pu empêcher si elle ne s'était pas lâchement enfuie.

_Il m'avait prévenu pour Lucy mais je ne l'avais pas cru. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'Effet de Transfert. Il ne cessait de parler de la reine Isabelle et des complots qui se tramaient autour d'elle, et j'avais cru qu'il délirait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas tout à fait._ _J'aurais dû lui faire confiance. Après tout, il avait eu raison pour Rikkin._

Le souvenir de Clay, les yeux fous, serrant convulsivement sa main avec force tandis qu'il lui murmurait de se défier de Lucy et de fuir Abstergo pendant qu'il était encore temps, disparut, laissant place à un autre souvenir tout aussi déplaisant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Elle se tenait debout, devant l'ordinateur de Rikkin. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle avait dû s'appuyer contre le bureau, mais elle n'était pas arrivée à trouver le courage de s'asseoir. Elle avait entré le mot de passe donné par Clay et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'appuyer sur la touche « Entrée ». Une partie d'elle était toujours persuadée que Clay s'était moquée d'elle. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse connaître le mot de passe d'Alan Rikkin, directeur d'Abstergo Industries. Il n'était qu'un cobaye, un sujet test. Et pourtant, malgré sa conviction profonde d'être victime d'une mauvaise plaisanterie de sa part, elle était là. Tout ça parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet exaspérant mais oh combien séduisant blondinet de malheur._ _Elle hésitait encore à appuyer – voulant désespérément écouter la voix de la raison qui lui hurlait de fuir à toute vitesse mais incapable d'y obéir – quand elle avait entendu la voix de son père adoptif. Affolée, elle avait rapidement effacé le mot de passe et éteint l'ordinateur. La voix – ou plutôt les voix – se rapprochant de plus en plus, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de sortir de la pièce. À l'instar du reste du manoir, celle-ci était plutôt pauvre en meuble. Sa seule chance : se planquer sous le bureau en espérant qu'Alan et son interlocuteur soient seulement venus chercher un dossier et qu'ils ne leur prendraient pas l'envie de s'attarder. Priant le Père de la Sagesse, elle s'était faufilée dans l'espace vacant, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Il était temps. La seconde d'après, la porte s'était ouverte._

\- …_de temps. Il me prend vraiment pour un idiot. C'est toi que j'aurais dû envoyer t'occuper du projet Animus et pas cet imbécile de Vidic. Même Morgane est plus compétente que lui alors qu'elle n'a pas la moindre expérience en la matière._

_\- Alors pourquoi ne lui faites-vous pas confiance ? Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ?_

_\- Arrêter le projet Animus ? Le projet de toute ma vie ? Enfin, Sofia, je pensais que toi, parmi tous les autres, tu me comprendrais._

_\- Je comprends votre point de vue mais je partage l'opinion de Morgane s'agissant du bien-être des sujets du projet. Ils sont en première ligne et sans eux le programme ne pourrait exister. _

_\- Oui, oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois. C'est bien la première fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose toutes les deux. _

_Sofia avait émis un léger rire qui lui avait hérissé le poil._

_\- C'est un euphémisme. Cependant, malgré nos divergences d'opinion, j'ai toujours respecté son point de vue. _

_\- Elle est douée, je ne le nie pas, mais elle est encore trop jeune pour en comprendre l'importance. La Pomme d'Eden n'a jamais été aussi proche d'être cueillie, Sofia. Nous avons une chance unique de la trouver, une chance qui risque de ne jamais se reproduire. Si le prix à payer pour mettre la main dessus est le cerveau frit d'un cobaye, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en mourir._

_Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle avait eu beau s'évertuer à rester la plus silencieuse possible, l'insensibilité dont il faisait preuve envers le sort de Clay l'avait mise hors d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa cachette. La situation n'aurait fait qu'empirer. _

_\- Et pourtant, vous avez un autre sujet à disposition. _

_\- Sofia…_

_L'avertissement dans le ton de la voix d'Alan l'avait fait frémir mais Sofia avait continué de parler comme si de rien n'était._

_\- Vous reprochez à Morgane de manquer de recul mais que dire de vous ? Vous l'avez adoptée, éduquée selon nos préceptes, modelée de façon à ce qu'elle corresponde à votre idéal, à tout ce que moi je n'ai jamais été, alors qu'au final, vous auriez tout aussi bien la mettre dans l'Animus. Si vous l'aviez fait, mes recherches auraient connu un développement spectaculaire et vous auriez été félicité par le Conseil pour votre diligence. _

_\- Et moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur sur laquelle veiller. Tu t'es toujours plainte de ta solitude. _

_\- Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez fait ce « sacrifice » pour moi. Quand Morgane est arrivée, j'avais vingt ans et elle seulement douze. L'écart d'âge entre nous était bien trop grand à l'époque pour que j'envisage de la considérer comme une confidente. Elle n'était qu'une gamine. Nous n'avions comme points communs que le fait d'avoir perdu notre mère à un très jeune âge et d'avoir grandi avec un père trop souvent absent ce qui nous a conduits à compenser notre solitude par le travail. Mais c'est ici que s'arrêtent nos ressemblances. Je ne l'ai jamais considérée ni comme une amie ni comme une sœur non parce que je ne le voulais pas mais parce que je savais ce qu'elle représentait à vos yeux. Et j'appréhendais le jour où vous m'annonceriez votre décision de l'utiliser comme sujet test._

_\- Tu as décidément une bien trop mauvaise opinion de moi._

_\- Vous avez traqué sa mère et tué son père. Les circonstances ne jouaient pas réellement en votre faveur. _

_\- Arthur était un traître à notre cause. Sa mort ne m'a procuré aucun plaisir. C'était un homme brillant dont le travail inestimable à permis à notre Ordre une importante avancée s'agissant des Fragments d'Eden. Quant à Alice Green, ne crois-pas que je me réjouisse de sa mort. Quel gâchis. Un tel potentiel. _

_Le père et la fille avaient continué de discuter encore quelques minutes avant de quitter la pièce mais Morgane avait cessé d'écouter la conversation. Son monde venait de s'écrouler._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avec le recul, Morgane se demandait comment elle avait réussi à conserver son sang-froid à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Rikkin. Il aurait été pourtant si simple de le tuer pendant les deux semaines qu'elle avait passé au manoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle y avait souvent songé tandis que le sommeil la fuyait. Un coup de couteau dans le dos n'aurait été que justice pour celui qui l'avait si ignominieusement trahi. Elle avait même failli passer à l'action, profitant de l'absence de Sofia, retournée travailler à ce qu'elle appelait le chef-d'œuvre de sa vie. C'était le soir, le dîner était sur le point d'être servi. Comme à son habitude, Rikkin allait prendre son repas dans son bureau, règle à laquelle il ne dérogeait qu'en de rares occasions – leurs anniversaires, à Sofia et elle, et Noël – et comme à son habitude, une domestique allait lui apporter un plateau. Quant à elle-même, elle dînait dans sa chambre, devant la télévision, seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait enfin se détendre et penser à autre chose que Templiers, Assassins, Précurseurs et Fragments d'Eden. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris l'implication de Rikkin dans le sort funeste de ses parents, elle avait perdu l'appétit et pas même sa série préférée n'aurait pu lui permettre de se changer les idées. Et le pire dans cette histoire était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas feindre l'ignorance au sujet de son père adoptif. Car ce n'était pas tant la trahison de Rikkin qui lui brisait le cœur mais le fait d'avoir failli à la mémoire de son père.

Avant de mourir, son père avait réussi à cacher la lettre qui lui était destinée à l'intérieur d'un de ses livres préférés, l'Île au trésor. N'ayant que très peu de temps devant lui, il avait dû penser – et à raison – qu'elle la découvrirait lorsqu'il lui prendrait l'envie de relire le roman – envie qui lui prenait assez souvent du fait de sa passion pour tout ce qui concernait l'époque des pirates. Malheureusement, son père n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'elle ne découvrirait sa lettre qu'un an après sa mort. Et à ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard. Rikkin avait commencé à empoisonner son esprit avec ses mensonges, lui faisant croire que son père avait trahi l'Ordre pour rejoindre les Assassins avant d'être tué par ceux-ci. Il avait su la manipuler en lui faisant croire que la seule façon qu'elle avait de racheter la faute de son père était de dédier sa vie à l'Ordre et de lui obéir scrupuleusement au doigt et à l'œil. Il n'était donc pas étonnant à ce qu'elle n'ait jamais cru un seul mot du contenu de la lettre de son père et seul l'amour qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'avait empêché de la montrer à Rikkin ou de purement et simplement la détruire. Elle l'avait remise à sa place et avait fait le vœu de ne plus jamais y toucher de toute sa vie. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Car lorsqu'elle avait dû rapidement prendre quelques affaires avec elle pour son voyage, Morgane avait pris la lettre de son défunt père avec elle.

Mais en cette soirée du 26 décembre 2011, la lettre d'Arthur Campbell se trouvait toujours à sa place et Morgane, tiraillée entre sa colère envers Rikkin, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser, et sa souffrance d'avoir été trahie par un homme qu'elle admirait plus que tout. Sans oublier son inquiétude pour Clay, dont la santé mentale vacillait de plus en plus. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne et elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Ni Sofia – dont elle n'appréciait ni la froideur ni le mépris qu'elle lisait de temps en temps dans son regard quand elle s'abaissait à lui expliquer son travail – ni Lucy – qui, malgré sa bienveillance à son égard, travaillait sous les ordres de Vidic et donc de Rikkin – ni aucun de ses collègues au Division des Recherches Historiques, dont elle n'avait finalement jamais été réellement proche. Pour la première fois, Morgane prenait conscience de l'étendue de sa solitude. _Mais non, je ne suis pas seule. Clay est de mon côté. Sans son obstination, je n'aurais jamais découvert le pot aux roses. _Et seule cette pensée l'avait empêché de mettre son plan à exécution. Et même si aujourd'hui elle regrettait de ne pas avoir su saisir l'occasion de se venger de Rikkin, une partie d'elle en était tout de même soulagée. _Ce plan était ridicule et seule la colère m'avait empêchée de le voir._ Assassiner Rikkin n'aurait posé aucun problème – son plan d'apporter le plateau à la place de la domestique puis de subtiliser le couteau avant de le poignarder avait une bonne chance de réussir – mais à aucun moment elle n'avait envisagé ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ni au sang qu'elle allait devoir enlever de ses vêtements ni à sa fuite en elle-même. Seul l'instant présent avait compté pour elle.

Mais son instinct de survie avait été le plus fort ce jour-là, tout comme il l'avait été quand elle avait appris de la bouche de Vidic ses projets la concernant. Et c'est en partie pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas haïr complètement Lucy car, en un sens, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans elle, jamais Morgane n'aurait réussi à quitter les locaux d'Abstergo. Lucy avait trouvé le moyen de pirater le système de verrouillage de la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée et, après l'avoir libérée, elle avait réussi à désactiver les caméras de surveillance suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Mais seule. Malgré ses suppliques, Lucy avait refusé de l'aider à emmener Clay avec elle, arguant de la dangerosité d'un tel plan. Et même si Morgane connaissait aujourd'hui la vérité – à savoir que Lucy ne cherchait qu'à garder intact son statut d'espionne à la solde de l'Ordre – même si cette décision avait, à terme, conduit au suicide de Clay, elle n'avait pu que reconnaître la pertinence de son raisonnement. À l'époque de sa fuite, Clay n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même et elle n'aurait jamais eu la force nécessaire de gérer ses récents accès de colère ainsi que son imprévisibilité. Elle s'était donc rangée à l'avis de Lucy, ne voulant surtout pas causer plus d'ennuis à son amie qu'elle allait certainement en avoir quand Vidic découvrirait sa fuite. Elle lui avait fait confiance quand celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle se débrouillerait pour gérer Vidic et veiller sur Clay. Elle était partie, abandonnant l'homme qu'elle aimait à un sort pire que la mort. Un acte qui, s'il était pragmatique, restait impardonnable à ses yeux.

Mais l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Parfois, cette question s'insinuait dans l'esprit de Morgane. N'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine, tout ce qu'elle connaissait de l'amour, elle le devait à ses nombreuses lectures et aux séries télévisées. Et à chaque fois que l'être aimé se trouvait en danger de mort, le héros ou l'héroïne se précipitait à son secours, ne faisant que peu de cas de sa propre vie. Qu'avait-elle fait alors même que Clay était aux portes de la folie et qu'il avait le plus besoin de sa présence? Ah oui. Elle avait pris la fuite. Vraiment très romantique. Et elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle ne s'était enfuie que pour mieux le sauver, que prisonnière d'Abstergo elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, cela n'y changeait rien. Elle pouvait invoquer toutes les meilleures excuses au monde, le résultat était le même. Elle était partie et Clay était mort. Par sa faute. Avait-il demandé après elle ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle, croyant qu'elle l'avait abandonné à son sort, il s'était suicidé ? Quels mensonges Lucy avait-elle pu lui raconter à son sujet ? Autant de questions qui ne trouveront jamais leurs réponses. Seule la sollicitude de Desmond à son égard avait réussi à atténuer sa culpabilité. Pour un temps.

Par un étrange concours de circonstances – impliquant l'utilisation involontaire de la Pomme d'Eden ayant conduit à la mort de Lucy – Desmond s'était retrouvé dans le coma, ne laissant d'autre choix à William, Shaun et Rebecca que de le placer dans l'Animus, en espérant que l'appareil aide Desmond à en sortir. Et c'est dans une version différente de l'Animus qu'il avait toujours connu que son cousin avait rencontré la version numérique de Clay. Morgane aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – pour avoir la chance de revoir Clay, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour lui présenter ses excuses et lui faire correctement ses adieux.

D'après son cousin, le Clay version 2.0 se rapprochait de ce qu'il avait dû être avant son arrivée à Abstergo. Extrêmement pénible avec sa manie de parler par énigmes, imprévisible et néanmoins courageux. Ne s'était-il pas sacrifié pour sauver Desmond de son annihilation totale par l'Animus ? Par ce geste, Desmond avait pu acquérir les souvenirs de Clay, qu'il avait ensuite partagé avec elle. Après avoir écouté la totalité de son histoire, Morgane ne savait pas ce qu'elle regrettait le plus. De ne pas avoir connu Clay avant toute cette histoire ou d'apprendre qu'en dépit de sa folie, il tenait réellement à elle. Suffisamment en tout cas pour avoir un instant envisager d'emprunter le corps de Desmond pour la retrouver dans le monde réel.

Oui, des regrets, Morgane en avait énormément. Regrets de ne pas avoir pris en compte les avertissements de son père. Regrets de ne pas s'être enfuie quand elle le pouvait. Regrets de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance avec Clay. Et si l'on remontait plus loin, regrets de ne jamais avoir eu la chance de connaitre sa mère. Et tous ces regrets pointaient en direction d'une seule et unique personne : Alan Rikkin. Il était responsable de la mort de ses parents et du destin de Clay. Il lui avait pris tout ce qui comptait pour elle et elle allait lui rendre la même politesse. Terminé le temps des regrets. Elle ne serait plus jamais la marionnette de qui que ce soit. Désormais, elle créerait sa propre chance.


	5. Exil

**Bonjour et bon vendredi à vous! Après le temps des révélations et des regrets vient celui de l'élaboration d'un plan de bataille. Ou de fuite, en l'occurrence.**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4 : Exil **

_Si vous ne pensez pas à l'avenir,_

_vous ne pouvez en avoir un._

_**John Galsworthy**_

_Avril 2013_

_Quelque part au Canada_

En sortant du centre commercial, Morgane rabattit la capuche de sa parka noire sur sa tête, moins pour rester incognito que pour se protéger de la pluie diluvienne. Couvrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son sac de courses, elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la fourgonnette blanche. Après avoir déposé les courses et son sac-à-dos sur le siège passager, Morgane attacha sa ceinture de sécurité, mit le contact et quitta prudemment le parking.

Cela faisait désormais deux mois qu'avec Shaun et Rebecca, elle avait quitté les Etats-Unis pour le Canada. Cette décision n'avait pas été prise de gaîté de cœur et il leur avait fallu du temps pour se mettre d'accord. C'était Shaun qui, le premier, avait commencé à parler de quitter l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, tant pour éviter que les Templiers ne les retrouvent que par souci pratique d'économiser l'argent qu'il leur restait. Mais Morgane avait refusé tout net d'en entendre parler, caressant le secret espoir que William referait rapidement son apparition.

_\- Morgane, fais-toi une raison, William ne reviendra pas !_

_\- On peut surement l'attendre encore un peu, non ?_

_\- Mais ça fait deux semaines qu'on l'attend ! Deux interminables semaines à guetter le moindre signe de vie de sa part. On ne peut pas continuer à rester dans l'expectative. Si on reste ici plus longtemps, tôt ou tard les Templiers nous tomberont dessus. Il nous faut bouger d'ici. _

_\- Shaun n'a pas tout à fait tort. On ne peut pas rester éternellement dans cette chambre d'hôtel. La connexion y est minable et le prix indécemment excessif._

_\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, avait-elle alors sincèrement répondu. _

_\- Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais dans ce cas présent, il l'est. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être entretenu par une femme, mais cet argent, il nous faut commencer à l'économiser. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. _

_\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? De passer nos journées sur la route et nos nuits dans des refuges encore plus précaires que cette chambre d'hôtel ? C'est ça ton super plan ?_

_\- Il est toujours meilleur que le tien qui est de rester statique à attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra probablement jamais._

_\- Il me l'a promis! Il tiendra parole._

_\- Grandis un peu Morgane. C'est un Assassin. La mort peut frapper à tout moment._

_\- Gardons la tête froide, s'il vous plaît, était intervenue Rebecca, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Je comprends ton inquiétude Morgane mais crois-moi, où que l'on aille, William trouvera le moyen de nous recontacter. Et il serait certainement furieux de voir que nous avons risqué de nous faire capturer par les Templiers simplement parce que nous attendions son retour. Shaun a raison. Nous devons partir._

Morgane s'était finalement ralliée à l'avis général et très rapidement s'était posée la question de la localisation de leur nouveau point de chute.

_\- Il n'y a pas un refuge où l'on pourrait s'installer ? Je croyais que les Assassins disposaient de plusieurs repaires à travers le monde._

_\- C'était le cas auparavant, avait soupiré Shaun en enlevant ses lunettes pour les essuyer, chose qu'il faisait fréquemment quand il était préoccupé, mais avec la Grande Purge…Eh bien disons que nos possibilités se sont retrouvées énormément réduites. Merci Cross._

_\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'était-elle surprise à dire, prenant la défense de Daniel Cross. Il avait subi un lavage de cerveau de la part de Vidic. Il fait tout autant partie de la liste des victimes de la quête incessante du pouvoir de Rikkin que Desmond ou Clay. _

_\- Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense ? Il a tué notre Mentor ! Il a causé la disparition de plusieurs cellules et la mort de dizaines et de dizaines d'Assassins à travers le monde! s'était exclamé Shaun, outré._

Lorsque Shaun avait prononcé le nom de Cross, Morgane avait été prise d'une migraine fulgurante et le visage de l'Assassin devenu malgré lui un Templier s'était imposé à son esprit rapidement suivi de l'écho de sa propre voix. _Oui, c'est enfin terminé_. Puis, elle avait vu Cross lever l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et le souvenir de la suite des évènements lui avait échappé. Seule la douleur était restée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux jours plus tard, Rebecca, après avoir laissé des messages virtuels sur tous les réseaux des Assassins à l'attention de William, avait pris les choses en main.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait-elle demandé en la regardant consulter une carte numérique sur son ordinateur._

_\- J'ai établi la liste des sanctuaires encore ignorés des Templiers. Et ils sont malheureusement de moins en moins nombreux, Depuis l'incursion des Templiers à la Ferme et le massacre des Assassins qui y étaient restés, il ne nous reste plus que six refuges possibles : Londres, Paris, Tokyo, Florence, Berlin et Moscou_

_\- On ne peut pas aller à Londres, c'est trop risqué, surtout pour moi. Rikkin passe quasiment toute sa vie dans le siège social d'Abstergo Industries qui, comment tu dois le savoir, est situé à Londres. Quant à sa fille, elle habite aussi à Londres, dans le Strand. Même si les chances de les croiser sont quasiment nulles, à choisir, je préfère éviter de me retrouver dans le même pays qu'eux._

_\- J'avais dans l'idée d'éliminer Londres, Tokyo et Paris de toute façon. Ces trois villes sont hors de prix pour des fugitifs comme nous._

Morgane avait alors fouillé dans son sac et en avait sorti une enveloppe en papier kraft dont elle avait vidé le contenu sur le lit. Rebecca avait écarquillé les yeux en découvrant les billets.

_\- Je t'avais dit que l'argent n'était pas un problème._

_\- Oui, mais je pensais à un petit pécule. Un genre d'enveloppe à n'ouvrir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence que William t'aurait confiée avant de partir. Mais là…_

_\- William ne m'a rien donné. Tout ceci m'appartient. _

_Devant l'air interrogateur de Rebecca, elle s'était expliquée._

_\- Même si j'étais la fille adoptive d'Alan Rikkin, je ne bénéficiais d'aucun passe-droit. Tout cet argent, je l'ai gagné par mon travail au sein d'Abstergo._

_\- A la Division des Recherches Historiques, c'est ça ?_

_\- Oui, tout comme mon père avant moi. Rikkin souhaitait que je reprenne sa succession quand à l'étude des Fragments d'Eden et c'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Mon travail a rapidement été apprécié par les plus hautes instances et à peine un an après mon arrivée à Abstergo Industries, j'ai été promue. Je suis devenue l'assistante de la directrice en personne, Isabelle Ardant. C'est une sacrée garce, tu peux me croire, mais elle savait se montrer extrêmement généreuse envers les collaborateurs dont elle respectait le travail. Ce qui était apparemment mon cas._

_\- Mais tu devais bien avoir un loyer à payer voire d'autres frais ? Tu ne sortais jamais le soir pour te détendre ? _

_\- Tous les salariés d'Abstergo ont un appartement et une voiture de fonction. En ce qui me concerne, je préférais prendre le métro. Et pour les loisirs, c'est bien simple, je n'en avais pas le temps. C'était la politique de la maison. Pour Rikkin et les grands pontes d'Abstergo, le travail passait avant tout. La seule façon pour moi d'oublier mon travail et de décompresser était la lecture. Et puis, j'avais l'avantage sur la plupart des autres salariés d'être célibataire et sans enfants. De ce fait, j'arrivais à économiser bien plus qu'eux et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à en retirer une petite partie sans me faire remarquer._

_\- Dix-sept mille dollars, c'est ce que tu appelles une petite partie ? avait ironisé Rebecca, qui avait profité de ses explications pour compter l'argent._

_En réalité, j'ai retiré trente milles livres sterling, soit un peu moins de 40 000 dollars. J'ignorais de combien j'allais avoir besoin et, comme je te l'ai dit, la discrétion restait ma priorité. Je ne pouvais pas vider l'intégralité de mon compte en banque. Je le regrette un peu car cet argent m'aurait été vraiment utile. J'avais dans l'intention de m'installer à New-York, l'endroit parfait pour conserver mon anonymat, mais le train de vie y était tellement élevé que j'ai dû revoir mes plans. Voilà pourquoi je suis partie pour le Canada._

_\- Pourquoi le Canada ?_

_\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Je crois…Oui, je crois que c'est parce que mon père aimait beaucoup ce pays. Il était souvent en déplacement pour son travail et il a eu l'occasion de visiter bon nombre de pays. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il me faisait toujours le récit de ses voyages. Ce qu'il avait visité, ce qu'il avait mangé, ce qu'il avait aimé, ce qu'il avait détesté. Et je me souviens que le Canada était l'un de ses pays préférés. Oui, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'instinctivement j'ai voulu m'y rendre. Et tu sais quoi ? Il avait raison. Je me trouvais dans une petite ville tranquille en Ontario et pour la première fois, je me sentais en sécurité. J'ai vraiment regretté de ne pas pouvoir rester aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu._

Après cette conversation, Rebecca était restée silencieuse quelques instants avant de se remettre à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était retournée vers Morgane avec un sourire épanoui sur son visage. Elle avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour eux. Mais, comme à son habitude, Shaun avait tenu son rôle de rabat-joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

_\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, avait-il dit en croisant les bras. C'est le premier endroit où je chercherais si j'étais un Templier._

_\- Les Templiers ignorent que nous avons étudié les mémoires de Connor. Non, le véritable problème est de savoir si le manoir est habitable. _

_\- Habitable ? C'est une ruine ! Le simple fait d'y être allé m'a fichu la chair de poule ! _

_\- C'est bon, n'exagère pas non plus. Ce ne sera surement pas pire que Monterrigioni. Et au moins on sera à l'abri._

Et c'est ainsi que tous les trois étaient partis se réfugier dans la province du Québec, et plus précisément dans ce qui fut le repaire de la branche coloniale des Assassins : le manoir Davenport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Desmond était parti chercher l'amulette d'Haytham, Morgane était restée au Temple avec William. Elle était donc extrêmement impatiente d'enfin poser les yeux sur un endroit qui l'avait extrêmement fascinée lorsqu'elle avait visualisé les mémoires de Connor. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient finalement parvenus au domaine, Morgane avait été extrêmement déçue. Le manoir – sans être la ruine dépeinte par Shaun lors des préparatifs du voyage – semblait plus petit que dans les souvenirs de Connor. Le domaine en lui-même paraissait également moins étendu, moins boisé et surtout plus habité qu'au XVIIIème siècle.

_\- Qui sont tous ses gens ? avait-elle demandé avec méfiance, alors que Shaun roulait quasiment au pas sur la longue route qui menait au sommet de la colline, où se dressait le manoir._

_\- Sûrement les descendants des habitants ramenés par Connor, avait suggéré Rebecca, allongée à l'arrière de la fourgonnette._

_\- Plutôt des touristes, avait grommelé Shaun. _

_\- Tu n'avais pas dit que le manoir était abandonné depuis la fin du XVIIIème siècle ? avait-elle alors demandé à l'historien._

_\- Le manoir oui, mais pas le domaine. Quand Connor s'est marié quelques années après avoir éradiqué les Templiers, il est retourné auprès des siens avec sa femme. Mais il n'avait pas oublié ses amis du domaine et il revenait régulièrement leur rendre visite. À sa mort, Myriam, Norris, Prudence, Warren et tous les autres sont restés au domaine. Mais aucun d'eux n'a osé habiter le manoir et encore moins le vendre. _

_\- J'aurais pensé que Connor en aurait fait un repaire pour les Assassins._

_\- Il se trouve qu'à la mort d'Achille, Connor avait pris ses distances avec la Confrérie, et ce même s'il était devenu le leader de la branche coloniale, expliqua Shaun. D'après les renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir, avant que nous ne soyons contraints de quitter le Temple, après avoir recruté puis formé Sébastien Chapheau, Duncan Little, Déborah Carter, Clipper Wilkinson, Jacob Zenger et Jamie Colley, il les a, pour ainsi dire, laissé voler de leurs propres ailes. Par la suite, ses seules actions en tant que Mentor de la branche coloniale fut d'aider l'Assassin Aveline de Grandpré à retrouver une esclave en 1784 et d'aider Eseosa, le Mentor haïtien de la Confrérie, et petit-fils d'Adewalé, dans sa révolution à Saint-Domingue. Après 1804, je n'ai trouvé aucune information au sujet de Connor. Je suppose qu'il est retourné vivre avec sa famille. Détail intéressant, l'une de ses filles avait des prédispositions à la Vision d'Aigle. C'est donc très certainement d'elle que descendait Desmond._

_\- Et les Assassins n'ont jamais cherché à racheter le manoir ?_

_\- Visiblement non, répondit Rebecca. Mais cela n'a pas empêché le domaine de prospérer. D'après ce que j'ai lu sur internet, le domaine Davenport est devenu un endroit très à la mode, surtout depuis qu'une rumeur a laissé entendre que le manoir serait hanté._

_\- Tu plaisantes ? Qui pourrait avoir envie d'habiter près d'une maison hantée ?_

_\- Mais tout le monde, ma chère Morgane, avait répondu Shaun. Les fantômes sont un grand sujet de fascination et, ce depuis toujours. En Angleterre, nous avons un nombre incalculable de fantômes – bien plus que les Écossais, même si ceux-ci te jureront le contraire. Il y a même des visites touristiques qui sont régulièrement organisées. Plus c'est sanglant, plus c'est passionnant. D'ailleurs, tu as certainement dû en croiser un ou deux dans le manoir de Rikkin, non ?_

_\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je croise des fantômes ? Ils n'existent pas !_

_\- Bien sûr que si. Il y a des tas de témoignages…_

_\- Pour en revenir au manoir Davenport, avait repris Rebecca, beaucoup de curieux s'y sont rendus afin de débusquer un fantôme ou deux. Ce sera donc notre couverture, au cas où on nous poserait des questions._

Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu réellement besoin d'utiliser cette excuse. Leurs nouveaux « voisins », certes amicaux, semblaient manifester une certaine réserve à leur encontre. Comme si le fait d'habiter une maison réputée hantée sans manifester la moindre peur était un signe de courage imposant le plus grand respect. Ou peut-être qu'ils s'en moquaient, tout simplement.

Shaun avait bien entendu fait preuve d'exagération en comparant le manoir à une ruine. Certes, la façade extérieure était en mauvais état et le terrain mal entretenu mais en dehors de cela, la maison était parfaitement habitable. Les premiers jours qui avaient suivi leur installation, Morgane avait passé beaucoup de temps à comparer le passé et le présent. Les écuries où Connor s'était protégé de la pluie diluvienne, tandis qu'il attendait le bon vouloir d'Achilles pour l'entraîner, avait disparu. Le lac qui avait servi de base à l'Aquila résonnait des cris des enfants qui pataugeaient au bord de l'eau, sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. Les touristes, contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre Shaun, n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Du moins, c'est ce que la boulangère avait dit à Rebecca, la première fois qu'elle était allée acheter du pain. _Vous avez bien choisi votre moment pour vous installer, avait-elle continué d'un ton badin. Profitez-en bien parce qu'en été, fini la tranquillité. Entre les touristes et les amateurs de sensations fortes, vous n'allez pas avoir une seconde de répit._ Par amateurs de sensations fortes, l'aimable boulangère faisait bien entendu référence aux chasseurs de fantômes, ce dont visiblement, à ses yeux, ils ne faisaient pas partis. Quand Rebecca leur avait répété sa conversation, Shaun avait décrété qu'ils partiraient avant l'arrivée des touristes. Jusqu'à présent, ni Morgane ni Rebecca n'avaient réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Mais le plus grave aux yeux de la jeune femme était que désormais la majeure partie de la forêt arpentée par l'Assassin mohawk avait elle aussi disparu, remplacée par une succession de luxueux chalets.

Il était indéniable que le domaine avait subi d'immenses transformations au fil des années et seul le manoir demeurait intact, symbole d'une époque désormais oubliée de tous. Et les tombes, bien entendu. Puisque l'idée d'un cimetière à proximité du manoir répugnait Shaun et que Rebecca préférait rester le nez collée à l'écran afin de surveiller les agissements des Templiers, Morgane était la seule à venir régulièrement au sommet de la colline. À l'époque, la vue devait être magnifique et elle comprenait sans peine pour quelle raison Achilles avait souhaité y être enterré. Étrangement, les années n'avaient pas altéré les pierres tombales, les laissant quasiment intactes. Achilles Davenport. Abigaïl Davenport. Connor Davenport. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'Achilles avait prénommé Ratonhnaké :ton comme son fils avait ému Morgane, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé l'admettre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après s'être garée le plus près possible du manoir, Morgane courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle referma à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle alla déposer le sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine avant de ranger les produits frais au frigo. Alors qu'elle venait d'en refermer la porte, une tornade brune pénétra à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.

\- Enfin ! Tu es rentrée ! Je m'apprêtais à…Mais tu es trempée !

\- Rebecca, quel sens de l'observation ! répondit sarcastiquement Morgane. C'est le fait que je dégouline sur le parquet qui t'as mise sur la piste ?

\- Fais attention, Shaun commence à déteindre sur toi.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais quelle horreur ! s'exclama Morgane feignant l'effroi. Ah oui, tiens, avant que j'oublie, j'ai réussi à trouver le truc imprononçable que tu m'as demandée d'aller chercher.

\- Ce truc, comme tu dis, est un émet…Oh, et puis, on s'en moque ! Devine quoi ? William a enfin repris contact avec nous !

\- C'est vrai ! Mais quand ? Comment ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ?

Rebecca leva les mains en l'air comme pour stopper le bombardement de questions.

\- Du calme, du calme. Oui, il va très bien. Nous avons parlé une bonne demi-heure sur l'ordinateur. Comme il se trouve sur un navire, il n'a pas pu me contacter plus tôt, à cause du manque de réseau, tu vois…

\- Un navire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique sur un navire ?

\- Il est en mission avec plusieurs autres Assassins.

\- En mission ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oui mais…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas l'intention de revenir. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

Morgane baissa la tête. Une partie d'elle espérait toujours que son oncle tienne sa promesse mais William était le Mentor d'une Confrérie moribonde. Il était un père en deuil. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de lui plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Pas dans ces circonstances.

\- Il voulait te parler mais comme tu n'étais pas là…

\- C'est vrai ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il n'a pas oublié votre conversation. Il te demande juste d'être un peu plus patiente. Et il a insisté pour que tu restes parmi nous car il est plus que jamais persuadé que tu es l'une des nôtres et que là se trouve ta place. C'est vrai que tu avais l'intention de nous quitter ?

Rebecca paraissait sincèrement blessée par cette nouvelle et Morgane s'en voulut.

\- C'était juste après la mort de Desmond. Je pensais n'avoir plus ma place parmi vous. J'étais un peu perdue.

\- Mais maintenant, tu n'envisages plus de nous quitter, pas vrai ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé à la vitesse de l'éclair, surprenant Morgane. Même si elle était tout d'abord restée pour respecter sa promesse envers William, elle s'était finalement prise d'affection pour Rebecca – ce qui n'était pas compliqué étant donné le caractère avenant et sociable de la jeune informaticienne – et, à son grand étonnement, pour Shaun – dont elle s'était surprise à apprécier leurs conversations. Quand il cessait d'être arrogant et sarcastique, l'historien de l'équipe pouvait être fascinant à écouter.

\- Allons bon, on se fait des mamours en privé et on ne m'invite pas ?

\- Shaun ! s'exclama Rebecca en se tournant vers lui. Tu dormais ou quoi ? Je t'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois !

\- J'étais en train de travailler figure-toi.

\- Oui, bien entendu, fit Morgane en secouant la tête. Tu aurais été un peu plus convainquant sans la marque de l'oreiller sur ton visage.

\- Que…Quoi ?

Morgane et Rebecca explosèrent de rire.

\- C'est ça, allez-y, moquez-vous mais…

Un léger bip provenant de l'ordinateur interrompit les récriminations de Shaun.

\- Tiens ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de leurs nouvelles, fit Rebecca, une fois assise devant l'ordinateur, comme elle cliquait sur le mail qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Erudito ? demanda Morgane. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est le collectif de hacker dont j'ai fait parti avant de rejoindre les Assassins. Et même si leurs membres ignorent tout de la guerre entre Assassins et Templiers, je leur demande parfois de me rendre des petits services. Ils ont des yeux et des oreilles partout, ce qui est très pratique pour nous. Alors…Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont envoyé cette fois ?

Un court message précédait un lien hypertexte.

_Ceci devrait t'intéresser._

Rebecca cliqua sur le lien. L'écran devint noir et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

_Vous vous ennuyez chez vous ? Votre travail ne vous passionne pas ? Vous rêvez de vivre des aventures palpitantes ? Abstergo Entertainement est fait pour vous. Un travail tellement passionnant que vous ne voudrez plus jamais rentrer chez vous._

_Avec Abstergo Entertainement, plongez au cœur de la vie de vos ancêtres. Vivez la vie d'un autre sans bouger de votre fauteuil. _

_Abstergo Entertainement…Vivez vos rêves._

Une fois la vidéo terminée, Shaun résuma parfaitement ce à quoi tout le monde était en train de penser.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?


	6. Bienvenue à Abstergo Entertainement

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Ceux qui ont joué à Black Flag seront en terrain familier. J'ai décidé de faire de Morgane l'analyste que l'on incarne dans les séquences du présent dans Black Flag, puisque ce dernier est volontairement anonyme.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Abstergo Entertainement**

_On naît seul, on vit seul, on meurt seul._

_C'est seulement à travers l'amour et l'amitié,_

_Que l'on peut créer l'illusion momentanée_

_Que nous ne sommes pas seuls._

_**Orson Welles.**_

_13 Octobre 2013_

_Locaux d'Abstergo Entertainement, Canada_

\- C'est certainement le plan le plus idiot auquel il m'ait été donné de participer.

\- Oui, Shaun, on est au courant. Tu ne cesses de nous le rabâcher depuis six mois.

\- Visiblement, je ne l'ai pas suffisamment répété.

\- Écoute, si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, tu peux toujours renoncer. Rebecca et moi sommes parfaitement capables de mener cette mission ensemble, pas vrai Rebecca ?

\- Absolument. Finalement, je me demande à quoi tu peux bien servir vu que Morgane me transfèrera directement les données.

\- Et qui assurera vos arrières, hein ?

\- Et tu vas faire quoi derrière ton comptoir ? Bombarder les agents de sécurité d'Abstergo de gobelets de café ?

\- Ça se voit que tu ne t'es jamais pris du café brûlant en pleine figure.

\- De toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Nous avons planifié cette infiltration dans les moindres détails. Tout se passera bien.

\- Tu as conscience que cette phrase est maudite, Morgane ?

\- Shaun…

\- C'est vrai ! Chaque fois que quelqu'un dit que tout va bien se passer, c'est généralement le moment où rien ne se passe comme prévu.

\- De toute façon, gros trouillard, c'est moi qui serais en première ligne. Si quelque chose de grave devait arriver, je serais la première avertie.

\- Gros ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Mais tu vas te retrouver en territoire ennemi sans rien à ta disposition pour te défendre !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai toi.

\- Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ?

\- Mais oui, Shaun, j'aurais aussi besoin de toi…pour me ravitailler en café.

Rebecca explosa de rire tandis que Shaun tourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'un air boudeur. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois en arrière qu'elle serait en train de plaisanter à l'arrière d'une camionnette avec deux Assassins à quelques minutes d'une mission aussi risquée que capitale, Morgane n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, la voilà, prête à se présenter à son tout nouvel emploi : analyste chez Abstergo Enteirtainement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La vidéo qu'Erudito avait envoyée à Rebecca avait eu le même effet qu'un coup de massue. Jamais, au cours de ses années passées auprès de Rikkin, Morgane n'avait entendu parler d'Abstergo Entertainement. Une nouvelle preuve de sa naïveté, elle qui se croyait tellement proche du Grand Maître des Templiers.

_\- Sérieusement ? Jamais de la vie ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?_

_\- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne n'en ai jamais entendu parler, Shaun ! J'ai toujours cru que Rikkin utilisait le projet Animus de Vidic pour retrouver la Pomme d'Eden. C'était son obsession. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que le projet Animus n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg. Rikkin est tout à fait le genre de type à tout compartimenter afin d'être le seul à être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans son empire._

Grâce aux nouveaux gadgets de Rebecca, que Morgane avait achetés le jour où William était entré en contact avec eux et dont elle ignorait totalement le mode de fonctionnement, la jeune informaticienne avait réussi à pénétrer dans le réseau d'Abstergo Entertainement sans se faire repérer. Ce que le trio avait découvert les avaient alors terrifiés au plus haut point.

_\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ils ont réussi à améliorer l'Animus ! _

_\- Et ils lui ont même trouvé un petit nom : l'Animus Omega._

_\- Mais comment ça marche ?_

_\- Apparemment, ils utilisent un système de réalité augmentée..._

_\- Pitié, pas de termes techniques, avait gémit Shaun._

_\- Bon, très bien. Pour faire simple, l'utilisateur n'est plus connecté à l'Animus._

_\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_\- Je vous l'expliquerais bien, mais tu m'as interdit d'utiliser tout terme technique. Et puis, ce n'est pas le plus important._

_\- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important qu'une nouvelle technologie inventée par Abstergo ?_

_\- Ceci…_

Rebecca leur avait montré un dossier qu'elle avait récupéré lors de son piratage. Un dossier intitulé « Sujet 17 ».

_\- Ils ont osé ! Les salauds ! s'était exclamé Shaun, vert de rage._

_\- Je vous avais prévenu que Rikkin était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, avait soupiré Morgane, tout aussi indignée._

_\- Comment ont-ils fait pour obtenir les données génétiques de Desmond ?_

_\- Ils ont dû récupérer son corps après notre fuite. _

_\- Mais quel intérêt ? Nous avons la Pomme d'Eden que les Templiers recherchaient. Vous pensez que Desmond avait un autre ancêtre qui s'est retrouvé en contact avec un Fragment d'Eden ?_

_\- Il n'y a qu'une manière de la savoir…_

Et c'est là que Morgane avait proposé de s'infiltrer chez Abstergo Entertainement. Puisque l'entreprise recrutait, c'était l'occasion idéale de se faire passer pour une analyste afin de pouvoir transmettre les données qu'elle récolterait à Rebecca. La réaction de son amie ne s'était pas fait attendre.

_\- C'est hors de question !_

_\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est probablement l'infiltration la plus simple au monde ! Il suffit juste que tu me concoctes un CV qui ferait saliver n'importe quel DRH et ensuite…Ni vu ni connu ! Je rentre, j'enregistre les données sur une clé USB et je sors. Pas besoin d'être un Maître Assassin pour faire ça !_

_\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…_

_\- D'autant que s'infiltrer signifie passer inaperçue, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas._

_\- Ça__ veut dire quoi ça ?_

_\- Tout simplement qu'avec ta couleur de cheveux et tes yeux, tu ressembles à un volcan en fusion ! Et rien ne nous dit que Rikkin n'ait pas diffusé ta photo dans tous les locaux d'Abstergo dans la folle hypothèse où tu y mettrais les pieds._

_\- Shaun Hastings, je ne te savais pas si romantique ! Tu sais vraiment parler aux filles, dis donc._

_\- Ah ah, c'est hilarant, avait rouspété Shaun, en détournant le visage, mais pas assez rapidement pour réussir à cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues._

_\- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je mettrais une perruque et des lentilles de couleur. _

_\- Rien de ce qu'on te dira ne te fera changer d'avis, pas vrai ? avait remarqué avec justesse Rebecca._

_\- Non, ma décision est prise. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aussi enthousiasme que moi à l'idée de saborder l'entreprise de Rikkin._

_\- Et nous, ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est pourquoi tu tiens tant à risquer ta vie ? _

Morgane avait été sincèrement étonnée que Shaun pose cette question. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il aurait dû connaître la réponse.

_\- Lorsque j'ai appris la vérité sur la mort de mes parents, j'ai fait la promesse de tuer Rikkin. Mais avant, je veux qu'il perde tout ce qu'il a de plus cher. Je veux qu'il connaisse le désespoir et la peur. Et puisque seuls les Fragments d'Eden ont de l'intérêt pour lui, je vais mettre un point d'honneur à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif. Je veux détruire ce qu'il a mit tant d'années à construire. Pas seulement pour moi ou pour mes parents mais pour toutes les personnes qui ont été victimes de son ambition. Pour Clay. Pour Daniel Cross. Pour Desmond. Et pour moi._

Son petit monologue avait eu le mérite de couper le sifflet des deux Assassins.

_\- En fin de compte, c'est une chance que tu sois notre alliée. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas t'avoir pour ennemie._

La remarque de Shaun avait pour ainsi dire clôturé le débat. Mais un autre avait aussitôt débuté lorsque Morgane avait compris que ses amis avaient l'intention de l'accompagner. _Ou nous y allons tous les trois ou personne n'y va._ En voyant la détermination luire dans les yeux de Rebecca, Morgane avait capitulé. C'est ainsi que le trio avait minutieusement préparé leur mission. Rebecca avait prit contact avec un informaticien du nom de John Standish qui avait accepté de leur venir en aide.

_\- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que ce type ait rapidement accepté de nous aider ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège._

_\- Non, je ne le pense pas. D'après sa fiche de renseignements, Standish est plutôt du genre loup solitaire. Il n'a aucun ami parmi les employés d'Abstergo. Et c'est un véritable surdoué. Je n'aurais pas choisi n'importe qui pour t'épauler dans ta tâche._

_\- C'est censé nous rassurer ?_

_\- Shaun, on ne peut se permettre de faire la fine bouche. _

Même si Morgane partageait les réticences de Shaun quant à ce Standish, Rebecca avait raison. En temps normal, les Assassins auraient implanté l'un des leurs en prévision d'une mission d'une telle ampleur, seulement ils étaient seuls. William n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son seul et unique message du mois d'avril et ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre qu'il prenne de nouveau contact avec eux. N'ayant pas le choix, ils avaient laissé le sort de Morgane entre les mains de Standish. Contre toute attente, celui-ci s'en était remarquablement bien tiré puisque non seulement il avait permis à Morgane de décrocher un poste d'analyste au sein d'Abstergo Entertainement sans passer par un entretien d'embauche mais il avait également réussi à trouver un emploi pour Shaun et Rebecca au sein de l'entreprise, le premier en tant que serveur et la seconde en tant que coursière. Deux postes suffisamment anonymes et anodins pour permettre à Morgane de leur adresser la parole sans paraître suspecte.

Shaun et Rebecca avaient intégré l'entreprise en septembre et un mois plus tard, c'était au tour de Morgane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte arrière de la fourgonnette et referma aussitôt la fermeture de sa parka. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée aux températures quasi hivernales de ce début d'automne.

\- Prête ? demanda Rebecca

\- Il est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon, répondit-elle.

Après un sourire forcé, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'entrée des bureaux d'Abstergo Entertainement. Située à Montréal, cette entreprise était officiellement spécialisée dans le divertissement en tout genre. Jeux vidéos, films…Ce qu'il en était officieusement, Morgane n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

En pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, Morgane fut arrêtée par deux vigiles qui, après avoir examiné minutieusement son sac et l'avoir fait passée par un portique de sécurité, lui permirent d'entrer. Tandis qu'elle marchait en direction de l'ascenseur, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Des deux côtés du grand hall, des écrans géants diffusaient les mêmes images en boucle. Le son était coupé mais Morgane reconnaissait le trailer de Libération, le jeu vidéo sorti l'année dernière qui retraçait la vie d'Aveline de Grandpré, un Assassin ayant opéré à la Nouvelle-Orléans dans la deuxième moitié du XVIIIème siècle. Un étrange choix de sujet pour une filiale d'Abstergo Industries, ce qui avait fait dire à Shaun que les Templiers tentaient de remodeler l'histoire à leur avantage. Morgane n'avait même pas cherché à argumenter avec lui. Fervent adepte de la théorie du complot, Shaun voyait une conspiration à chaque mouvement des Templiers. Fascinée malgré elle par les quelques images dévoilées et surtout par la prestance d'Aveline, Morgane avait, pour quelques instants, oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une voix féminine enjouée la ramena à la réalité.

\- Elle est impressionnante, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane tourna la tête vers la droite. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, coupés au carré, portant un tailleur de couleur sombre que tranchait une veste en cuir noir, contemplait la vidéo d'un air admiratif. Ayant pris connaissance de la liste des employés d'Abstergo Entertainement – dont chacun des CV était accompagné d'une photo – Morgane n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier. Mélanie Lemay, directrice créative de l'entreprise. En d'autres termes, sa nouvelle patronne.

\- C'est Aveline de Grandpré, le sujet de notre jeu vidéo intitulé Libération. Mais peut-être y as-tu déjà joué ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir, répondit-elle avec prudence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous offrons à chacun de nos employés un exemplaire gratuit du jeu, ainsi que la console Animus Omega. Mais pardonne-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Mélanie Lemay, directrice créative d'Abstergo Entertainement.

\- Amanda Johnson.

\- Enchantée ! Viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter les locaux.

Morgane serra la main que lui tendait Mélanie, tout en repensant au choix de sa nouvelle identité. Pour éviter de désagréables surprises, elle avait souhaité un nom simple à retenir, raison pour laquelle son choix s'était porté sur Alice Morgan. Mais Rebecca n'avait rien voulu savoir.

_\- Utiliser à la fois ton prénom et celui de ta mère ? Très mauvaise idée._

_\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est un prénom tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun ! _

_\- Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit du premier prénom auxquels penseront les agents d'Abstergo ! _

_\- La parano de Shaun t'a légèrement contaminée. Regarde-moi ! Personne ne fera le rapprochement entre Morgane et Alice ! _

Morgane avait alors fait un tour sur elle-même. Avec sa longue perruque brune et ses lentilles de couleur marron, elle avait eu du mal à se reconnaître dans le miroir.

_\- Je ne me reconnais même pas ! _

_\- Le logiciel de reconnaissance facial ne se fera pas aussi facilement berné._

_\- On en a déjà parlé Shaun. Il n'y aucun logiciel de reconnaissance facial. Alan Rikkin est le PDG d'une multinationale pas d'un vulgaire casino. En outre, je ne suis toujours pas convaincue qu'il ait fait diffuser mon portrait robot dans toutes les succursales à travers le monde. Il a certainement beaucoup mieux à faire._

_Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix assurée afin de rasséréner ses amis et de masquer ses propres doutes. Après tous ces mois passés en cavale, elle restait partagée entre sa conviction de n'être rien de moins qu'un rat de laboratoire pour Rikkin – et un rat se remplace aisément – et sa profonde crainte que son ancien tuteur ne voit en elle qu'une traîtresse qui avait rejoint les Assassins – et dans ce cas, elle était foutue avant même de mettre un pied dans les locaux d'Abstergo Entertainement. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce qui arrivait à ceux dont Rikkin estimait qu'ils avaient trahi l'Ordre._

_\- Et pourquoi pas Amanda ? avait alors proposé Shaun._

_\- Amanda ? _

_\- Oui. C'est un prénom simple, facile à retenir et avec une petite touche sophistiquée._

_\- Je ne veux pas être sophistiquée, je veux passer inaperçue._

_\- Amanda…oui, c'est une très bonne idée, Shaun._

_\- Pourquoi prendre un ton aussi surpris ? J'ai tout le temps de bonnes idées._

Le nom de Johnson était aussi une idée de Shaun. Selon lui, il avait l'avantage d'être suffisamment banal tout en apportant une petite touche templière. Morgane ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de répondre.

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille Mélanie lui vanter les mérites de travailler pour Abstergo Entertainement, Morgane engloba du regard Shaun qui servait du café à deux jolies employées, Rebecca qui discutait avec la préposée à l'accueil et surtout l'unique caméra placée au-dessus d'une porte sur laquelle était inscrite le chiffre trois.

\- Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, j'ai ceci pour toi, dit Mélanie en lui tendant une tablette tactile et une oreillette.

Morgane plaça l'oreillette et entendit la voix de Mélanie dans son oreille.

\- Test un deux, un deux. Tu m'entends ? Parfait ! La tablette, c'est ton communicateur. Il te permettra d'accéder à ton poste de travail et à l'ascenseur. Je vais te montrer comment cela fonctionne.

Morgane suivit Mélanie dans l'ascenseur spacieux. Au fond, un signal wifi venait de s'allumer.

\- Quand le signal wireless est vert, ça veut dire que tu peux te connecter, expliqua Mélanie. Vas-y, essaie. Nous allons au deuxième étage.

Morgane appuya sur le bouton correspondant sur sa tablette et l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement.

\- Pour l'instant, ton niveau d'accréditation ne te permet d'accéder qu'à ton poste de travail et à l'atrium. Pour obtenir un niveau plus élevé, il faudra faire tes preuves.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta en douceur au deuxième étage. En sortant, Morgane fut frappée par l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'open space. Les salariés discutaient entre eux, formant plusieurs petits groupes de trois ou quatre. Certains la saluèrent avec un grand sourire en la voyant passer à côté d'eux. On était très loin de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait en Italie alors qu'elle travaillait dans les locaux d'Abstergo Industries.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, l'ambiance entre collègues est très conviviale. Nous formons tous une grande et heureuse famille.

_On dirait un spot publicitaire._

\- Et ça c'est ton poste de travail !

Morgane embrassa du regard l'ordinateur, le bureau et l'étagère vide située derrière. D'un ton confidentiel, Mélanie lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'étagère à récompenses.

\- Il existe un concours – amical bien entendu – entre les salariés afin de savoir qui obtiendra le plus rapidement possible l'intégralité des récompenses.

Morgane écouta d'une oreille sa nouvelle patronne lui expliquer le principe des récompenses tandis qu'elle découvrait son nouvel environnement de travail. Plusieurs bureaux similaires au sien se trouvaient à proximité. Au fond, elle apercevait un distributeur de friandises et juste à côté une porte vitrée. La jeune femme enregistra ses informations dans un coin de sa tête et reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle patronne. Il était temps, celle-ci était en train de lui expliquer en quoi allait consister son travail.

\- Notre nouveau projet est centré sur l'âge d'or de la piraterie. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un concept à l'état embryonnaire mais grâce aux mémoires génétiques que tu vas étudier, nous espérons obtenir suffisamment d'information pour créer un film basé sur la vie des pirates. Ton objectif sera d'explorer celle d'un certain Edward Kenway…

\- Kenway ?

Morgane n'avait pu s'en empêcher tellement elle était surprise d'entendre ce nom si familier. Évidemment, elle savait qui était Edward Kenway. Quiconque avait étudié la vie d'Haytham Kenway – et Dieu sait qu'elle l'avait étudiée – savait qui était Edward Kenway.

\- Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

_Vite, trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi._

\- Il me semble avoir vu ce nom dans une biographie consacrée à Edward Thatch.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge puisqu'effectivement, le nom d'Edward Kenway y était brièvement mentionné. Trop brièvement pour que l'enfant qu'elle était – passionnée par les aventures de Barbe-Noire – s'y intéresse.

\- Ah, je l'ignorais.

\- Parce qu'il ne figure que sur la seule de ses biographies dont le tirage a été limité en raison de l'anonymat de son auteur, expliqua Morgane, plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en terrain familier. Et encore, il ne s'agit que d'une petite mention au début du troisième chapitre. Edward Thatch est le pirate qui m'a le plus fascinée, termina-t-elle comme pour justifier son incroyable connaissance en la matière, j'ai lu tout ce qui a été écrit à son sujet. Plusieurs fois.

\- Au moins, je ne pourrais pas te reprocher d'avoir menti sur ton CV, plaisanta Mélanie. Tu es vraiment passionnée par le sujet. Ton CV mentionnait également une première expérience dans l'exploration des mémoires génétiques. Quel était ton sujet d'études ?

Soudainement dégrisée, Morgane déglutit. Bien que Rebecca ait anticipé cette question, cette fois, c'était par un mensonge qu'elle allait devoir se sortir de cette situation

_\- Rebecca, tu es sûre que tu n'en fais pas un peu trop au niveau de mon CV ? _

_\- Je veux être sûre que tu sois engagée. _

_\- D'accord, mais comment je suis censée justifier de l'utilisation d'un Animus alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ? Je ne suis jamais entrée dans un Animus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Je n'ai fait que superviser le travail sur Clay, rien de plus._

_\- Tu sais donc comment un Animus fonctionne et c'est tout ce qu'on te demandera._

_\- Et si on m'interroge sur l'ancêtre dont j'ai exploré la mémoire génétique ? Je dis quoi ? _

_\- Shaun ? Tu n'avais pas commencé à étudier l'arbre généalogique de Morgane ? _

_\- Il a fait quoi ? _

_\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser entrer dans notre vie sans en savoir un minimum sur toi. _

_\- Tu aurais quand même pu avoir, je ne sais pas, la décence de m'en parler, non ? _

_\- Je ne te faisais pas confiance. Tu débarques comme ça dans nos vies et je devais tenir pour acquise ton appartenance à notre équipe, simplement parce que William nous l'avait demandé ? J'ai donc commencé à faire des recherches sur toi. Et après, Desmond est mort, nous étions en fuite, puis William est parti et toi t'es restée. Tu nous as raconté ton histoire et j'ai finalement pris conscience que je t'avais jugé un peu trop vite, et j'ai fini par laissé tomber. Satisfaite ?_

La colère de Morgane était rapidement retombée. Shaun n'avait fait que son devoir en bon Assassin qu'il était. Qui plus est, il aurait été totalement hypocrite de sa part de lui faire le moindre reproche à ce sujet alors même qu'elle avait envisagé, à plusieurs reprises, de lui demander de lui rendre ce service.

_\- Alors ? _

_\- Eh bien, quand j'ai commencé, la seule information dont je disposais à ton sujet était ton nom de famille. J'ai commencé par recenser la liste de tous les employés d'Abstergo Industries – puisque tu étais un Templier, j'ai supposé que tu avais travaillé là-bas – et je suis rapidement tombé sur Arthur Campbell. Puisque c'est le seul nom qui étais ressorti, et que j'ignorais celui de ta mère, j'ai commencé mes recherches sur lui. Je ne suis remonté que jusqu'au XVIIIème siècle, mais je pense avoir trouvé un candidat intéressant. Un Assassin devenu Templier : Shay Patrick Cormac._

Morgane avait déjà vu ce nom quand elle avait étudié la vie d'Haytham. Autrefois Assassin, il avait trahi les siens pour rejoindre les Templiers, exactement comme Lucy. Il était également responsable de l'éradication de l'intégralité de la branche coloniale des Assassins, à l'exception d'Achilles. Ce qui expliquait un peu mieux son côté misanthrope et son refus d'entraîner Connor avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à le faire changer d'avis. D'un commun accord, il avait été décidé d'utiliser le nom de Shay en tant que paravent, juste au cas où.

\- Shay Patrick Cormac. Il a vécu au XVIIIème siècle. C'était un de mes ancêtres.

_Reste aussi neutre que possible. Tu es censée être une analyste ignorant tout des Assassins et Templiers._

\- Quelle chance ! fit Mélanie d'un ton rêveur. J'espère moi aussi étudier la vie de mes ancêtres. Enfin, si j'arrive à trouver le temps. Pour en revenir au projet Échantillon 17…

\- Pardon ? hoqueta Morgane.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un nom plus « piratesque ». Le nom vient de l'individu qui nous a permis d'obtenir ces fantastiques mémoires, Desmond Miles. Sa généalogie est extrêmement riche avec un immense potentiel que nous avons à peine effleuré…

Morgane perdit le fil de la conversation, tentant de se remettre de son choc. Elle, qui avait pensé qu'Abstergo allait garder leurs informations secrètes, en était pour ses frais. Non seulement l'entreprise ne s'en cachait pas mais elle s'en vantait. Écœurant. _Mais tu as atteint la première phase de ton objectif, et ce plus tôt que prévu. C'est tout ce qui compte._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Morgane avait exposé son idée à ses amis, Rebecca avait été la première à pointer du doigt les difficultés d'un tel projet.

_\- Donc, si je résume, tu veux te faire passer pour une analyste afin de localiser les mémoires génétiques de Desmond puis de les détruire._

_\- Exactement._

_\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? À supposer que tu arrives à te faire engager, rien ne dit que tu ne sois affectée à l'étude de ses mémoires. Tu as bien vu qu'Abstergo Entertainement dispose d'un nombre important de mémoires génétiques. _

_\- Je saurais être convaincante ne t'en fais pas._

_\- J'aime ton optimisme, sauf qu'il y a une légère faille dans ton plan en apparence si parfait. Il ne te suffira pas de supprimer les mémoires sur ton ordinateur. Il te faudra te connecter au Cloud afin de les effacer définitivement et je doute fort qu'en tant que simple analyste tu puisses y accéder._

_\- Standish ne pourrait pas m'aider ? Après tout, c'est notre allié au sein d'Abstergo._

_\- Oui, certainement. En tant que chef du secteur informatique, il dispose certainement du niveau d'accréditation adéquat. _

_\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? avait demandé Shaun d'un ton sarcastique. Tu vas utiliser ton charme ravageur pour le persuader de commettre un acte illégal susceptible d'entraîner son renvoi voire pire ?_

Shaun avait bien entendu raison. Permettre à trois personnes de trouver un emploi au sein d'une entreprise était une chose mais pirater le serveur principal de cette même entreprise en était une autre. Standish avait beau être leur allié, il n'en restait pas moins un employé d'Abstergo et donc des Templiers.

_\- On ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point nous pouvons accorder notre confiance à ce Standish, avait ajouté Shaun. Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres._

_\- Les Assassins ont souvent accompli leurs missions avec l'aide de civils. Regarde Leonard De Vinci ou Samuel Adams, avait rétorqué avec justesse Rebecca. _

_\- Que lui as-tu dit exactement ? avait-elle demandé._

_\- Je me suis fait passée pour un membre du collectif Erudito – ce qui n'est pas réellement un mensonge, comme tu le sais – désireuse d'obtenir des renseignements de première main sur le futur projet d'Abstergo Entertainement. _

_\- Et il a accepté de t'aider ? Ce n'est pas de la concurrence déloyale, ça ?_

Rebecca avait éclaté d'un rire joyeux.

_\- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas le monde des jeux vidéos. Il y a des gens qui seraient prêts à payer une fortune pour avoir la possibilité de jouer à un jeu en avant-première. Et je ne te parle pas des fans obsessionnels qui fouillent le net à la recherche de la moindre information relative à leur jeu préféré. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, Abstergo Entertainement est la référence en matière de jeux vidéos de qualité. Il y a énormément de forums qui y sont consacrés. _

_\- À moins que Standish ne soit juste un employé sous-payé et sous-estimé qui veut se venger de ses employeurs, avait marmonné Shaun._

Ils auraient pu perdre des journées entières à s'interroger sur les motivations de l'énigmatique John Standish, seulement c'était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se permettre. Rebecca était persuadée qu'elle réussirait à convaincre Standish de leur permettre l'accès au serveur principal. Il fallait lui faire confiance.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, plus précisément ? demanda Morgane, en revenant au présent.

\- T'installer confortablement, mettre ce casque et profiter de la chance exceptionnelle qui t'es offerte de vivre la vie d'un pirate du début du XVIIIème siècle. Toutes les informations que tu récolteras seront exploitées dans le cadre de notre futur projet : le tout premier film en réalité augmentée ayant pour sujet les pirates des Caraïbes. Oui, je sais, le titre a déjà été utilisé. Dommage.

_Un film…Mais bien sûr. Si Rikkin s'intéresse à la vie de Kenway, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : il a été en contact avec une Pomme d'Eden. _

\- Des questions ?

Morgane en avait tout un florilège mais les poser aurait littéralement grillé sa couverture. Aussi, elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Pafait ! Je te laisse tranquille. Bonne piraterie !

Elle sourit machinalement à Mélanie avant de poser la tablette sur le bureau et de s'emparer de la souris. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le passé.


	7. Edward Kenway

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pendant quelques chapitres, nous allons suivre Morgane dans sa toute première mission. Sera-t-elle à la hauteur?**

**Chapitre 6 : Edward Kenway**

_Je n'ai pas toujours eu tort._

_L'histoire me donnera raison_

_D'autant que j'écrirai cette histoire moi-même_

_**Winston Churchill**_

_13 Octobre 2013_

_Locaux d'Abstergo Entertainement, Canada_

Quand Morgane émergea de l'Animus, elle resta plusieurs minutes à contempler son écran, le souffle coupé. Jusqu'à présent, que ce soit aux côtés de Clay ou de Desmond, elle avait joué le rôle de spectatrice, vivant les souvenirs de leurs ancêtres de l'extérieur, mais là… Là c'était différent. Tout lui avait semblé si… Si réel. Elle avait senti la pluie diluvienne lui tomber dessus, tandis qu'elle tenait le gouvernail, donnant des ordres à l'équipage pour qu'il pilonne les canonnières ennemies afin de les couler. Mais comment savait-elle qu'il s'agissait de canonnières ? Et comment avait-elle réussi cet exploit de naviguer en pleine tempête alors que la seule et unique fois où elle avait pris la mer – une croisière organisée par Abstergo pour ses employés – elle avait tellement souffert du mal de mer qu'elle avait passé tout son séjour à l'intérieur de sa cabine, incapable de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur le pont supérieur ? Et pourtant le temps avait été au beau fixe pendant l'intégralité du voyage.

L'eau salée lui avait brûlé les poumons lorsqu'elle était passée par-dessus bord alors que le navire venait d'exploser. Et ensuite… L'autre homme, celui qui avait poignardé le capitaine dans le dos sans la moindre hésitation, avait tenté de la soudoyer avant d'essayer de la tuer. Mais elle avait eu le dessus et elle avait fini par le transpercer avec ses deux sabres, sans le moindre regret. Tout comme elle avait n'avait pas eu le moindre état d'âme en massacrant les soldats britanniques qui retenait un commerçant en otage. En se souvenant de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait tranché les chairs et fait couler le sang, Morgane frissonna. _Pitié, faites que je ne subisse pas l'Effet de Transfert et que je ne me transforme pas en monstre sanguinaire !_

Elle avait alors déshabillé l'Assassin – une information qu'elle avait compris dès l'instant où elle était revenue à la réalité mais qu'Edward ignorait totalement, n'ayant pas reconnu la tenue traditionnellement portée par les membres de la Confrérie – s'était emparée de ses affaires et, sous la fausse identité de Duncan Walpole, elle avait convaincu le marchand dont elle venait de sauver la vie, un dénommé Stede Bonnet, d'utiliser son navire afin de gagner La Havane.

_Non, ce n'est pas toi qui as fait tout cela. C'est Edward Kenway. Tu t'appelles Morgane Campbell. Edward ignore tout des Assassins et des Templiers. Il ne sait même pas qui est Stede Bonnet. Alors que toi, tu sais parfaitement que Bonnet était un homme respectable qui est devenu pirate essentiellement pour échapper à la vie conjugale. Après avoir été contraint de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe-Noire, il a fini par accepter le pardon royal – sujet de discorde entre bon nombre de pirates – avant de se trouver contraint à retomber dans la piraterie quand Barbe-Noire lui a volé son navire et son équipage. Bonnet a été pendu en 1718, comme la plupart des membres de son équipage. _

Car là résidait le grand danger de l'Animus, cette confusion entre le réel et le virtuel. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Clay et, dans une moindre mesure, à Desmond. Grâce à l'Animus, Desmond avait assimilé en quelques semaines les connaissances et les compétences acquises pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années par ses ancêtres, Altaïr ibn La'adh et Ezio Auditore. Ça, c'était le côté positif de l'Effet de Transfert.

Malheureusement, le revers de la médaille consistait pour le sujet à revivre les souvenirs de ses ancêtres alors même qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'Animus. Morgane l'avait vu de ses propres yeux quand Desmond s'était effondré peu de temps après avoir pénétré dans le Temple. Sans même être connecté à l'Animus, il avait revécu une mémoire génétique d'Haytham Kenway. Et, pendant ses brefs moments de pause, son cousin lui avait raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Monteriggioni, alors qu'il essayait de se cacher de Warren Vidic, en compagnie de Lucy, Shaun et Rebecca. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de pénétrer dans l'ancien fief des Auditore, Ezio était apparu devant Desmond qui, après un bref moment de confusion, avait fini par comprendre qu'il assistait à l'évacuation des habitants de Monterrigioni, lors de l'attaque des Borgia, plus de cinq siècles auparavant. En refaisant le trajet inverse d'Ezio, qu'il apercevait, tel un hologramme, par intermittence, Desmond avait fini par découvrir une entrée secrète, permettant aux Assassins d'accéder à la villa.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à l'Effet de Transfert, Morgane ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Clay. Seul, abandonné de tous – y compris par elle – confronté à une situation qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fini par perdre la tête. _Morgane Campbell. Je suis Morgane Campbell, _se répéta-t-elle tel un mantra.

\- Bien, je vois que tu es de retour parmi nous ! Alors, que dis-tu de cette première expérience ?

Morgane tourna la tête vers Mélanie et, depuis son entrée dans l'entreprise, elle fut totalement honnête.

\- Absolument incroyable. J'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire… C'est vraiment stupéfiant.

\- Et ce n'est que le début, crois-moi.

Après lui avoir chaleureusement souri, Mélanie se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il avait le même air revêche que sur sa photo, comme s'il en voulait au monde entier. Cheveux noirs, petite barbe noire, taillée au millimètre près, T-shirt noir à tête de mort, veste noire, ceinture noire, jean noir, chaussures noires et même des gants de moto noirs. Seuls ses yeux apportaient une touche de couleur. Mais en aucune façon une touche de chaleur. Mal-à-l'aise face à ce regard qui la dévisageait comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte, Morgane détourna le regard.

\- Je te présente John Standish, notre informaticien. Il va jeter un coup d'œil à ton Animus, histoire de vérifier que tout fonctionne parfaitement avant que tu ne repartes dans les souvenirs d'Edward.

_Il paraissait pourtant amical lorsqu'il discutait avec Rebecca. _

\- Je n'en aurais pas longtemps, dit Standish d'une voix grave, ses yeux froids toujours rivés sur elle.

\- Pendant ce temps, tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais t'expliquer en quoi ton travail va nous aider dans notre nouveau projet.

Morgane se leva et laissa sa place à Standish avant de suivre Mélanie qui se dirigeait vers le distributeur de boissons.

\- Comme tu le sais, Abtergo Entertainement est spécialisé dans le divertissement. Nous récoltons des informations sur le passé afin de créer le futur. Jusque là, tu me suis ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Morgane, jouant la carte de l'analyste un peu perdu. Comment arrivez-vous à récolter toutes ces informations ? Avec un tel degré de réalisme ?

\- C'est une très grande prouesse technique de la part de nos différentes équipes de recherche, expliqua Mélanie. À force de persévérance, elles sont parvenues à isoler des données génétiques d'un individu dont la richesse de l'arbre généalogique va nous assurer la première place sur le marché mondial du divertissement.

\- Desmond Miles, c'est ça ?

Tout à fait. C'est une véritable aubaine pour nous. Grâce à lui, nous allons être en mesure de créer non seulement plusieurs jeux vidéos mais également des films, des séries télé et j'en passe. Et pas seulement dans l'univers de la piraterie !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui !

Mélanie, s'apercevant qu'elle s'était laissée portée par son enthousiasme, baissa la voix et prix un air de conspirateur.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'une fois toutes les données génétiques du sujet 17 examinées, nous aurons de quoi éblouir nos clients pendant toute une décennie, si ce n'est plus. Une véritable manne financière !

\- Mais comment arrivez-vous à insérer les données génétiques dans l'Animus ? demanda Morgane, tentant tant bien que mal de surmonter son dégoût face à la joie de Mélanie.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout comment cela fonctionne, avoua Mélanie. Mon travail consiste à gérer tout le côté artistique et marketing de notre projet. Si tu veux avoir plus de renseignements techniques, tu peux toujours demander à John. Il dirige le secteur informatique.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très avenant…

\- John est plutôt solitaire, c'est vrai, mais il est très compétent. Sinon, tu peux t'adresser à Olivier Garneau, notre directeur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca et Shaun avaient planifié l'infiltration de Morgane comme celle de n'importe quel Assassin. Elle avait donc sa mission principale – détruire les données génétiques de Desmond – et ses missions secondaires, deux en l'occurrence. La première consistait à localiser le corps de son cousin, afin d'éviter à Abstergo d'extraire de nouveau son ADN. Pour Morgane, c'était une perte de temps, dans la mesure où elle était certaine qu'Abstergo s'était débarrassé du corps de Desmond, tout comme l'entrepise l'avait fait avec Clay, après son suicide. Ceci étant dit, comme Rebecca en avait fait la remarque, c'était Vidic qui avait pris cette décision et il était mort. En outre, l'intérêt que porte Abstergo à Desmond était bien plus important. Il était donc plus que probable que le corps de Desmond devait se trouver quelque part dans les locaux de l'entreprise, surement dans une chambre froide ou dans tout autre endroit permettant de préserver son ADN. Quant à la seconde mission, elle était encore plus périlleuse puisqu'il ne s'agissait rien de moins que de pirater l'ordinateur d'Olivier Garneau et de récupérer toutes les données qui y étaient contenues. Une tâche qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir accomplir puisque Rebecca avait été incapable de pirater l'ordinateur à distance.

_\- Je n'ai jamais vu un système de sécurité d'une telle ampleur ! _

_\- Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas le pirater ?_

_\- Si j'étais dans mon labo, avec tout mon matériel high-tech, je te l'aurais fait en même pas cinq minutes. Seulement là, avec cette… antiquité, je ne peux rien faire. Même avec ce que tu m'as acheté pour le booster._

_\- Il nous faut les données de cet ordinateur, avait-elle insisté._

_\- Je ne suis pas magicienne, Morgane. La seule façon pour toi d'obtenir ces données est de les récupérer à la source._

_\- Autrement dit, pirater l'ordinateur de Garneau dans son bureau__._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Morgane ne pourrait jamais accomplir un tel exploit toute seule. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de Standish.

\- Ah, tu veux bien m'excuser une petite minute…

Mélanie s'éloigna, le téléphone à la main. Morgane en profita pour se diriger vers la porte coulissante située à proximité. En face d'elle, un couloir et deux salles sécurisées. Pour y accéder, elle allait devoir augmenter son niveau d'accréditation. Morgane retourna près du distributeur.

\- C'était Olivier, lui dit Mélanie en revenant auprès d'elle. Je vais devoir te laisser. Continue comme cela, tu fais du très bon travail.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

\- Bien sûr que si. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, la moindre information relative à la vie des pirates nous est extrêmement précieuse. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu apprends quelque chose de plus… disons substantiel, sur un endroit appelé Observatoire, tu devras immédiatement m'en faire part.

_L'Observatoire. Et elle m'en parle juste après sa conversation avec Garneau. Mais quelle coïncidence!_

\- L'Observatoire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Justement, c'est ce que nous voudrions découvrir. Bon, il faut vraiment que je te laisse. À plus tard !

À peine Mélanie eut tourné les talons qu'une voix se fit entendre à travers son communicateur.

\- Elle est enfin partie ! Un vrai moulin à paroles celle-là ! C'est moi, au cas où tu te poserais la question. Standish.

\- J'avais deviné, marmonna Morgane. Tu penses vraiment que c'est judicieux de tenir de tels propos…

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour le communicateur ? T'inquiètes, personne ne peut nous entendre, je l'ai bidouillé juste avant qu'il ne te le donne. En revanche, si tu restes plantée là à parler toute seule, quelqu'un risque d'avoir des soupçons. Même si la sécurité laisse à désirer.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

\- Puisque la sécurité est inexistante, je suppose que tu n'auras aucun mal à me faire pénétrer dans des endroits où je n'aurais pas accès en temps normal ?

\- Évidemment, mais tu devras attendre demain avant de commencer à fouiner. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de ton GPS.

\- Mon GPS ?

\- Oui, le GPS de ta tablette.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi la sécurité est inexistante. Et pourquoi Mélanie a tellement insisté pour que je conserve en permanence la tablette avec moi._

\- Il me faudrait aussi pouvoir accéder à certaines informations confidentielles.

\- Du genre ?

Morgane réfléchit un instant. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à convaincre Standish de l'aider sans trop lui en révéler.

\- Notre amie commune t'a expliqué la raison de ma présence ici.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de vous aider ?

\- J'ai besoin d'accéder à la source des données génétiques sur lesquelles je travaille.

\- La source ? Tu ne parles quand même pas du corps du Sujet 17 ?

\- Si. Et il s'appelle Desmond. Ce n'est pas un cobaye, c'est un être humain. Il faut que je sache où il se trouve.

Standish resta si longtemps silencieux que Morgane crut qu'il avait coupé la communication.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. D'ici là, fais profil bas jusqu'à ce que j'ai neutralisé ton GPS. Je te recontacte bientôt.

\- Quoi ? Attends !

Mais Standish avait déjà coupé la communication. Morgane se dirigea vers le lavabo et se lava les mains. _Au moins, il n'a pas dit non. Et il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus._ Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

En retournant vers son Animus, Morgane ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine joie à l'idée de revivre les souvenirs d'Edward Kenway, non pas parce qu'il était un pirate mais surtout parce qu'il était le père d'Haytham. Et après avoir posé les yeux sur celui qui avait permis aux Templiers de prospérer aux Etats-Unis, pendant la seconde moitié du XVIIIème siècle, elle en avait compris la raison. Non seulement, Haytham était un homme instruit, loyal envers ses amis et sans pitié avec ceux qui trahissaient sa confiance, mais il avait un charisme de dingue. Son portrait, accroché dans le bureau qu'elle occupait à Abstergo Industries, ne lui rendait clairement pas justice. Morgane n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une irrésistible attirance pour Haytham, en regardant les souvenirs de Desmond. De longs cheveux noirs ramenés sur la nuque par un lacet, des yeux gris à la fois perçants et intimidants, un visage sévère mais harmonieux et résolument aristocratique, sans oublier un corps tout autant élancé que musclé. L'archétype du noble ténébreux et mystérieux et la parfaite antithèse de Clay qui, tout en étant encore plus mystérieux qu'Haytham, était aussi blond que le Templier était brun. Mais ce n'était qu'un béguin futile comme celui qu'éprouvait Shaun pour Aliénor d'Aquitaine. Bien qu'à en croire Rebecca, il s'agissait bien plus que d'un béguin. Mais elles avaient été interrompues par Shaun et l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus au sujet du jeune historien ne s'était pas représentée.

Morgane avait rapidement regretté de ne pas avoir tenu compte des recommandations de son père dans sa lettre, lacune qu'elle avait mis un point d'honneur à réparer. Et tandis que Shaun étudiait la grande barrière lumineuse permettant l'accès à l'Oeil du Temple, que Desmond se trouvait dans l'Animus et que Rebecca surveillait sa progression, Morgane avait dévoré tous les renseignements qu'elle avait pu trouvé sur lui. Des connaissances qui lui étaient très utiles maintenant qu'elle revivait les souvenirs de son père. Car si elle ignorait tout de la vie d'Edward – mis à part le fait qu'il fut à la fois pirate et Assassin – en revanche, elle n'ignorait rien des circonstances de sa mort. Le 3 novembre 1735, la veille du dixième anniversaire d'Haytham, des mercenaires avaient pénétré dans le manoir Kenway et, après avoir vainement tenté de défendre sa famille, Edward fut assassiné et sa fille, Jennifer Scott, enlevée. Une triste fin qui avait scellé le destin d'Haytham, recueilli par le responsable de la mort de son père, Réginald Birch, Grand Maître de l'Ordre des Templiers.

En tout cas, l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour Haytham ne s'étendait en aucune façon à son père. On ne pouvait pas trouver deux hommes plus différents l'un de l'autre, et elle ne parlait pas seulement de leur physique. Elle n'avait passé que deux heures dans l'Animus mais c'était largement suffisamment pour lui permettre de cerner la personnalité du pirate aux longs cheveux blonds : meurtrier sans scrupules, menteur patenté et expert en manipulation

Avant de replonger dans l'Animus – qui avait visiblement passé haut à la main l'inspection de Standish – Morgane récapitula les informations qu'elle venait de récolter : Edward Kenway était un corsaire qui avait fait la promesse à son épouse, une dénommée Caroline, de ne pas rester en mer plus de deux ans. En 1715, il a fait naufrage en même temps qu'un Assassin nommé Duncan Walpole. Après un bref affrontement, Kenway avait tué Walpole. Parmi les effets personnelles de ce dernier, se trouvait une lettre de Laureano de Torres y Ayala l'invitant de venir le retrouver à La Havane. Or, Torres, en plus d'avoir été gouverneur à Cuba de 1707 à 1716 – hormis une brève interruption de deux ans en 1711 – avait été le Grand Maître de l'Ordre dans les Caraïbes et ce, jusqu'à sa mort en 1722. Walpole, à l'instar de Daniel Cross ou de Lucy Stillman avait donc trahi les Assassins pour rejoindre les Templiers. _Trahi ? Tu t'entends parler ?_

Morgane secoua la tête. Certes, il était indéniable qu'elle appréciait réellement Shaun et Rebecca et que son vœu le plus cher était de vivre avec le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour parler comme un Assassin. Elle devait voir la défection de Walpole comme une preuve supplémentaire de la justesse du point de vue de son père : la collaboration entre Assassins et Templiers était non seulement possible mais parfaitement réalisable. Morgane savait qu'elle ne devrait pas ménager ses efforts pour parvenir à achever l'œuvre de son père mais elle restait confiante. Elle saurait trouver les mots pour convaincre ses amis du bien-fondé de ses propos, d'autant plus qu'à l'heure actuelle, les Assassins et elle avaient le même objectif : l'élimination du Grand Maître de l'Ordre. Morgane n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'il s'agirait de la seule mort que l'Ordre aurait à déplorer. Rikkin avait contaminé pas mal de personnes par son obsession des Fragments d'Eden. Il ne faisait pas un pli que celles-ci n'abdiqueront pas sans combattre.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, elle devait restée concentrée sur sa mission actuelle.


	8. L'âge d'or de la piraterie

**Bonjour à tous! Dans ce chapitre, nous continuons à suivre les aventures d'Edward Kenway à travers les yeux de Morgane. Les phrases prononcées par Olivier Garneau et John Standish sont les mêmes que dans les séquences du présent de Black Flag. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7 : L'âge d'or de la piraterie**

_La totalité de l'histoire,_

_Qui n'est faite que de souvenir du passé_

_Et de l'attente de l'avenir_

_Se joue dans le présent_

_**Jean d'Ormesson**_

_14 octobre 2013, _

_Abstergo Entertainement_

Il n'aura pas fallu plus de six heures à Morgane pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait su à la seconde même où elle avait incarné Edward Kenway : elle le détestait. Comment avait-il pu se jouer des Templiers de cette façon ? Prétendre adhérer à leur cause uniquement pour de l'or ? C'était méprisable, pathétique. Cet homme immoral ne croyait en rien ni personne d'autre que lui-même. Et l'or, bien entendu. Son obsession de faire fortune lui donnait la nausée. Heureusement que les autres pirates relevaient un peu le niveau. Morgane était tellement contente d'avoir pu rencontrer son idole de jeunesse, Edward Thatch, même s'il était loin d'être aussi terrifiant que sa légende ne le laissait supposer. James Kidd semblait être un type assez cool, bien qu'un peu trop blasé pour un si jeune âge. Mais celui pour qui elle éprouvait une réelle fascination était Benjamin Hornigold qui représentait, à ses yeux, tout ce qu'un pirate devrait être : charismatique, respecté, loyal envers ses amis, pragmatique... Bref, tout l'opposé de Kenway dont le seul objectif était de retrouver l'Observatoire pour le vendre au plus offrant. Écœurant.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'Observatoire était un lieu construit par les Précurseurs, la race de Junon et de Minerve, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait sphère armillaire – une sorte d'instrument représentant la sphère céleste, d'après ses recherches sur le Net – capable à toute personne qui l'utilise de localiser n'importe qui, n'importe où, dans le monde. Une arme redoutable dans n'importe quelles mains, qu'elles appartiennent aux Templiers ou aux Assassins. En clair, encore un secret qui aurait dû rester enfoui, à l'instar des Fragments d'Eden.

\- J'ai vu que tu t'étais déconnectée alors je suis venue te faire un petit coucou.

La voix de Mélanie la tira de ses pensées. Morgane se força à esquisser un sourire poli à l'encontre de sa patronne.

\- Tu as réussi à prendre tes marques ?

À sa grande surprise, Morgane avait reçu pas moins de trois mails de la part de ses « collègues » lui souhaitant la bienvenue et lui proposant de prendre un café avec eux. _Les politesses d'usage envers la nouvelle arrivée_ avait-elle alors pensé. Mais puisqu'elle ignorait combien de temps lui prendrait sa mission, elle avait jugé préférable d'être en bons termes avec ceux qui partageaient l'open space avec elle. Qui sait ? Peut-être apprendrait-elle des informations utiles ? Et c'est ainsi que sa première journée de travail terminée, Morgane s'était rapprochée de l'analyste dont le bureau était le plus proche du sien, Kloé Lesnay.

Voyant que Mélanie attendait sa réponse, Morgane hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Je dois d'ailleurs déjeuner avec Kloé ce midi.

\- Oh Kloé, une fille adorable. Elle travaille actuellement sur les mémoires d'un de ses ancêtres qui était un grand ami d'Ernest Hemingway. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons pouvoir exploiter les données recueillies mais…Attends, donne-moi une petite seconde. Allô ? Oui…Oui, elle est avec moi. D'accord, je transmets. C'était Olivier, il souhaiterait te rencontrer.

La crainte éprouvée par Morgane s'évanouit en voyant le sourire de Mélanie.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, il ne va pas te mordre. Il veut seulement te féliciter pour ton travail. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, regarde un peu ta récompense.

Mélanie pointa du doigt l'étagère où trônait à présent une figurine d'Edward Kenway. La représentation était en tout point fidèle à l'original.

_Alors c'est ça les fameuses récompenses ! _

\- Je sais que cette entreprise peut sembler être un vrai labyrinthe, poursuivit Mélanie en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, aussi l'équipe technique t'a insérée une mini carte sur ton communicateur.

Morgane ouvrit sa tablette et sélectionna l'onglet _Carte_. Elle découvrit alors que le bureau de Garneau se situait au sommet de l'immense tour abritant les locaux d'Abstergo Entertainement. _Quinzième étage… Cela ne vaut pas les cinquante étages d'Abstergo Industries._

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, Morgane appuya sur le bouton correspondant tandis que Mélanie appuya sur celui du sixième.

\- As-tu déjà fait la connaissance de Philippe Chartrand ? demanda Mélanie.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Il étudie les mémoires de Bernard Kenway, le père d'Edward. Si jamais tu voulais approfondir le passé d'Edward, tu peux toujours discuter avec Philippe autour d'un café. Il est quelque peu arrogant avec les nouveaux employés du fait de son accréditation de premier niveau, mais c'est quelqu'un de sympa, si on prend le temps de le connaître.

\- Eh bien…

\- Simple suggestion. À plus tard.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Morgane réfléchit au conseil de Mélanie. Pour le bien de la mission, il serait en effet pertinent qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec un salarié avec un tel niveau d'accréditation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement et Morgane écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'immense hall servant de lieu de travail à la secrétaire de Garneau. Celle-ci lui sourit amicalement.

\- Bonjour. Vous pouvez y aller. Monsieur Garneau va vous recevoir.

Morgane avança jusqu'aux portes vitrées qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt sur son passage. Garneau, en la voyant, lui fit signe d'attendre tandis qu'il terminait sa conversation téléphonique. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil autour d'elle. Grand espace, belle vue. Environnement typique pour un directeur. Un grand écran situé sur sa gauche diffusait des messages concernant le projet Échantillon 17.

\- Salut Amanda ! Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. Mélanie ne tarissait pas d'éloges à ton sujet et à voir tes résultats d'aujourd'hui, je constate qu'elle n'a pas exagéré.

Garneau lui serra la main avant de l'entraîner sur le balcon tout en continuant de parler.

\- Il faudra faire le tri parmi toutes les données brutes que tu as recueilli jusqu'ici. J'ai visionné quelques images et… disons que cela ne correspond pas tout à fait à notre public. Il faudra édulcorer certains passages pour permettre aux plus jeunes de regarder le film. Quant à Kenway… Je le vois bien avec une voix à la James Bond. Séducteur, charmeur et mortel. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Kenway est un pirate pas un agent secret_, voulut répondre Morgane mais elle garda ses réflexions pour elle. Ce serait idiot de se mettre à dos le directeur créatif d'Abstergo Entertainement alors qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- En tout cas, tu fais vraiment un excellent travail. Et rapide, avec cela. Les premières données que tu as récoltées sur l'Observatoire sont très intéressantes. Il faut que tu te concentres dessus. Personnellement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, sauf si c'est un temple du style Indiana Jones – là, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose à ce sujet – mais mes supérieurs hiérarchiques me mettent une pression d'enfer pour que je trouve un maximum d'information au sujet de l'Observatoire.

Étrangement, Morgane le trouva sincère. Tout comme Mélanie, Olivier Garneau semblait être passionné par son travail. Il n'appartenait sans doute pas à l'Ordre et devait être utilisé comme paravent par Rikkin et consorts. _Ne sois pas si naïve. Abstergo Entertainement est une création de Rikkin. Il ne va pas mettre n'importe qui à sa tête. Bien sûr que Garneau est un Templier. Voilà pourquoi tu dois mettre la main sur son ordinateur._

\- Excuse-moi, je vais devoir prendre cet appel. On reste en contact, d'accord ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Garneau lui tourna le dos et entreprit de répondre à l'appel.

En rebroussant chemin, Morgane jeta un œil à l'ordinateur fixe de Garneau. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Rebecca de lui concocter un petit virus qu'elle pourrait implanter, via une clé USB, afin qu'ils récupèrent les données. Conformément à leur plan, Morgane n'avait pas cherché à entrer en contact avec ses amis. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Shaun pour commander son café, elle restait polie mais distante, réserve d'autant plus importante que jusqu'ici elle était toujours accompagnée par ses collègues. Quant à Rebecca, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Mais il n'était que treize heures. La journée était loin d'être finie.

\- Salut ! Tu as un moment ?

La voix de Standish la fit sursauter.

\- Inutile de répondre, ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. Il faut que tu récupères un fichier pour notre amie commune.

_Rebecca._

\- Reste à l'écoute, je vais te guider. En sortant de l'ascenseur, tu vas directement sur ta droite. Ne t'en fais pas pour le niveau d'accréditation, je m'en occupe.

Morgane obtempéra sans un mot, sachant pertinemment où elle devait se rendre. Comme promis, John pirata la porte d'entrée pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Et voilà, tu dispose désormais du premier niveau d'accréditation. Que cela ne te monte pas à la tête. L'ordinateur en question est juste devant toi.

Morgane s'installa au poste de travail et utilisa sa tablette pour se connecter.

\- C'est réellement sans risque ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne vais pas laisser une trace numérique via le communicateur où un truc du genre ?

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est futée ! En temps normal, oui. Mais heureusement, je suis là. Je vais effacer chacune de tes traces au fur et à mesure que tu pirateras l'ordinateur. Bon, voici ce que tu vas devoir faire. Le fichier se trouve au centre d'un noyau. Tu vas devoir l'atteindre en contournant plusieurs pare-feu. D'après notre amie commune, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal en informatique. C'est l'heure de mettre tes compétences à l'épreuve.

Sans être une experte dans ce domaine, Morgane disposait de solides compétences en informatique du temps où elle travaillait pour Abstergo Industries, compétences renforcées par une mise à jour de Rebecca avant qu'elle n'intègre Abstergo Entertainement. Elle n'eut donc aucune difficulté à rapidement cracker le système afin de récupérer le fichier. Celui-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement sur une vidéo dont le visionnage la bouleversa.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir de ne pas ouvrir le fichier, mais visiblement c'est trop tard, fit la voix de Standish dans son oreille. Eh ? Toujours là ?

\- Oui, oui, je suis là, répondit Morgane en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

\- Notre amie t'attend à la réception.

Standish coupa la communication et Morgane se retrouva dans un silence salvateur. La pièce était relativement bien isolée de l'open space, et elle profita de cette opportunité pour se ressaisir. _Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure surtout pas._ Après avoir pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de couleur, Morgane quitta le poste de travail et sortit rejoindre Rebecca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle entendit la voix de son amie dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur.

\- Et tu prétends appeler ça un café ?

\- Mais j'ai parfaitement suivi la recette, Rebecca !

\- C'est un art de préparer du café, Shaun.

\- Un art ? La Joconde, c'est de l'art. Henry James, c'est de l'art. Le thé, c'est de l'art. Mais le café…

\- J'abandonne. Tu es désespérant.

Malgré sa tristesse, Morgane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être elle-même, même si cela ne durerait qu'une minute ou deux.

\- Regardez qui consent enfin à descendre de sa tour d'ivoire, commença Shaun avant de s'arrêter net. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Morgane ? Tu es repérée, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Rebecca en parlant à voix basse.

\- Cette précaution bien qu'utile n'était pas nécessaire puisque le hall d'entrée était quasiment vide, comme à chaque fois pendant les heures de repas.

\- J'ai vu le fichier que je dois te transmettre, expliqua Morgane. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et… Enfin, je suis encore sous le choc.

Rebecca hocha silencieusement la tête comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle tendit sa tablette contre celle de Morgane afin de récupérer les données.

\- Au moins, tu as le droit à des pauses régulières, remarqua l'informaticienne en rangeant la tablette dans son sac.

\- On fait un peu comme on veut ici, mais d'après Kloé, l'Animus est programmé pour nous obliger à faire une pause toutes les quatre heures – si jamais on perd la notion du temps. Et nous sommes obligés de quitter l'entreprise à vingt-et-une heure au plus tard, mais personne dans l'open space ne reste aussi longtemps.

\- Je dois filer. Shaun me racontera la suite. Bonne chance, Morgane.

Morgane regarda son amie partir avant de s'accouder au comptoir.

\- Tiens, c'est offert par la maison, dit Shaun en lui tendant un gobelet. Double expresso, sans lait et sans sucre. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à le boire comme ça.

Morgane remercia Shaun d'un signe de tête et elle profita de l'absence d'employés autour d'eux pour lui rapporter les dernières informations.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus au sujet de l'Observatoire, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit d'un lieu renfermant une sorte d'instrument capable de localiser n'importe qui dans le monde, peu importe où il se trouve. Kenway veut le vendre au plus offrant. Ah oui, et j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau de Garneau.

\- Alors là, chapeau bas. Comment tu t'y es pris ?

\- Le plus simplement du monde. Il m'a invité à le rejoindre. Apparemment, je suis l'étoile montante du projet Échantillon 17. J'ai même reçu un mail concernant une éventuelle promotion.

\- Impressionnant, fit Shaun pas du tout impressionné.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, le taquina Morgane. C'est aussi grâce à toi et à ton café si j'arrive à abattre autant de travail aussi rapidement. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y retourne. Je vais tenter de récupérer d'autres données maintenant que j'ai le premier niveau d'accréditation. À tout à l'heure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir salué Shaun, Morgane retourna à l'ascenseur et consulta ses mails. Elle en avait reçut cinq dont deux de Kloé. Le premier avait été envoyé à 11h48.

_Salut !_

_La vie de mon ancêtre étant loin d'être aussi palpitante que la tienne, je vais profiter de ma pause pour grignoter quelque chose. Que cela ne t'empêche pas de me rejoindre dès que tu auras fini ta session de la matinée. Si je ne suis pas à mon poste, c'est que je suis à la cafétéria._

_À plus_

Vingt minutes après, elle avait reçu le second message.

_Hey, petite cachottière ! J'ai appris que tu avais déjà obtenu trois récompenses ! Pour un premier jour de travail, tu fais fort. Il parait que tu es dans les petits papiers des grands pontes ! Il faudra que tu me racontes tout ça quand on se verra._

Morgane remarqua que la vitesse des commérages dans l'entreprise rivalisait avec celle d'un avion super sonique. Si Kloé espérait quelque chose de croustillant, elle allait être déçue. Quand elle arriva à son poste de travail, elle constata que Kloé était déjà plongée au cœur du Paris du XXème siècle. Jugeant inutile de la déranger, elle prit une salade à la cafétéria qu'elle mangea à son bureau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Puis, elle connecta sa tablette à l'ordinateur et se replongea dans les mémoires d'Edward.

Une certaine routine commençait à s'installer. Morgane quittait l'appartement, mis à sa disposition par Abstergo Entertainement, à sept heures trente précises, et se rendait à son travail à pied, un trajet qui lui prenait une quinzaine de minutes environ. Le temps de prendre un café, de saluer quelques collègues et de discuter quelques minutes avec Kloé, elle se connectait à son Animus à huit heures. Ensuite, elle enchaînait les heures de session, sans jamais dépasser la limite des quatre heures – à croire qu'elle avait une horloge interne – avant de se déconnecter pour le repas. L'après-midi, elle faisait des pauses un peu plus régulières, une voire deux selon l'heure à laquelle elle quittait l'entreprise. Les deux premiers jours, elle avait quitté l'entreprise aux alentours de dix-huit heures, avant de commencer à rentrer de plus en plus tard, non pas pour bien se faire voir auprès de la direction mais parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas plus à quitter les Caraïbes.

Les plages de sable fin. L'eau cristalline. Un soleil radieux. Et surtout, le Jackdaw. Morgane avait d'abord utilisé le prétexte d'améliorer le navire d'Edward pour retarder l'inévitable moment de la découverte de l'Observatoire sauf qu'au bout du compte, elle s'était réellement prise au jeu. Au lieu de poursuivre l'étude des mémoires d'Edward, elle pouvait passer plusieurs heures à traquer et piller schooners, bricks, frégates. Elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle adorait ça, pas pour les meurtres des soldats qu'elle enchaînait avec une facilité déconcertante mais pour la stratégie de préparation de l'abordage. Tourner autour de l'adversaire pour le bombarder. Éviter de se faire toucher. Utiliser les barils de pétrole pour retarder la poursuite de l'ennemi. Un pirate n'était pas ce fou furieux sautant par-dessus les cordages et massacrant à tout va. C'était un homme intelligent, capable de concevoir des plans très élaborés afin de minimiser les pertes au sein de son équipage. Même si, à regarder Edward, on pouvait légitimement s'interroger sur ladite intelligence. Pas étonnant qu'Ah Tabai, le Mentor de la Confrérie des Assassins des Caraïbes l'ait banni de leur repère, malgré le soutien de James Kidd, dont l'appartenance à la Confrérie avait pris Morgane par surprise, à l'égard d'Edward.

Mais à l'exception du mépris qu'elle avait pour Edward Kenway, Morgane ne regrettait pas une seule minute passée à vivre sa vie, savourant la chance qu'elle avait d'observer de près le plus légendaire pirate que les Sept Mers ait connu, Barbe-Noire. Si jusque là il se tenait en retrait, il avait fini par montrer son vrai visage. Elle avait encore son discours en tête : « _La prudence ne vaut rien sans charisme ! Quand on passe pour un crétin, seuls les crétins obéissent. Mais si tu passes pour le Diable, tout le monde se soumet. Tout n'est que spectacle. Apprends à faire peur à tes proies, évoque leur…une atrocité tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar, et elles se prosterneront en larmes à tes genoux, prêtes à te servir en priant leur Seigneur __»_. Pour la énième fois, elle regrettait de ne pas l'incarner.

Morgane avait éprouvé une pointe de regret lorsqu'elle avait vu la séquence relative à l'offre de pardon royal, qui avait marqué le déclin de l'âge d'or de la piraterie. C'était le début de la fin pour Charles Vane, Calico Jack Rackham, Benjamin Hornigold et Edward Thatch. Ils ne le savaient pas encore lorsque Thatch avait évoqué le pardon royal en janvier 1718, mais quatre ans plus tard, ils seraient tous morts. Hornigold périrait en mer en 1719 après que son navire eut heurté un récif. Vane serait abandonné sur une île déserte par son équipage qui s'était mutiné, avant d'être retrouvé par les soldats britanniques, puis pendu en 1721, après avoir passé une année en prison. Jack Rackham, le quartier-maître de Vane, après avoir pris sa place en tant que capitaine du Ranger, finit par accepter le pardon royal avant de retomber dans la piraterie pour les beaux yeux de la célèbre Anne Bonny. Il finit par être capturé avec elle, Mary Reed, et tout leur équipage, avant d'être ramené à Port Royal. Il fut exécuté en 1720 mais les deux femmes pirates furent épargnées en raison de leurs grossesses. Quant à Edward Kenway, personne ne sut réellement ce qui lui était arrivé, à l'exception de ceux qui, comme elle, avaient pris connaissance du journal et des lettres de son fils.

Shaun avait coutume de répéter que les Templiers passaient leur temps à trafiquer la vérité pour servir leurs propres objectifs ce qui avait le don de lui hérisser le poil. Elle avait hâte de lui rabattre le caquet à ce sujet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il reste encore un chapitre avant de clore la partie Absergo Entertainement.**

**Tout ce que j'ai dit à propos du sort de Charles Vane, Jack Rackham... est véridique. **

**En ce que concerne les personnages de Kloé Lesnay et Philippe Chartrand, ils appartiennent tous deux à Abstergo Entertainement. Dans les séquences du présent, vous pouvez voir leurs noms dans les fichiers de l'analyste. J'ai utilisé la base de données d'Assassin Creed pour en connaître un peu plus sur eux.**


	9. L'Observatoire

**Bonjour! J'ignorais si j'allais réussir à publier ce chapitre. Il pleut, il vente et le réseau est une misère ici. C'est ici que s'achève le travail de Morgane au sein d'Abstergo. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, j'ai suivi scrupuleusement la suite des évènements de Black Flag.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8 : L'Observatoire**

_La liberté existe toujours._

_Il suffit d'en payer le prix_

_**Henri de Montherlant**_

_Le vrai moyen d'être trompé_

_Est de se croire plus fin que les autres_

_**La Rochefoucauld**_

_18 octobre 2013_

_Locaux d'Abstergo Entertainement_

\- Ce type est un grand malade, Rebecca. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à travailler plus longtemps avec lui.

\- Encore un peu de patience…

\- Il a carrément menacé de me dénoncer si je ne lui obéissais pas au doigt et à l'œil ! Je te le dis, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est bipolaire ou un truc du genre.

\- Il est étrange, je le reconnais, mais sans lui nous n'aurions jamais pu accéder à l'ordinateur de Garneau. Il a risqué beaucoup de choses pour nous aider. Il est de notre côté.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet… Je ne le sens pas ce type. Il peut paraître amical et la seconde suivante se transformer en véritable tyran. Et en plus, il prend bien son temps pour me faire entrer dans le serveur principal. Oui, Rebecca, je sais, ce n'est pas évident. Mais le temps nous est désormais compté.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans le fichier que je t'ai transmis tu as non seulement les données stockées dans l'ordinateur de Garneau mais tu as aussi les vidéos de la caméra située dans son bureau. Et grâce à cette caméra, j'ai appris qu'une réunion des grands pontes allait se dérouler dans les bureaux de Garneau. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, Alan Rikkin et Leaticia England vont arriver dans les locaux d'Abstergo Entertainement.

\- C'est pas vrai… Mince, je vois du monde qui arrive dans notre direction. Je file. Tiens le coup, Morgane. Nous y sommes presque.

Morgane se tourna vers Shaun pour prendre son café mais ne put discuter avec lui, son comptoir étant pris d'assaut par tout un groupe de salariés en manque de leur drogue préférée. Pensive, elle retourna à son Animus. Sept jours. Cela pouvait paraître long pour une mission aussi simple que d'effacer des données informatiques, mais Morgane avait rapidement compris qu'avec John Standish, rien n'était jamais simple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminée la vie insouciante à terroriser les navires marchands, à boire du rhum en compagnie d'amis fidèles et loyaux. Comme elle l'avait craint depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'Edward Kenway, sa quête obsessionnelle de l'Observatoire lui avait coûté très cher. Et pour quel résultat au final ? Être trahi par Bartholemew Roberts, le fameux Sage qu'Assassins et Templiers convoitaient. Kenway avait sacrifié ses plus loyaux amis sur l'autel de la convoitise. Il était même allé jusqu'à assassiner de ses propres mains son vieil ami Hornigold, sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il avait rejoint les Templiers alors qu'en réalité, il voulait juste l'empêcher de mettre la main sur l'Observatoire. Quel hypocrite. Hornigold valait cent fois un Kenway.

Mais elle devait laisser de côté son dégoût pour l'ancêtre de Desmond afin de se concentrer sur le problème auquel elle faisait maintenant face : elle avait enfin réussi à localiser l'Observatoire. Certes, son travail au sein d'Abstergo n'était pas fini puisqu'il restait des séquences inachevées dans les mémoires génétiques de Kenway. Seulement, maintenant Garneau allait transmettre l'information à Rikkin. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'en empêche. Au lieu de continuer les aventures, ou plutôt les mésaventures d'Edward, Morgane fut brutalement ramenée au présent. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait puisqu'en temps normal c'était toujours elle qui mettait fin à sa session.

Après quelques secondes d'ajustement, Morgane découvrit Mélanie devant elle, le visage fermé. D'un ton moins chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumée, celle-ci l'invita à la suivre. Ce que Morgane avait tant redouté avait donc fini par se produire : sa couverture avait été grillée. La mort dans l'âme, elle se leva de son fauteuil et suivit Mélanie jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Son cœur se serra un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit sa patronne appuyer sur le bouton du sous-sol. _Ils ne vont quand même pas m'exécuter à l'abri des regards ?_

Morgane ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être repérée dans la mesure où elle avait toujours pris ses précautions lorsqu'elle piratait les ordinateurs de ses collègues, dont le contenu n'était guère intéressant. Des mémos de Mélanie sur le futur film consacré aux pirates – et intitulé _Les démons des Caraïbes_ – des retours sur les premières analyses des mémoires génétiques de Connor, d'Ezio et d'Altaïr, des louanges à la gloire des Templiers les plus célèbres… Bref, rien de très excitant.

_Standish m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il couvrait mes arrières et que je ne risquais rien._

Ce même Standish qui l'avait menacée de la dénoncer.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Morgane suivit Mélanie, toujours emmurée dans le silence. Une telle attitude cadrait mal avec le comportement jovial et enjoué qu'elle avait toujours manifesté à son égard. Morgane n'y tenait plus. Elle devait savoir.

\- Mélanie, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Genre pirater les ordinateurs de l'entreprise pendant que tu avais le dos tourné._

\- Nous avons eu une brèche dans la sécurité, lui expliqua Mélanie. Nos techniciens sont parvenus à isoler cinq ordinateurs ayant servi au hacker. Tous situés dans l'open space. Le tien en fait parti.

_Standish espèce de crétin. Si je me fais prendre à cause de toi, je te jure que tu vas le regretter._

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de laisser la peur transparaître sur son visage. Contrairement à Rebecca et à Shaun, elle n'était pas un Assassin. Elle n'était pas entraînée pour ce genre de situation. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à l'abri du danger. Elle ne savait même pas comment se servir d'une arme à feu. _J'ai été trop arrogante. _

Arrivée devant une porte fermée et sécurisée, Mélanie se tourna vers Morgane. La jeune femme dut réaliser combien elle était effrayée car son visage se radoucit.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur. Tout ceci doit te sembler inquiétant mais il ne s'agit que d'une simple formalité. Je suis convaincue de ton innocence mais jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le véritable coupable, je suis obligée de te placer en quarantaine.

La quarantaine. Pour un peu Morgane aurait serré sa patronne dans ses bras. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

\- Si nous prenons autant de précautions c'est aussi à cause d'une terrible nouvelle que nous avons appris à l'instant. Olivier a disparu.

\- Disparu ?

\- Oui. Il était censé se rendre à un meeting à Chicago mais il n'est jamais arrivé.

_Disparu ? Shaun… Rebecca… Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement et quand Morgane pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle découvrit un poste de travail identique à celui qu'elle venait de quitter, même si l'environnement était beaucoup moins chaleureux. Des toilettes étaient situées à sa gauche tandis que sur sa droite, une porte sécurisée était fermée. Le chiffre trois scintillait d'un rouge agressif. Morgane n'avait pour le moment que le deuxième niveau d'accréditation.

\- Jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit identifié, c'est ici que tu continueras d'explorer les mémoires génétiques d'Edward.

\- Je viens juste de découvrir l'Observatoire. N'était-ce pas ce que j'étais supposée chercher ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Si, répondit Mélanie, mais d'après nos informations, Edward est retourné sur le site. Nous devons en connaître la raison.

_Et par nous, tu veux dire Rikkin et ses petits toutous._

Après l'avoir saluée, Mélanie quitta la pièce, laissant Morgane seule. Elle disposait encore de sa tablette et de son communicateur, ce qui la rassurait quelque peu. Elle n'était qu'une suspecte parmi d'autres. _Mélanie a parlé de cinq postes. Est-ce que celui de Kloé est concerné ? _Morgane voulut se diriger vers la porte sécurisée mais un coup d'œil au plafond l'en dissuada. Une caméra était fixée sur elle. Jouant la carte de la prudence, elle préféra s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'histoire d'Edward semblait parfaitement s'accorder à son humeur. Prisonnier à Port-Royal, il attendait son exécution dans une petite cage suspendue. Mais grâce à Ah Tabaï, venu secourir James Kidd – en réalité Mary Reed – et Anne Bonny, il a réussi à s'échapper. Malheureusement, Mary n'eut pas cette chance. Épuisée par son accouchement, elle n'eut pas la force de s'échapper et elle mourut dans les bras d'Edward. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, juste avant de libérer Anne et Mary, Edward eut un rapide aperçu du destin du reste de ses compagnons. Vane, emprisonné, devenu totalement fou et surtout Bonnet et Rackham, fraîchement exécutés, pourrissant dans leurs cellules. Morgane éprouva une peine sincère envers cet infortuné Stede Bonnet, dont le seul tort dans sa vie avait été de croiser le chemin d'Edward Kenway. Sans cela, il serait resté un brave commerçant. Peut-être aurait-il péri en mer, son navire prit d'assaut par les pirates. Mais sa mort aurait été rapide. Il n'aurait pas passé des semaines emprisonné en attendant son exécution.

La mort de Mary avait eu un immense impact sur Edward. Le pirate immoral, avide, sans scrupules et égoïste qu'il était avait laissé place à un homme brisé, empli de regrets. Ayant enfin pris conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait causé à son entourage, Edward était retourné à Tulum afin d'aider les Assassin à reprendre le contrôle total de leur repaire, obtenant ainsi le pardon d'Ah Tabai. Puis, avec l'aide d'Anne Bonny – ayant remplacé Adewale, qui avait décidé de rester parmi les Assassins, au poste de quartier-maître – il était retourné à Nassau pour mettre fin à ce qu'il avait lui-même causé. Son objectif coïncidait enfin avec celui des Assassins : tuer Rogers, Roberts et Torres.

Mais alors qu'elle venait juste d'assister à l'échange final entre Edward et Rogers – où le premier avait décidé d'épargner le second – sa session fut brutalement interrompue.

_C'est fini. Ils savent._ Telles furent ses premières pensées. Mais une voix familière dans son oreille lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée.

\- Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Standish, espèce de… Où tu étais passé, bordel ?

\- Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, répondit Standish sans se démonter. Quand je pense à tout le mal que je me suis donné pour tu puisses te retrouver ici. Et pas un remerciement. Quelle ingratitude.

\- Des remerciements ? Attends une minute… Tu m'as dénoncée ?

\- Évidemment ! Je t'avais prévenu que je le ferais.

\- Espèce de sale petit…

\- Attends un peu la suite avant de terminer ta phrase, l'interrompit Standish d'un ton glacial. Tu voulais pénétrer dans le serveur principal, pas vrai ? Eh bien, ton souhait est exaucé.

Morgane en resta muette de stupeur avant de rapidement se ressaisir.

Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Le serveur principal se trouve dans les sous-sols. Ca fait des jours que je me creuse la cervelle pour t'y faire entrer et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé a été de prévenir la Lemay de la présence d'un espion. La sécurité s'est concentrée sur les cinq derniers employés arrivés dans l'entreprise. Et pour ta gouverne, si j'avais vraiment voulu te dénoncer, je ne me serais pas donné tout ce mal. Tout comme je n'aurais pas piraté la jolie caméra qui te tient compagnie et je t'aurais encore moins permis d'obtenir le dernier niveau d'accréditation.

Effectivement, avec un tel résumé, Morgane passait pour une ingrate. Shaun, Rebecca et William mis à part, elle s'était refusée d'accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit après la trahison de Rikkin. Même avec ses collègues, elle se confiait très peu, les considérant plus comme des possibilités d'infiltration ou d'espionnage que comme des êtres humains.

\- Désolée. Je suis un peu à cran.

\- Excuses acceptées. Allez sors de ta cage, je vais te guider jusqu'au serveur.

Morgane suivit les indications de Standish et se retrouva rapidement devant une porte sécurisée qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à franchir grâce à sa nouvelle accréditation. Elle pénétra dans une immense pièce sombre et se dirigea vers un ordinateur gigantesque situé tout au fond.

Tu vas devoir procéder en deux étapes. Pendant que je trouvais le moyen de te faire descendre, j'ai implanté un virus suffisamment puissant pour effacer tout ce qui est contenu dans ce serveur. Une fois activé, toutes les données génétiques étudiées par l'ensemble des analystes de l'entreprise auront totalement disparu. Il ne restera aucune trace du travail accompli par Abstergo Entertainement. Ils devront tout recommencer depuis le début.

\- Donc, pour résumer, je pirate, j'active le virus, et je quitte définitivement l'entreprise.

\- Négatif. Tu restes.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu auras beau effacé mes traces, quand Lemay découvrira ce qui s'est passé…

\- Lemay ne découvrira rien du tout. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. C'est un virus très très spécial qui m'a pris énormément de temps. Il n'effacera pas les données dans la seconde. Il va prendre tout son temps, se faufilant dans le Cloud tel un cancer et quand les techniciens s'en rendront compte, il sera déjà trop tard. Une fois le virus à l'intérieur du serveur, il est impossible de l'en déloger ou de l'arrêter. Et si quelqu'un cherche à faire une sauvegarde dans un disque dur pour l'implanter dans un autre serveur, le virus sera inclus dedans. D'ici là, tu auras fini les mémoires de Kenway et tu seras déjà très loin.

Standish avait beau être étrange, il avait un certain génie. Morgane suivit scrupuleusement les instructions du chef de la section informatique. Pirater le serveur central lui prit beaucoup de temps, bien plus qu'en temps normal, mais au bout de quarante-cinq longues minutes, elle entendit Standish pousser un soupir de soulagement.

C'était terminé. Elle avait accompli sa mission. Abstergo ne pourra plus jamais violer impunément la mémoire de Desmond. Son cousin pouvait enfin reposer en paix. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son Animus, une gigantesque tête entièrement numérique apparut soudainement devant elle. Morgane n'avait vu ce visage qu'une seule fois mais il était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Junon. _Comment… _La voix mélodieuse de l'Isu l'empêcha de se concentrer sur ses pensées.

\- Je peux te sentir mon enfant. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'atteindre, je suis encore trop faible.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? murmura Morgane, encore sous le choc.

\- Je pensais pouvoir respirer votre air, marcher parmi vous… Trop tôt… C'est trop tôt… Le Temple… Ce n'était pas l'heure… Pas eu le choix…

\- Pas eu le choix ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous avez obligé Desmond à se sacrifier pour vous libérer !

\- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !

Morgane sursauta en entendant Standish hurler dans son oreille gauche.

\- Standish ?

\- Desmond… Oui, pauvre Desmond, reprit Junon. Il s'est sacrifié pour que vous puissiez vivre, afin que vous puissiez accomplir votre destinée dans mon monde. Surtout toi, mon enfant.

\- Moi ?

\- Je pensais pouvoir y arriver mais je n'ai pas suffisamment de force. Il est beaucoup trop tôt. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire, beaucoup d'échantillons à récupérer, beaucoup d'artefacts à trouver… Et quand le moment sera venu, je serais alors en mesure de posséder un corps organique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? DIS-MOI !

\- Tu m'aideras… Mon Instrument… Tu m'aideras…

Le visage de Junon disparut sous ses yeux.

\- NON ! NON ! NON ! Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela ! Elle était censée prendre possession de toi ! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ? PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Pourquoi t'a-t-elle épargnée ? Pourquoi es-tu encore ICI ?

Morgane arracha son communicateur et l'écrasa avec son pied. _Je savais que ce type était taré mais à ce point… Il faut que je me tire d'ici. _Seulement si elle quittait le sous-sol, elle serait aussitôt arrêtée par les vigiles. Et son sort serait alors moins enviable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de mettre un terme à tout ceci : retourner dans l'Animus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1722\. Edward était de retour à l'Observatoire. Devenu pleinement un Assassin, il ne lui restait plus qu'une cible sur sa liste. Torres. Après l'avoir assassiné, il contempla une dernière fois cette machine étrange qui l'avait rendu quasiment fou. Combien d'hommes étaient morts pour qu'il puisse se tenir ici, à cet instant précis ? Combien de sang versé pour conserver un secret qui n'aurait jamais dû être dévoilé ? Tandis qu'Ah Tabai reposait le crâne de cristal à son emplacement, Edward songea avec amertume à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir gagné au change.

\- Rassure-toi, c'est fini. Rendors-toi. Ce lieu doit être scellé et sa clé jetée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau Sage apparaisse, cette porte demeurera verrouillée.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, il y avait des fioles remplies du sang de vieux ancêtres, d'après Roberts, expliqua Edward. Mais elles ont disparu.

\- Alors il nous appartient de les retrouver. Avant que les Templiers n'en aient connaissance. Tu serais utile à notre cause.

Edward sourit tristement. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui reconnaissait une utilité. Mais il avait une dernière chose à faire avant.

\- Je sais. Mais… Je dois d'abord réparer le mal que j'ai causé chez moi.

Ah Tabai lui remit alors une lettre.

\- C'est arrivé la semaine dernière.

Edward prit la lettre et… Toute la scène se dématérialisa devant ses yeux.

_Non… Pas encore…_

\- Réveille-toi analyste, réveille-toi.

Morgane ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Standish se tenait devant elle, une énorme seringue à la main.

\- Que…

\- Non, n'essaie pas de parler. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à présent. Tu as vu ma bien-aimée Junon, là-bas. Et pour un court instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait occuper ton corps mais quelque chose a foiré et elle est retournée dans le néant. Oh… Elle était si belle autrefois. Tu savais que sa race avait créé la tienne ? Une race d'esclaves, c'est tout ce que vous êtes, tout ce que vous avez toujours été et serez toujours. Et je ne vis que pour le moment où elle reviendra parmi nous...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? réussit-elle à demander, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Moi ? Rien. Pas encore.

L'informaticien leva la seringue devant lui.

\- Je ne t'en ai injecté qu'une toute petite quantité, juste ce qu'il fallait pour te faire sortir de l'Animus. Par contre, une fois que j'aurais vidé le contenu de la seringue dans ton corps, Amanda Johnson, ou qui que tu sois, aura cessé d'exister. Et je retrouverais enfin ma bien-aimée.

Le regard de Standish se fit rêveur tandis qu'il souriait. Un sourire qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Luttant contre le sommeil, Morgane observa attentivement le visage de Standish. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait l'étrange mutation des yeux de Standish. Même sa voix lui paraissait maintenant familière. La réponse était là, depuis le début, juste sous son nez. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

\- Tu es un Sage, soupira-t-elle, éprouvant de plus en plus de mal à parler.

Des coups violents frappés à la porte empêchèrent Standish de répondre.

\- Oh, les voilà ! Les Templiers… À moins que cette fois, ce ne soit les Assassins. Quelle importance… Tous des idiots.

Standish planta violemment la seringue dans le bras de Morgane, qui ne put réprimer un cri.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle fera partie de toi. C'est grâce à elle si je suis ici pour l'accueillir. C'est son expérience qui a permis ma renaissance dans une de ces… choses…

Une violente explosion projeta Standish à terre. Morgane éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle entendit un homme ordonner à Standish de poser son arme et vit ce dernier se faire abattre après avoir prononcé des propos incohérents.

_Ainsi c'est comme cela que je vais mourir… Empoisonnée par un malade mental… Est-ce que Shaun et Rebecca me regretteront ? Est-ce que je manquerais à William ?_

Et puis le trou noir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand elle revint à elle, le décor avait changé. Elle était allongée sur un support moelleux. Mélanie se trouvait à son chevet, le visage inquiet.

\- Merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien. Tu peux te lever ?

Morgane prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de se lever lentement. Pour se rassoir aussitôt, prise de vertige.

\- Prends ton temps, lui conseilla Mélanie, toujours inquiète.

Morgane réitéra l'expérience et cette fois elle réussit à se tenir debout.

\- Bien. Tu peux marcher ?

Morgane fit quelques pas. Le vertige avait totalement disparu.

\- Un médecin est venu il y a quelques jours. D'après lui, la dose contenue dans la seringue était très en-dessous de la dose mortelle. Heureusement pour toi.

\- Quelques jours ? Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours.

_Trois jours… On est donc le 21 octobre. _

Morgane recula pour se rasseoir sur le canapé en cuir. Mélanie ne semblait pas en colère, bien au contraire. Elle avait l'air… penaud ?

\- Écoute… Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée ces derniers jours. Tous les indices récoltés te désignaient comme étant le hacker mais c'était John depuis le début. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il était notre informaticien en chef après tout. Qui mieux que lui pouvait pirater notre système et faire passer quelqu'un d'autre pour le responsable. Dès que nous avons trouvé les preuves sur son ordinateur, tu as été totalement blanchie. Quand je pense à ce qu'il se serait passé si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps…

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au souvenir de la seringue, même si, aux dires de Mélanie, elle ne contenait aucun produit mortel. Elle avait réellement cru qu'elle allait mourir, seule, dans ce sous-sol froid.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, d'accord ? Tu as accompli un travail fantastique, même sous la pression. J'ai tellement hâte de jeter un œil à toutes ces données.

_Le virus n'a surement pas encore fait son effet. À moins que Standish m'ait baratiné, comme pour tout le reste. Si c'est cela… Eh bien tant pis pour la mission. _

\- Est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Oh oui, évidemment !

Morgane se rallongea tandis que Mélanie retourna à son bureau. Oui, la mission avait probablement échoué. Standish s'était joué d'elle depuis le début. C'est lui qui les utilisait et non l'inverse. Mais pour quelle raison au juste ? Libérer Junon de sa prison virtuelle ? D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle réussi à s'introduire dans le serveur principal d'Abstergo Entertainement ? _C'est là qu'elle se cachait… dans le Cloud. Mais qu'attend-elle au juste ?_ Sur ce point, Junon avait elle-même apporté un début de réponse. Elle cherchait un corps organique mais elle avait été trop faible pour s'emparer du sien, malgré les efforts de Standish. Pour l'instant, elle était encore trop faible mais cela ne durerait pas. Elle trouverait un moyen de quitter sa prison numérique tout comme elle avait trouvé le moyen de quitter le Temple. Et alors…

\- Amanda ? Je dois me rendre au quinzième étage. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Morgane allait répondre par l'affirmative quand son instinct lui dicta de se taire. _Tu te trouves dans le bureau de Mélanie. C'est une occasion qui ne se répètera pas deux fois. Profites-en._

\- Pas vraiment. Mais ça ira. J'ai juste encore besoin de quelques minutes. Et… Est-ce que ce je peux partir plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! De toute façon, ton travail ici est terminé.

\- Je suis virée ?

\- Oh non, non, non ! Pardonne-moi, je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais parler de ton travail sur Edward Kenway. Il ne te reste qu'une dernière séquence à analyser mais cela peut attendre…

\- Non, je vais la visualiser avant de partir. Je n'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé.

\- Oui, tu es du genre perfectionniste, je l'ai tout de suite senti. De toute façon, avec tout le travail que tu as accompli, tu mérites bien quelques jours de congé. Quand tu reviendras, nous discuterons de ta nouvelle affectation.

Mélanie lui tendit sa tablette et, après avoir esquissé un sourire bienveillant, elle quitta la pièce. Morgane attendit encore deux à trois minutes avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur. Par chance, Mélanie avait laissé sa session ouverte. Elle connecta sa tablette et téléchargea tous les fichiers présents sur l'ordinateur. Puis, elle sortit du bureau, prête à replonger une dernière fois dans les souvenirs d'Edward Kenway. Mais en arrivant à son poste de travail, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas dans l'immédiat. Tous les salariés du deuxième étage l'attendaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Leur inquiétude paraissait tellement sincère que Morgane s'y laissa prendre pendant quelques minutes, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas Amanda Johnson, brillante analyste au sein d'Abstergo Entertainement, mais Morgane Campbell, apprentie espionne pas très douée, et que rien n'était vrai.

_Mais tout est permis._


	10. Un nouveau départ

**Bonsoir! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce tout nouveau chapitre. **

**Chapitre neuf : Un nouveau départ**

_Ce qui me bouleverse,_

_Ce n'est pas que tu m'aies menti_

_C'est que désormais,_

_Je ne pourrais plus te croire_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_Ne prenez jamais une décision_

_Lorsque vous êtes_

_En colère, triste, jaloux ou amoureux_

_**Mario Teguh Laire**_

_Novembre 2013_

_Manoir Davenport_

\- On recommence.

\- Je n'en peux plus. On ne peut pas faire une petite pause ? Juste cinq minutes ?

\- Tu crois que ton adversaire t'accordera le luxe d'une petite pause ? Non, il frappera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. Il brisera tes défenses. On recommence.

Les mêmes gestes répétés encore et encore. Une chorégraphie mortelle que Morgane avait finie par connaître par cœur. Mais pour William, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle devait être plus rapide, plus incisive. Plus, plus, toujours plus. Parfois – pour ne pas dire tout le temps – elle en venait à regretter de ne pas avoir suivie la même formation accélérée que Desmond, qui avait acquis toutes ses compétences en passant ses journées allongé dans l'Animus tandis qu'elle devait suer sang et eau pour réussir ses enchaînements. Puis, elle se souvenait des sacrifices auxquels Desmond avait dû consentir et elle cessait de se plaindre. Elle, au moins, était encore en vie.

\- Bien, cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu progresse mais il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tu laisses encore tes émotions te dominer.

\- Je suis beaucoup trop épuisée pour avoir encore des émotions, tenta de plaisanter Morgane.

\- Cette tentative tomba à plat, William étant insensible à toute forme de plaisanterie lorsqu'il mettait le manteau de Mentor.

\- Tes émotions te rendent trop prévisible. Tu dois rester impassible sans quoi ton adversaire pourra anticiper chacune de tes attaques comme je viens de le faire.

\- Entendu, je m'appliquerais plus la prochaine fois.

William la regarda avec intensité comme s'il jaugeait sa sincérité. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard fatigué de Morgane dut le satisfaire puisqu'il hocha la tête.

\- Je t'en demande beaucoup, je le sais. Desmond avait coutume de me reprocher mon exigence. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'est enfui de chez nous à seize ans.

\- Desmond ignorait tout de l'histoire entre Templiers et Assassins. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne m'enfuirais pas, oncle William.

\- Je l'espère. Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité. Nous nous reverrons au dîner.

Morgane attendit que son oncle se soit suffisamment éloigné avant de s'effondrer sur le sable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la fourgonnette, Morgane était restée sur le qui-vive. Rester même une heure supplémentaire dans les locaux d'Abstergo Entertainement, après tout ce qui s'y était passé, juste pour voir l'épilogue des mémoires génétiques d'Edward Kenway, constituait une prise de risque inconsidérée. Même si, au final, celles-ci n'apportaient rien de nouveau au bagage de Morgane. Une fois sortie de l'Animus, Morgane avait rassemblé ses maigres effets personnels dans son sac-à-dos, incluant la tablette et avait quitté l'open space sans même se retourner. Elle avait emprunté l'ascenseur une toute dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie, non sans avoir adressé un signe de tête discret à l'attention de Shaun, toujours fidèle à son poste. Elle avait franchi le portique de sécurité sans le moindre encombre avant de rejoindre le parking.

Rebecca, Shaun et elle avaient quitté définitivement Abstergo Entertainement sans le moindre regret pour rejoindre le manoir Davenport. Morgane avait regardé sans le voir le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, partagée entre plusieurs émotions : le soulagement d'être sortie sans encombre, l'amertume de ne pas avoir atteint son objectif, la honte de s'être laissée avoir par Standish, la satisfaction d'avoir récupéré des données probablement importantes dans l'ordinateur de Mélanie. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée, tandis que Shaun et elle attendaient que Rebecca ne termine le décryptage des dossiers de Mélanie, qu'une nouvelle émotion balaya toutes les autres : la joie. Elle n'avait pas réussi à pirater le Cloud d'Abtergo Entertainement mais au moins, ils savaient où se trouvait le corps de Desmond.

La suite, Morgane n'y avait pas assistée, préférant passer ses journées à se balader dans les bois où allongée au bord du lac afin de réfléchir à son avenir. Les quelques jours passés au sein d'Abstergo Entertainement lui avaient prouvé deux choses : elle n'avait rien d'une espionne et, dans sa situation actuelle, elle n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre Rikkin. Elle allait devoir revoir ses priorités si elle voulait parvenir à son objectif.

Morgane savait que Rebecca et Shaun préparaient quelque chose et que ce quelque chose avait un lien avec Desmond mais ils refusaient de lui en dire davantage. L'informaticienne se comportait en vraie mère poule avec elle. _Il faut que tu manges, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os, _ne cessait-elle de lui répéter. Certes, elle avait perdu un peu de poids à cause de son alimentation à Abstergo, ou plutôt de son absence d'alimentation – elle n'avait quasiment pas mangé depuis son séjour dans les sous-sols de l'entreprise. Quant à Shaun, il jouait à fond le rôle du grand frère, même si Morgane le soupçonnait de rester avec elle uniquement pour l'empêcher de voir ce que trafiquait Rebecca. Il passait des heures à lui inculquer les notions essentielles de l'Histoire – avec un H, pour bien la différencier des « _mensonges martelés par les Templiers »_ ainsi qu'il avait coutume de le répéter. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'éviter les sujets sensibles comme la mort de Mirabeau et de François de la Serre – où, un jour, ils avaient passé plus d'une heure à se hurler dessus, n'étant pas d'accord ni sur la chronologie des évènements ni sur l'imputabilité de la responsabilité – ou la vie d'Altaïr. Morgane avait fini par apprécier les heures qu'elle passait avec son compatriote. Une fois lancé dans ses explications, il devenait un tout autre homme. La passion qui animait son visage dans ses moments le transfigurait, le rendant plus jeune que ses vingt-huit ans.

Dans le même temps, Shaun avait accepté, à sa demande, de se replonger dans l'étude de son arbre généalogique, mais cette fois du côté de sa mère, Morgane voulant trouver l'ancêtre qui avait tenu une Pomme d'Eden dans sa main.

_\- C'est forcément Ezio. Puisque tu es la cousine de Desmond, vous avez des ancêtres communs. Connor…_

_\- Non, je suis certaine de ne pas descendre de la lignée des Kenway. Appelle-ça l'intuition féminine. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Ezio soit la personne que je recherche._

_\- Encore l'intuition féminine ?_

_\- Non… C'est juste…_

_Elle s'était interrompue de peur que Shaun ne se moque d'elle._

_\- C'est juste que quoi ?_

_\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle._

_\- Dis toujours._

_\- Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des sortes de… visions. Ou des hallucinations. Je ne sais pas trop._

_\- Des visions ? Genre prédictions du futur ?_

_\- Non, non. Plutôt du passé. Et pas des prédictions. C'est… compliqué. _

_\- Essaye toujours._

_\- Tout a commencé quand tu as parlé de Cross, quand on cherchait un endroit où se réfugier. J'ai eu une vision de lui, une arme à la main, en train de me regarder. Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé quand j'ai sauvé William et sur mon absence de souvenirs quand à cette soirée. Je sais que j'ai rencontré Cross. Je sais que je l'ai tué, lui, Vidic et tant d'autres, mais c'est tout ce que je sais à ce sujet. Ensuite, il y a trois jours, alors que je me trouvais dans les bois, j'ai eu la vision d'une sphère de cristal dans ma main. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle que Connor avait utilisée pour entrer en contact avec Junon. Le lendemain matin, j'ai fait le tour du lac et en regardant dans l'eau j'ai vu cette même sphère mais cette fois, j'entendais une voix me parler mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Et aujourd'hui, juste avant que je ne vienne te voir, je me suis vue tenant la Pomme d'Eden dans ma main. Alors, ça ne te parait pas fou ? _

_\- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, avait précautionneusement répondu Shaun. Je pense que tu subis le contrecoup de ton expérience chez Abstergo. Tu as vu Junon là-bas donc ton subconscient te travaille et cela a pris la forme d'une sphère. Et ton obsession pour Rikkin a pris la forme d'une Pomme d'Eden._

_\- Merci, docteur Shaun pour cette thérapie à deux balles, avait-elle répondu vertement. Et pour Cross ? C'était avant Abstergo._

_\- Eh, ne m'agresse pas ! J'essaie seulement de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle. Tu t'es surmenée ces deux dernières semaines et tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans l'Animus. Sans oublier ce que t'as injecté Standish. D'accord, ce n'était pas mortel, mais tu ne sais pas quelles saloperies se trouvaient dans la seringue. C'était peut-être un cocktail hallucinogènes, je ne sais pas moi !_

Morgane avait eu l'intuition que Shaun se trompait mais elle avait préféré laisser tomber. Elle était persuadée que l'ancêtre que Rikkin cherchait était une femme – qui plus est, une femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Peut-être que Shaun avait raison à propos de son séjour dans l'Animus. Cette femme provenait forcément de son passé même si elle ignorait son identité. Sa seule certitude ? Ce n'était pas elle. Jamais elle n'avait utilisé la Pomme d'Eden. La seule fois où elle l'avait eu en sa possession était le jour où elle avait libéré William et… Et que s'était-il passé lors de cette fichue journée ? Elle avait pris la Pomme pour s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la donner à Vidic. Elle se rappelait le bureau du scientifique, William à genoux au centre de la pièce, l'arme de Cross posée contre sa nuque. Deux agents d'Abstergo se trouvaient derrière elle et Vidic… il la regardait avec avidité. Et ensuite, le trou noir. Elle avait essayé de combler ce vide en parlant de ses souvenirs à Shaun et Rebecca mais aucun d'eux n'avaient été capables de l'aider, dans la mesure où William ne leur avait pas dit un mot au sujet de cette journée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une semaine plus tard, Morgane se tenait devant les tombes des Davenport quand elle avait vu Shaun revenir des courses. La fourgonnette roulait pratiquement au pas, ce qui avait permis à la jeune femme de voir que son ami n'était pas seul, même si elle se trouvait trop loin pour reconnaître l'individu assis sur le siège passager. Tournant les talons, elle était revenue au manoir, arrivant à la porte d'entrée au moment même où la fourgonnette s'était arrêtée dans l'allée, dans un crissement de pneus. Elle s'était retournée et avait poussé un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant le passager qui descendait de la fourgonnette.

\- William !

\- Bonjour Morgane, avait répondu son oncle en lui souriant.

Une autre surprise avait attendu Morgane à l'arrière de la fourgonnette.

\- C'est…

\- Oui, c'est bien Desmond.

_Voilà donc ce que mijotait Shaun et Rebecca_. Ainsi qu'elle avait fini par l'apprendre au dîner, Rebecca avait contacté William pour lui révéler où se trouvait le corps de son fils. Ensemble, ils avaient préparé l'opération destinant à exfiltrer le corps de Desmond.

\- J'aurais voulu qu'il repose à la Ferme, dit tout doucement William, mais finalement, je pense que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'être ici.

Ils avaient donc enterré Desmond juste à côté d'Achilles et chacun d'entre eux avait pu enfin lui dire adieu. Sans le savoir, elle venait de connaître son dernier jour de quiétude.

Le lendemain, William l'attendait dehors.

Morgane savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait s'expliquer avec son oncle au sujet de son infiltration à Abstergo Entertainement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord cru, il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Bien au contraire. _J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère. _C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Et qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à le regretter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Abstergo Industries, Londres_

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres, Alan Rikkin se trouvait en vidéo-conférence avec le Docteur Alvaro Grammatica, le tout nouveau Directeur de la Recherche des Technologies Futures.

\- Et vous êtes certain de la fiabilité de vos résultats ?

\- Absolument, Directeur Rikkin, répondit fièrement Grámàtica de son accent chantant.

\- 6%... C'est trop peu.

\- Je le reconnais. Il nous faudrait mettre la main sur beaucoup de Sages pour avoir une chance de reconstruire un génome complet. La mort de ce… comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui Standish... La mort de ce Standish a tout de même été une bénédiction.

Un bref coup frappé à la porte interrompit la conversation. Une femme d'origine asiatique entra sans attendre dans le bureau.

\- Isabelle. J'espère que c'est important.

\- Mon équipe a fini d'analyser l'arbre généalogique de Morgane Campbell.

\- Cela fait pratiquement un an que je vous ai confié le dossier de Vidic.

\- Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais, comme vous le savez, j'ai été très occupée avec l'étude du Suaire. En outre, étant donné l'importance des renseignements que mon équipe a récoltés, j'ai préféré effectuer une triple vérification afin d'être certaine qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée.

Rikkin regarda froidement son associée avant de tendre la main pour prendre la feuille de papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Il ne s'agit que d'un bref aperçu. J'ai sélectionné les noms des ancêtres de Morgane ayant été en contact avec un Fragment d'Eden.

Rikkin posa de nouveau les yeux sur la feuille et assimila les noms qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Seulement quatre noms… Et deux qui nous sont d'aucune utilité. Ezio Auditore était la raison pour laquelle je voulais étudier les mémoires d'Alice Green. Quant à Monsieur Miles… Une voie désormais sans issue étant donné ce qui s'est passé à Abstergo Entertainement. Et cette deuxième colonne, à quoi sert-elle ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir si, dans ses notes, le Docteur Vidic semblait montrer un intérêt prononcé pour certains noms. Ces trois-là semblaient être sa priorité.

\- Je vous écoute.

Isabelle Ardant s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de résumer près d'une année de recherche en quelques phrases concises.

\- Bartholemew Roberts, comme nous le savons à présent, était un Sage ayant été en contact avec Edward Kenway, et le seul à connaître l'emplacement de l'Observatoire.

\- Des informations complètement inutiles pour nous désormais, étant donné qu'un virus informatique a totalement effacé les données génétiques de Desmond Miles.

Bien que cela fasse une semaine qu'il ait appris la nouvelle, Rikkin ne décolérait pas. Il avait eu tort de sous-estimer les Assassins et il le payait au prix fort. Non seulement il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais l'emplacement ni du corps de Roberts ni de l'Observatoire mais surtout il ne pourrait plus exploiter les données génétiques du Sujet 17 puisque son corps avait été dérobé à la morgue d'Abstergo Entertainement par les Assassins.

\- Un coup du sort bien regrettable, approuva Ardant. Des nouvelles de l'analyste en charge des mémoires de Kenway ? Cette… Quel est son nom déjà ?

\- Amanda Johnson, répondit sombrement Rikkin. Et je doute que nous la retrouvions un jour. Si tant est qu'elle ait existé.

\- Un Assassin ?

\- Qui d'autre. Je croyais William Miles au fond du gouffre. Je me trompais. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ?

\- Shay Cormac. Assassin devenu Templier. Il a causé à lui seul l'extinction de la branche coloniale des Assassins au milieu du XVIIIème siècle. Il aurait été en contact avec un artefact appartenant aux Précurseurs, mais rien dans les recherches de Vidic n'indique qu'il s'agit d'un Fragment d'Eden.

\- Quel genre d'artefact ?

\- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment. D'après le CV qu'elle avait fourni, cette Amanda Johnson était une descendante de Shay Cormac.

\- Un mensonge pour se faire engager, répondit Rikkin, mais c'est une piste à creuser. Je vais demander à Mélanie Lemay de me trouver un descendant de Cormac. Toute information en lien avec les Précurseurs est capitale.

\- Je vais demander à mes équipes de continuer leurs recherches sur Cormac. Quant à Élise de la Serre, en dehors du fait qu'elle était la fille du Grand Maître François de la Serre et qu'elle a eu une relation avec un Assassin du nom d'Arno Dorian, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu intéresser Vidic à son sujet.

\- Cherchez encore, ordonna Rikkin. Vidic n'a pas choisi ces noms au hasard.

\- Vous savez ce qu'implique la présence d'un Sage dans l'arbre généalogique de Mademoiselle Campbell ? demanda Gramatica d'un ton joyeux.

Rikkin garda un instant le silence. Retrouver Morgane était désormais une priorité absolue, le Conseil ne pourrait pas le contredire à ce sujet.

\- Vous avez le feu vert pour le projet Phoenix, Docteur. Ne me décevez pas.

\- Jamais je n'oserais, répondit avec déférence le successeur de feu Warren Vidic.

Rikkin éteignit l'écran avant de se tourner vers Isabelle Ardant.

\- Que pensez-vous de lui ?

\- En tant qu'expert, il est parfaitement compétent. Je ne doute pas qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour atteindre nos objectifs. Mais il est le stéréotype parfait du savant fou, prêt à tout risquer, y compris sa propre vie, dans le cadre de ses recherches.

\- Et vous désapprouvez ?

\- Alan… Il est allé jusqu'à se tirer une balle dans la tête juste pour vérifier une de ses hypothèses !

\- Qui s'est avérée correcte.

\- Il ne pouvait pas le savoir ! Personne ne pouvait le savoir !

\- Au moins, il obtient des résultats.

Sur ses mots, Rikkin tourna le dos à sa consœur, signifiant la fin de l'entretien. En ce qui le concernait, le Docteur Grámàtica était un bien meilleur outil dans ses projets que son prédécesseur ne l'avait jamais été. Sa passion pour les Fragments d'Eden était un énorme atout pour l'Ordre. Le projet Phoenix était entre de bonnes mains, lui laissant la possibilité de se concentrer sur son problème principal.

Il retourna à son bureau et fit bouger légèrement la souris. L'ordinateur sortit de sa mise en veille et l'image provenant d'une vidéo surveillance, que Rikkin était en train d'examiner juste avant que l'appel de Grámàtica ne l'interrompe, apparut sur l'écran. Rikkin contempla un long moment la jeune femme, debout au centre de la pièce, qui fixait la caméra du regard. Il savait ce que cette femme avait fait avant et ce qu'elle avait fait après mais ce qui l'intéressait réellement était cet instant précis où elle regardait la caméra. La qualité de l'image était moins bonne qu'aux étages supérieurs mais avec le zoom, le visage d'Amanda Johnson était parfaitement identifiable. Un visage qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.

Sans quitter l'écran du regard, il prit son téléphone portable posé à côté de la souris.

\- Berg ? J'ai une mission à vous confier.


	11. Souvenirs

**Bonjour ensoleillé! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant vu que je n'ai pas encore eu de retour. La mise en place peut vous sembler longue mais elle est nécessaire. J'essaie de ne pas perdre ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette franchise tout en rendant l'histoire aussi intéressante que possible pour les autres. Et ce n'est pas évident. **

**Maintenant que les personnages ont été présentés, je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce qui se fera dans le chapitre suivant. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre dixième : Souvenirs**

_Comme nous sommes à la merci de nos souvenirs !_

_Bons ou mauvais, ils s'en vont, ils reviennent_

_Quand bon leur semble_

_**Victor Cherbullez**_

_Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit de malheur mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Hors de question qu'elle perde quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne reconnait pas la plupart des scientifiques qu'elle croise et qui la regarde les yeux ronds, murmurant des « C'est elle ? » sur son passage. Elle préfère les ignorer se focalisant sur son objectif. Le cinquième étage. Elle est toutefois étonnée de ne trouver aucun obstacle sur son passage. Personne ne tente de l'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à sa destination qu'elle comprend qu'il n'a jamais été dans l'intention de Vidic de l'empêcher de l'atteindre._

_Il n'y a que trois personnes dans le bureau : Vidic, William et Daniel Cross, l'agent envoyé par Rikkin pour empêcher Desmond de mettre la main sur les artefacts nécessaires à l'activation du Temple. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur la mini caméra portée par son cousin, elle avait immédiatement perçu une certaine arrogance de la part de cet ancien Assassin devenu Templier. Maintenant qu'elle se trouve face à lui, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée à son sujet. Cross pointe négligemment son arme sur la nuque de William, comme si toute cette affaire l'ennuit profondément. Comme s'il a mieux à faire ailleurs._

_\- Voyez-vous cela… Le retour de la fille prodigue, dit Vidic. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard nos chemins finiraient par se recroiser._

_\- Docteur Vidic. Vous n'avez pas chômé depuis notre dernière rencontre._

_\- Si seulement vous saviez… William Miles est un cadeau tombé du ciel. C'est la fin pour vous, Assassins._

_Vidic hoche brièvement la tête et elle se trouve aussitôt cernée par deux vigiles qui la dépossèdent de son sac-à-dos. Elle veut résister mais un regard de William l'en dissuade. Elle a fait preuve d'un incroyable excès de confiance en elle en croyant pouvoir duper Warren Vidic. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle inverse la tendance sans quoi tous les efforts accomplis ces derniers mois seraient réduits à néant._

_\- Je ne suis pas un Assassin, rétorque-t-elle avec sincérité._

_\- Vraiment ? Vous vous êtes pourtant enfuie, non ? Vous avez déserté l'Ordre, Mademoiselle Campbell. Et vous êtes bien placée pour connaître le sort que les Templiers réservent aux traîtres._

_\- Je n'ai jamais trahi l'Ordre ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est vous le traître dans cette histoire ! Vous avez désobéi aux ordres de Rikkin en voulant faire de moi votre prochain cobaye dans l'Animus ! Quoi ? Vous pensiez que je l'ignorais ? ajoute-t-elle en voyant un éclair de surprise traverser le regard de Vidic. _

_\- Et vous, reprend Vidic après s'être rapidement ressaisi, vous pensiez que je n'apprendrais jamais votre petit secret ? Votre… « affection » pour le Sujet 16 est aussi pathétique que votre petite personne. _

_Non… Il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Lucy… Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça._

_\- Vous êtes cinglé, tente-t-elle de bluffer._

_\- Tss, tss, pas de ça entre nous. Mademoiselle Stillman m'a tout raconté. Elle m'a même révélé votre misérable plan d'exfiltrer le Sujet 16. Pauvre petite idiote._

_\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas m'avoir __d__énoncée auprès de Rikkin ? _

_\- Parce qu'il vous aurait rapatrié à Londres sur le champ et ceci était contre mes intérêts._

_\- Et quels sont vos intérêts ? _

_\- Mais vous, bien entendu. Votre héritage. Vos mémoires génétiques. Vous vous souvenez de notre dernière conversation, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Elle s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _

_\- Je prends votre silence pour un oui._

_Vidic tend la main et s'empare de son sac-à-dos qu'un des agents anonymes qui l'encadre vient de lui remettre. _

_\- Maintenant que j'ai la Pomme d'Eden en ma possession, Rikkin me traitera enfin avec le respect que je mérite. Quant à vous, vous allez…_

_Elle ne connaitra jamais le sort que Vidic a prévu de lui réserver, car c'est le moment précis choisi par Daniel Cross pour se mettre à hurler, les mains plaquées contre son visage._

_\- NON ! PAS MAINTENANT ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! _

_\- Daniel ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Cross hurle comme un dément, pointant de son arme dans le vide._

_\- ALLEZ VOUS-EN ! LAISSEZ-MOI !_

_Malgré la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouve, elle ne peut détourner les yeux de Cross, qui semble en proie à une crise de démence. Cette inattention aurait pu lui être fatale si elle s'était retrouvée seule dans ce bureau. Heureusement, tel n'est pas le cas._

_Dès l'instant où Daniel Cross éloigne son arme de lui, William se relève à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il bondit en direction de l'agent situé à sa droite. Au passage, il la bouscule afin de l'écarter de la trajectoire de l'arme. Déséquilibrée, elle fait un demi-tour sur elle-même, avant de se rétablir tant bien que mal. Elle entend des bruits de lutte derrière elle mais elle ne prend pas la peine de se retourner. Son oncle est tout à fait capable de gérer deux agents d'Abstergo à lui tout seul. Et elle, elle peut gérer Vidic._

_Le scientifique semble aveugle à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, toute son attention étant focalisée sur Cross, qu'il tente de calmer. Il tient toujours le sac-à-dos dans sa main, mais sa prise s'est allégée. Le temps ralentit sa course. La pièce devient floue. Les bruits de lutte s'estompent. Son champ de vision se rétrécit pour ne comprendre que le sac-à-dos. Son cœur se met à battre plus lentement, s'adaptant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Mieux encore. Elle sait qu'elle va réussir._

_Elle franchit au pas de course la distance qui la sépare de Vidic. Elle le voit se tendre, l'ayant très certainement entendue. Il amorce un mouvement pour ramener le sac-à-dos vers lui mais il est déjà trop tard. Dans un même mouvement, elle le frappe de son poing gauche au creux du dos tandis que sa main droite jaillit pour s'emparer du sac. Simultanément, elle fait un tour sur elle-même et ouvre le sac pour s'emparer de la Pomme d'Eden. Se retrouvant une nouvelle fois face à Vidic et Cross, elle lève l'artefact au-dessus de sa tête._

_Pendant une atroce seconde, rien ne se passe. Tombé par terre, Vidic commence à se relever avec lenteur et se retourne tout aussi lentement vers elle. Sa bouche est grande ouverte – très certainement pour ordonner à ses agents de tirer sur elle. _

_L'instant d'après, son monde explose. Des rayons d'or lumineux illuminent toute la pièce. La Pomme chauffe dans sa main, un feu qui se répand dans tout son corps. Mais paradoxalement, elle n'a pas chaud. Elle se sent parfaitement bien. Elle se sent enfin entière. Vidic et Cross tombent à genoux, le visage entre les mains, affectés par le pouvoir de la Pomme. Affectés par son pouvoir. Elle seule peut décider de leur destin. Elle seule en est digne__._

_Elle concentre son attention vers Cross et le pousse à pointer son arme sur Vidic, inconscient du geste de son sous-fifre. Alors, elle le force à tourner son regard vers lui. Les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillent de peur._

_\- Non, balbutie-t-il. Non, Daniel. C'est moi. Ne fais pas ça._

_\- Trop tard, il n'est plus sous votre contrôle, répond-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Il est sous le mien._

_Vidic tourne difficilement la tête vers elle. La lumière est tellement aveuglante qu'il ferme involontairement les yeux mais elle l'oblige à les ouvrir. Elle veut qu'il la regarde. _

_\- Ne fais pas ça, commence-t-il. Tu peux…_

_Elle ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase. Elle ne s'est jamais réellement rendue compte à quel point elle hait cet homme jusqu'à cet instant précis. Il a poussé Clay à la folie conduisant à son suicide. Il a kidnappé Desmond, l'empêchant à tout jamais de vivre une vie paisible et ordinaire. Il mérite de mourir._

_\- Adieu Vidic._

_Elle donne l'ordre mental à Cross de tuer Vidic avant de le forcer à retourner l'arme contre lui. Lui, l'homme responsable de la Grande Purge et indirectement de la mort de son père. C'est alors qu'elle détourne un instant le regard vers William. Il se trouve lui aussi à genoux, les deux agents qu'il a neutralisés étendus sans connaissance à ses côtés. Mais contrairement à Vidic ou Cross, il n'a pas les yeux fermés. Il la regarde avec un mélange d'effroi et de… compréhension ?_

_Sa volonté commence à faiblir. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Et surtout, qu'est-elle en train de faire ?_

_TUE-LE._

_Cette voix…Son subconscient ?_

_IL NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE. AUCUN D'ENTRE EUX NE LE MÉRITE. _

_Mais qui est-elle pour en juger ? Elle doit se ressaisir. Échapper à cette voix tentatrice. Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, elle coupe le lien psychique qui la lie au Fragment d'Eden et tombe à genoux, épuisée par l'effort. Elle entend un faible cri de frustration provenant de la Pomme avant que celle-ci ne redevienne inerte._

_Le temps reprend enfin sa course normale. Daniel Cross contemple fixement l'arme dans sa main. Maintenant qu'il a perdu son arrogance, il fait incontestablement plus jeune que son âge. Il lève les yeux sur elle, le regard vide. _

_\- Daniel ? _

_Pas de réponse. Il la regarde toujours, mais ne semble pas la voir. D'une voix enrouée, comme s'il n'a pas parlé depuis des jours, il finit par lui répondre._

_\- C'est terminé ? _

_\- Oui, c'est enfin terminé, répond-t-elle en essayant de sourire pour le rassurer._

_C'est visiblement la réponse qu'il désire entendre. Il répond à son sourire avant de plaquer l'arme sous son menton et d'appuyer sur la détente, malgré le hurlement de protestation qu'elle lance._

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, murmure-t-elle en contemplant le corps de Cross. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais._

_Le silence règne dans le bureau mais elle sait que cela ne durerait pas. Les coups de feu ont forcément été entendus. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. Pourtant, elle reste immobile. _

_\- Alors, tu es comme Desmond. Tu as les gènes._

_La voix de William la ramène à la réalité. Elle se tourne vers lui. La peur a disparu de son regard. Il semble résigné, comme s'il vient d'avoir la confirmation d'une nouvelle dont il se doute déjà._

_\- Je ne savais pas, finit-elle par répondre d'une petite voix._

_William acquiesce doucement, semblant penser qu'elle parle de sa capacité à activer la Pomme d'Eden alors qu'en réalité elle fait référence à son pouvoir. Elle a beau avoir passé des années à étudier les Fragments d'Eden, elle n'est pas préparée. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle vient de toucher du doigt un pouvoir qui la dépasse. Qui les dépassent tous. _

_\- Nous devrions partir, suggère William. Avant que d'autres agents d'Abstergo n'arrivent._

_Elle hoche distraitement la tête. Alors qu'elle remet la Pomme dans son sac, elle entend une voix dans sa tête. Une voix différente, plus douce et en même temps plus ferme._

_\- Pas tout de suite. Trouve-moi._

_Elle arrête son geste._

_\- Morgane ? Il faut y aller, la presse William._

_\- Cette voix…_

_\- Quelle voix ?_

_\- Tu ne l'entends pas ?_

_\- Trouve-moi, répète la Voix._

_\- Là, tu l'entends ? Dis-moi que tu l'entends._

_Mais William se contente de la regarder, sans répondre. _

_\- Je ne suis pas folle, William. Cette voix existe. Je peux l'entendre._

_\- Morgane, tu as subi un choc émotionnel important, répond William d'un ton prudent. L'utilisation de la Pomme…_

_\- Je ne suis pas folle, je te dis ! répète-t-elle avec plus de véhémence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _

_\- D'accord, d'accord, répond William en levant les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit cette voix ? Elle provient de la Pomme ?_

_\- Non, je n'en ai pas l'impression. On dirait qu'elle provient de la pièce mais je l'entends aussi dans ma tête. Elle me dit… Elle me dit d'utiliser la Vision. Quelle Vision ? William ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Au mot « Vision », le visage de William a pris un teint de cendres. Son oncle chancèle et se retient à grand peine contre le mur situé derrière lui._

_\- Elle attend l'heure d'être dévoilée, reprend la Voix. Elle est en toi depuis toujours. La Vision de l'Aigle._

_\- La Vision de l'Aigle ? Mais je ne l'ai pas, je suis un Templier ! _

_Seul le silence fait écho de sa protestation. De désespoir, elle se retourne vers William. _

_\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Comment suis-je censée utiliser quelque chose que je ne possède pas ?_

_\- Tu dois ouvrir ton esprit. Ressens les choses. Vois mais pas avec tes yeux. Entends mais pas avec tes oreilles. Avec ton âme._

_\- Je ne comprends pas…_

_\- Ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi. Tu peux y arriver._

_Elle obtempère même si tout ceci n'a aucun sens pour elle. Peut-être que l'utilisation de la Pomme a bel et bien affecté son cerveau. Il s'agit du Fragment le plus dangereux, celui qui ne laisse que carnage, folie et destruction sur son passage. Elle s'oblige à se concentrer, sans succès. Elle ouvre les yeux, prête à lancer un « Je te l'avais bien dit » à la cantonade mais ce qu'elle voit lui arrache un hoquet de stupeur à la place. Toute la pièce est en noir et blanc. Plus aucune couleur n'est visible, à l'exception d'une silhouette totalement verte qui se trouve adossée au mur, à l'emplacement exact où son oncle se trouve._

_Affolée, elle recule de plusieurs pas. Elle cherche à retrouver une vision normale et commença à paniquer en réalisant qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle perçoit une voix masculine mais elle lui apparait trop lointaine pour qu'elle en perçoive le contenu. C'est alors que d'autres silhouettes colorées font leur apparition. Bleues et rouges. Les rouges semblent se mouvoir plus rapidement et lorsqu'elle entend le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur, elle comprend à quoi cette couleur correspon__d__._

_\- Des ennemis en approche, avertit-t-elle en les comptant mentalement. Sept… Non huit. Ils viennent de sortir de l'ascenseur et se dirigent tout droit par ici._

_Elle voit la silhouette verte de son oncle se pencher, certainement pour s'emparer des armes des deux agents qu'il a précédemment mis à terre. Elle tente une nouvelle fois de retrouver sa vision normale et subit un nouvel échec.__ Bon sang, pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas un manuel d'instructions pour ce genre de situation ? __Frustrée, elle se tourne dans tous les sens et s'arrête net en captant une lueur dorée provenant de sa gauche__._

_Intriguée, elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers elle et l'instant suivant, tout revient à la normale. Elle cligne des yeux pour s'adapter au retour des couleurs avant de sursauter en entendant les coups de feu. Par réflexe, elle s'agenouille et porte son regard vers l'entrée du bureau. William est accroupi contre le mur, une arme dans la main droite. Une autre git sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Elle voit son oncle se pencher par l'ouverture et tirer un coup de feu. Un bref cri lui fait comprendre qu'il a touché sa cible. _

_William se tourne alors vers elle. Quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Il semble plus vif, plus acéré._

_\- Quoi que tu sois sur le point de faire, dépêche-toi. Je vais bientôt être à court de munitions et il en arrive de tous les côtés._

_Elle revient au mur où se trouvait précédemment la lueur dorée. La majeure partie est occupée par un immense tableau de Rodrigo Borgia, Gran__d__ Maître __d__e l'Or__dr__e __d__es Templiers à l'époque __d__e la Renaissance. Elle tâtonne le cadre doré jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un petit bouton sur lequel elle appuie. Elle entend un petit cliquetis et l'instant suivant le tableau pivote doucement vers elle, laissant la place à un coffre-fort. Elle ne connait pas suffisamment bien Vidic pour deviner la combinaison du premier coup.__ Mais il y a un autre moyen d'y parvenir, __lui souffle une petite voix dans sa tête. Cette fois, la Vision lui vient un peu plus rapidement. Le halo doré est un peu plus vif, signe qu'elle approche du but. Quatre touches du clavier sont teintées de rouge et après deux essais infructueux, elle finit par trouver la bonne combinaison. Sa vision revient à la normale, et elle ouvre rapidement le coffre pour s'emparer de son contenu qu'elle fourre dans le sac-à-dos. Elle n'entend plus la Voix, probablement parce qu'elle a atteint son but._

_\- C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé._

_\- Je suis à court de munitions, répond la voix fatiguée de William._

_En revanche, Abstergo n'est pas à court d'agents, comprend-elle en entendant le bruit d'une cavalcade dans le couloir. Résignée, elle sort la Pomme du sac. Elle se tourne vers William et…_

Et elle se réveilla, en sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

_Seigneur…Comment ai-je pu oublier ? _

Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Après avoir vu la vidéo de Vidic où il leur annonçait son ultimatum – échanger William contre la Pomme – Desmond avait aussitôt voulu partir à la rescousse de son père. Mais le temps jouait contre eux. Il leur restait un peu plus d'une journée avant que les éruptions solaires ne frappent la Terre et son cousin n'avait toujours pas localisé la clé permettant d'accéder au cœur du Temple. Morgane s'était alors portée volontaire, proposition qui avait été vigoureusement rejetée par Shaun. Une houleuse discussion s'en était ensuivie entre Desmond, qui avait pris sa défense, et Shaun. Quand Rebecca avait pris le parti de Desmond, Shaun avait été contraint de changer d'avis.

Desmond lui avait confié son sac-à-dos, avec la Pomme à l'intérieur, et Morgane s'était rendue en Italie, là où tout avait commencé pour elle.

Morgane se passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés par la sueur. _Je suis comme Desmond. Je peux manipuler les Fragments d'Eden. Et j'ai la Vision d'Aigle. Pourquoi William ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Comment a-t-il pu me cacher une information aussi importante ? _Demain, elle irait le confronter. Plus de mensonges. Plus de secrets.

Sans sortir de son lit, Morgane se pencha pour s'emparer du sac de Desmond. Lorsque William et elle étaient revenus d'Abstergo, il restait un peu moins de deux heures avant la fin du monde. Shaun, Rebecca et Desmond étaient déjà partis récupérer l'amulette d'Haytham. William avait maladroitement tenté de la réconforter, sans succès. L'utilisation de la Pomme comme arme avait eu beau être nécessaire à leur fuite, ce qu'elle avait fait à Vidic était inexcusable. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de le tuer. Elle l'avait forcé à assister à sa propre mort de la main de son protégé. Elle avait voulu le faire souffrir. Et elle y avait pris du plaisir.

Elle avait commis l'irréparable et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Morgane posa la main sur le sac noir, à un centimètre de la fermeture éclair. Lorsque Desmond avait fait son choix, les exhortant à fuir le Temple, elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'agripper son propre sac avant de suivre William, Shaun et Rebecca, poursuivie par l'écho du hurlement de douleur de son cousin, quand il avait posé sa main sur l'appareil vieux de plusieurs millénaires afin de tous les sauver. Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait conservé le sac de Desmond sur son dos. Le dernier souvenir qu'il restait de lui.

D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit le sac et la glissa à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit une boîte rectangulaire en bois sombre, de taille moyenne. _Trouve-moi, _avait dit la Voix, plus chaleureuse que celle qui avait insisté pour qu'elle tue Daniel Cross.

Minerve et Junon. Deux entités appartenant à une race oubliée de tous. Les Assassins et les Templiers lui avaient donné de nombreux noms. Les Précurseurs. Ceux-qui-étaient-là-avant. Les Isus. Une race disposant d'une technologie si avancée que leurs membres avaient été considérés comme des dieux par les humains. Ce n'était pas le cas. Les dieux ne sont pas censés être anéantis par une catastrophe naturelle, celle-là même qui aurait annihilé la quasi-totalité de l'humanité si Desmond ne s'était pas sacrifié pour l'en empêcher.

Junon. Celle qui avait guidé les pas de Desmond jusqu'à son destin funeste et qui avait insisté pour qu'elle succombe au pouvoir de la Pomme.

Minerve. Celle qui était prête à tout pour garder Junon emprisonnée dans le Temple, quitte à causer la mort de milliards de personnes et qui tenait à ce qu'elle prenne le contenu du coffre de Vidic.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir ce que l'Isu attendait d'elle. Avec précaution, Morgane ouvrit le coffret et resta bouche bée en découvrant son contenu. Elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi mais pas à une sphère de cristal. Similaire en taille à la Pomme d'Eden, elle n'en différait que par sa couleur. Ce ne pouvait pas être celle utilisée par Connor pour entrer en contact avec Junon puisqu'elle avait été réduite en poussière.

Cédant à sa curiosité, Morgane posa la main dessus et le regretta aussitôt quand elle vit la sphère s'illuminer.

_Oh non… Qu'ai-je fait ?_


	12. Le Nexus

**Bonsoir. Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Mais en raison de la canicule, j'ai préféré reporter la publication de mon chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**J'ai trouvé mon inspiration dans une base de données recensant énormément d'entrées pour la franchise (jeux, livres, comics...). Et pour les questions laissées sans réponse, j'ai utilisé mon imagination pour combler les trous. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre onzième : Le Nexus**

_La principale leçon de l'Histoire_

_Est que l'espèce humaine_

_Est incapable d'apprendre_

_**Winston Churchill**_

_Le fait que les hommes tirent peu profit_

_Des leçons d'histoire_

_Est la leçon la plus importante_

_Que l'Histoire nous enseigne_

_**Aldous Huxley**_

Morgane se retrouva tout d'abord dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle ne voyait rien, ne percevait rien. Juste cette noirceur. Puis, après ce qui lui paru être une éternité, de fins rayons lumineux dorés transpercèrent l'obscurité et convergèrent vers un point situé à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Les rayons devinrent bientôt si lumineux qu'elle fut obligée de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête pour ne pas être aveuglée.

\- Bienvenue, Morgane Campbell.

Morgane ouvrit précautionneusement ses yeux et, une fois accoutumée à la luminosité, tourna son regard vers Minerve qui venait de l'accueillir.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tu es dans le Nexus.

_Le Nexus. Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier ? _Elle savait qu'elle avait récemment entendu ce terme mais pour l'instant, elle était incapable de réfléchir. _Je sais maintenant ce que cette pauvre Alice a dû ressentir en arrivant au pays des Merveilles._

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Vous… C'est vous qui m'avez appelée. J'ai entendu votre voix dans le bureau de Vidic. Vous vouliez que je vous trouve. Pourquoi ? Et comment pouvez-vous être ici après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Temple ?

\- Le temps nous est compté et je ne peux le perdre en répondant à des questions sans importance, répondit Minerve avec fermeté.

\- Sans importance ? s'offusqua Morgane. Mais…

\- Notre priorité est d'arrêter Junon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est vraiment regrettable que Desmond ait fait le mauvais choix. Vous, les humains, êtes tellement faibles.

\- Desmond a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le monde ! s'exclama Morgane, choquée par les propos de Minerve. Il a fait preuve au contraire d'une force de caractère peu commune.

\- Desmond n'a pas sauvé l'humanité. Il l'a juste préparé à un sort pire que la mort.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Nous avons essayé de vous sauver, de vous prémunir de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. Pendant des années, nous avons fait des expériences en utilisant les Temples les plus prometteurs…

\- Et vous avez échoué à chaque fois, oui je le sais.

Hors de ses sessions dans l'Animus, Desmond avait mis à profit les compétences acquises de ses ancêtres afin de récupérer les trois artefacts nécessaires à l'ouverture du Temple. Le premier se trouvait à Manhattan, dans le bureau de Leaticia England, la directrice de la Division des Opérations d'Abstergo Industries et la plus ancienne associée d'Alan Rikkin. C'était à elle qu'Olivier Garneau devait rendre des comptes au sujet de l'étude des mémoires d'Edward Kenway. Et tout comme Rikkin, elle faisait partie du cercle restreint de l'Inner Sanctum.

Le deuxième artefact avait été localisé au Brésil et Desmond n'avait réussi à le récupérer qu'après s'être battu contre Daniel Cross et les agents d'Abstergo envoyés sur place pour l'arrêter. Quand au troisième, William s'était chargé de le récupérer en Égypte où il avait été capturé par Berg. Et Morgane venait à l'instant de se souvenir de la conclusion de cette journée.

À chaque activation d'un artefact dans le Temple, Junon apparaissait devant Desmond pour lui expliquer une partie de son histoire. Comment les Isus avaient appris pour la catastrophe qui menaçait la Terre. Comment ils avaient tenté de l'empêcher, échouant à chaque essai. La catastrophe s'était produite, détruisant tout sur son passage, Isus comme humains.

\- Non, tu ne sais rien, dit Minerve en la regardant d'un air sévère. Toutes nos tentatives n'ont pas échoué. J'ai trouvé un moyen de tous nous sauver. Mais Junon l'a détourné de son usage principal. Si j'avais activé l'appareil, elle aurait été libérée. Alors, j'ai choisi de le détruire, condamnant mon peuple et le tien à une mort certaine.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ? souffla Morgane abasourdie. Tous ces pauvres gens…

\- Ils auraient pu être sauvés s'ils s'étaient préoccupés d'autre chose que de leurs petites personnes, dit sombrement Minerve. La guerre qu'ils nous ont déclarée nous a empêchés de voir les signes précurseurs.

\- Quelle guerre ?

Pour toute réponse, Minerve tendit son bras droit devant elle. Morgane se retourna et vit deux silhouettes, l'une masculine et l'autre féminine, entièrement nues, de dos. Ils semblaient fuir quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. La femme se retourna et Morgane écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en apercevant, non pas la peur panique inscrite sur son visage, mais le visage en lui-même.

\- Son visage… On dirait qu'il a été… altéré.

\- Pas altéré, non, répondit Minerve. Tu as devant toi les deux créations par lesquelles tout a commencé.

_Création ? _Morgane n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Afin de préserver notre ADN, nous avons conçu des hybrides, moitié Isu et moitié humain, expliqua Minerve.

Morgane comprit alors ce qui l'avait dérangé dans le visage de la femme. Il avait bien reflété la panique mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle semblait à la fois fausse et réelle. Comme si le visage de la jeune femme était incapable d'exprimer le sentiment qui était en train de la submerger. C'était très déroutant.

\- Mais ils se sont rebellés et ont pris les armes contre nous. Nous avons essayé de les en dissuader mais pour une raison que je ne parviens toujours pas à expliquer, nos tentatives pour les soumettre à notre volonté ont échoué. Pendant que leurs frères et sœurs se battaient, ces deux-là ont dérobé un Fragment d'Eden et se sont enfuis. Mais ils ne sont pas allés bien loin.

Morgane se retourna de nouveau et vit que les deux hybrides s'étaient arrêtés et qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux, l'air perdu. Elle vit également ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux depuis le début. La jeune femme tenait une Pomme d'Eden dans la main et ne semblait pas affectée par son pouvoir.

\- De tous nos hybrides, ils furent les premiers à résister aux effets des Fragments d'Eden. Nous aurions pu les tuer pour leur rébellion – c'est ce que voulait Junon et elle n'était pas la seule – mais Tinia et moi avons préféré leur pardonner.

La scène devant elles s'effaça, remplacée par une autre. Les deux hybrides se tenaient au centre d'un cercle formé par des Isus. Parmi eux, Morgane reconnut Tinia, Minerve et Junon. Elle vit Minerve s'avancer vers la jeune femme et lui tendre la Pomme d'Eden qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- Attendez, si elle vous a volé la Pomme d'Eden pourquoi la lui remettre de nouveau ?

\- C'était un gage de paix. Nous vous sommes technologiquement et intelligemment supérieurs mais vous êtes infiniment plus nombreux et les pertes que nous avions déjà subies par votre faute étaient irremplaçables.

\- En tout cas, vous ne nous êtes pas modestement supérieurs, marmonna Morgane irritée par la condescendance qu'elle percevait dans la voix de l'Isu.

\- Chaque camp avait tant perdu. Le cataclysme nous avait fait prendre conscience de la futilité de cette guerre. En leur offrant la Pomme, j'espérais qu'Adam et Ève l'utiliseraient à bon escient, afin de guider l'humanité vers le bon chemin.

\- Comment ça, Adam et Ève ?

\- Oui, ce sont les noms qu'ils ont choisi en signe de leur indépendance vis-à-vis de nous.

\- Adam et Ève ? répéta Morgane incrédule. Le Jardin d'Eden ? La Pomme de la Connaissance ? Le serpent ? Oh putain, j'y crois pas ! Alors tout cette histoire d'Ève qui aurait succombé au serpent parce qu'elle n'était qu'une femme et qui aurait volé la Pomme du jardin d'Eden, ce n'est que du baratin ?

\- Tes propos me sont incompréhensibles.

En voyant la sincère confusion sur le visage de Minerve, Morgane secoua la tête. Comment l'Isu pourrait-elle comprendre l'impact de ses révélations sur elle ? Elle n'avait réellement aucune idée du gros pavé qu'elle venait de jeter dans la mare qu'était l'esprit de Morgane.

\- Laissez tomber. Si j'ai bien compris, votre guerre contre Adam et Ève vous a empêchés de prévoir la catastrophe qui vous a pratiquement anéantis ?

\- Oui, c'est exact. Et c'est ce qui a failli vous arriver de nouveau. Lorsque nous avons appris que l'éruption solaire referait son apparition dans un futur très lointain, nous avons laissé des messages à travers le temps à destination de celui qui était censé tous nous sauver.

\- Desmond…

\- Mais tout comme nous, vous avez perdu votre temps dans cette guerre inutile contre ceux que vous appelez Templiers. Tant de siècles perdus à vous entretuer alors que vous descendez des mêmes ancêtres.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, Adam et Ève ont eu deux enfants, Caïn et Abel. Caïn a tué Abel. Et les Assassins descendent d'Abel alors que Caïn a engendré les Templiers.

\- Effectivement, tu as raison. À une exception près. Abel est mort sans descendance.

Morgane tourna vivement la tête vers Minerve. _Si Abel est mort sans descendance alors cela signifie…_

\- Oui, Assassins et Templiers descendent tous les deux de Caïn, dit doucement Minerve comme si elle arrivait à voir le cheminement des pensées de Morgane. C'est une guerre fratricide que vous vous livrez depuis des siècles. Et même encore aujourd'hui, alors que l'éruption solaire a été évitée, vous continuez à vous déchirer. Et c'est là-dessus qu'elle compte pour vous dominer.

\- Elle… Junon ?

\- Même avant le drame, elle vous méprisait. Vous n'étiez à ses yeux que des objets, des instruments. Et un instrument ne pense pas. Il n'éprouve rien. Mais après… après ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, elle a changé.

\- Ce qui s'est passé…Vous voulez dire la mort d'Aïta, son époux ?

\- Oh non, je parle de la mort de son père.

\- Son père ? Elle avait un père ?

\- Nous avons tous eu un père. Et une mère. Comment aurions-nous pu exister, autrement ?

_Bien sûr. Les Isus ne sont pas des dieux, même si beaucoup ont pu le penser. Ni des extra-terrestres comme je l'ai un temps envisager. Ils sont comme nous. Plus intelligents, plus avancés technologiquement, sans le moindre doute. Mais pas exempts de défauts. Ils sont arrogants, rancuniers mais aussi compatissants. Exactement comme nous_. _Ils nous ont modelés à leur image._

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à son père ?

\- Tout comme moi, Saturne était persuadé que nous devions vous traiter comme des égaux car vous étiez destinés à de grandes choses. Avec lui à nos côtés, nous aurions peut-être réussi à cesser cette guerre plus tôt que prévu. Malheureusement, une dizaine d'humains nous ont interrompus et l'un d'eux l'a assassiné. Junon, folle de rage, a utilisé un Fragment d'Eden pour anéantir tous les humains présents dans la pièce. Elle nous a juré qu'elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour sauver l'humanité d'elle-même afin de l'empêcher de se détruire et de nous détruire par la même occasion.

\- Elle veut nous sauver en nous soumettant à sa volonté ?

\- Oui, tel est le but qu'elle s'est fixée. Et maintenant que Desmond a échoué, c'est à toi qu'il revient de prendre sa place et de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Si j'ai choisi Desmond Miles, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard, expliqua Minerve. À travers les siècles, j'ai cherché un être humain aux capacités exceptionnelles, doté d'une grande capacité de nos gènes en lui.

\- Et vous avez trouvé Desmond, comprit Morgane. Parce qu'il était capable d'utiliser la Pomme d'Eden sans en subir les effets, tout comme Ève et Adam avant lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Ezio… Altaïr… Et surement d'autres Assassins disposaient de cette capacité.

\- Tu te trompes mon enfant. C'est toi que j'ai trouvée.

\- Moi ? Mais non. Vous avez laissé des messages à destination de Desmond. Vous avez utilisé Ezio pour communiquer avec lui.

Minerve agita de nouveau son bras et Morgane se retrouva face à une scène qui lui était douloureusement familière. Desmond, Shaun, William, Rebecca et elle-même, devant la barrière d'énergie qui les séparait de l'Oeil, l'appareil qui les avait sauvés de l'éruption solaire au prix de la vie de Desmond. Et de l'évasion de Junon.

\- En tant qu'hybrides, Adam et Ève disposaient d'une importante concentration de nos gènes. Mais avec le temps, ceux-ci se sont dilués et c'est votre ADN qui a pris le dessus. Si mes calculs sont exacts, il n'existe désormais plus que 0,07% de l'entière population mondiale dotée de nos gènes.

\- Et j'en fais partie ?

C'était une question idiote, Morgane en était pleinement consciente. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait jamais pu utiliser la Pomme sans perdre l'esprit. Dans le meilleur des cas.

\- Non seulement tu en fais partie mais la concentration de nos gènes chez toi est très élevée.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir choisi Desmond ?

La scène dans le Temple s'effaça, laissant la place à une autre scène familière pour Morgane.

\- C'est moi, souffla-t-elle. Le jour où Rikkin m'a appris la mort de mon père. Mais quel est le rapport…

\- Sais-tu à quoi sert le Nexus ?

Déstabilisée par le brusque changement de sujet, Morgane ne put que secouer la tête.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce mot, je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

\- Le terme que vous utiliseriez, je pense, est « perturbation ». C'est une perturbation dans le temps qui nous permet de calculer les probabilités afin de vous prédire la meilleure voie à emprunter.

\- Connor… Mais bien sûr ! Ça y est, je me souviens à présent. Connor a pénétré dans le Nexus afin de parler à Junon.

\- C'est exact. Junon a manipulé Ratonhnhaké :ton afin qu'il serve ses intérêts.

\- Manipulé ? Mais non ! Junon a permis à Connor d'empêcher que son village se fasse massacrer par les Templiers !

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-il arrivé au village ?

Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Certes, en assassinant les Templiers des colonies, dont Haytham, son propre père, Connor avait empêché la destruction de son village mais il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Contraints de partir vers l'ouest à cause de la guerre, leurs terres avaient été données par le tout nouveau Congrès à un homme riche venu de New-York. _J'aurais pu vous sauver. J'aurais pu tous vous sauver_. Telles avaient été les dernières paroles de William Johnson, le tout premier Templier que Connor avait tué. Peut-être ne mentait-il pas, en fin de compte.

\- Junon s'est servi de Connor pour une seule et unique raison, continua Minerve. Récupérer la clé du Temple pour Desmond.

_Bien sûr, c'est tellement logique._ Haytham possédait la clé du Temple, qu'il avait dérobée à l'Assassin qu'il avait tué à l'Opéra sous les ordres de Reginald Birch. Cette clé ne l'avait ensuite plus quitté jusqu'à ce qu'il la confie à Charles Lee, son plus fidèle lieutenant, juste avant d'affronter son fils. Connor avait traqué Lee, sortant grièvement blessé de leur affrontement sur le port de Boston. Mais sa détermination n'avait pas faibli et il avait poursuivi sa cible avec acharnement jusqu'à une taverne des colonies. Après avoir tué Lee, Connor lui avait pris le collier qu'il avait enterré dans la tombe du fils d'Achilles, celui dont il tirait son nom d'Assassin.

Sans Junon, Connor serait resté au village. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Achilles, ne serait jamais devenu un Assassin. Il n'aurait pas tué son père. Peut-être que son village aurait été détruit, peut-être pas. William Johnson et John Pitcairn, bien que Templiers, semblaient travailler à une paix avec les Mohawks. Et Haytham lui-même n'était-il pas tombé amoureux d'une Mohawk ? Mais ce qui était certain c'était que jamais Junon n'aurait été libérée si Connor avait poursuivi la route qui lui était destinée.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Junon a tout orchestré afin d'être libérée du Temple. Elle avait besoin de Connor pour qu'il trouve la clé et elle avait besoin de Desmond pour qu'il revive les souvenirs de Connor.

\- Desmond descendait de la lignée des Kenway, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, confirma Minerve.

Morgane regarda son alter ego plus jeune boire les paroles de Rikkin.

\- Pourquoi me montrer cette scène du passé ? Si c'est pour me démontrer que Rikkin m'a manipulée comme Junon a manipulé Desmond, c'est inutile, je le sais déjà.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, le Nexus permet de calculer les probabilités afin d'en déduire le meilleur chemin possible. Voici ce qu'il avait prévu pour toi.

Morgane mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle voyait devant elle.

\- Non… c'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, choquée.

\- Ton destin était d'apporter la Pomme d'Eden à Alan Rikkin et de te tenir à ses côtés lorsqu'il l'utiliserait pour priver l'humanité de son libre-arbitre.

Morgane ferma les yeux, refusant de contempler plus longtemps la scène insoutenable qu'elle voyait se dérouler devant elle. Mais il était trop tard. Jamais elle ne pourrait effacer de sa mémoire ce souvenir d'elle, tenant la Pomme d'Eden dans la main, contemplant en souriant les corps de William, Shaun, Rebecca et Desmond. _En souriant._

\- Bien sûr, en suivant cette voie, tu serais morte, en même temps que 99% de l'humanité à cause de l'éruption solaire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Morgane, les yeux toujours fermés. Si telle était ma destinée, ma voie ou je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça, pourquoi ça ne s'est pas passé ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Le ton de la voix de Minerve la fit ouvrir les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, l'Isu semblait perdue.

\- Le Nexus avait prédit ce destin pour toi tout comme il avait prédit que Desmond ne libérerait pas Junon.

\- Parce que je l'ai tué avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le Temple.

\- Parce qu'une version de toi l'a tué avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le Temple, rectifia Minerve. Seulement Desmond a libéré Junon, ce qui m'amène à la question suivante. Qu'est-ce que toi tu vas faire ?

\- Le Nexus ne peut pas vous le dire ?

\- Le Nexus ne prédit pas l'avenir, fit Minerve d'un ton sévère. Il…

\- …calcule seulement les probabilités, je sais. Alors, quelles sont les probabilités pour moi ?

\- Lorsque j'ai découvert ton destin à travers le Nexus, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompée, que tu n'étais pas celle que je recherchais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis tournée vers Desmond. Seulement, c'est ici que j'ai commis l'erreur.

\- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompée. Les probabilités ce n'est pas mon truc et je ne prétends pas comprendre toute cette histoire de Nexus mais j'ai vu Terminator.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un film sorti dans les années 80. Les deux premiers étaient très bons, le troisième beaucoup moins. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le quatrième même si… Enfin ce n'est pas très important. Dans le premier film, le Terminator – qui est un robot venu du futur – est envoyé dans le passé afin de tuer Sarah Connor, la mère de John Connor, le futur leader de la résistance des humains face aux machines. Plus de Sarah Connor, plus de John Connor, vous me suivez ?

\- Je ne…

\- Du coup, John envoie son propre père, Kyle Reese pour sauver sa mère, ce qui permettra sa conception, vous me suivez toujours ? Parce que si Kyle n'était pas allé dans le passé, pas de John Connor. À la fin du premier film, le Terminator est vaincu mais l'histoire n'est pas finie. Dans le deuxième volet, les machines envoient un autre Terminator plus puissant pour tuer John quand il est adolescent. Le John du futur programme un Terminator du même modèle que le précédent afin de se sauver lui-même. Ce qu'il arrive à faire, bien sûr.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas…

\- Dans le troisième volet, John Connor tente d'empêcher l'apocalypse ayant entrainé l'annihilation de quasiment toute l'humanité par les machines. Sauf qu'à la fin il réalise que l'apocalypse _devait _se produire et que son destin n'avait jamais été de l'empêcher mais d'y survivre. Et c'est la même chose avec Desmond et moi !

Voyant que Minerve semblait toujours aussi confuse, Morgane soupira de frustration.

\- J'étais votre premier choix mais parce que le Nexus m'a montrée en mode Dark Vador, vous avez reporté votre attention sur Desmond. Et parce qu'il a refusé de sacrifier l'humanité pour garder Junon emprisonnée, vous en avez déduit votre échec. Mais comment pouviez-vous être certaine que j'aurais fait un choix différent ?

\- Parce que tel aurait été ton destin, celui…

\- Celui tracé par le Nexus, le même Nexus qui me montre aux côtés de Rikkin. Mais si j'avais été dans la position de Desmond, j'aurais fait le même choix que lui. À vos yeux, ce n'est pas le bon, je le conçois mais vous êtes une Isu, vous… vous êtes supérieurement intelligente mais pas supérieure émotionnellement parlant. Vous êtes prête à sacrifier des millions, des milliards de vie juste pour empêcher Junon de s'enfuir. Mais pas nous. Nous ne sommes qu'humains. Les prédictions, les probabilités…Tout ceci n'a aucune importance face à la menace d'une mort imminente.

\- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, reconnut Minerve.

\- Vous avez passé une grande partie de votre vie les yeux tournés vers l'avenir sans vous préoccuper du présent mais c'est une chose que nous sommes incapables de faire. Notre espérance de vie est plus courte que la votre. Le présent est notre vie. Alors certes, Junon est libre mais peut-être que c'était ça, son véritable destin.

\- Ce sont de sages paroles, dit Minerve en regardant Morgane avec plus d'intérêt. Mais tout comme tes ancêtres, tu ne sembles pas apprendre de tes erreurs.

\- Comment cela ?

\- As-tu seulement écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? Junon est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être laissée en liberté. Il est trop tard, tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. Personne ne le peut.

\- Mais si j'ai vos gènes…

\- Tu as une infime partie de nos gènes, c'est différent. C'est sans doute suffisant pour manipuler un Fragment d'Eden voire échapper au contrôle mental de Junon mais rien de plus. Elle est rusée, charismatique et incroyablement puissante. Seuls Saturne et Tinia la surpassaient et ils ne sont plus.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'un humain avait tué Saturne, rétorqua Morgane en levant les bras au ciel. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas tuer Junon ?

\- L'humain en question avait pris Saturne par surprise et avait retourné son arme contre lui. Ne compte pas sur Junon pour faire la même erreur.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Vous souhaitiez que je vous trouve et c'est fait. Mais si je ne peux pas arrêter Junon, si personne ne peut l'arrêter, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre qu'elle vienne m'asservir ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il est très probable que tu sois immunisée. Elle te tuera plutôt que de risquer que tu contreviennes à ses plans.

\- Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas ma mort. Elle a besoin de moi. Elle me l'a dit.

\- Elle te l'a dit ? Tu es entrée en contact avec elle ? Quand ? Comment ?

Morgane entreprit de raconter à Minerve sa rencontre avec Junon dans les sous-sols d'Abstergo. Elle avait déjà fait de même avec Shaun, Rebecca et William mais aucun d'eux n'avaient semblé considérer Junon comme une menace. Contrairement à Minerve.

\- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ! s'exclama Minerve d'un ton furibond.

\- Parce que d'une, vous ne me l'avez pas demandé et de deux, avec tout ce que vous venez de me montrer, cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Minerve semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère mais après plusieurs profondes inspirations, elle finit par se calmer.

\- La situation est plus grave que je ne l'avais imaginée. Bien sûr qu'elle ne te tuera pas, c'est évident. Elle est au courant. Elle avait même dû tout planifier depuis le début.

\- Vous pourriez traduire pour l'humaine incapable de comprendre le suivi des pensées de l'Isu ?

\- Je n'étais pas seule à être au courant pour ta lignée. Junon et Tinia l'étaient également. Après leur avoir raconté ce que j'ai vu à ton sujet dans le Nexus, nous ne savions pas vers qui nous tourner et c'est Junon qui a proposé Desmond.

\- Junon ! Mais je croyais…

\- Oui, je suis entrée la première en contact avec lui. Mais c'est Junon qui m'a suggéré de choisir Desmond. La concentration de nos gènes en lui, bien qu'insuffisante par rapport à toi, était optimale pour nos plans. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire pour _ses _plans.

\- Alors vous pensez que Junon aurait tout orchestré depuis le début ? Alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore emprisonnée ?

\- Elle en serait bien capable. Maintenant, silence. Je dois réfléchir.

\- Attendez une minute, je ne suis pas à vos ordres…

Agacée, Minerve balaya l'air et tout s'évanouit autour de Morgane. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva dans son lit, dans l'exacte position où elle se trouvait avant de pénétrer dans le Nexus.


	13. La Capsule

**Bonjour à vous. Je sais ce que vous allez ****dire... j'ai encore ****du retar****d. Et je m'en excuse une fois ****de plus. J'ai passé toute cette semaine à écrire le nouveau chapitre ****d****e Se souvenir ****des belles choses en plus ****de travailler sur ma nouvelle i****dée ****de roman. **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre douze : La Capsule**

_Tout ce qui est fait de grand dans le monde_

_Est fondé sur l'espoir_

_**Martin Luther King**_

_L'espoir des hommes,_

_C'est leur raison de vivre_

_Et de mourir_

_**André Malraux**_

_25 décembre 2013_

_Manoir Davenport_

La routine. À force d'être tout le temps sur le qui-vive, de ne dormir que d'une oreille, d'enchaîner les tours de garde, Morgane avait fini par oublier le bonheur simple d'effectuer les mêmes gestes quotidiennement. Depuis le retour de William, elle suivait le même emploi du temps. Elle se levait tous les matins avec l'aube et prenait son thé devant la fenêtre, appréciant le calme ambiant. Ensuite, elle passait à l'entraînement. D'abord, la Vision d'Aigle.

Rétrospectivement, Morgane se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi paniquée lorsque la Vision s'était manifestée à elle pour la première fois. Même un enfant de quatre ans saurait l'utiliser. Sous la tutelle de William, la jeune femme s'était avérée une élève incroyablement douée, à tel point qu'au bout d'une semaine, elle pouvait non seulement différencier les habitants et éventuels touristes qu'elle croisait de William, Rebecca et Shaun – toujours colorés en vert dans sa Vision – mais elle parvenait à entendre des conversations qui se déroulaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle. Toutefois, malgré ses progrès fulgurants, William l'obligeait à utiliser quotidiennement sa Vision d'Aigle – le terme exact qu'il avait employé était « affuter » – et Morgane n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Après la Vision d'Aigle, la séance de torture pouvait enfin débuter. Les trois premières semaines, elle ne l'avait jamais vu venir. Elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser la Vision, il le lui avait formellement interdit. _Si tu n'es pas capable de percevoir ton ennemi sans utiliser la Vision d'Aigle, alors tu mérites de te faire battre__. _Qu'il attaque par les airs ou qu'il la surprenne de derrière un arbre, Morgane n'entendait jamais William fondre sur elle, ce qui lui faisait perdre plusieurs précieuses secondes. _Une seconde, c'est tout ce dont un Assassin a besoin pour planter sa lame dans le dos de sa victime._

La première semaine de leur entraînement, elle était « morte » tellement de fois qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Elle avait trouvé cela tellement injuste et en total désaccord avec leur pacte. Son oncle était censé lui apprendre à passer inaperçue afin de pouvoir tuer Rikkin et non à la prendre en traître chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dehors. _Avant d'apprendre à courir, il faut que tu apprennes à marche._Telle fut sa réponse lorsque, de rage, elle avait manifesté son désarroi.

Bien entendu, il avait entièrement raison. Chaque entraînement qu'elle pratiquait la rapprochait de son objectif, que ce soit la course à pied, le lancer de couteau ou le combat à mains nues. Allongée sur son lit, Morgane ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de sa naïveté d'autrefois, même si elle ne remontait à pas si longtemps. Dans sa haine envers Rikkin, elle s'était persuadée qu'il serait la seule personne qu'elle assassinerait, comme si tous les deux allaient se trouver dans la même pièce sans aucun témoin, sans personne pour l'arrêter. _Je pourrais le tuer chez lui, dans son manoir, _avait-elle sottement suggéré à William, lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur son plan d'attaque_. Il ne se méfiera pas. Et je connais parfaitement les lieux._

Une absurdité sans nom. Alan Rikkin était loin d'être idiot, sans oublier sa paranoïa envers les Assassins. S'il y avait bien un endroit qu'il aurait transformé en forteresse après sa défection, c'était bien le manoir. Désormais, elle n'était plus sa fille adoptive, disposant de passe-droits et de privilèges. Elle était l'ennemie à abattre. Elle devrait donc se montrer plus maligne, plus rusée. Trouver des opportunités auxquelles Rikkin n'aurait jamais pensé. En clair, elle devait penser en Assassin, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Et qui mieux que le Mentor de la Confrérie pour l'aider à y parvenir ?

Morgane jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et soupira en découvrant qu'il n'était que quatre heures vingt-sept du matin. D'habitude, elle dormait comme une souche mais depuis quelques jours, le sommeil la fuyait, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour en deviner la raison. L'absence de Desmond se faisait encore plus cruellement ressentir qu'en temps normal et la situation devait être bien pire pour Shaun et Rebecca, qui l'avaient connu plus longtemps qu'elle. Et William... Pauvre William. Retrouver son fils après des années d'absence pour le perdre aussitôt, il ne devait pas y avoir pire souffrance. Pourtant, il restait le même, imperturbable, un véritable roc sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer. Elle percevait de temps à autre une lueur de tristesse dans son regard mais c'était si fugace que souvent, elle s'imaginait l'avoir rêvée.

Quatre heures trente-et-une. Puisqu'il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à s'endormir, Morgane rejeta ses couvertures au pied de son lit et se pencha pour attraper son sac-à-dos, une autre de ses routines. En effet, tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, et peu importait son état de fatigue, elle sortait systématiquement la boule de cristal, cherchant par tous les moyens à entrer de nouveau en contact avec Minerve. Elle n'avait parlé de leur conversation à personne, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un secret d'état, mais parce que son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle devait rester silencieuse à ce sujet. Elle avait tout au plus interrogé Shaun sur les origines d'Adam et Ève, quelques jours après sa chute dans le Nexus, et l'historien lui avait confirmé les propos de Minerve. Adam et Ève étaient bel et bien deux hybrides qui s'étaient révoltés contre les Isus et qui disposaient de la capacité à résister au pouvoir de la Pomme d'Eden. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait et Morgane n'avait pas cherché à insister de peur de devoir s'expliquer sur sa curiosité.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps à Morgane pour digérer toutes les informations transmises par Minerve, la pire étant la révélation sur Caïn. Assassins et Templiers se livraient donc une guerre fratricide depuis des millénaires puisqu'ils descendaient tous du même ancêtre. Et tout ceci pour obtenir la Pomme d'Eden. Quel gâchis. Est-ce que son père l'avait su ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il prônait une alliance indéfectible entre les deux factions ? C'était dans ces moments là que Morgane ressentait plus durement la perte de son père. Lui aurait su quoi faire. Il aurait su trouver les mots pour la réconforter, la guider. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à William. Il était juste, un tantinet sévère par moment, mais bon avec elle. Mais il n'était pas son père.

Qu'aurait-il pensé de cette sphère de cristal ? Lui aurait-il conseillé de chercher à en savoir davantage ? Ou au contraire, aurait-il tenté de la dissuader d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec Minerve ? Son instinct lui soufflait qu'en tant qu'historien, il aurait forcément cherché à obtenir plus de réponses, et qu'en tant que père, il l'aurait laissée faire ses propres choix.

Mais en apprendre plus sur les origines des Assassins et des Templiers n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Morgane tentait d'entrer quotidiennement en contact avec Minerve. Pendant toute leur conversation, l'Isu avait manifesté plusieurs sentiments : le mépris puis la confusion avant de se mettre en colère parce qu'elle lui avait caché sa rencontre avec Junon. Mais juste avant de se faire renvoyer dans son lit comme une gamine capricieuse, Morgane avait deviné que sous cette colère se cachait un autre sentiment : l'espoir. _Cela fait plus d'un mois maintenant. Elle a eu le temps de réfléchir, non ?_

Alors que Morgane s'apprêtait à ranger la sphère dans son sac, celle-ci commença à scintiller dans la paume de sa main. _Enfin, il était temps._

\- Sais-tu comment sont nés les Fragments d'Eden ? demanda Minerve.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit Morgane d'un ton sarcastique. Je vais très bien, merci de le demander. Et non, je ne sais pas comment sont nés les Fragments d'Eden mais je pense pouvoir le deviner : vous vouliez dominer l'humanité, la soumettre à votre volonté, un truc dans le genre.

\- C'est faux. Je n'étais qu'une enfant à cette époque mais je me souviens de la guerre même si j'ai oublié comment elle avait commencé – si tant est que je l'ai un jour su. C'est pendant cette guerre – la guerre d'Unification – que les Fragments d'Eden ont été fabriqués par Hephaestus. Seulement, une fois la paix venue, ils n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité et ils furent oubliés de tous, à l'exception de Consus, l'apprenti d'Hephaestus. En secret, il a utilisé ses connaissances pour fabriquer un nouveau Fragment, non pas destiné à détruire mais à guérir.

\- Le Suaire d'Eden, murmura Morgane, comprenant où Minerve voulait en venir.

\- Oui, confirma Minerve en esquissant un léger sourire. Malheureusement, il existait une seule chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Lorsque Consus réalisa qu'il allait mourir, il fit une dernière tentative : transférer sa conscience à l'intérieur du Fragment. Aucun Isu n'avait jamais eu cette idée. L'opération fut un franc succès mais ce faisant, Consus s'est retrouvé emprisonné à l'intérieur du Suaire, sans pouvoir manifester sa présence à qui que ce soit. Les années passèrent et Consus fut oublié, y compris par moi. Une erreur regrettable, je le confesse.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Trois siècles après sa mort, Junon a découvert le Suaire fabriqué par Consus dans son ancien laboratoire. Grâce à ses connaissances, elle a conçu un plan pour nous aider à survivre à la catastrophe qui se profilait devant nous…

\- Le transfert de conscience, l'interrompit Morgane, se remémorant les propos de Desmond tandis qu'il lui relatait ses discussions avec Junon dans le Temple. Junon a expérimenté le transfert de conscience avec son mari mais elle a échoué.

\- Ce qui n'a fait que décupler sa haine envers votre espèce, soupira Minerve.

\- Lors de notre conversation, vous aviez besoin de réfléchir. Puis-je vous demander quel était le sujet de cette réflexion ou vais-je encore me faire éjecter du Nexus ?

\- J'ai repensé à ton discours au sujet de ce…Terminator et si étrange que furent tes propos, je pense en avoir compris suffisamment pour envisager un plan susceptible de nous débarrasser de Junon.

Morgane n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Minerve comptait utiliser ses résumés de Terminator pour sauver le monde de l'emprise de Junon ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte ça à Shaun et Rebecca.

\- Grâce à toi, j'ai pris du recul et j'ai réalisé où se situait mon erreur, continua l'Isu imperturbable. Et où se situait la tienne.

\- La mienne ?

\- Mon erreur a été de me concentrer sur l'avenir et la tienne de te focaliser sur le présent alors qu'en réalité c'est le passé qui doit retenir toute notre attention.

\- Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé !

\- En théorie, non. Changer le passé peut entraîner de graves conséquences sur le futur. Mais en corrompant le Nexus, Junon a changé la donne.

\- On peut corrompre le Nexus ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- Lorsque nous utilisons le Nexus, nous le faisons avec la plus extrême précaution et toujours dans le noble but de vous guider.

\- Mais Junon a tout chamboulé en utilisant le Nexus à ses fins personnelles. Avec Connor.

\- Exactement. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai vu un autre avenir pour Desmond et toi. J'ai commis une erreur mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que j'ai eu tort. Junon est trop puissante pour être neutralisée. Du moins dans le présent.

_Dans le présent…Elle ne veut quand même pas sous-entendre…_

\- Grâce à ton Terminator, j'ai enfin trouvé la solution : retourner dans le passé afin d'empêcher Desmond de la libérer.

_Apparemment si. _Morgane explosa de rire avant de s'arrêter net en voyant l'air mortellement sérieux de l'Isu.

\- Terminator n'existe pas. C'est un film, je vous l'ai dit. On ne peut pas voyager dans le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est interdit que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il existe un Fragment d'Eden capable de voyager dans le temps ? demanda Morgane, incrédule. Mais je l'aurais su. J'ai étudié les Fragments d'Eden tout comme mon père avant moi. J'ai exploité chaque rumeur, même les plus absurdes, comme celle de l'Ankh qui permettrait soi-disant de ressusciter les morts…

\- Ce Fragment existe.

L'assurance tranquille de Minerve coupa le sifflet de Morgane qui en resta sans voix.

\- Tu n'auras jamais assez de toute une vie pour étudier tous les Fragments d'Eden que nous avons laissés derrière nous. Mais un seul nous intéresse particulièrement. La Capsule.

\- La Capsule ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, nous avons pris le soin d'effacer des registres tout ce qui concerne ce Fragment ainsi que celle qui l'a conçu. Mais je n'ai pas oublié.

Morgane expira lentement, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il existait quelque part dans le monde un Fragment d'Eden capable de voyager dans le temps. Cela dépassait ses rêves les plus fous. Lorsqu'elle avait affirmé que les voyages dans le temps étaient impossibles, Morgane n'avait pas été tout à fait sincère avec Minerve. En 1943, les Assassins et les Templiers s'étaient alliés en secret pour trouver une solution au problème posé par Hitler, qui échappait de plus en plus au contrôle de ces derniers, qui l'avaient pourtant mis au pouvoir. Un général américain du nom de Boris Pash, membre haut placé de la Confrérie, avait accepté la proposition du physicien allemand John Von Neumann, membre de l'Ordre, d'utiliser leur appareil, Die Glocke, une version primitive du futur Animus, afin d'altérer le cours de l'Histoire en remontant le temps pour tuer Hitler.

Morgane regrettait que cette histoire fut tombée aux oubliettes car elle constituait l'exemple parfait de ce que la jeune femme reprochait sans cesse aux Assassins : tuer d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Les Assassins chargés de tuer les Templiers souhaitant utiliser Die Glocke se sont retournés contre Pash après avoir découvert son alliance avec ceux-ci. Plutôt que de le confronter afin d'avoir une explication, ils ont préféré saborder l'opération en assassinant la seule personne capable de comprendre le fonctionnement de Die Glocke et de l'utiliser à leur avantage : Nikola Tesla.

Le résultat de ce gâchis monumental, ultérieurement connu sous le nom de Projet Rainbow – et pour avoir cette information, Morgane avait dû développer des trésors de patience – fut une projection du navire, sur lequel se trouvait Die Glocke, dans le futur, et ce pendant dix-huit minutes. Mais malgré ses recherches, elle n'avait jamais réussi à en apprendre davantage, ce qui l'avait considérablement frustrée. Et quand elle avait voulu en discuter avec Rikkin, ce dernier l'avait froidement avertie qu'elle outrepassait son travail au sein d'Abstergo et qu'elle devait oublier tout ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de la désastreuse expérience du Projet Rainbow. Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi, Morgane n'avait pu empêcher son cerveau d'envisager les hypothèses les plus folles, et l'une d'entre elles avait été l'association d'un Fragment d'Eden au Die Glocke afin d'envoyer la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur dans le passé. La jeune femme ignorait si une telle chose pouvait seulement être possible. Enfin, elle avait forcément été possible puisque le navire avait fait un bond dans le temps. Mais quelles avaient été les conséquences pour le sujet ? Y avait-il seulement un sujet ? Est-ce le Fragment d'Eden n'avait pas plutôt échappé à tout contrôle après la mort de Tesla ?

Un mois après sa discussion avec Rikkin sur ce sujet, Morgane avait été envoyée en Italie. Et elle n'avait plus jamais eu une pensée pour le Projet Rainbow.

Morgane leva les yeux sur Minerve qui semblait attendre patiemment une réaction de sa part. _Et si la Capsule était l'objet utilisé dans le cadre du Projet Rainbow ? Ce serait une extraordinaire découverte, la plus belle de toute ma carrière. Si seulement papa était là pour assister à cela_. Morgane se morigéna aussitôt. Comment pouvait-elle songer à sa carrière alors que non seulement elle avait tiré un trait sur son avenir professionnel en rejoignant William mais surtout alors que l'avenir même de l'humanité était en jeu ?

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi d'effacer tout ce qui est relatif à cette Capsule de vos registres ?

\- L'Isu qui a fabriqué ce Fragment l'a fait en violation totale avec nos principes. Mais connaissant Aletheia, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Je me suis toujours demandée si le but principal dans son existence n'était pas de contrevenir à toutes nos règles les plus sacrées. C'est Aletheia qui a convaincu Adam et Ève de s'enfuir après nous avoir dérobé la Pomme et qui les a poussés à se rebeller contre nous, ajouta Minerve en voyant l'air interrogatif de Morgane.

\- Le serpent tentateur, murmura cette dernière.

\- Même si j'étais d'accord avec elle sur le fond – vous méritiez qu'on vous traite en égaux et non en esclaves – je désapprouvais totalement la forme.

\- Sans son intervention, vous auriez été capables de prévoir la catastrophe et vous auriez pu trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde. C'est pour cela que l'avez punie.

\- Son exil forcé m'a fait beaucoup de peine mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Junon voulait sa tête mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Nous avions déjà perdu tant des nôtres. Ma voix fut prépondérante dans le sort réservé à Aletheia.

\- Mais si vous l'avez exilé, comment avez eu connaissance de la Capsule ?

\- Après son bannissement, j'ai été chargée par Tinia d'effacer tout ce qui concernait Aletheia de nos registres. Elle avait l'habitude d'enregistrer vocalement non seulement ses pensées mais aussi ses idées. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert son projet en cas d'échec de la rébellion des humains. Elle avait l'intention d'utiliser la Capsule afin de remonter le temps pour de nouveau avertir Adam et Ève pour mieux les préparer à la victoire. Elle l'aurait fait jusqu'à ce que les humains gagnent leur liberté, au mépris total de l'impact désastreux d'une utilisation répétée de la Capsule.

\- Mais vous, en tant qu'Isu, vous êtes immunisée contre le pouvoir des Fragments non ?

\- Nous avons une plus grande résistance concernant ses effets mais non, nous ne sommes pas immunisés. Tout comme vous, nous pouvons souffrir d'une exposition prolongée à leur pouvoir, voire en mourir. N'aie crainte cependant, je pense que nos gènes t'offriront une protection suffisante pour la faible utilisation que tu feras de la Capsule.

_Pardon ? _Morgane écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

\- Vous voulez que j'utilise la Capsule pour remonter le temps, articula-t-elle d'une voix hachée par l'émotion. Vous voulez que j'empêche Desmond de trouver la… Mais bon sang, c'est de la folie !

\- Non, c'est votre seul espoir. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas vivre dans un monde sous la coupe de Junon. Je comprends ta peur mais tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Vous faire confiance ? Alors que vous étiez prête à sacrifier des milliards de vie ? Non, non je m'y refuse. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas… C'est impossible.

\- Tu le peux et tu le feras, fit Minerve d'un ton ferme.

\- Il y a forcément une autre solution, continua Morgane en faisait les cents pas devant une Minerve inflexible. Oui… Oui, ça y est j'ai trouvé ! Il suffit que j'utilise la Capsule pour avertir Aletheia des conséquences désastreuses que son action va avoir sur le futur. Je lui demande d'attendre que vous, Tinia et tous les autres grands sages Isus trouviez le moyen de tous nous sauver avant de permettre à Adam et Ève de s'enfuir. Ainsi, non seulement la catastrophe est évitée mais surtout le cours de l'histoire est respecté… Pourquoi vous secouez la tête ? C'est un excellent plan !

\- Je pensais que tu disposais d'une expertise dans les voyages dans le temps. Mais visiblement tu ignores tout, à commencer par la règle la plus élémentaire : sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois croiser ta propre lignée.

\- Ma lignée… Oh oui, bien sûr. Je descends d'Adam et Ève. Mais…

\- De plus, les Fragments d'Eden ont été conçus pour une utilisation limitée et tu veux remonter le temps sur des millénaires ? Au mieux, tu risquerais de détruire le Fragment et au pire… Non, il vaut mieux que tu ne le découvres jamais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Si je dois remonter le temps pour éradiquer Junon, autant remonter à la source du problème, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Je veux que tu empêches Junon de nuire et non que tu remettes en question l'origine de l'humanité toute entière.

Minerve s'interrompit brusquement avant de regarder autour d'elle. Une lueur de panique traversa son regard et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, Morgane perçut une légère trace d'affolement dans sa voix.

\- Nous avons perdu un temps précieux en futilités. Écoute-moi attentivement et sans m'interrompre. Ce que tu veux n'a aucune importance. À présent, tu sers un intérêt bien plus grand que toi. Tu représente le dernier espoir de l'humanité toute entière. Si tu échoues, tu la condamnes à un sort pire que la mort.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel. _Le dernier espoir de l'humanité, rien que ça. Elle n'a qu'à m'appeler l'Elue pendant qu'on y est_.

\- Tu es tellement jeune, impatiente et arrogante que j'ignore même si tu réussiras à être à la hauteur de cette mission.

\- Arrogante ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre. Toutefois, je perçois en toi une volonté peu commune et une détermination sans faille et cela me donne l'espoir que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Peu importe ta morale, peu importe tes convictions, tu dois faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour empêcher Junon de sortir du Temple, ce qui implique de faire des sacrifices. Personne ne sait où j'ai caché la Capsule, pas même Junon. Je suis persuadée qu'elle en a même oublié son existence. C'est notre unique chance de la prendre par surprise. Ne la gâche pas.

\- Très bien, soupira Morgane. Et où je la trouve, cette Capsule ? Comment elle fonctionne ? À quelle époque devrais-je me rendre pour accomplir cette mission ô combien capitale ?

\- Enfin, tu commences à poser les bonnes questions.

Au moment où Minerve s'apprêtait à donner ses explications, elle se volatilisa sous les yeux de Morgane.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Pas maintenant ! Minerve ? Revenez ! Je vous promets de ne plus vous interrompre.

Mais ses suppliques restèrent sans réponse et elle se retrouva allongée dans son lit. Son premier réflexe fut de retourner dans le Nexus afin de présenter ses excuses à Minerve et de l'enjoindre à expliquer son plan, mais un coup d'œil à sa main gauche lui fit comprendre que c'était sans espoir. Sa main était vide. La sphère avait disparu.


	14. La croisée des chemins

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Merci de continuer de me lire. J'essaie de retranscrire au mieux l'univers de la franchise. Le jeu video s'intéresse à l'action mais au travers de mes recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Il arrive souvent à nos amis les Assassins de prendre un peu de repos, bien mérité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. L'action sera bien au rendez-vous . Au programme de ce chapitre, une grosse révélation sur le passé de Morgane.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre treize : La croisée des chemins**

_Les vrais amis sont comme des étoiles_

_Vous ne pouvez les reconnaître que_

_Lorsqu'il fait sombre autour de vous_

_**Bob Marley**_

_Un mensonge ne peut jamais être effacé_

_Même la vérité n'y suffit pas_

_**Paul Auster**_

_25 décembre 2013_

_Manoir Davenport_

Paradoxalement, ce que l'on appelle la croisée des chemins, à savoir l'étape la plus importante de la vie d'un individu, est celle dont il ne garde aucun souvenir. Dans le Nexus, cette étape est symbolisée par la présence de séquences animées montrant les conséquences du choix opéré par ledit individu. Dans la réalité, celui-ci se contentera de poursuivre sa route et d'assumer ou non les conséquences de son choix. À certaines occasions, il éprouvera des regrets, mais il ne pourra pas faire autrement que d'avancer, sans se retourner.

Il faudra beaucoup de temps à Morgane pour déterminer précisément sa croisée des chemins. Ce n'était pas la trahison de Rikkin ni sa discussion avec Minerve dans le Nexus. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qui pouvait se passer le 14 décembre 2016 ni ce qui était censé se passer le 21 décembre 2017.

Le premier domino était tombé ce 25 décembre 2013.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Rebecca… Je n'ai pas pensé à t'acheter quoi ce que soit.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de m'offrir quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'une bricole.

Ce qui paraissait être une bricole aux yeux de Rebecca signifiait beaucoup pour Morgane. Son père avait coutume de lui offrir un souvenir à chaque retour de voyage mais elle avait été contrainte de les laisser derrière elle quand elle était partie vivre chez Rikkin. Là-bas, elle avait été à l'abri financièrement mais elle n'avait plus jamais reçu de cadeau. Baissant la tête pour cacher son émotion, Morgane contempla la petite boule à neige qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Une babiole, effectivement. Un souvenir rapporté par les touristes chez eux, exhibé sur le manteau de la cheminée, avant de se transformer en véritable nid à poussière. Morgane rapprocha l'objet devant ses yeux et passa quelques minutes à contempler le travail de minutie de l'artisan, qui avait su reproduire dans les moindres détails le manoir Davenport.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup Rebecca, dit-elle après avoir avalé difficilement sa salive. C'est un présent que je conserverais précieusement toute ma vie.

\- Ouh là, je n'en demande pas tant ! s'exclama Rebecca, rosissant sous le compliment. Ce n'est qu'une boule à neige. J'ai acheté la même pour William et Shaun et je m'en suis aussi pris une pour moi. Je me suis dit que si jamais on venait à se séparer, il resterait un souvenir tangible de nos aventures passées ensemble. À défaut d'avoir eu un repas de Noël, nous avons au moins eu les cadeaux.

\- Ai-je entendu le mot cadeau ?

Morgane se tourna vers Shaun qui se tenait près de l'entrée du salon. Sa parka vert kaki était constellée de flocons de neige, tout comme son bonnet noir qu'il avait enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses lunettes étaient couvertes de buée.

\- On a bien fait de partir aux aurores, dit-il en s'approchant de la cheminée. Au retour, la route commençait à devenir impraticable avec toute cette neige. J'ai roulé au pas sur les trois derniers kilomètres.

\- J'espère que William n'aura pas d'ennui sur la route, soupira Morgane. Quelle idée de partir en mission le jour de Noël !

\- Tu sais que ça ne dépend pas de lui. Mais revenons-en au plus important. Alors, ces cadeaux ?

Morgane sourit distraitement en regardant Rebecca offrir la boule à neige à Shaun. William avait reçu un appel de Gavin Banks, un vieil ami dont le Repaire était situé sur un navire, _l'Altaïr II. _Si la teneur de leur conversation était restée secrète, la rapidité avec laquelle William avait quitté le manoir caractérisait à elle seule la gravité de la situation. Plongée dans le Nexus, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

\- William m'a donné quelque chose pour toi, lui dit Shaun en déballant le cadeau de Rebecca. C'est une enveloppe. Je l'ai posée sur ton lit.

Morgane remercia Shaun et remonta dans sa chambre.

\- Oh, merci Rebecca. J'avais justement besoin d'un presse-papier pour mes livres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois dans sa chambre, Morgane déposa la boule à neige sur la petite table qui lui servait de bureau et s'assit sur le lit. Elle s'empara de la feuille, pliée en quatre, posée sur l'enveloppe.

_J'aurais dû te la donner depuis bien longtemps mais j'attendais ce jour précis pour te la remettre. Les circonstances font que je ne serais malheureusement pas à tes côtés quand tu l'ouvriras. Quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras après ta lecture, sache que je te soutiendrais toujours._

_Joyeux Noël, Morgane,_

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais Morgane avait reconnu la fine écriture de son oncle. Elle la reposa et prit l'enveloppe décachetée, vierge de toute indication. Elle en sortit une lettre ainsi qu'une autre enveloppe, plus petite, portant comme unique inscription le mot « Hope ». Celle-ci n'étant pas ouverte, Morgane commença par lire la lettre, dont elle était persuadée qu'elle provenait de son oncle. Mais un coup d'œil à l'écriture suffit pour lui permettre de comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'expéditeur.

_Mon cher Billy,_

_Il s'est écoulé une éternité depuis notre Dispute. Je dirais bien que je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là mais je sais combien tu hais les mensonges. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me coûte de te demander de l'aide, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je prends mes responsabilités très à cœur. Et maintenant, je ne dois plus seulement penser à moi._

_Nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement entendus, toi et moi, et j'en suis venue à le déplorer, d'autant que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Te souviens-tu combien nous étions proches enfants, malgré notre différence d'âge ? Moi, je me souviens. Tu étais mon grand frère et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois fier de moi. Mais tu ne l'as jamais été, n'est-ce pas ? Pas même quand j'ai intégré cette Confrérie qui te tenait tant à cœur. Était-ce parce qu'à tes yeux je n'étais que ta demi-sœur ? Indigne d'intérêt ? Indigne même de porter ton nom ?_

_J'ai voulu vivre ta vie, grand frère, en espérant te comprendre, et c'est ce qui m'a perdu. Mais j'ai essayé, cela devrait compter à tes yeux, non ?_

_Saint Gavin a dû te faire un rapport détaillé __d__es __d__erniers évènements. A-t-il bien insisté sur ma responsabilité dans toute cette histoire ? T'a-t-il bien fait comprendre que sans ma grossesse, Sebastian et Anna seraient encore en vie ? Et toi… Je suis sûre que tu l'as cru. Bien sûr que tout est de ma faute. Moi, l'idiote tombée amoureuse d'un Templier, qui te __d__eman__d__e __d__e protéger son enfant._

_Nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter le manoir. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Gavin n'a pas la science infuse. Il a cru bien faire mais je reste convaincue qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais cherché là-bas. Si nous étions restés, Anna n'aurait pas eu besoin de couvrir notre fuite. _

_Et voilà deux semaines que nous sommes coincés sur cette foutue île. « Les aéroports sont certainement surveillés » qu'il disait. « Ils ne penseront jamais à nous chercher ici ». Tu parles. Où qu'on aille, ils nous retrouveront. Ils sont plus forts que nous, Billy. _

_Cette lettre… Au final, je ne sais plus pour qui je l'écris. Depuis notre fuite, je ne cesse d'écrire. À notre mère, à mon père. À Arthur. À toi. À Hope. Je crois que j'ai pris ça d'Anna. Elle disait que l'écriture était une thérapie, qu'elle la soulageait de sa peur et de ses doutes. Elle avait sans doute raison car je me sens déjà un peu mieux._

_Gavin est parti en mission de reconnaissance, me laissant seule avec Hope. Je pensais qu'elle passerait tout son temps à hurler – il parait que les bébés réagissent au stress de leur mère – mais non. Elle passe tout son temps à dormir. Et à manger. Il est d'ailleurs temps que tu arrives. Nous arrivons au bout du peu de réserves que nous avons emmenés avec nous. _

_Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée et je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir. Mais je suis si fatiguée. Et Hope, tu y as pensé ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait la même vie que nous. _

_Peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de quitter la Confrérie. Une vie simple, avec mon bébé, est-ce trop demander ? _

_Tu vas encore me traiter d'égoïste, parce que je ne fais pas passer la Confrérie avant la famille. Tu es père __d__ésormais. Tu verras, tu changeras __d__'avis. _

_À présent ma fille est ma seule raison de vivre. Si je dois choisir entre la Confrérie et elle, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. _

_Te prendre pour modèle a été probablement la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. _

_Gavin n'est toujours pas rentré. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé._

_Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée._

_Pardonne-moi, mon frère._

_Alice._

Interdite, Morgane contempla fixement la lettre. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler les informations qui y étaient contenues.

\- Morgane, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je peux entrer ?

La porte s'ouvrit devant Shaun mais Morgane ne releva pas la tête.

\- J'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau… Tu pleures ?

Elle voulut nier mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre son. Quand bien même elle y serait parvenue, nier n'aurait servi à rien.

\- Si c'est à cause de William…

Morgane secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Shaun la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de baisser les yeux vers la lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il referma alors doucement la porte et s'avança pour tirer la chaise de son bureau au milieu de la pièce.

\- C'est cette lettre qui t'a bouleversée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est de William ?

Pour toute réponse, Morgane la lui tendit. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait parler de rien. Elle voulait seulement s'allonger, fermer les yeux et prier pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Néanmoins, la présence rassurante de Shaun finit par lui donner le courage nécessaire.

\- Ma vie entière est un putain de mensonge, sanglota-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Toute ma vie. Pendant douze ans, j'ai cru que les Assassins avaient tué mes parents. Puis, j'ai appris que le seul père que j'ai jamais connu était vraiment mon père, doublé d'un traître. L'homme qui m'a obligée à ne plus jamais parler de lui et à rayer son existence de ma mémoire… Cet homme, que j'admirais et respectais plus que tout, n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi. Il m'a adoptée uniquement pour que je lui serve de cobaye. Et maintenant… _ça._ Mais qui je suis, Shaun ? _Qui je suis _?

Sa voix se brisa en mille morceaux. Shaun resta silencieux, l'air embarrassé. Après un instant d'hésitation, il rapprocha la chaise du lit.

Au bout d'un long moment, les larmes de Morgane se tarirent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu dois me prendre pour une hystérique.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses. Je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi alors que tu fais partie de la famille. Tout ce que tu as dû traverser… Je ne me suis pas mis une seule fois à ta place. Bon sang ! J'ai honte de mon attitude. Tu as fait preuve d'un très grand courage en laissant tout ce que tu connaissais derrière toi.

\- Ce n'était pas du courage, Shaun mais du désespoir, avoua Morgane. Si William ne m'avait pas acceptée… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Tu es l'une des nôtres, affirma Shaun d'un ton sans réplique. Je ne suis pas doué pour… Peut-être que tu préfèreras te confier à Rebecca, mais sache que si jamais tu veux parler… On peut aussi rester silencieux. Je suis très doué pour les silences gênants.

Morgane rit doucement. Elle trouvait le jeune historien touchant dans sa tentative maladroite de lui apporter du réconfort. Serrant sa main dans la sienne, elle entreprit de lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle. Vidic. Minerve. La Capsule.

\- … Et pour finir, voilà que j'apprends que Morgane Campbell n'est pas mon véritable nom ! William le savait… C'est ça le pire ! Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance. Mais comment puis-je avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui me cache des informations aussi capitales ? Tout ce temps passé à discuter de ma mère et pas une fois il ne m'a dit « au fait, tu ne t'appelles pas Morgane mais Hope » !

Shaun laissa Morgane vider son sac, sans rien dire. Il se sentait impuissant, ne sachant pas comment réconforter son amie. En règle générale, les filles ne pleuraient pas dans ses bras… enfin, quand elles étaient dans ses bras. Que peut-on dire à quelqu'un dont le monde vient de s'effondrer ? Shaun commençait à penser que Rebecca saurait mieux se débrouiller que lui. Il tenta de dégager sa main mais Morgane la serra avec force, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne l'abandonne.

\- Je vais juste aller chercher Rebecca.

Morgane hocha la tête et libéra la main de Shaun.

\- Je reviens très vite.

Morgane reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe scellée. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour une autre révélation explosive. Ses mains bougèrent toutes seules et avant même que son cerveau n'eut le temps de réagir, le contenu de l'enveloppe se trouvait sur son lit. Une petite feuille, pliée en deux, ainsi qu'une clé dorée, qu'elle prit entre ses doigts. De taille moyenne, froide au toucher, elle était plus lourde que la clé de son appartement à Londres, mais ce fut sa forme qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, livrant le passage à Shaun et Rebecca.

\- La journée des surprises continue, lança-t-elle en leur montrant la clé.

\- Ça alors ! La forme de cette clé…

\- … N'est pas une coïncidence, termina Morgane. Quoique cette clé ouvre, les Assassins sont concernés. La réponse se trouve peut-être dans cette lettre.

Morgane se mordit les lèvres avant de déplier la mystérieuse missive.

_Hope,_

_À l'heure où j'écris ces quelques mots, tu dors paisiblement à côté de moi. Je devrais faire la même chose mais je ne peux pas. Si jamais tu tombais par terre ? Si, malgré moi, je t'étouffais ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, alors que je dors profondément ? J'aurais tout le loisir de dormir une fois que nous serons en sécurité. C'est pour très bientôt ma chérie. Ton oncle va venir nous chercher. C'est une véritable tête de mule et j'ai souvent envie de l'étrangler mais c'est un homme bon et profondément honorable. Il prendra soin de nous, je te le promets._

_Quand je te regarde, je ressens un tel amour que cela me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que, quoi que je fasse, je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Quan__d__ je pense que ma seule présence te met en danger… Ça me ronge de l'intérieur, tu ne peux pas imaginer. _

_J'aimerais tellement que tu vives ta vie sans la passer à regarder par-dessus ton épaule. Je voudrais que la seule chose dont j'ai à m'inquiéter soit tes résultats scolaires ou ton premier chagrin d'amour. Au lieu de ça, j'ai fait de toi une cible ambulante. Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de nous en sortir. Soit je laisse William t'entraîner pour que tu rejoignes la Confrérie soit je pars le plus loin possible d'ici, avec toi. Cette solution a ma préférence mais c'est une utopie. _

_Il existe une dernière option… Je ne veux pas en arriver là. Y songer me brise le cœur. Personne n'est au courant de ton existence, à part Gavin et ton oncle. Anna et Sebastian, mes meilleurs amis, n'auraient jamais révélé la vérité aux Templiers, ces hommes cruels qui veulent nous séparer. Il suffirait que je te trouve une bonne petite famille. Des parents aimants qui prendraient soin de toi. Tu gran__d__irais à l'abri __d__e cette foutue guerre entre Assassins et Templiers. Tu serais libre. _

_Mais non, il est trop tard pour cela. Beaucoup trop tard__._

_Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que_

La lettre était inachevée. Sa mère avait-elle écrit cette lettre le jour de l'attaque des Templiers ?

\- Pourquoi William a-t-il attendu le jour de son départ pour me donner cette lettre ? Enfin, quand je dis « donner », c'est une façon de parler puisqu'il est passé par Shaun. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi lâche.

\- William a toujours été quelqu'un de très secret, tempéra Rebecca en prenant la clé dans sa main. Il ne se confie pas plus à nous, tu sais.

\- Morgane n'est pas n'importe qui, elle est sa nièce ! s'insurgea Shaun.

\- Je pensais que nous étions devenus proches, soupira Morgane. J'avais tort. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.


	15. Mission Mortelle

**Bonjour à vous! Ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, ce qui explique mon retard. Les flashback ont été très difficiles à écrire. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre quatorzième : Mortelle mission**

_C'est le propre des gens normaux que de considérer la mort_

_Comme surgissant de l'extérieur et non comme une fatalité inhérente à l'être._

_L'une des plus grandes illusions consiste à oublier_

_Que la vie est captive de la mort._

_**Emil Cioran**_

_Aout 2014_

_Appartement d'Aiden Saint-Claire, Montréal_

D'après une légende urbaine, lorsqu'une personne est sur le point de mourir, elle voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Morgane savait à présent que ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge. _Je dois ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Tenir le plus longtemps possible. Il y a plein de personnes qui ont survécu avec une balle dans le bide. Je n'en connais aucune mais je suis sure qu'il y en a plein. Il faut que je garde mon calme. Que je reste éveillée. Si je m'endors, c'est foutu. Bishop va me sortir de là. _

Tout en s'encourageant mentalement, Morgane tourna la tête vers le corps de Robert Fraser. Le pauvre type avait eu moins de chance qu'elle. Balle dans la tête. _J'ai merdé, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?_ Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la culpabilité l'envahir. Fraser était mort à cause d'elle.

Comme son corps se relâchait, Morgane se raidit. _Non ! Reste éveillée ! Ne t'endors pas. _Mais la perte de sang l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Déjà, elle pressait sa blessure avec moins de force. D'ici une minute ou deux, elle allait s'évanouir. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Pour maintenir son cerveau en état d'éveil, Morgane essaya de se remémorer la suite d'évènements qui l'avait conduite à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'un analyste lambda d'Abstergo Entertainement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Janvier 2014, Manoir Davenport _

Morgane était assise sur le canapé, à bonne distance de l'ordinateur de Rebecca. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de son oncle ravivait sa colère envers lui.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, l'entendit-elle dire. Nous avons trouvé des alliés inattendus.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Rebecca.

\- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, surtout quand on songe à la manière dont nous avons fait cette découverte.

William entreprit de leur faire un rapide résumé de la situation. Un lanceur d'alerte avait fait fuiter sur le Net des informations sur les Templiers et les Assassins, prenant tout le monde par surprise. William et Gavin s'étaient lancés dans une course contre la montre afin de retrouver le hacker avant les Templiers. Ils y étaient parvenus, grâce à un nouvel Assassin ayant rejoint leur cellule, Galina Voronina. Le lanceur d'alerte s'était révélé être deux membres de l'équipage de _l'Altaïr II_, Éric Cooper et Stéphanie Chiu. William sortait tout juste de leur interrogatoire.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons un nouveau collectif sur les bras. Les Initiés.

\- C'est quoi ce nom ringard ?

\- Leur nom est peut-être ringard, Shaun, mais pas leurs ressources qui sont très impressionnantes, de quoi rivaliser avec Abstergo. D'après Cooper, les Initiés préfèrent rester neutres, mais j'aimerais parvenir à les convaincre de nous aider. J'ai rendez-vous avec un des fondateurs du collectif dans quelques heures. Je vous tiens au courant.

\- Et pour la mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Les Templiers se sont remis bien plus rapidement que je ne l'avais escompté de l'attaque que vous leur avez portés en octobre dernier. Abstergo Entertainement dispose d'un tout nouveau réseau. Helix.

\- En quoi est-ce si dramatique ? demanda Shaun. Toutes les données concernant Desmond ont bel et bien été effacées, non ?

Morgane comprit où se situait le problème bien avant ses amis.

\- Abstergo recueille les données génétiques de certains de ses employés.

\- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de nous le dire plus tôt ? reprocha William.

\- Les secrets, c'est de famille, rétorqua Morgane, d'un ton mauvais.

Un silence gêné suivit sa remarque. Rebecca s'empressa de changer de sujet.

\- Je pourrais pirater leurs ordinateurs.

\- C'est la raison de mon appel. Shaun et toi vous allez me remplacer auprès de Gavin.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Terminer l'entrainement de Morgane. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Le soir même, Shaun et Rebecca la quittaient.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant le retour de William – avec un mélange d'anticipation et d'appréhension – Morgane avait repris son entrainement. Toute la journée, elle travaillait sans relâche les enchaînements que son oncle lui avait appris. Le soir, courbaturée de partout, elle se penchait sur son arbre généalogique, cadeau d'adieu de Shaun. L'historien était remonté jusqu'au douzième siècle, promettant à la jeune femme de continuer ses recherches pendant ses rares moments de libre.

Certains noms lui étaient familiers – Ezio Auditore, Caterina Sforza, Bartholomew Roberts, Duncan Little, Shay Patrick Cormac, Élise de la Serre – d'autres non – Thomas de Carneillon, Evie Frye ou encore Henry Green. Avec un tel patrimoine génétique, Morgane comprenait pourquoi Vidic désirait tellement faire d'elle le futur Sujet 17. En revanche, le comportement de Rikkin demeurait un mystère. _Je suis restée auprès de lui pendant onze ans. Je lui étais entièrement dévouée. Qu'il n'ait pas souhaité me placer dans l'Animus tout de suite après la mort de papa, je peux le comprendre, mais après ? Pourquoi s'obstiner à kidnapper de pauvres innocents alors qu'il m'avait sous la main ? _

Ses constantes préoccupations au sujet de son père adoptif l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil et quand elle parvenait enfin à s'endormir, elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar : elle se trouvait sur un pont, face à un cercueil fermé sur lequel était gravé le signe de reconnaissance des Assassins. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait pour rendre un dernier hommage, le cercueil s'ouvrit, révélant le cadavre de Clay. Elle voulut partir mais ses pieds étaient aussi lourds que du plomb. L'Assassin murmurait à chaque fois la même phrase, ses yeux bleus rivés sur elle. _Ça aurait dû être toi. _Puis, une autre voix venait se mêler à la sienne. _Tu l'as laissé tomber. Tu nous as tous laissé tomber._ Desmond se tenait à côté d'elle. _C'est de ta faute… Ta faute… Ta faute._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Février 2014, Manoir Davenport_

Sans nouvelles de Shaun, Rebecca ou William depuis près d'un mois, Morgane tournait en rond dans le manoir. La solitude lui pesait. Elle s'entraînait. Elle mangeait. Elle regardait la télé. Elle s'entrainait. Elle mangeait. Elle allait faire une longue balade autour du lac. Elle étudiait son arbre généalogique. Elle dormait. Le lendemain, elle recommençait.

Puisqu'elle était seule, la jeune femme n'avait personne à qui confier ses doutes. De plus en plus souvent, Morgane se surprenait à s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de sa vengeance. Rikkin l'avait adoptée alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il l'avait préservée de l'Animus, contrevenant à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé depuis des années. Elle n'avait manqué de rien, si ce n'est de son affection. Tout ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle le lui devait. Pourquoi le tuerait-elle ? _Ne laisse jamais tes émotions compromettre ta mission_. Morgane effleura le collier en forme de croix qu'elle portait autour du cou, signe de son appartenance à l'Ordre des Templiers.

Elle se souvenait de son intronisation comme si c'était hier. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Rikkin lui avait bandé les yeux et l'avait conduite dans un lieu chargé d'histoire, un bâtiment ayant appartenu aux Francs-Maçons. Là, elle s'était agenouillée au centre d'un grand hall, uniquement éclairé à la lueur des bougies. Devant une assemblée d'individus vêtus d'une longue robe d'un rouge sombre, dont les visages étaient cachés par une capuche, elle avait prononcé les mots qui la liaient définitivement à l'Ordre. Un serment vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

_\- Jures-tu de suivre les principes de notre Ordre et tout ce à quoi nous tenons ?_

_\- Je le jure._

_\- De ne jamais révéler nos secrets, ni divulguer la véritable nature de notre travail ? _

_\- Je le jure._

_\- Et ce, jusqu'à ta mort, quel qu'en soit le prix ?_

_\- Je le jure._

Une silhouette s'était détachée du cercle, un pendentif à la main. Elle lui avait fait signe de se lever avant de placer le bijou autour de son cou.

_\- Tu es maintenant un Templier, avait dit Rikkin d'une voix solennelle. Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider._

Morgane avait répété ces mots, en même temps que le reste de l'assemblée, le cœur empli de fierté. Six ans plus tard, elle trahissait son serment. À cause de sa colère, de sa rancœur, elle était devenue une fugitive et chaque minute supplémentaire qu'elle passait auprès de William donnait raison à tous ceux qui la croyaient du côté des Assassins. Dans le même temps, son oncle ne semblait toujours pas lui faire confiance. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix ?

_Ne laisse jamais tes émotions compromettre ta mission__. _Morgane serra son collier, le réchauffant avec la chaleur de sa main. _Je te le promets, papa._

Le bruit d'un moteur lui fit relever la tête. Elle quitta son bureau et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. William était de retour et il n'était pas venu seul. Avec une curiosité teintée de méfiance, Morgane observa la jeune femme, aux courts cheveux d'un blond très clair, qui venait de descendre de la voiture. Si son oncle espérait que la présence d'une tierce personne allait le mettre à l'abri de sa colère, il allait être très déçu. Elle sortit de sa chambre d'un pas vif et atteignit le bas des marches au moment où William et sa mystérieuse compagne pénétrait dans la maison. En l'apercevant, son oncle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux auquel elle ne répondit pas.

\- Elle est trop mince. Pas assez de muscles.

Morgane dévisagea l'inconnue. Pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là ?

\- Morgane, je te présente Galina Voronina.

_La nouvelle recrue. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça._

\- Elle va être ton mentor.

_Elle va être quoi ? _Ce n'est qu'en voyant William la dévisager d'un air réprobateur que Morgane sut qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

\- Je t'ai appris à utiliser ton environnement à ton avantage, que ce soit dans la préparation de tes attaques ou pour t'enfuir. Je t'ai enseigné à te fondre dans la masse et à tuer ta cible sans te faire repérer. Galina se chargera des techniques de corps à corps.

\- Je vois… Et pour ce qui est de mon passé ? Va-t-elle aussi m'enseigner la parfaite technique pour réagir au fait que je ne m'appelle pas Morgane Campbell ?

\- Galina, tu peux nous laisser un moment, s'il te plaît.

La blonde tourna les talons sans discuter. William adressa à Morgane un sourire contrit.

\- Je mérite ta colère mais laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait le choix de te cacher la lettre de ta mère. Ensuite, tu pourras me crier dessus aussi longtemps que tu le désires.

Morgane écouta. Son visage changea d'expression à plusieurs reprises. Quand William eut terminé son récit, elle ne lui cria pas dessus. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mars 2014, Manoir Davenport_

Morgane pensait avoir connu la douleur physique sous toutes ses formes avec l'entrainement de William, l'hiver dernier, mais c'était avant qu'il ne se mette en tête de jouer avec son cerveau. _Les Templiers disposent de moyens illimités pour nous soutirer la moindre information. Ils seront prêts à tout pour te briser. Cela te paraîtra sans doute impossible, mais tu dois t'entraîner à résister à toute forme de torture qu'ils pratiqueront sur toi._Pour la convaincre, il lui avait raconté l'histoire du sauvetage raté de Desmond, lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par les hommes de main de Vidic. Comment il avait compris que la mission avait foiré quand son équipe ne l'avait pas contacté dans le délai imparti. Comment il avait refusé d'ordonner l'évacuation de la Ferme, persuadé que ses hommes ne parleraient jamais sous la torture. _La Ferme n'était pas un de nos Repaires, pas au sens militaire du terme. Nous y entrainions nos plus jeunes recrues, nos futurs Apprentis. Il y avait donc très peu d'Assassins et tous ont été tués pour couvrir notre fuite. À cause d'une erreur de jugement de ma part._

Morgane avait donc accepté de se prêter au jeu de rôle de son oncle. Elle était la prisonnière qui détenait une information capitale au sujet de la Confrérie et William était chargé de la faire parler par n'importe quel moyen.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu William, une seringue à la main, elle avait paniqué. Elle lui en avait rappelé la raison et après l'avoir écoutée, il lui avait injecté son contenu dans l'épaule. _Tes émotions t'affaiblissent_, lui avait-il dit avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Les émotions… On en revenait toujours là.

Morgane échouait systématiquement à garder l'information secrète pour elle. Mais chaque jour, elle résistait un peu plus longtemps. Et quoique William lui fasse subir, ce n'était rien comparé à son entrainement avec Galina.

L'Assassin originaire de Russie était une véritable machine. Infatigable, insensible à la douleur, elle repoussa les limites tant physiques que psychologiques de Morgane. À la fin de la première semaine, celle-ci alla trouver William.

\- Cette fille est complètement cinglée !

\- Galina est une surdouée. Mais elle a des difficultés à s'adapter à son adversaire.

\- Des difficultés ? Elle essaye de me tuer ! Elle sait que je suis un Templier, c'est ça ?

\- Elle ne fait que te mettre en condition. Galina sait que tu es ma nièce. C'est ce qui compte.

Morgane laissa le bénéfice du doute à Galina. Elle serra les dents, endurant les attaques de l'Assassin sans réussir à la toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Après chaque session, elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un troupeau d'éléphants, sans faire aucun progrès.

À la fin du mois de mars, elle finit par craquer.

\- STOP ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je sais que tu me déteste parce que je suis un Templier, mais tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu seras prête, répondit Galina, l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Prête ? Mais prête pour quoi ?

\- Pour devenir un Assassin.

Morgane soupira.

\- Galina, tu sais que je ne suis pas un Assassin.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas prête, rétorqua la russe, l'air buté. On continue demain.

Galina fit une chose que Morgane n'aurait jamais crue possible. Elle sourit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Printemps 2014, Manoir Davenport_

Par un beau matin d'avril, après quatre mois de silence, Morgane eut enfin des nouvelles de Rebecca. Après les banalités d'usage, l'informaticienne entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui leur était arrivé, à Shaun et à elle.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est notre contact au sein des Initiés, termina-t-elle, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus comme à chaque fois qu'elle était excitée. Bishop ! Mon amie d'Erudito ! C'est elle qui nous avait envoyé le lien pour Abstergo Entertainement.

Bishop était aussi la personne que William avait rencontrée peu après avoir appris l'existence des Initiés. Tous les deux étaient parvenus à un accord et les Initiés avaient mis leurs talents au service des Assassins. Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas réussi à pénétrer dans Helix.

Ce n'est que début mai, alors que Morgane revenait de sa séance de torture quotidienne avec Galina, pour enchaîner avec celle de William, que Rebecca les avait de nouveau contactés.

\- Morgane ! William ! Vous n'allez jamais le croire ! Quelqu'un a réussi à pirater Helix ! Et il n'appartient pas aux Initiés.

\- Erudito ? proposa Morgane.

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. D'accord, il y a pas mal de hackers relativement doués là-bas, mais personne qui puisse rivaliser avec mon niveau ou celui de Bishop. Puisqu'aucune d'entre nous n'est parvenue à franchir le premier portail de sécurité, ce type doit être vraiment balèze.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour nous ? demanda William. Une nouvelle menace ou un allié potentiel ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Ce gars a implanté un virus tellement puissant qu'il nous a permis d'accéder au réseau. Vous voulez savoir le plus beau ? Personne, au sein d'Abstergo, ne s'en est encore aperçu.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. Pour faire simple, le hacker a implanté une sorte de virus dormant. Si Bishop n'était pas en train de tenter de contourner le système au moment même où il est apparu, on serait passé à côté.

\- Un virus dormant ? Comme celui que Standish m'a fait implanté dans le Cloud l'année dernière ?

\- Exactement ! Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Seulement, Standish est mort donc…

\- C'est Junon, affirma Morgane. Elle est dans le Cloud d'Abstergo Entertainement. C'est pour la libérer que Standish a créé le virus.

\- Quel est son intérêt ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais quoi qu'elle prépare, ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Tu devrais te tenir à l'écart du réseau.

\- Au contraire, contra William. C'est une excellente opportunité qui s'offre à nous. Pirate tout ce que tu peux trouver.

\- Mais, Junon…

\- Junon ne constitue pas une menace actuellement, contrairement aux Templiers. Ne te trompe pas de combat_._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Juin 2014, Manoir Davenport. _

Grâce à l'entraînement de Galina, la masse musculaire de Morgane avait augmenté. Elle était devenue suffisamment forte pour réussir à parer les coups de l'Assassin russe, qui la mettait à terre de moins en moins souvent. Dans le même temps, à force de persévérance, elle finit par résister à l'interrogatoire de William.

\- Excellent travail ! la complimenta-t-il après l'avoir détachée. Tu es officiellement prête pour ta première mission sur le terrain.

\- J'ai déjà accompli une mission sur le terrain, lui rappela Morgane.

\- Pas sous ma supervision.

Excitée, Morgane écouta attentivement son oncle avant de rapidement déchanter quand elle comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Tu veux que je drague un analyste d'Abstergo Entertainement. C'est ça ma mission ? Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague.

\- Cette mission est bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraît. L'analyste s'appelle Robert Fraser. Il est en charge de l'étude des mémoires d'Arno Dorian, un Assassin qui a vécu…

\- Je sais qui est Arno Dorian, le coupa sèchement Morgane.

_Merci Shaun_, pensa-t-elle intérieurement. L'Assassin britannique avait ajouté une biographie plus ou moins détaillée, selon les informations qu'il était parvenues à dénicher, à chaque entrée de son arbre généalogique. Morgane savait donc qu'Arno Dorian avait été l'amant de son ancêtre Templier, Élise de la Serre.

\- Il est sous les ordres de Mélanie Lemay, je suppose ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Non. Lemay a été promue au poste de Garneau.

Morgane siffla doucement. La mort de Garneau avait été annoncée la semaine dernière, alors qu'il avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, remarqua-t-elle, d'un ton cynique.

Son remplaçant s'appelle Aiden Saint-Claire, expliqua William. Malheureusement, le service informatique d'Abstergo a trouvé le moyen d'éliminer le virus avant qu'on ait pu en savoir plus à leur sujet. Les Initiés vont tout de même continuer leur piratage, juste au cas où.

\- Arno étant un Assassin, tu veux savoir pourquoi Abstergo s'intéresse à lui. Il existe surement un autre moyen pour obtenir cette information.

\- Être un Assassin implique parfois une approche plus subtile. Prends Ezio, par exemple. Il séduisait ses proies pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Ezio était un Don Juan notoire bien avant de devenir un Assassin. C'est loin d'être mon cas. Je ne sais même pas comment faire pour draguer un mec !

\- Tout ce que je te demande est de trouver un moyen de te rapprocher de lui. Si tu ne veux pas coucher avec lui, soit. Tu n'as qu'à devenir sa meilleure amie.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel. À l'entendre, tout ceci paraissait si simple.

\- Pour Edward, j'ai dû signer tout un tas de document m'interdisant de parler de mon travail à qui que ce soit. Ce sera surement le cas pour Fraser.

\- Trouve seulement le moyen de gagner sa confiance. Bishop s'occupera du reste. Elle sera ton contact avec nous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Août 2014, appartement d'Aiden Saint-Claire._

Morgane ne quittait pas Robert des yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le bar préféré de Fraser, quelques jours après sa conversation avec William, elle s'était installée à côté de lui et avait lancé la conversation sur les jeux vidéos, un des sujets favoris du jeune analyste. Ils s'étaient ainsi liés d'amitié. Grâce à un gadget de Rebecca, Morgane avait cloné le téléphone de Fraser mais son contenu n'avait rien révélé d'intéressant.

_\- Tout doit se trouver dans cette maudite tablette. _

_\- Laisse ton charme naturel agir._

_\- Ah, ah._

Morgane s'était sentie coupable de mentir à Fraser, qui n'était qu'un simple pion dans le plan de William. Conformément à la promesse faite à son père, elle avait mis ses sentiments de côté pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Alors qu'elle s'était demandée comment le pousser à l'inviter à sortir avec elle, Fraser l'avait devancée. Sans être tombée amoureuse de lui, Morgane avait sincèrement apprécié les moments passés avec Fraser avant que l'Effet de Transfert ne vienne tout gâcher.

_\- La situation est en train de dégénérer. Il faut arrêter la mission._

_\- Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'informations._

_\- Ça fait presque deux mois maintenant. Si Robert avait eu connaissance d'un Fragment d'Eden, il me l'aurait dit. J'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps à localiser l'Observatoire et crois-moi, j'avais pris tout mon temps. _

_\- Navrée, Morgane, mais je ne fais que te répéter les propos de William. Tu dois continuer la mission. _

_\- Bishop, Robert souffre de l'Effet de Transfert. J'ai l'impression que les nouvelles consoles Helix sont moins performantes que l'Animus Omega._

Bishop avait transmis ses craintes à William mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu savoir. Alors, Morgane avait honteusement profité de la dévotion de Robert à son égard, copie des profonds sentiments qu'Arno avait éprouvés pour Élise, pour le pousser à prendre des risques. Deux semaines plus tard, elle se retrouvait à se vider de son sang à côté de son cadavre.

Morgane voulut tendre le bras pour toucher l'épaule de Robert mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. _Je suis désolée, Robert. _

Le bruit d'une vitre cassée fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.


	16. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour! Non je ne vous ai pas oublié. Entre la canicule et les problèmes ****de réseau, la semaine ****dernière, j'ai préféré reporter l'écriture ****du chapitre. Mon or****dinateur chauffait beaucoup trop. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre quinzième : Prise de conscience**

_Le difficile, c'est ce qui peut être fait tout de suite,_

_L'impossible, c'est ce qui prend un peu plus de temps_

_**George Santanaya**_

_Devenir libre, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire finalement ?_

_Est-ce que cela signifie réussir à s'échapper d'une cage_

_Pour s'enfermer dans une autre, beaucoup plus grande ?_

_**Haruki Murakami**_

_Août 2014_

_En lieu sûr_

_Elle traquait quelqu'un. À moins que la proie, ce ne fut elle. Difficile à dire. Une lumière étincelante apparut soudainement à l'horizon, illuminant une silhouette, incontestablement féminine, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Elle l'attendait. Elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle…_

Morgane ouvrit les yeux. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour les ajuster à la luminosité. Lumière artificielle. Décor minimaliste. Murs blancs. Plafond de la même couleur. Elle n'était pas au manoir. Elle était…

\- Morgane ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

Elle percevait un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement dans la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre, deux sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais associés au si flegmatique Shaun Hastings.

\- Shaun ?

Sa voix était éraillée, comme si elle avait hurlé à pleins poumons pendant de longues minutes.

\- Le seul et unique.

_C'est lui. Indubitablement. _Shaun apparut dans son champ de vision. Il portait la même tenue que lorsqu'il était parti avec Rebecca. Cela faisait combien de temps, déjà ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya-t-elle. Rebecca est avec toi ?

\- Évidemment que je suis là !

Le visage de Rebecca flottait devant elle. _Flottait ? _

\- Morgane ? Reste avec nous. Morgane !

L'obscurité l'environnait. Il y avait cette silhouette. Elle devait la rattraper avant que… Avant que quoi ?

\- Te revoilà parmi nous.

William avait remplacé Shaun et Rebecca à son chevet. Elle voulut se relever mais il la stoppa dans son élan.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. Même si l'opération s'est bien passée, je préfèrerais que tu évites de rompre tes points de suture.

\- L'opération…

Morgane porta la main à son ventre.

\- Ma blessure… Je… Où suis-je ?

\- En sécurité. Je sais que tu dois te reposer mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Morgane releva la tête et fusilla son oncle du regard.

\- D'absolument tout.

_Elle composa le numéro de Robert pour la troisième fois. Elle jura quand elle tomba encore sur son répondeur._

_Bon sang, où es-tu ? Rappelle-moi… C'est urgent._

_Elle était restée aussi neutre que possible, jouant le rôle de la petite amie inquiète au cas où le téléphone de Robert se trouverait sur écoute. Tous les soirs, à dix-neuf heures précises, l'analyste l'appelait en sortant de son travail. Or, il était plus de vingt-et-une heures. Un tel retard ne lui ressemblait pas. _

\- Robert tramait quelque chose. Il refusait que je me rende chez lui et, même s'il m'appelait tous les jours, il ne voulait pas me parler de son travail. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'ai profité de son absence pour fouiller son appartement. Son ordinateur était bien protégé, mais j'ai beaucoup appris de Rebecca.

_Elle récupéra les mails échangés entre Saint-Claire et Robert, que l'analyste avait pris soin d'effacer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. _

\- La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à Robert – pour son boulot, je veux dire – il venait d'assister à la mort de François de la Serre. Je savais que tu voudrais en savoir plus, alors je lui ai demandé de tout copier sur sa clé USB. Comme je savais qu'après cela, il risquait d'être grillé auprès d'Abstergo, j'ai envoyé un message à Bishop pour que tu puisses l'exfiltrer. Mais voilà… Son sort t'était tellement indifférent que tu as refusé.

William ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais Morgane ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- « Victoria et moi sommes sur le coup »... C'était le dernier message de Robert. Trois salariées d'Abstergo se prénomment Victoria mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il parlait de sa psychiatre. J'ai paniqué… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Robert implique d'autres personnes. Il était trop imprudent. Je suis restée l'attendre sauf qu'il n'est jamais rentré. Je l'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises mais il ne m'a pas répondu. C'est pour ça que je me suis rendue chez Saint-Claire.

_La porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Silencieuse comme un chat, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et utilisa sa Vision d'Aigle pour se familiariser avec son environnement. _

\- Le premier agent pianotait sur un ordinateur, face à la fenêtre du salon. Le second était occupé à fouiller dans les archives de Saint-Claire. Ils me tournaient tous les deux le dos.

Morgane émit un petit rire.

\- Ils n'ont rien vu venir.

_Deux ans en arrière, elle se serait liquéfiée sur place à la seule idée d'attaquer deux hommes plus grands et plus costauds qu'elle. Mais Galina et William étaient passés par là. En dix secondes, tout était terminé. _

\- En m'approchant du bureau, là où se trouvait le second agent, j'ai découvert le corps de Saint-Claire. Au moment où je me suis penchée pour prendre son pouls, j'ai senti une balle me frôler le crâne. Je me suis planquée sous le bureau et c'est là que je l'ai vu…

_L'une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprise concernant la Vision d'aigle était qu'elle ne concernait que les vivants. Voilà pourquoi, concentrée sur les silhouettes rouges, elle avait manqué le cadavre de Robert. _

\- J'aurais dû m'enfuir à la seconde où je l'ai vu… Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai rampé jusqu'à lui… Je savais qu'il était mort avant de voir le trou au milieu de son front mais j'y suis quand même allée.

_Ce faisant, elle avait perdu un temps précieux. Le sniper, qui lui avait tiré dessus de l'immeuble d'en face, avait eu le temps le temps de prévenir son complice. _

\- J'étais tellement préoccupée que je n'ai pas pensé à activer la Vision _avant_ de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais certainement vu le dernier agent.

_Son instinct l'avertit juste avant que l'ennemi n'ouvre le feu sur elle. Après avoir esquivé la balle, elle fonça sur lui et tenta de le désarmer. Dans la semi-pénombre, ils luttèrent au corps-à-corps quelques instants, chacun voulant empêcher l'autre de récupérer l'arme. Malheureusement, la détente était trop sensible et le coup partit tout seul. Son adversaire et elle se figèrent en même temps. Une lueur de surprise traversa les yeux gris de l'inconnu, qui poussa un juron. Elle recula de quelques pas, trébucha sur le corps de Robert et chuta lourdement sur le dos. Incrédule, elle porta la main à sa blessure. L'homme s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. _

_S'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle._

_Elle savait pertinemment que sa supplique ne servirait à rien, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir. _

_Merde, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Berg va me tuer pour ça._

_Elle ferma les yeux._

_On a un problème, l'entendit-elle dire tandis qu'elle sentait deux mains calleuses appuyer contre sa blessure. Ce n'était pas un Assassin… Non plus. C'était notre cible… Oui, elle-même… Non, mais elle est grièvement blessée. Il faut que tu contactes Berg… Je ne peux pas, je suis en train d'essayer de lui sauver la vie… Allô ? Allô ? Et merde !_

_Le poids sur son ventre disparut la poussant à ouvrir les yeux. _

_Je suis désolée, petite. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme. _

_D'une main, il avait attrapé les siennes._

_Appuie fortement sur la plaie et, quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes éveillée. Tu as compris ?_

_Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle regarda l'agent l'abandonner à son sort._

\- On s'est battu et il m'a tirée dessus, résuma Morgane, passant tout le reste sous silence. Après son départ, j'ai réussi à attraper mon téléphone et à appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence pour prévenir Bishop. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Rebecca. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée d'installer ce système, je serais sans doute morte. J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que possible mais j'ai fini par m'évanouir. Je me souviens avoir entendu un bruit avant de tomber dans les vapes… Comme une vitre que l'on casse.

\- C'était Galina.

\- Galina ? Elle n'était pas en Californie ?

\- Cette mission était ton test final pour devenir une Novice et intégrer pleinement la Confrérie, révéla William. En tant que Mentor, Galina devait être présente.

\- Un test ? répéta Morgane sidérée. William ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me forcerais jamais à devenir un Assassin !

\- Tu _es_ un Assassin ! Si seulement tu voulais bien laisser tes émotions de côté, tu t'en rendrais également compte !

\- Trop ulcérée pour répondre, Morgane tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle avait beau aimer son oncle, elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ses manigances.

\- Il est de toute façon trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Grâce au succès de ta mission, tu es l'une des nôtres. Quand tu te seras rétablie, je procèderais à ton intronisation de façon plus officielle.

\- Morgane se tourna vivement vers lui. Trop vivement. Elle grimaça de douleur.

\- Cesse de t'agiter de la sorte !

\- Un succès ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? cracha-t-elle en serrant les poings. Deux innocents sont morts à cause de moi. C'est un putain de fiasco !

\- Chaque mission a son lot de dommages collatéraux. Tu vas devoir t'y faire.

\- On parle de vies humaines, lui rappela-t-elle. Comment peux-tu en parler de manière aussi détachée ?

\- Nous sommes des Assassins, Morgane.

\- Oh, pardon. J'avais oublié. Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis, c'est ça ? Y compris le sacrifice d'innocents.

\- Ils travaillaient pour les Templiers. Ils n'étaient pas si innocents que cela.

\- Ils étaient sur le point de nous livrer toutes les informations au sujet d'Arno sur un plateau d'argent ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient appartenus à l'Ordre ? Et ne me dis surtout pas qu'il s'agissait d'une tactique pour nous infiltrer.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Fraser souffrait de l'Effet de Transfert.

\- Je t'interdis de te servir de l'Effet de Transfert pour justifier tes actes ! Pas après avoir refusé de m'écouter à ce sujet.

Morgane s'interrompit. Elle gaspillait sa salive inutilement. William était un Assassin depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour analyser la situation de son point de vue. Elle changea alors de tactique.

\- Robert Fraser avait vingt-sept ans. Son père est mort alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans. Assassiné de sang-froid par un gamin de seize ans qui braquait le magasin dans lequel il faisait ses courses. Sa mère ne s'en est jamais remise et elle a sombré dans la dépression.

\- Morgane…

\- Il voulait suivre les traces de son père, qui était médecin, et dédier sa vie à sauver celle des autres. Au lieu de cela, il a arrêté ses études pour s'occuper de sa mère. Il a enchaîné les petits boulots. Comme il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec un ordinateur, il a postulé auprès d'Abstergo. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est un travail bien payé pour un minimum d'effort physique. Grâce à cela, il a pu rembourser une bonne partie des dettes de sa mère. C'était un mec bien. Un mec ordinaire. Et maintenant, un mec mort. Par MA faute.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage mais Morgane ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- La première fois qu'il m'a appelée Élise, j'ai su qu'il était en train de subir l'Effet de Transfert. J'ai tout fait pour lui venir en aide… Pour qu'il ne finisse pas comme Clay. Il a suivi mon conseil d'aller consulter un psychiatre, cette Victoria Bibeau. J'ai cru qu'elle était compétente. Après chacune de ses séances, Robert semblait aller mieux. Mais j'avais tort. Il était seulement devenu un bien meilleur menteur. Il a sûrement pensé qu'avec l'Effet de Transfert, les compétences d'Arno lui permettraient de s'en sortir. Il a eu tort. Arno n'était pas encore un Assassin.

Morgane sentit sa voix de briser. _J'ai une surprise pour toi. Elle sera bientôt prête._ Malgré son insistance, Robert n'avait rien voulu dire de plus. Deux jours plus tard, il était mort.

\- J'ai profité des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, tu comprends ? Saint-Claire et lui sont morts pour une illusion ! Alors, ne viens pas me dire que la mission est une réussite. Ne viens pas me dire que je suis un Assassin. Parce qu'un véritable Assassin aurait réussi à empêcher ça. Un véritable Assassin ne se serait pas fait bêtement tirer dessus pour une erreur d'inattention. Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais rester seule.

Morgane ne voulait pas le montrer mais son monologue l'avait épuisée. William tendit le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule mais, d'un simple regard, elle l'empêcha de finir son geste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois son oncle partit, Morgane observa sa chambre avec attention. Face à elle, une jolie aquarelle, représentant un navire voguant sur des flots déchaînés, était accrochée au mur. Devant la fenêtre, le fin voilage d'un blanc jauni par les ans, frémissait légèrement. Près du mur, un fauteuil à oreilles damassé, aux tons ocre et beige, qui jurait avec le papier peint de la couleur d'un ciel d'été. Morgane ferma les yeux. Trop en colère contre William, elle en avait oublié de l'interroger sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il existait d'autres façons de récupérer les informations dont elle avait besoin.

Après avoir retrouvé une certaine forme de sérénité, la jeune femme activa sa Vision d'Aigle. Au-dessus d'elle, à un ou deux mètres sur sa droite une silhouette verte se tenait accroupie, très certainement sur le rebord du toit. En tournant la tête, elle vit une silhouette – sans le moindre doute son oncle, descendre les escaliers. Elle voulut se retourner sur le ventre pour voir qui se trouvait à l'étage inférieur mais la douleur fulgurante, qui lui traversa le ventre lorsqu'elle se mit en mouvement, l'en dissuada. Elle resta donc parfaitement immobile, se concentrant au maximum, jusqu'à percevoir la voix de son oncle.

\- … compris.

\- Tu étais censé la ménager, protesta Shaun. Elle a failli mourir !

\- Je le sais bien, Shaun. C'est inutile de me le rappeler.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, l'avertit William d'un ton sec.

Quelques secondes de silence, et puis…

\- C'est avec ce genre de comportement que tu as fait fuir Desmond.

Morgane entendit un bruit sec qu'elle ne parvint à identifier qu'au cri de protestation de Rebecca.

\- William ! Ce n'était pas la peine de le frapper !

\- Laisse, Rebecca. Au moins, j'ai la preuve qu'il est capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

\- Ça suffit !

Morgane faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait Rebecca élever la voix.

\- William, je sais que tu tiens à ce que Morgane devienne un Assassin mais l'envoyer en mission sans renforts n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

\- Elle n'était pas seule, rétorqua William. Bishop assurait le soutien tactique, Galina surveillait ses arrières et je contrôlais les moindres détails de sa mission.

\- Tu as refusé de faire confiance à son instinct, asséna Rebecca. Tu ne lui as laissé aucune marge de manœuvre. À aucun moment, tu n'as tenu compte des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Robert Fraser.

\- Morgane n'avait aucun sentiment pour Fraser. Elle faisait semblant.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle en avait, Shaun ! rétorqua Rebecca, un brin exaspérée. C'est pour ça qu'elle est tellement en colère. Elle croit que William est insensible au sort de Fraser et de Saint-Claire, alors que c'est complètement faux.

\- Tu es le seul responsable de cette situation, reprit Shaun, d'un ton amer. Morgane a fait un travail remarquable à Abstergo en octobre dernier. L'as-tu félicitée pour cela ? Bien sûr que non. À Noël dernier, tu as lâché une véritable bombe et tu n'as même pas eu la décence de rester auprès de Morgane pour l'aider à digérer la nouvelle !

\- Nous nous sommes expliqués…

\- Un mois après ! Et pour couronner le tout, tu lui colles Galina dans les pattes ! Tu sais qu'elle est intentionnellement restée passive quand Morgane se faisait attaquer ? Tout ça parce qu'elle voulait voir comme elle se débrouillait toute seule ?

Morgane eut la nausée. _Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un rat de laboratoire ?_

\- Pense à toutes les épreuves que Morgane a traversées. Elle a encaissé tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, sans jamais se plaindre. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Tu veux en faire un Assassin, parfait. Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est aussi ta nièce.

\- C'est justement parce qu'elle est ma nièce que je suis aussi dur avec elle. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la traiter différemment.

\- Nous le savons parce que nous te connaissons, dit Rebecca d'une voix douce. Mais pas elle. Elle est perdue. Sa vie entière n'a été qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Morgane sourit malgré elle. Rebecca la connaissait par cœur.

\- Tu as raison Rebecca, soupira William. Vous avez tous les deux raison. Elle a progressé tellement vite en si peu de temps… J'en ai oublié qu'avant de nous rejoindre, elle ne s'était jamais battue. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la protéger. Y compris d'elle-même.

_Comment ça, y compris de moi-même ?_

\- C'est à cause de Rikkin, n'est-ce pas ? observa Rebecca. Tu veux qu'elle s'endurcisse afin qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable, le moment venu.

\- Elle n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle n'aurait jamais à le faire. Je ne peux pas la priver de sa vengeance, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Mais je peux la transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que sa conscience parviendrait à accepter.

Le ressentiment que Morgane gardait à l'encontre de William s'estompa. La communication n'était pas son point fort. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle devait en tenir compte.

\- Je vais aller lui présenter mes excuses.

\- Non, laisse-là se reposer, dit Shaun. Tu la verras demain matin.

Morgane perçut une sonnerie, celle du portable de William.

\- C'est Galina, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Elle nous demande de la rejoindre à l'entrepôt.

Moins d'une minute après leur départ, Morgane s'endormait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jeune femme fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par sa vessie. La fenêtre laissait entrevoir un coin de ciel bleu. La lumière de sa chambre était éteinte, signe que quelqu'un était passé la voir après qu'elle se soit endormie. Avec la plus extrême précaution, elle sortit de son lit. Prise de vertige, elle resta un instant immobile. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de sa chambre, elle comprit que sa vessie était le dernier de ses soucis. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle tomba dans les bras de William qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

\- Morgane, tu ne…

\- Toilettes… Maintenant.

Sans piper mot, William l'accompagna au fond du couloir. Il resta auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle vomit.

\- Merci. Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller pour le reste.

\- Je suis juste derrière la porte, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, Morgane se lava les mains dans le petit lavabo attenant et reprit le bras de son oncle pour le chemin du retour.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, je me sens encore nauséeuse. Une tasse de thé me ferait du bien… Enfin, s'il y en ici. D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

\- À Londres, répondit William.

\- Londres ? Je suis restée combien de temps inconsciente ?

\- Une semaine.

Morgane émit un hoquet de surprise.

\- Comment… Pourquoi…

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Galina t'a retrouvée. Elle t'a stabilisée le temps nécessaire à Bishop pour faire appel à ses contacts parmi les Initiés. Je te passe les détails mais grâce à leurs ressources, tu as rapidement pu être opérée par l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de tout le Canada. Une fois qu'il nous a donné le feu vert, nous sommes venus ici.

\- Mais pourquoi Londres ? Pourquoi ne pas être reparti aux États-Unis ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Je vais contacter le docteur Stevens. Il est l'un des rares alliés que nous ayons en Angleterre. Il va t'examiner et ensuite je te raconterais tout.

Une heure plus tard, Morgane, confortablement adossée contre deux oreillers moelleux, buvait son thé dans une tasse en porcelaine, délicatement ouvragée.

\- Michaël Caine ! s'exclama-t-elle en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis le départ du docteur Stevens.

\- Pardon ? demanda Rebecca qui se trouvait à son chevet.

\- Je savais que le docteur Stevens me rappelait quelqu'un. Il ressemble à Michael Caine. Tu sais, l'acteur britannique.

\- Oui, je sais qui est Michaël Caine. Je ne trouve pas que le docteur Stevens lui ressemble.

Avant que Morgane ne puisse répliquer, William entra dans la chambre, une canne dans sa main droite.

\- D'après le docteur, tu es en bonne voie de guérison. Encore une semaine et tu pourras te déplacer par tes propres moyens. En attendant, je t'ai trouvée ça.

\- Merci.

William posa l'objet en bois clair contre la commode, à côté de son lit.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Rebecca en se levant. Je reviens te voir tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

William referma la porte derrière la jeune informaticienne avant de rapprocher le fauteuil du lit.

\- Je t'ai promis une explication mais avant tout, je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon comportement de la veille. Je crois que j'ai tendance à réagir de manière excessive lorsque je me retrouve démuni.

Morgane resta silencieuse, préférant garder son espionnage pour elle.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression d'être dur avec toi et si tu as cru que je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qui était arrivé à Saint-Claire et Fraser. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, mais tu dois comprendre une chose. Au cours des siècles, nombreux sont ceux qui sont venus en aide à la Confrérie sans pour autant la rejoindre et beaucoup sont morts pour que les Assassins parviennent à leurs objectifs. Voilà pourquoi j'ai parlé de dommages collatéraux. Leur mort est tragique mais malheureusement nécessaire. Si tu te focalises là-dessus, tu ne penseras à rien d'autre et cela te rendra folle.

Grâce à son espionnage, Morgane n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le point de vue de William. Elle savait également qu'elle aurait énormément de difficultés à parvenir à se détacher de ses émotions. Mais elle apprendrait.

\- Quand tu te trouves en mission, tu ne peux pas agir en électron libre, comme tu l'as fait lorsque tu t'es rendue chez Saint-Claire. Si tu te fais prendre, c'est toute ta cellule que tu mets en danger.

\- C'est pour cela que tu en as voulu à ma mère ? En tombant enceinte, elle a mis en danger toute sa cellule.

\- Ta mère était impulsive et naïve, une combinaison extrêmement dangereuse pour notre mode de vie mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé ni honte ni déception à son égard. Je l'aimais énormément et je pensais qu'elle le savait.

\- Concilier le rôle de Mentor avec une vie de famille doit être un fardeau extrêmement lourd à porter. Pour y arriver, tu dois forcément consentir à des sacrifices. Elle le savait. Et moi aussi. Même si c'est dur à accepter.

William la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Chaque fois que je pense avoir cerné ta personnalité, je me rends compte à quel point je suis loin du compte.

\- C'est une mauvaise chose ? demanda Morgane avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Au contraire. Je suis fier de toi. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Tu as su garder ton sang-froid suffisamment longtemps pour planifier ton évasion. Tu as cherché à me retrouver alors même que tu ignorais tout de moi.

Morgane rougit.

\- Pour mon évasion, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. C'est Lucy qui avait tout organisé. Je me suis contentée de suivre son plan. Même si elle a été tout raconter à Vidic, elle m'a donné suffisamment d'avance pour que je puisse quitter l'Italie.

Les yeux de William se voilèrent de tristesse.

\- J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour Lucy Stillman. Elle était intelligente, charmante et contrairement à beaucoup d'Assassins que j'ai formés, elle avait énormément d'empathie envers les autres. Elle avait le potentiel pour prendre ma place. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle nous a trahis.

\- Elle était tombée sous le charme de Rikkin, murmura Morgane. Je suis bien placée pour savoir combien il peut se montrer persuasif. J'ai préféré le croire lui, un homme que je n'avais vu que deux fois dans ma vie, plutôt que l'homme qui m'avait élevée et aimée pendant douze ans. Je ne lui pardonnerais sans doute jamais ce qu'elle a fait à Clay, mais je peux m'identifier à elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rebecca m'a expliqué que, pour accomplir sa mission d'infiltration, Lucy avait dû rompre tout contact avec vous. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule, sans le moindre repère, ce qui la rendue extrêmement vulnérable. C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti à la mort de mon père. Tu sais… Personne ne m'a jamais présenté la moindre condoléance. Je n'ai même pas été autorisée à assister à son enterrement ni même à montrer mon chagrin en public. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et j'étais terrifiée. Tous les adultes me traitaient comme une pestiférée. Tous, à l'exception de Rikkin. J'ai vécu avec lui presque autant de temps que j'ai vécu avec mon père. J'ai beau le haïr, je ne pourrais jamais effacer toutes les années que j'ai passées auprès de lui. Même s'il ne m'a recueillie que pour servir ses intérêts, il ne m'a jamais traitée comme la fille d'un traître. À ses côtés, je me suis sentie valorisée. Lucy a dû ressentir la même chose.

Morgane s'interrompit et inspira profondément. Cela faisait quelque temps que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête mais elle l'avait toujours reléguée au tout au fond de son esprit. Avec sa dernière mésaventure au Canada, elle prenait conscience que le temps était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre. Il était temps pour elle de faire un choix. Et de l'assumer.

\- Au fond de mon cœur, je suis et je resterais un Templier. Le fait de savoir que l'Ordre est en train de sombrer dans le chaos à cause de l'avidité d'un seul homme me brise le cœur. Mon père avait raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai juré d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Auparavant, j'ignorais comment y parvenir mais, à présent, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Les préjugés que j'ai envers les Assassins n'ont pas totalement disparu. Je reste persuadée que, si vous avez raison sur le fond – on ne peut pas vivre sans libre-arbitre – vous avez tort sur la forme. Trop de liberté conduira immanquablement à la perte de l'humanité. Mais le moment est mal choisi pour en débattre. Et, que je le veuille ou non, je suis un Assassin. C'est inscrit dans mes gènes. Je refuse de vivre dans un monde que des gens comme Rikkin ou Ardant veulent asservir à l'aide de Fragments d'Eden. J'aspire tout autant à cette liberté pour laquelle tant d'Assassins se sont battus. Grâce à Minerve, j'ai compris notre erreur. Ce sont nos divergences qui ont failli causer notre perte et l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter. Je sais que tu ne considère pas Junon comme une menace, mais elle est pourtant bien réelle. Même si je n'ai pas compris les propos de Minerve, j'ai retenu l'essentiel : Junon nous hait à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Son unique but est de trouver un moyen de quitter sa prison virtuelle pour faire de nous ses esclaves. Et, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle a besoin de moi pour accomplir ses sombres dessins.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Tu te souviens de la voix que j'ai entendue dans le bureau de Vidic ? C'était Minerve. Enfin, plus exactement, Minerve dans le Nexus. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle est parvenue à entrer en contact avec moi. L'objet que j'ai récupéré dans le coffre-fort de Vidic était une sphère de cristal, identique à celle de Connor.

\- La sphère qu'il a obtenue de la matriarche de son camp et avec laquelle il est entré en contact avec Junon.

\- Oui. Par deux fois, j'ai pénétré dans le Nexus. J'ai ainsi pu discuter avec Minerve et elle m'a expliqué ce que Junon comptait faire, une fois libérée du Temple.

Morgane entreprit de narrer tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté dans le Nexus.

\- Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'avant. Maintenant que la sphère est détruite, j'ai perdu le contact avec Minerve. Je sais que c'est insensé mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cette Capsule existe bel et bien. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, pas vrai ?

Morgane avait bien vu que le visage de William s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son histoire.

\- Je crois que le fou dans cette histoire, c'est moi, répondit William. Tu m'as averti à plusieurs reprises du danger représenté par Junon et j'ai refusé de t'écouter.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me crois ? hasarda Morgane, pleine d'espoir.

William l'observa quelques instants, arborant l'air grave de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Galina a réussi à capturer l'agent qui t'a tirée dessus.

\- Le sniper ?

\- Non, l'autre. Pendant ton opération, elle l'a interrogée.

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle l'a torturé, le reprit sèchement Morgane. Ce type a essayé de me sauver la vie ! Il ne méritait pas ça.

\- C'est effectivement ce qu'il nous a dit. Il nous a également révélé qu'il ne t'aurait jamais attaquée s'il avait su qui tu étais.

Morgane confirma les propos tenus par l'agent. Elle enchaîna ensuite avec ce qu'elle avait omis de mentionner la veille.

\- Tout s'éclaire, dit William avec lenteur, une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Le nom de Berg t'es-t-il familier ?

\- Non. Qui est-ce ?

\- Juhani Otso Berg est un mercenaire de l'Ordre qui travaillait pour Vidic. Son talent pour traquer et débusquer sa proie n'a d'égal que sa létalité. C'est certainement l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. C'est à lui que je dois ma capture lors de mon voyage en Égypte.

Morgane déglutit. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté avait fini par arriver.

\- Rikkin lui a demandé de me retrouver.

\- Je le crains. Berg est à la tête d'un commando appelé l'équipe Sigma. Des soldats bien entraînés qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Ils n'étaient pas si bien entraînés que cela si j'ai réussi à les surprendre, fit remarquer Morgane.

\- Les deux agents que tu as neutralisés n'appartenaient pas à l'équipe Sigma. Ils étaient là pour Saint-Claire et Fraser, pas pour toi. D'après ce que nous avons appris, Berg s'est rendu à Abstergo Entertainement pour trouver le responsable de la faille informatique dont Rebecca nous a parlé.

\- S'il n'est pas venu pour moi…

\- L'agent de Sigma que nous avons capturé est tombé sur toi par hasard. Tu sortais d'un restaurant avec Fraser.

Un flash de la soirée lui revint en mémoire.

\- J'ai eu la sensation d'être observée sur tout le trajet du retour, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai prétexté un mal de tête pour éviter d'aller chez Robert et j'ai utilisé ce que tu m'as appris pour semer mon poursuivant… Ou ce que je croyais être mon poursuivant.

\- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il avait perdu ta trace. Berg leur a ordonné, à lui et à son collègue, de surveiller Fraser. Il se doutait que tu finirais par revenir.

\- Ce que j'ai fait, à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien tenté à ce moment là ?

\- Berg avait rompu tout contact avec lui, il n'a fait que continuer d'obéir à son dernier ordre.

\- Quand Robert s'est rendu chez Saint-Claire, les deux agents l'ont suivi, comprit Morgane. Mais pourquoi le sniper ne m'a-t-il pas reconnue ? Dès que son collègue m'a vue, il a aussitôt su qui j'étais.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua William. Peut-être que le sniper n'avait pas vu ta photo, même si cela me semble tiré par les cheveux.

\- Ma photo ?

William sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Après quelques secondes à pianoter dessus, il lui tendit l'appareil qu'elle manqua de faire tomber sur le lit quand elle découvrit la photo en question.

\- Tu te souviens du moment où cette photo à été prise ?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. La photo semblait mal cadrée mais Morgane savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le bord droit avait simplement été découpé, occultant la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- C'est le jour où Sofia Rikkin a présenté sa thèse sur l'éradication du gène de la violence. Je me souviens, je m'étais ennuyée à mourir tellement c'était long. Nous sommes ensuite allés dîner dans un restaurant ultra chic, dans le quartier de Victoria. Sofia a souhaité conserver un souvenir de cet instant et elle a demandé à son père de prendre une photo de nous deux. Cette photo.

Nostalgique, Morgane contempla le téléphone. Cette soirée avait été l'une des rares où Rikkin était sorti de sa réserve. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point il était fier de sa fille. Ce soir-là, âgée de tout juste de vingt ans, elle n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : surclasser Sofia dans le cœur de Rikkin.

Une mission qui s'était révélée impossible. Rikkin n'avait pas de cœur.


	17. Une situation explosive

**Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien! J'ai un peu d'avance sur l'écriture de AC, pourvu que ça dure. Nous allons découvrir Morgane en pleine mission. Va-t-elle enfin la réussir?**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 16 : Une situation explosive**

_L'amitié, ce n'est pas d'être avec ses amis quand ils ont raison,_

_C'est d'être avec eux même quand ils ont tort_

_**André Malraux**_

_Octobre 2014_

_Abstergo Industries, Paris._

Morgane se tenait le dos collé au mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide de l'autre côté de la rue. Sa cible se trouvait à portée de main mais elle était bien gardée.

\- J'en voix quatre en bas. Chacun garde une portion du bâtiment. Neuf à l'intérieur. La cible se trouve au deuxième étage. Elle est seule.

\- Bien reçu, répondit Shaun dans l'oreillette. Galina tu…

Morgane n'entendit rien mais elle vit le garde le plus proche de la porte d'entrée s'effondrer.

\- Bon sang, Galina ! s'exclama Shaun.

\- Quoi ? Tu as prononcé mon prénom. Je croyais que tu voulais que je le tue.

\- Non ! Oh, peu importe. Morgane, tu as moins de temps que prévu. Fonce !

Elle s'était déjà élancée. Très rapidement, elle atteignit la porte d'entrée.

\- Merde, il y a un digicode.

\- Utilise le gadget de Rebecca.

\- Merci, petit génie, je ne suis pas idiote.

Elle approcha sa montre du boîtier. Comme prévu, le gadget fabriqué par Rebecca lui permit de trouver rapidement le bon code.

\- C'est bon, c'est piraté. J'entre.

\- Sois prudente, murmura Shaun.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Morgane se faufila rapidement dans un recoin sombre. _Quatre ennemis au rez-de-chaussée. Cinq à l'étage. Tu peux le faire. La discrétion est ton point fort._

\- Je persiste à dire qu'un lance-grappin aurait été bien utile, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu veux.

\- On est au vingt-et-unième siècle. À l'époque, quand j'entendais parler de vous, j'étais persuadée que vous étiez blindés d'équipements technologiques de dernier cri.

\- Et tu croyais aussi au Père Noël et à la petite souris, je présume. Le bureau des réclamations est fermé pour la soirée. Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de suggérer ce que je pense que tu es en train de suggérer.

Morgane se tut néanmoins. Grâce à la Vision, elle localisa chaque agent d'Abstergo affecté à la protection de sa cible. _Tu peux le faire. Trois. Deux. Un. Fonce._

Elle jaillit de sa cachette, utilisant sa vitesse comme atout. L'agent d'Abstergo ne vit rien venir. Sans se retourner, elle profita de la fenêtre de tir qu'elle avait calculée, en observant les allées et venues des agents pour se précipiter vers l'escalier, qu'elle gravit à pas de loup. Prudemment, elle fit irruption au premier étage. Aucune silhouette rouge. En revanche, une silhouette verte l'attendait à quelques mètres de là.

\- Mais par où t'es passée ?

\- Par la fenêtre. J'ai escaladé. Tu prenais trop de temps.

\- Trop de temps ? s'étrangla Morgane. Je faisais attention à ne pas me faire repérer.

\- Trop lente. Il faudra retravailler ça.

\- Non, Galina. Tu n'es plus mon instructrice, tu te souviens ?

\- Retravailler. C'est important.

Galina tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage.

\- Laisse tomber, tu la connais.

Oui, elle avait appris à connaître Galina. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle en avait moins peur.

Morgane rattrapa l'Assassin russe à petites foulées.

\- Attends, laisse-moi y aller en premier. Il est occupé. Il ne fera pas attention à moi. Reste derrière pour assurer mes arrières.

\- Très bien.

Elle trouva étrange l'assentiment rapide de Galina mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. Elle monta les marches sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la cible. Mais des exclamations provenant du rez-de-chaussée interrompirent sa progression.

\- Galina ! En bas !

\- Je m'en occupe.

Morgane atteignit le deuxième étage. Sa cible lui tournait toujours le dos, paraissant concentrée sur son travail, mais un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il faisait semblant. Un autre coup d'œil, plus appuyé, lui permit de réaliser que la mission venait de prendre un tour nettement plus intéressant.

\- Vous savez qu'une exposition prolongée à un Fragment d'Eden est nocive pour la santé ?

\- Pour le commun des mortels, peut-être, mais vous et moi sommes d'une autre trempe. N'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Campbell ?

Morgane fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter. Si ses calculs étaient bons, elle se trouvait à une distance suffisamment proche du scientifique pour permettre à Shaun de pirater la tablette qu'il tenait dans la main, via le gadget high-tech de Rebecca. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'occuper Gramática suffisamment longtemps pour permettre au téléchargement de se faire. Ensuite, elle s'échapperait, comptant sur Galina pour couvrir sa retraite.

\- Il n'y a pas de vous et moi. Nous sommes très différents. Vous êtes un psychopathe.

\- Et vous, une bienfaitrice de l'humanité peut-être ? rétorqua Gramática avec un petit rire. J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Warren Vidic. Ce n'était pas très joli joli.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être une sainte, seulement quand je tue quelqu'un, je n'y prends pas plaisir. On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous.

\- Mes recherches font avancer la science, Mademoiselle Campbell. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai appris grâce à l'étude du Suaire, vous n'en reviendriez pas. Vos travaux n'avaient effleuré que le sommet de l'iceberg.

_Comment ça, mes travaux ? _Puis, elle comprit. _Soyez maudit, Rikkin._

\- Oui, vous nous avez été d'une aide inestimable, continua Gramática en souriant. Et vous le serez encore.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Personne ne quitte l'Ordre de son plein gré. Vous allez nous servir, que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- Ah oui ? Et vous allez me faire quoi ? Vous n'avez pas le bon Fragment d'Eden pour me soumettre à votre volonté.

Un ronronnement se fit alors entendre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser un petit instant.

Gramática se tourna vers le bureau pour prendre son téléphone portable.

\- Rapproche-toi de lui, j'ai perdu la connexion.

\- Encore combien de temps ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Il reste quinze pour cent.

Morgane se rapprocha de Gramática, tout en restant attentive à ce qui l'entourait.

\- Il a le Suaire, Shaun, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Gramática porte le Suaire sur lui. Si je parvenais à le lui enlever…

\- Non, Morgane. Ce n'est pas le plan.

\- Je connais le plan mais la situation a changé. J'ai l'occasion de récupérer un Fragment d'Eden d'une valeur inestimable. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance.

\- Morgane !

Morgane relégua les récriminations de Shaun dans un coin de sa tête. Elle devait trouver un moyen de forcer Gramática à retirer le Suaire. Le menacer de son arme ? Non, aucune chance que cela fonctionne. Comme Vidic, il était un scientifique et comme Vidic, il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de se séparer d'un Fragment d'Eden. Elle le vit raccrocher et le temps ralentit sa course. _Dans une seconde, il va se tourner vers moi. Je n'aurais pas d'autre opportunité. Je peux lui coller une balle dans la tête mais ce serait contrevenir au Credo. Je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je passe au corps-à-corps. Sauf que je risque peut-être d'endommager le Suaire. Réfléchis, Morgane, réfléchis._

Le temps reprit son cours normal et Morgane n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution.

\- Bien, où en étions-nous... Oh, je vois que vous n'êtes pas venue seule. Qui est donc votre amie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous portez, une couverture ? demanda Galina, paraissant sincèrement curieuse.

\- Galina, ne fais rien de stupide, l'avertit-elle. C'est quelque chose de très précieux.

Morgane espérait ainsi tempérer l'impulsivité de sa sœur.

\- Précieux ? C'est à l'épreuve des balles ?

\- Quoi ? Non, mais… NON !

Elle voulut se saisir de l'arme de Galina mais cette dernière fut trop rapide. La balle atteignit Gramática en plein cœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? gémit Morgane, horrifiée.

\- J'ai rempli ma mission, répondit Galina presque gentiment.

\- Morgane ? Le téléchargement est terminé, vous pouvez partir.

Morgane voulut s'avancer vers Gramática, mais Galina la saisit par le bras.

\- Nous devons partir par là, ordonna-t-elle en désignant une fenêtre en hauteur.

\- Je dois…

L'explosion lui coupa la parole. Jurant, Morgane suivit Galina qui escaladait le mur à la vitesse d'un chat. Elle jeta un dernier regard, empli de regret. Si elle pouvait seulement… Une autre explosion, beaucoup plus forte, lui fit perdre ses appuis et elle serait tombée si Galina ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Avec son aide, elle franchit la fenêtre, puis courut à sa suite sur le toit du laboratoire d'Abstergo. Une troisième explosion fit voler en éclat les vitres des fenêtres du deuxième étage.

\- Bon sang, Galina ! Tu as placé combien de bombes ? demanda Morgane.

\- Cinq.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un tout petit peu exagéré ?

\- William a dit de détruire les travaux de Gramática. Alors, je détruis.

Morgane continua de courir et utilisa son élan pour bondir sur le toit du bâtiment voisin, où Shaun les attendait. Tous les trois contemplèrent, en silence, le bâtiment en flammes. Déjà, la jeune femme entendait les premières sirènes.

\- Alors, et le Suaire ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Repaire des Assassins, Paris_

\- Comment ça, détruit ? Il est peut-être seulement endommagé.

\- As-tu écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire, Morgane ?

\- C'est trop dangereux de retourner sur place, je sais.

\- Non, c'est du suicide. Vous venez de faire exploser un bâtiment et tu veux retourner sur les lieux du crime ?

\- C'est une situation exceptionnelle ! On ignore encore tellement de choses sur les Fragments d'Eden. Si ça se trouve, ils sont indestructibles ! C'est une occasion unique de récupérer et d'étudier le Suaire ! D'autant qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire.

\- Un seul exemplaire recensé à ce jour. S'il y a plusieurs Pommes d'Eden alors il peut y a plusieurs Suaires.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit non, Morgane. Vous rentrez à Londres, point final.

Morgane voulut une nouvelle fois protester mais William avait raccroché. Dépitée, elle se tourna vers Shaun, allongé sur le lit de camp.

\- Il a refusé, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il a refusé, cracha-t-elle, d'un ton amer. On s'en tient au plan, point final. Où est Galina ?

\- Elle vérifie le périmètre. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Galina n'est pas stupide, Morgane. Instable, surement. Impulsive, sans aucun doute. Mais pas stupide. Elle sait qu'elle a fait quelque chose pour te contrarier et elle s'en veut.

\- Elle a de bonnes raisons de s'en vouloir. Je l'avais pourtant avertie !

\- Elle n'a pas conscience de la gravité de ce qu'elle a fait. Parle-lui. Explique-lui. Elle t'écoutera. Tu sais qu'elle le fera.

Morgane haussa les épaules mais partit tout de même à la recherche de Galina. Même si elle prétendait le contraire, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pour l'Assassin russe, le monde était binaire. Blanc et noir. Gentil et méchant. Ami et ennemi. Dans une certaine mesure, malgré ses trente-et-un ans, elle avait une conception du monde qui se rapprochait de celle d'un enfant de dix ans. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quand il prenait parfois à Morgane l'envie d'étrangler sa consœur, il lui suffisait juste de se souvenir de son histoire familiale pour aussitôt se sentir coupable.

Galina avait grandi dans un laboratoire scientifique appartenant à l'Académie des Sciences de Russie. Avec sa sœur jumelle, elle avait reçu l'entraînement des Assassins de la part des membres de la branche russe de la Confrérie, à laquelle leur mère, une scientifique, appartenait. Cette dernière avait réussi à construire un Animus et elle avait forcé les Assassins composant sa cellule, incluant ses deux filles, à y pénétrer. Tous avaient succombé à la folie induite par l'Effet de Transfert, à l'exception de Galina.

Au début de l'année 2014, Galina s'était échappée du laboratoire afin de prendre contact avec d'autres Assassins. Elle était parvenue à atteindre Gavin Banks, qui se trouvait à Moscou avec deux autres Assassins, qui avait accepté de lui venir en aide. Mais quand les quatre Assassins étaient revenus au laboratoire, ils avaient été attaqués par leurs frères et sœurs russes, devenus totalement incontrôlables. Galina s'était vue contrainte d'assassiner à la fois sa sœur jumelle, en état de légitime défense, et sa mère, encore dans l'Animus, qui n'avait plus rien d'un être humain. Depuis lors, Galina avait rejoint la Confrérie.

Galina n'était pas méchante. Elle était juste mentalement perturbée.

\- Galina ? appela Morgane, une fois sortie de l'entrepôt qui leur servait de repaire.

Elle capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil et vit Galina se relever souplement après avoir sauté du toit. Presque timidement, la jeune femme trottina jusqu'à Morgane avant de s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle, la tête baissée, comme si elle s'attendait à être punie.

\- Galina, je ne suis pas fâchée.

\- C'est vrai ?

Galina releva vivement la tête, toute trace de timidité disparue, remplacée par une joie enfantine.

\- Je pensais que tu étais en colère parce que j'ai tué le docteur mais Shaun m'a dit que c'était à cause de la couverture. Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait de la valeur mais je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été très surprise de voir Gramática porter le Suaire et je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'expliquer la situation.

\- C'est quoi un Suaire ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé pendant ma convalescence ? Les Fragments d'Eden ? La Première Civilisation ?

\- Les Fragments d'Eden sont des objets magiques et dangereux qui ont été fabriqués par des personnes très avancées technologiquement. C'est bien ça ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, mais oui, tu as bien résumé.

Les yeux bleus de Galina pétillèrent de bonheur, comme un enfant félicité par sa maîtresse pour avoir donner la bonne réponse.

\- Si tu veux le récupérer, je t'accompagne. J'obéirais à tes ordres et je veillerais sur toi.

\- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Nous devons rentrer à Londres. De toute façon, le Suaire a certainement brûlé

\- Oh, je vois, répondit Galina en baissant la tête. C'était quoi son pouvoir ? Il rentrait dans la tête des gens pour les forcer à faire des choses ?

\- Non, ça c'est la Pomme. Le Suaire permettait de guérir n'importe quelle blessure, y compris les plus mortelles d'entre elles.

\- Alors, Gramática s'en est sorti ? demanda Galina avec inquiétude.

\- Tu lui as tiré une balle dans le cœur et, ensuite, le bâtiment a explosé. Personne ne peut survivre à ça, Suaire ou pas Suaire. Allez, viens, il faut partir. Gavin et Éric ne nous attendrons pas éternellement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques jours plus tar__d…_

_Abstergo Industries, Londres_

Alan Rikkin faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. La situation était en train de lui échapper et il n'aimait pas cela. Chaque jour, les Assassins gagnaient du terrain. _Comment est-ce possible ? La Confrérie devrait être moribonde. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre meurt, deux autres rejoignent les rangs. _Même après la Grande Purge de 2000, elle avait réussi à se relever de ses cendres. _Que faut-il que je fasse pour ne plus en entendre parler ?_

Cette fois, les Assassins étaient allés trop loin. Toutes les recherches déjà effectuées, les échantillons de sang prélevés et surtout le corps de John Standish… Tout ça, parti en fumée. C'était un miracle que Gramática s'en était sorti sans une égratignure. Le fait d'avoir échappé une mort certaine n'avait pas altéré son enthousiasme et il observait Rikkin avec sérénité, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _Je dois voir le bon côté des choses. Gramática vivant, le projet Phoenix n'est pas définitivement enterré._

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il, après un ultime demi-tour.

\- Je suis en pleine forme, directeur Rikkin, et prêt à reprendre du service. Le Suaire a parfaitement rempli son office.

\- Avez-vous fait des sauvegardes de vos travaux d'étude ?

\- Tout est là-dedans, répondit joyeusement Gramática en tapotant sa tempe avec l'index. En revanche, la perte du Suaire est inestimable.

\- Effectivement. Le projet Phoenix risque d'être retardé et c'est une chose que je ne peux pas tolérer.

\- Sans vouloir paraître présomptueux, je pourrais le recréer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il ne sera pas aussi performant que l'original, mais j'ai longtemps discuté avec ce Consus. J'ai beaucoup appris de lui.

\- Combien de temps cela vous prendrait-il ?

\- Cela, je l'ignore. Il me faudrait un autre laboratoire… Plus discret. Nous n'avons pas envie de voir des Assassins débarquer pour semer, une nouvelle fois, la pagaille, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais aussi besoin d'un cobaye pour mes expériences. De préférence, quelqu'un ayant la même concentration d'ADN de la Première Civilisation, si ce n'est supérieure, que Standish. Vous comprenez de qui je parle ?

\- Oui, maugréa Rikkin. Vous l'aurez.

\- Parfait ! Au revoir, directeur.

Au vu du rapport détaillé de Gramática, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Morgane avait rejoint les Assassins. Elle l'avait bel et bien trahi. _Vidic avait raison. La pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre. J'ai pêché par orgueil et j'en paye le prix_. Mais plus pour longtemps. Rikkin composa le numéro de téléphone de Berg.

\- Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Sorkin et Jenkins les ont traqués jusqu'au port de La Rochelle avant de se faire attaquer par cette cinglée de russe.

\- Ils ont donc réussi à s'échapper. Encore.

\- Oui.

Pas d'excuses ni de remords dans la voix du mercenaire. Juste les faits bruts.

\- Avant de succomber à ses blessures, Jenkins m'a communiqué les informations qu'il avait réussies à récolter. La cible se dirige vers Londres.

_Pourquoi reviendrait-elle à Londres ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle et elle le sait. Il doit forcément y avoir une raison. _

\- Ceci rattrape votre bévue à Montréal.

\- Je prends sur moi la responsabilité de l'erreur commise par mes hommes. Ils auraient dû vérifier son identité avant de lui tirer dessus.

\- Une chance pour vous qu'elle s'en est sortie. L'étau se resserre autour d'elle. La retrouver à Londres sera un jeu d'enfant pour vous.

\- Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas accomplir cette mission. Leaticia England a requis mes services.

\- Encore ? pesta Rikkin. Très bien, je vais voir avec elle.

Avant de quitter son bureau pour retrouver sa fille, avec laquelle il devait dîner, Rikkin composa un dernier numéro.

\- Isabelle, c'est Alan… Oui, je sais, c'est une perte terrible. J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques recherches pour moi. Non, ce n'est pas à propos de l'arbre généalogique de Morgane. J'aimerais savoir s'il n'y aurait pas un Fragment d'Eden caché à Londres… C'est très urgent. Merci Isabelle… Pardon ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Après ce qui s'est passé à Berlin… Très bien, je vous donne carte blanche… Non, pas Berg. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

_Si Gramática ne s'est pas trompé, Morgane est toujours intéressée par les Fragments d'Eden. Seul l'un d'eux aurait pu la pousser à quitter sa tanière pour entrer en territoire ennemi. Je le trouverai et je m'en servirai comme appât pour la capturer. _

Rikkin quitta son bureau d'une humeur bien moins exécrable que lorsqu'il y était entré, quelques heures auparavant.


	18. Dans le terrier du lapin blanc

**Bon vendredi à vous! Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre. Ici, notre amie Morgane profite d'un repos bien mérité après son aventure parisienne. Evidemment, ce petit intermède ne va pas durer très longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre dix-sept : Dans le terrier du lapin blanc**

_Il ne peut y avoir de crise mondiale la semaine prochaine,_

_Je n'ai plus de place dans mon emploi du temps_

_**Henry Kissinger**_

_Février 2015_

_Manoir Kenway, Londres_

_3 février 2015_

_Je peux enfin étrenner le cadeau d'anniversaire de William. Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos mais maintenant que nous avons l'avantage, nous pouvons enfin souffler un peu. Quand je dis nous, je parle en fait de moi. William estime qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de mettre tous les Assassins dans le même panier, pour ainsi dire. Alors, je reste au QG. Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces deux dernières années, je culpabilise de me tourner les pouces. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai décidé de mettre par écrit l'histoire de ma vie. Je doute que ça intéresse qui que ce soit mais si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je laisserais une trace __d__e mon existence derrière moi. D'o__ù__ mon ca__d__eau. Le tout premier que je reçois celui __d__e Rebecca, qui se trouve maintenant sur ma table __d__e chevet. Certains soirs, il m'arrive __d__e passer un temps fou à contempler la neige tomber sur la version miniature __d__u manoir Davenport. J'y trouve une certaine forme __d__e paix intérieure._

_William ne savait pas quoi m'acheter et il tenait à marquer le coup. Un peu comme s'il voulait rattraper toutes ces années qu'il avait perdues. Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, c'est la première fois que nous trouvons le temps de fêter mon anniversaire. Rebecca et Shaun ont certainement cuisiné William pour connaître la __d__ate __d__e mon anniversaire. À moins qu'ils n'aient planifié cela tous les trois. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai eu le droit à une jolie petite fête pour mes vingt-sept ans. Rebecca m'a offert un ordinateur portable et grâce à Shaun, qui a écumé Internet pour me trouver __d__es ouvrages qui y faisaient référence, je pourrais écrire une biographie réhabilitant la mémoire __d__e Richar__d__ III, si l'envie m'en prenait. Quan__d__ Shaun veut prouver qu'il a raison, il est vraiment prêt à tout. Dire qu'il est même allé jusqu'à sous-enten__d__re que les Templiers avaient fait assassiner les neveux __d__e Richar__d__ III avant __d__e l'utiliser comme bouc émissaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas enten__d__re !_

_Quan__d__ William m'a __d__eman__d__é ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire, il m'a prise au __d__épourvu. Mais je me suis ensuite souvenue __d__e la lettre __d__e ma mère o__ù__ elle consi__d__érait l'écriture comme une thérapie. Et me voilà __d__onc l'heureuse propriétaire __d__e __d__ix carnets Moleskine et __d__'un magnifique set __d__e trois stylos. _

_Je n'avais encore jamais tenu __d__e journal intime… Par o__ù__ commencer ? _

Concentrée sur sa tâche, Morgane fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce journal était l'occasion pour elle de mettre noir sur blanc tout ce qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle. Ses doutes. Ses peurs les plus profondes. Ses espoirs. Ses rêves. Elle s'appliquait à être la plus sincère possible. Ce journal, c'était elle. Elle resta donc aussi fidèle que possible à la réalité tandis qu'elle noircissait les pages du carnet. Elle ne s'arrêta que le temps de masser son poignet gauche, qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser un stylo.

_Lors de ma convalescence, William et moi avons eu une longue discussion à cœur ouvert. Il a accepté de reporter mon intronisation au sein de la Confrérie à la condition que je m'implique davantage dans les missions. Je sais ce qu'il cherche à faire. Il pense que si je me comporte comme un Assassin je finirais par en devenir un. Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver mais j'ai quand même accepté. C'est un compromis plus qu'acceptable. Ainsi, le jour J, je serais prête. _

_Puisque je ne suis pas encore un Assassin, je n'ai pas le droit de porter les lames. Une partie de moi le regrette mais, dans l'ensemble, je suis soulagée. William a raison. Entre vouloir tuer un homme et le faire, il y a un immense gouffre. Gouffre que je ne suis pas encore prête à franchir. La mission à Paris me l'a une nouvelle fois confirmée. Mais j'y arriverais. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_En parlant de Paris, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que le Suaire est perdu pour de bon. Cela me frustre à un point… Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, sinon je vais griller un Moleskine rien que pour cela. Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Il faut que je me concentre sur l'essentiel : tuer Rikkin et trouver la Capsule. Puisque le premier est toujours hors d'atteinte, j'emploie mon temps à découvrir où se trouve la seconde. Heureusement que je peux compter sur Shaun et Rebecca. Je sais que c'est idiot… Le passé est immuable. Même dans l'Animus, il est impossible de contrevenir à l'Histoire, sous peine d'être désynchronisé. _

_Quand bien même on arriverait à mettre la main sur la Capsule – et vu comme c'est parti, on est très mal barré – on contreviendrait à toutes les règles les plus élémentaires en l'utilisant. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise grâce à la fiction, c'est qu'à trop foutre le bordel dans le passé, ça se retourne toujours contre nous. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Si seulement je n'avais pas fait la maligne avec Minerve, j'aurais pu en apprendre davantage sur le fonctionnement de la Capsule. Peut-être que nous devrions orienter nos recherches sur la localisation d'une de ces mystérieuses sphères de cristal. Si je parvenais à retourner dans le Nexus…_

Le bruit mélodieux de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit Morgane dans sa rédaction. Sur le qui-vive, elle se tendit. Shaun et Rebecca n'étant pas encore rentrés, la jeune femme se trouvait seule. En principe, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Leur QG était bien le dernier endroit où les Templiers penseraient à les chercher. « Caché à la vue de tous ». Tel était le deuxième des trois préceptes fondateurs du Credo des Assassins. À l'insu de Rikkin, le quatuor s'était installé en plein cœur du territoire ennemi et ce, grâce à la clé que Morgane avait reçue de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle l'avait montrée à William, celui-ci l'avait aussitôt reconnue même s'il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Ce n'est que le lendemain de son réveil, après leur discussion au sujet de la conduite à tenir concernant les plans de Rikkin, que Morgane avait enfin appris qu'elle se trouvait dans le Repaire londonien des Assassins, longtemps connu sous le nom de « manoir Kenway », avant que les Templiers ne s'en emparent à la mort de Jennifer Scott, la fille qu'Edward avait eu avec sa première femme, Caroline. Mais pour Morgane, ce lieu avait une signification bien plus particulière. C'était ici, que le 4 décembre 1987, au petit matin, elle avait vu le jour.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'insistance. Morgane resta à sa place. Jusqu'à présent, les seuls visiteurs qui s'étaient présentés au manoir appartenaient tous à la Confrérie ou aux Initiés et elle avait toujours été prévenue à l'avance de leur arrivée. Partagée entre la méfiance et la curiosité, ce fut cette dernière qui l'emporta quand elle comprit que la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte ne comptait pas s'en aller de sitôt.

Morgane sortit de sa chambre – qu'elle avait choisie après avoir reçu l'autorisation expresse du docteur Stevens de quitter son lit – et parcourut, d'un pas léger, les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée, dépourvue de judas. Elle n'en avait nulle besoin. Une silhouette de petite taille, d'un blanc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, se trouvait à l'extérieur. Un citoyen lambda, ni ami, ni ennemi, ni allié potentiel. _Surement un enfant qui s'est perdu_, se dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

C'était bien un enfant. Morgane avait toujours eu beaucoup mal à donner un âge aux personnes qu'elle croisait dans la rue mais, d'après sa taille, le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tout ébouriffés, comme s'il venait de se frotter vigoureusement le crâne. Après l'avoir regardée de pied en cap pendant plusieurs secondes, l'enfant esquissa un franc sourire. Sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, estomaquée par la couleur de ses yeux. Le présent s'effaça et le souvenir d'une discussion, remontant à l'automne dernier, remonta à la surface.

_\- L'hétérochromie se transmet de quelle façon ? avait-elle demandé à Rebecca, tandis qu'elles regardaient William et Shaun disputer une partie d'échecs._

_\- Je ne m'y connais pas trop en génétique et mes cours de science remontent presque à Mathusalem. Je sais qu'il y a une histoire d'allèles et de gènes récessifs. T'as pas appris ça à l'école ? _

_\- Rikkin n'a pas voulu m'y inscrire, mais j'ai eu __d__es précepteurs. _

_\- Alors, c'est comment le __d__ix-neuvième siècle ?_

_\- Tu ferais mieux __d__e te concentrer sur ta partie, si tu ne veux pas subir une nouvelle humiliation __d__e la part __d__e William, l'avait-elle rembarré. J'étais plutôt __d__ouée __d__ans les matières littéraires mais les sciences n'étaient vraiment pas mon truc. Je me souviens vaguement que le marron domine les autres couleurs et que si un parent a les yeux marron et l'autre les yeux bleus, il y a plus de chance que l'enfant naisse avec les yeux marron que les yeux bleus. Mais c'est l'hétérochromie qui m'intéresse._

_\- Pourquoi ? _

_\- Standish avait les yeux de différentes couleurs, tout comme Bartholemew Roberts et François-Thomas Germain. Puisque ces __d__eux-là étaient __d__es Sages, il y a fort à parier que Stan__d__ish en était un également. Tout ce qu'il m'a __d__it après m'avoir __d__roguée ten__d__ à confirmer cette hypothèse. _

_\- Standish était fou, marmonna Shaun en faisant bouger sa reine._

_\- Non… Enfin si. Sauf qu'à sa manière, il était plutôt luci__d__e. Pour moi, cette histoire __d__e Sage, en plus __d__'être importante, aurait un lien avec l'hétérochromie._

_\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait localiser plus facilement les Sages avec ? demanda William. Échec._

_\- C'est un bon point __d__e __d__épart. On sait qu'Abstergo s'intéresse aux Sages. Les recherches __d__e Gramática nous l'ont prouvé._

_\- L'hétérochromie a beau être une anomalie génétique, je ne pense pas que toutes les personnes qui en sont affectées soient des Sages, avait fait remarquer Rebecca._

_\- Becs marque un point._

_\- L'idée de Morgane n'est cependant pas dénuée d'intérêt, avait dit William. Le projet Phoenix en est la preuve._

_\- Nous ne savons quasiment rien à ce sujet, avait maugréé Shaun. Si ce n'est qu'il a un lien avec la Première Civilisation._

_\- Il y a d'abord eu l'Observatoire puis la boîte des Précurseurs dérobée par Cunnigham, avant que les Templiers ne la lui reprennent, et maintenant ce projet Phoenix qui semble se nourrir de l'ADN de Standish, avait récapitulé William. La piste des Sages n'est donc pas à écartée. Mais je doute que l'hétérochromie ait un rapport. Échec et mat._

_\- Mer__d__e !_

_\- Mais c'est héréditaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Oui, ça l'est, avait répondu Shaun en replaçant les pièces sur l'échiquier. Comme n'importe quelle couleur de yeux. Toi, par exemple. D'où vient ta couleur si particulière ? _

_Elle avait regardé William, l'air interrogateur._

_\- Ta mère avait les yeux bleus, un peu plus clairs que les miens. Desmond avait les yeux marron __de __sa mère. _

_\- Tout comme mon père. Le marron __d__omine sur le bleu, CQFD._

Revenant au présent, Morgane fixait avec curiosité le petit garçon se tenant devant elle. _Rebecca a raison. Ce n'est pas parce que les Sages ont la particularité d'avoir des yeux de différentes couleurs que toutes les personnes affectées par cette mutation sont des Sages_. Pour corroborer cette assertion, l'œil gauche de l'enfant était de couleur noire et le droit de couleur bleue_. _Tous les autres Sages avaient eu un œil de couleur dorée.

\- Bonjour, finit-elle par dire, comme le garçon restait silencieux. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Tu t'es perdu ?

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- Ma maman se trouve là-bas, répondit-il en se tournant à demi en direction du parc situé juste en face du manoir. Tu la vois ? C'est la dame aux cheveux blonds, assise sur le banc.

Morgane plissa les yeux. Trois femmes se trouvaient sur le banc en fer forgé que désignait le garçon. La blonde était assise à l'extrémité gauche, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Morgane jugea cette attitude quelque peu irresponsable. Quelle mère laisserait son enfant sans surveillance, de nos jours ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle sait où je suis, continua-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je l'ai prévenue.

\- Prévenue que tu allais sonner à la porte d'une parfaite inconnue ? demanda Morgane dubitative.

\- Tu n'es pas une inconnue, rétorqua le garçon. Tu t'appelles Morgane. Moi, c'est Elijah et ma mère, Zoé. Voilà, tu nous connais et je te connais.

Morgane vacilla légèrement. Comment cet enfant connaissait-il son prénom ?

\- C'est la dame qui me l'a dit.

Encore une fois, le garçon semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. _Ne sois pas bête, la télépathie c'est bon pour les films de science-fiction ou de super-héros. _

\- Quelle dame ?

\- La magicienne.

_La magicienne… Mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un enfant. _Morgane sourit et choisit de rentrer dans le jeu d'Elijah.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontrée de magicienne. Peux-tu me la montrer ?

\- Non, elle est partie, répondit Elijah d'un air déçu.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux peut-être me la décrire.

\- Elle était très belle.

Comme le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans les détails, Morgane poursuivit la conversation.

\- Cette magicienne t'a demandé de venir me voir. Et tu dis que ta mère est au courant ?

\- Elle a dit que tu dirais ça.

\- Ta maman ?

\- Non, la magicienne. Viens, je vais te présenter à ma maman. Comme ça, tu verras que je dis la vérité.

Elijah prit la main de Morgane et l'entraina en direction du parc. La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de fermer la porte. Très rapidement, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté de la rue, près du banc où se trouvait Zoé.

\- Maman, regarde, c'est elle !

Zoé leva la tête et esquissa un sourire gêné.

\- Elijah ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de la traîner hors de chez elle ! Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Morgane, mais depuis qu'il a vu cette magicienne, il est intenable.

\- Vous l'avez vue vous aussi ?

\- Oh oui ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai été un peu déçue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait l'air si… normal. Elle n'avait aucun accessoire sur elle et elle était habillée comme vous et moi. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Désolée, je m'embrouille un peu. Disons qu'elle avait plus l'air de travailler à Wall Street que d'une artiste.

\- Mais tu n'as rien compris maman, c'était _ça_ son déguisement !

\- Une de mes amies aura voulu me faire une blague. Si vous me la décrivez, je saurais à qui rendre la pareille.

\- Elle avait à peu près votre taille. Les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Pantalon noir, chemise blanche, veste noire. Désolée de ne pas être plus précise mais elle n'avait pas de signe réellement distinctif.

_Ce pourrait être n'importe qui, y compris Morgane ou Bishop, _songea Morgane, pas plus avancée.

\- Maman, tu as oublié sa bague magique !

\- Désolée mon chat, s'excusa Zoé avant de faire un clin d'œil à Morgane. La bague magique fait toute la différence.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Elle nous a interpellés alors que nous venions de passer devant le banc sur lequel elle était assise. Enfin, c'est plutôt Elijah qu'elle a interpellé. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas trop apprécié qu'elle connaisse le prénom de mon fils mais elle a ensuite prononcé le mien avec un grand sourire. Elle connaissait même la raison de notre venue à Londres. Là, j'ai été bluffée.

\- Cela ne vous a pas intriguée qu'elle en sache autant à votre sujet ?

\- J'ai vu des choses bien plus étranges, croyez-moi. Qui plus est, elle était absolument charmante. Elle m'a demandée l'autorisation de faire d'Elijah son assistant.

\- Ne lui dis pas tout maman ! Je veux lui expliquer ! protesta Elijah en fronçant les sourcils. Je devais venir sonner à ta porte et te donner un message de sa part. Un message provenant du futur.

\- Du futur, rien que cela ? Cette magicienne voyage donc dans le temps ?

\- Oui ! Elle avait un message de la plus haute importance à te dire. Mais il fallait d'abord que j'attire ton attention pour te prouver que c'était une vraie magicienne. Avec ton prénom. Baisse-toi, je vais te le murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Une magicienne, venant du futur, avec un message à son attention. Amusée, Morgane secoua la tête. Tout ceci ressemblait de plus en plus à une blague de Shaun. _J'ignore comment il s'y est pris pour convaincre Rebecca de participer à cette mascarade mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre_. Sa curiosité satisfaite, Morgane s'agenouilla afin de se mettre à la hauteur d'Elijah. Le petit garçon posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu ne trouveras ce que tu cherches qu'au moment où tu ne le chercheras plus. La question, ce n'est pas comment mais quand. Le manuscrit t'y aidera.

L'échine glacée, Morgane voulut se dégager mais Elijah la maintenait avec une force peu commune pour un enfant de cet âge. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Sa voix était devenue plus grave, plus mature.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne suis pas l'ennemi. Lorsque nous nous reverrons, tu devras t'en souvenir. Nous sommes liés et personne, pas même elle, ne pourra briser ce lien.

Elijah relâcha soudainement son emprise et Morgane manqua de tomber.

\- Doucement Elijah ! Tout va bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle

Morgane épousseta son jean tout en se relevant.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Elijah la regardait d'un air grave et Morgane ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

\- Oh là là ! Je n'avais pas fait attention mais vous allez attraper la mort habillée comme vous l'êtes !

Morgane baissa les yeux sur son petit pull. Effectivement, elle commençait à ressentir le froid mordant de ce mois de février. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle -frissonnait. Elle aurait préféré.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser. Elijah et moi ne sommes que de passage. Nous habitons New-York.

\- D'où la référence à Wall Street.

\- Vous y êtes déjà allée ?

\- Je n'y suis pas restée très longtemps.

\- C'est ce que je m'étais dit quand j'ai quitté l'Alabama. Dix ans après, j'y habite toujours.

\- Vous êtes venues à Londres pour les vacances ?

\- Oh non ! Jamais je ne passerais mes vacances ici. Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Ma meilleure amie se marie demain et je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Morgane discuta encore quelques minutes avec Zoé avant de frissonner de nouveau, cette fois à cause du froid.

\- Je suis une incorrigible bavarde, s'excusa Zoé. Je vais vous laisser avant que vous n'attrapiez vraiment froid. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Morgane. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Discuter de tout et de rien avec une parfaite inconnue. À New-York, c'est monnaie courante. Mais ici… Une magicienne…

Zoé se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré l'étrangeté de cette rencontre, j'ai été ravie.

\- Moi de même. Au revoir Elijah.

Morgane tendit la main mais au lieu de la saisir, le petit garçon se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- Elijah !

\- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, remarqua Morgane en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- D'habitude, il reste très réservé avec les étrangers. C'est la première fois qu'il se comporte de cette façon.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois être un peu magicienne.

Zoé sourit et après avoir repris Elijah par la main, elle salua Morgane de l'autre.

_De plus en plus bizarre_, pensa Morgane, en paraphrasant Alice lors de son voyage au Pays des Merveilles, tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Toutefois, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La porte d'entrée, qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle, était légèrement entrebâillée. Le cœur battant, elle activa sa Vision. Elle ne vit qu'un petit scintillement doré sur son bureau. Restant sur ses gardes, elle pénétra dans le manoir. Sa chambre était intacte à l'exception du mystérieux objet scintillant. _On dirait un livre._ Morgane désactiva la Vision et s'approcha du bureau. Aucun titre ne figurait sur la couverture bleue du petit livre épais, posé à côté de son journal. Morgane le prit dans ses mains et commença à le feuilleter. Les pages paraissant jaunies par le temps et le texte était écrit dans une langue qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Intriguée, Morgane revint à la première page et poussa un petit cri en découvrant les trois phrases qui y était inscrites. _La question n'est pas comment mais quand. Pour trouver où, Minerve te guidera_. Ces deux phrases avaient été écrites en anglais par une autre main que celle qui avait rédigé ce livre et, si elle se fiait à la dernière phrase, Morgane venait d'entrer en possession du journal d'Edward Kenway.


	19. Les secrets d'Edward Kenway

**Bonjour! Une nouvelle semaine, un nouveau vendredi et donc un nouveau chapitre! J'ai deux chapitres d'avance pour l'instant et je m'approche tout doucement de la conclusion. Mais pour l'heure, place non pas à l'action mais à une petite incursion dans les secrets d'Edward Kenway. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre dix-huitième : Les secrets d'Edward Kenway**

_Il n'y a secret qui_

_Tôt ou tard ne soit découvert_

_**Proverbe espagnol**_

_Mars 2015_

_Manoir Kenway_

Un bruit sourd et répétitif parasita la concentration de Morgane. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le bruit ne se renouvelant pas, elle revint à ses notes. Le bruit finit par se réitérer, cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. N'y tenant plus, Morgane posa son carnet sur le lit et quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Shaun, une oreille collée au mur, frappant du poing une petite zone bien délimitée.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ? Ma chambre est juste à côté, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

Shaun tapa violemment le pan du mur du plat de la main.

\- Il est forcément ici !

\- Shaun… soupira Morgane, en prenant une profonde inspiration pour éviter de s'énerver contre l'historien. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ainsi ? Si le compartiment secret est dans cette pièce, tu l'aurais déjà trouvé.

\- Mais il est forcément ici ! répéta Shaun, l'air buté. J'ai vérifié toutes les autres pièces !

\- Tu sais très bien que la plupart ne sont plus d'époque.

Shaun eut l'air tellement malheureux que Morgane regretta instantanément ses paroles.

\- Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une petite pause pendant que je prends le relais ? Laisse-moi d'abord vérifier si Rebecca n'a pas besoin de moi et je suis à toi, okay ?

Une étrange lueur remplaça la déception dans le regard de Shaun mais il se détourna avant que Morgane ne puisse l'identifier. Prenant son silence pour une acceptation tacite de sa proposition, elle sortit retrouver Rebecca. En voyant la jeune informaticienne plongée dans ses recherches, Morgane se dirigea vers le secrétaire à abattant, dont le bois patiné par les siècles détonnait grandement avec tout le matériel high-tech installé par son amie. À l'intérieur se trouvait tout un tas de documents très bien classés recouvrant des sujets divers et variés. Morgane trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : la traduction partielle du journal d'Edward.

Après avoir appris la curieuse aventure de Morgane – et lui avoir promis qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire de magicienne – Shaun avait immédiatement voulu avertir William. Devant son refus, il lui avait alors interdit de s'approcher des fenêtres, de crainte de la voir victime d'un sniper, mais la jolie rousse s'était rebiffée. L'époque où elle se cachait était révolue. Si Rikkin la voulait, il n'avait qu'à venir la chercher.

Rebecca ayant choisi le camp de Morgane, Shaun n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se résigner. Une fois cette affaire réglée, le trio avait enfin pu se consacrer à l'étude du journal.

_\- On n'en tirera rien sans la __d__atation au carbone 14 mais il me parait plutôt vieux, avait __d__it Rebecca en feuilletant le journal. En revanche, je ne reconnais pas la langue. Et toi, Morgane ?_

_\- Si c'est bien le journal __d__'E__d__war__d__ – et j'en __d__oute fort – c'est __d__u gallois._

_\- Pourquoi non ? _

_\- Vous vous souvenez __d__u journal qu'étu__d__iait Haytham sur le navire qui l'emmenait à Boston ? C'était celui __d'Edward__. Birch avait payé __d__es mercenaires pour le lui voler et le tuer._

_\- Haytham a travaillé pour le type qui a fait assassiner son père ? s'était étonnée Rebecca._

_\- Quan__d__ E__d__war__d__ est mort, Haytham n'avait que __d__ix ans. Il ne se __d__outait pas une seule secon__d__e que l'homme qui l'avait a__d__opté n'était pas celui qu'il préten__d__ait être. Quan__d__ il a fini pa__r__ app__r__en__dr__e la vé__r__ité, il s'est vengé. Il a ensuite p__r__is sa place à la tête __d__e l'O__rdr__e pou__r__ mieux le __r__econst__r__ui__r__e. Birch était obsé__d__é par la Première Civilisation. Il savait qu'E__d__war__d__ avait __d__écouvert quelque chose en lien avec elle et il était prêt à tout pour obtenir __d__es informations. _

_\- Comment E__d__wa__rd__ a-t-il __d__écouvert le site __d__es Précurseurs ? Il n'a jamais voyagé aux États-Unis !_

_\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avait-elle avoué. Je sais seulement ce qu'Haytham a écrit dans son journal. _

_\- Haytham tenait aussi un journal ? _

_\- Oui. À sa mort, Connor est entré en sa possession. Ce qu'il en est advenu par la suite, je l'ignore. Je suppose que les Templiers ont fini par mettre la main dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre. _

_\- Tu l'as obtenu par Rikkin ?_

_\- Non, par mon père, avait-elle répondu d'un ton ferme. Il admirait énormément Haytham. Il tenait à ce que j'en sache un maximum sur lui afin de perpétuer sa mémoire. À ses yeux, Haytham et De la Serre ont été les meilleurs ambassadeurs de l'Ordre. _

_Devant l'air dubitatif de Shaun et Rebecca, Morgane s'était empressée de changer de sujet._

_\- Tout ça pour dire qu'après avoir trouvé le Temple, avec l'aide de Ziio, Haytham a redonné le journal à Birch. Voilà pourquoi je suis aussi catégorique. Ce ne peut pas être celui d'Edward._

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Rebecca avait numérisé les pages du journal et utilisé un logiciel de traduction. Le verdict était rapidement tombé : il s'agissait bel et bien de celui d'Edward Kenway.

_\- C'est vraiment incroyable ! s'était exclamé Shaun. Vous vous rendez compte de la valeur historique d'un tel document ? _

_\- D'après les premières pages, Edward a écrit ce journal pour sa fille. Il voulait être le plus honnête possible avec elle. Vu sa longueur, nous allons perdre un temps fou à le lire. Je vais créer une alerte à l'aide de certains mots clés. J'imprimerai au fur et à mesure les pages correspondantes._

_\- Quels genres de mots clés ?_

_\- Première Civilisation. Précurseurs. Temple. _

_\- Secrets ? avait suggéré Morgane. Peut-être aussi Observatoire. _

Leur seule découverte avait concerné l'existence du compartiment secret. Pour tout le reste – l'Observatoire, Roberts le Sage… – Morgane savait déjà tout. Par la suite, Rebecca avait lancé plusieurs recherches, changeant à chaque fois de termes. Chou blanc sur toute la ligne. Mais la jeune informaticienne ne s'était pas découragée pour autant.

Quant à Shaun, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la quête du fameux compartiment secret, persuadé d'y trouver des pierres précieuses ou des pièces provenant d'un galion espagnol. Excité comme un gamin le jour de Noël, il avait refusé d'écouter les avertissements de Morgane. _Nous n'avons pas encore traduit toutes les pages, _lui avait-il dit._ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas encore mentionné le contenu du compartiment qu'il ne l'a pas fait. _L'enthousiasme de Shaun avait contaminé Morgane qui s'était mise à l'aider dans ses recherches.

_\- J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'Edward Kenway a vraiment vécu ici, avait-elle dit, tandis qu'ils fouillaient sa chambre. Qui sait ? Je dors peut-être dans son lit ! _

_\- Aucune chance, avait répondu Shaun, qui examinait l'un des montants dudit lit d'époque. J'ai effectué des recherches au sujet du manoir. J'étais curieux de savoir comment il était devenu le QG des Assassins._

_\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

_\- Comme tu le sais, je n'ai plus accès à autant d'informations qu'auparavant. Je n'ai donc pas réussi à trouver grand-chose, si ce n'est que le manoir a été presque été totalement détruit pendant la première guerre mondiale, après que les Allemands aient tenté d'assassiner Winston Churchill._

_\- Winston Churchill a vécu ici ? s'était-elle extasiée. _

_\- Vécu est un bien grand mot, avait tempéré Shaun, en se redressant. En farfouillant dans les archives nationales, j'ai néanmoins trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant au sujet de Churchill. Il aurait établi une base secrète à l'intérieur du Tower Bridge, d'où il coordonnait les opérations contre les Allemands._

_\- Quel est le rapport avec le manoir ?_

_\- J'y viens, jeune padawan. En 1916, Churchill aurait été vu, à plusieurs reprises, en compagnie d'une mystérieuse jeune femme, à qui il aurait confié plusieurs missions. Or, cette jeune femme n'appartenait pas à l'armée britannique. _

_Morgane avait soupiré d'impatience. Shaun était un excellent conteur mais il en faisait toujours des tonnes quand il racontait ses anecdotes._

_\- J'ai réussi à retrouver la trace des descendants du soldat qui a rapporté ces faits. J'ai utilisé mon charme légendaire afin qu'ils me confient toutes les notes de leur arrière grand-père concernant la première guerre mondiale. J'ai ainsi découvert que Churchill s'était personnellement impliqué dans une mission d'espionnage avec le sous-lieutenant Toby Harkness, l'auteur desdites notes. La mission a mal tourné et Harkness a été grièvement blessé. Churchill et lui seraient probablement morts sans l'intervention de la mystérieuse inconnue. D'après les dires d'Harkness, celle-ci était sortie de nulle part et avait méthodiquement supprimé les Allemands à l'aide d'un couteau fixé à son bras._

_Morgane, qui jusqu'ici n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, avait eu un regain d'intérêt pour l'histoire de Shaun._

_\- Cela m'a tout l'air d'une lame d'Assassin ! Churchill a donc été l'allié des Assassins pendant la première guerre mondiale. Incroyable !_

_\- Avant de rejoindre le côté obscur et de devenir un Templier pendant la seconde._

_\- Preuve de son incroyable génie, l'avait-elle taquiné._

_Auparavant, Shaun se serait insurgé et une longue dispute s'en serait ensuivie. Il s'était contenté de secouer la tête._

_\- L'Assassin a conduit Churchill et Harkness en lieu sûr, qui s'est avéré être ce manoir. _

_\- Donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les Assassins ont récupéré le manoir Kenway au début du vingtième siècle. J'aimerais bien savoir comment._

_\- Ceci sera pour une autre fois. Pour conclure cette histoire, Churchill est resté un temps au manoir mais un membre de son staff l'a trahi et a dévoilé sa localisation aux Allemands. Churchill s'en est sorti mais Harkness, encore en rétablissement, n'a pas eu cette chance._

_\- Et l'inconnue ?_

_\- Je l'ignore. _

_Morgane était restée silencieuse pendant quelques instants._

_\- Ce n'est donc plus le manoir tel que Kenway l'avait construit. Le compartiment secret a peut-être disparu._

_\- Seule l'aile droite a été épargnée par les bombardements. Tout le reste a été reconstruit. _

_\- Il faut bien commencer nos recherches quelque part._

Le manoir Kenway – Morgane persistait à l'appeler ainsi – était séparé en deux ailes. À gauche, se trouvaient la cuisine, la salle à manger ainsi qu'une pièce vide – de dimension un peu plus modeste que les deux précédentes – reconvertie en salle de travail par William et Rebecca. La brunette y avait installé son matériel informatique tandis que son oncle avait aménagé un coin spécialement dédié à la planification des attaques. Face à la porte, une immense carte, représentant tous les quartiers de Londres, était fixée au mur. Sur l'un des murs adjacents, un tableau en liège sur lequel étaient punaisés les portraits des cibles actuelles des Assassins : Alan Rikkin, Leaticia England et Isabelle Ardant ainsi que toutes les informations, recensées à ce jour, les concernant.

La chambre de Morgane se situait dans l'aile droite du manoir, juste à côté du petit salon, où le trio avait installé la télévision ainsi qu'une mini bibliothèque ou plutôt un monticule de livres, dont le poids menaçait de faire s'écrouler la petite étagère sur laquelle ceux-ci se trouvaient. Un mini-bar qui n'en avait que le nom – William ayant banni la présence d'alcool dans le manoir – et le fameux piano complétaient le tout. La pièce située à l'extrémité du couloir était inutilisée pour le moment mais elle portait encore les traces des couteaux de jets, lancés par les divers Assassins qui avaient habités dans ce manoir. William, qui s'y était rendu à trois reprises avant la mort de sa mère, avait confirmé l'hypothèse de Morgane : cette pièce avait, pendant un temps, servi de salle d'entrainement.

À l'étage, toutes les pièces de l'aile gauche étaient vides, à l'exception de la salle-de-bain. Les chambres de Rebecca, Shaun et les toilettes se situaient, quant à elles, dans l'aile droite.

Le journal n'avait pas encore livré tous ses secrets mais grâce à lui, Shaun et Morgane avaient pu se faire une idée de l'agencement des pièces du temps où Edward y vivait avec sa famille. Ils avaient donc commencé par fouiller méthodiquement la pièce où, selon eux, s'était trouvé le bureau de l'ancien pirate : la chambre de Morgane. Sans le moindre résultat. Ils étaient ensuite passés à l'intégralité du manoir, y compris l'aile gauche et ce, malgré les réserves de Morgane au sujet de l'utilité d'une telle recherche. Là encore, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Shaun s'était obstiné tandis que Morgane, dont la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités, avait laissé tomber, préférant se consacrer à quelque chose de plus constructif, comme la découverte de l'identité de la magicienne et la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait confié le journal d'Edward, de manière anonyme. Un mois après sa rencontre fortuite avec Elijah, Morgane n'avait toujours aucune piste. Ce qui commençait à sérieusement la contrarier.

Un hululement de joie prit Morgane par surprise. Elle en lâcha les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

\- Rebecca ! protesta-t-elle en se baissant pour les ramasser.

\- Morgane ! J'avais pas vu que tu étais ici !

\- C'est ce que je constate. Je venais seulement récupérer tout ce qui a déjà été traduit au cas où un indice sur la localisation du compartiment secret…

\- Laisse tomber ! J'ai encore mieux.

Morgane s'avança mais Rebecca la stoppa net.

\- Attends ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un palimpseste ?

\- Un parchemin dont on a effacé les précédentes inscriptions pour écrire à nouveau dessus, répondit Shaun, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, attiré par le cri de Rebecca.

\- Une méthode couramment utilisée au Moyen-Âge par souci d'économie, ajouta Morgane. Tu veux dire que ce journal est un palimpseste ?

\- Pas exactement.

Rebecca se lança dans une succession d'explications alambiquées, impliquant des ultra-violets, des infrarouges, un modèle de couleur RVB – bien plus efficace que le TLS – ou encore l'utilisation d'un logiciel spécialisé dans les contrastes.

\- Trois jours que je suis dessus ! termina-t-elle, essoufflée. Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre. Regardez !

Cette fois, Rebecca n'interrompit pas Morgane quand elle la rejoignit. Ni quand elle exprima sa stupéfaction face à ce qu'elle voyait affiché sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- Le symbole des Assassins ! Mais comment… Tu veux dire qu'il est _sur _le journal ?

\- Tout à fait ! répondit Rebecca en souriant de toutes ses dents. Edward a surement utilisé de l'encre sympathique pour le dessiner sur ce qu'il avait déjà écrit.

\- Tout ceci est fort intéressant mais à quoi cela peut-il bien nous servir ? râla Shaun, resté près de la porte. Ce n'est pas ça qui nous permettra de découvrir le compartiment secret.

\- Ou peut-être que si, répliqua Rebecca. Ce symbole a précisément été dessiné sur les pages où Edward le mentionne pour la première fois. Il voulait certainement qu'un Assassin puisse le trouver, au cas où un malheur lui arriverait.

\- Haytham, murmura Morgane avant d'hausser la voix, prise d'illumination. Mais bien sûr ! Edward a entraîné son fils pour qu'il lui succède ! Seulement le destin en a décidé autrement ! Ce dessin est effectivement un indice ! Seul un Assassin peut trouver l'emplacement du compartiment secret avec…

\- La Vision d'Aigle ! termina Rebecca, excitée. Vas-y, à toi l'honneur !

Morgane activa sa Vision. Dans ce monde où noir et blanc dominaient, deux couleurs ressortaient. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la lueur dorée, elle se remémora une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec William, tandis qu'il lui apprenait la maîtrise de la Vision.

_\- Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? avait-elle un jour demandé._

_\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué…_

_\- J'ai compris la théorie, l'avait-elle interrompu, seulement il y a plein de choses que je ne saisis toujours pas. Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que je vois mes alliés en vert ? Dans l'Animus, ils étaient bleus, que ce soit avec Clay ou Desmond._

_\- Peut-être que la couleur est liée à l'ancêtre dont tu revis les souvenirs. Ezio, dans le cas de Clay et Desmond. _

À l'époque, elle ignorait qu'elle partageait également la lignée de l'Assassin italien avec eux. Elle avait donc accepté sans sourciller l'explication de son oncle. Le soir venu, elle avait remis le sujet sur le tapis.

_\- J'ai l'impression que personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'est la Vision d'Aigle et encore moins à quoi elle sert. _

_\- Tu as sans doute raison. Tout ce que je t'apprends, je le tiens de mon expérience. Je ne sais pas pourquoi certaines couleurs apparaissent et d'autres non ni même pourquoi nous avons cette capacité à distinguer nos amis de nos ennemis. En revanche, je peux t'affirmer que la Vision ne fonctionne que sur les êtres vivants et que la lueur dorée n'apparaît qu'à certaines occasions._

_\- Comment ça ? _

_William, en train de préparer à manger, avait posé son couteau._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois avec ta Vision ?_

_\- Maintenant ? Comme d'habitude. Tu es la seule touche de couleur dans cette pièce._

_\- Il y a une bouilloire rangée quelque part. Trouve-là moi. En utilisant ta Vision._

_Haussant les épaules, elle s'était retournée avant de se figer. La bouilloire, rangée dans le placard, au-dessus de l'évier, luisait d'une douce lueur dorée. Or, dix secondes auparavant, il n'y avait absolument rien._

_\- Mais… Pourquoi…_

_\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vue avant ? Tout simplement parce que tu ne la cherchais pas. _

_Devant son air ébahi, William lui avait tapoté gentiment le sommet du crâne._

_\- « Il y a bien plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la terre, Horatio, que n'en rêve notre philosophie »._

_\- J'ignorais que tu étais capable de citer du Shakespeare de mémoire. Tu as choisi Hamlet pour une raison particulière ?_

_\- Parfois, il faut simplement accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et ne pas chercher à tout prix une explication à ce qui est inexplicable._

Morgane avait toujours aimé comprendre comment le monde fonctionne. Sa soif de curiosité la poussait à toujours vouloir en savoir plus et elle détestait rien tant qu'un mystère irrésolu. Et, en ce domaine, elle était servie avec la Première Civilisation.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le petit salon et pointa du doigt le mur du fond.

\- Là ! Des notes de musique !

\- Le piano ? Mais tu nous as dit que le mécanisme d'ouverture du compartiment était actionné via une bibliothèque !

Morgane rassembla ses souvenirs.

\- Oui, je confirme, c'était bien une bibliothèque. Elle se trouvait dans ce qu'Haytham appelait « la salle de jeu » qui servait également de lieu d'entraînement. Et… Et il n'y avait pas de piano !

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! Il y avait un billard mais pas de piano ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre. S'il n'y avait pas de piano, Edward ne peut pas avoir laissé ces notes comme indice.

\- Dans ce cas, un autre Assassin aura mis la main sur le journal après la mort de Birch, dit Rebecca en s'approchant de l'instrument.

Guidée par Morgane, qui lui dictait les notes, l'informaticienne fit courir ses doigts sur les touches. À la dernière d'entre elles, le plancher, au milieu de la pièce, s'effaça, laissant apparaître un escalier.

\- Wow ! Ce n'est définitivement pas l'emplacement du compartiment !

\- Il semblerait qu'Haytham ne connaissait pas tous les secrets de son père.

Morgane acquiesça et suivit Shaun, qui se trouvait déjà en bas.

L'escalier débouchait sur une pièce aux dimensions similaires à celles du petit salon. Ébahie, Morgane regarda tout autour d'elle. À sa droite se trouvait une immense armoire en bois verni. À sa gauche, un gouvernail était incrusté dans le mur. _Ce ne peut pas être celui du Jackdaw, si ? _Mais à quel autre navire aurait-il pu appartenir quand la pièce entière semblait être un hommage à la vie d'Edward Kenway.

Juste devant l'armoire, et quasiment au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une réplique d'un jeu dont les pirates raffolaient. Morgane y avait joué quand elle avait incarné Edward mais elle n'avait rien compris aux règles. Au-dessus du gouvernail se trouvait une paire de sabres. La jeune femme rejoignit Shaun qui était en train de les contempler.

\- C'est… C'est incroyable. Ils paraissent tellement vrais.

\- Parce qu'ils sont vrais, répondit Morgane en levant la tête. Ils coûtaient une véritable fortune mais ils étaient bien plus efficaces que les tous premiers sabres qu'Edward avait achetés quand il avait débarqué à La Havane.

\- Et eux aussi, ils sont d'époque ? Ils ressemblent comme deux gouttes à ceux dans le mur du hall d'entrée

Morgane se tourna vers Rebecca qui s'était avancée jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle la rejoignit.

\- La vache ! Je me souviens d'eux. Pour les tirs à longue portée, il valait mieux utiliser la baïonnette, mais ces pistolets étaient redoutables à courte portée.

\- Et regarde ça… C'est le Jackdaw ?

Morgane baissa les yeux vers la maquette protégée par une plaque en verre. Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Fascinée, elle passa plusieurs minutes à regarder la finesse de la fidèle reproduction du navire d'Edward.

\- Oui, finit-elle par murmurer. C'est bien le Jackdaw. C'est drôle, je n'imagine pas Edward avoir la patience de fabriquer un tel bijou. Je me demande bien d'où elle peut provenir.

Comme Rebecca ne lui répondait pas, Morgane se releva et la chercha du regard. Son amie s'était décalée de quelques mètres et avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur une carte posée sur une petite commode.

\- On dirait qu'elle aussi est d'origine, dit-elle comme Morgane la rejoignait. Nassau.

\- Même s'il s'était assagi, Edward semblait avoir la nostalgie de ses années passées à naviguer sur les flots des Caraïbes. En un sens, je peux le comprendre.

\- Ah oui ?

Morgane sourit en repensant à la vie d'Edward. Malgré tous les malheurs, il y avait eu des bons moments. Les journées passées sur la plage à ne rien faire d'autre que boire du rhum et à discuter de tout et de rien avec Thatch, Mary Reed – à l'époque, encore James Kidd – et Benjamin Hornigold. Voguer sans but précis sur la mer d'un bleu tellement pur qu'il ne pouvait exister qu'artificiellement. Se trouver une petite île déserte pour bivouaquer avec son équipage et dormir à la belle étoile. Oui, il y avait vraiment eu de bons moments.

\- Les filles, vous devriez venir voir ça.

Morgane et Rebecca retrouvèrent Shaun planté devant l'armoire, désormais grande ouverte.

\- Mais… C'est une tenue d'Assassin ! s'étonna Rebecca. Plutôt moderne.

\- C'est sur, ce n'est pas celle d'Edward, renchérit Morgane.

\- C'est vrai que les robes d'Assassins ont beaucoup évolué depuis Altaïr. Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'en porte, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Quoi que la tenue d'Ezio m'irait comme un gant.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-elle devenue ? demanda Morgane, avec curiosité. Elle est enterrée avec lui ?

\- Aucune idée. On n'a jamais su où Ezio était enterré. Surement à Florence, sa ville natale, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune trace. Je sais qu'après son mariage avec Sophia Sartor, il s'était installé dans la campagne italienne. Il est mort quelques années plus tard.

\- Les Assassins ont arrêté de porter des robes après la première guerre mondiale, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dit Rebecca en touchant le vêtement, presque avec déférence.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore encore, soupira Morgane. J'ai passé tellement de temps dans les livres et les archives d'Abstergo, à la recherche du moindre indice sur les Fragments d'Eden. Ils étaient devenus le centre de mon existence et… Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'est ?

Tout en parlant, Morgane avait baissé les yeux et son regard s'était posé sur un coffret en bois, partiellement caché par le bas de la robe. Elle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses mains. La boîte était entièrement lisse et totalement vierge d'une quelconque inscription, mais le loquet qui la maintenait fermée était taillé en une forme bien trop familière.

\- Je croyais que les Assassins étaient enterrés avec leur équipement, s'étonna-t-elle après avoir ouvert le coffret.

\- Tout dépend de l'Assassin, répondit Shaun en s'emparant du brassard qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pour ceux nés au sein de la Confrérie, comme Altaïr, les lames étaient transmises comme héritage. Une sorte de passation de pouvoir. Pour les autres, les circonstances varient. Ezio a pris la lame de son père assassiné. Connor a reçu celle d'Achilles. Quant à Desmond, Lucy s'était chargée de lui en trouver une.

\- Et Edward s'est servi sur le cadavre encore chaud de Duncan Walpoole, se souvint Morgane. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dans ce cas, à qui appartient celle-ci ?

Morgane recula et observa attentivement la robe. D'un vert foncé, la coupe indubitablement féminine, elle semblait miraculeusement avoir été épargnée par les années. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Elle appartenait peut-être à ma mère ! Quoi ? C'est tout à fait plausible !

\- Plus personne n'utilise de robe maintenant, Rebecca vient de le dire. Je pencherais plutôt pour la mystérieuse inconnue.

\- La magicienne ? s'étonna Rebecca.

\- Non, l'Assassin qui a aidé Churchill.

\- Churchill ? Mais il était un Templier !

Pendant que Shaun narrait de nouveau son anecdote, Morgane se déconnecta de la réalité. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la « magicienne ». Qui était-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur elle ? Son prénom. L'emplacement de sa chambre. Minerve. Et surtout, pourquoi lui confier le journal d'Edward ? Telles étaient les questions qui hantaient les nuits de Morgane. La rouquine n'avait pas non plus oublié l'étrange comportement d'Elijah à son égard. Peut-être aurait-elle dû essayer de le retrouver. Même avec le peu qu'elle savait de lui, Rebecca y serait arrivé en un clin d'œil. _Ne pourrais-je pas avoir une journée de repos ou même une heure sans qu'un nouveau mystère ne me tombe sur le coin de la figure ? _

\- Tu as avancé avec le message, Morgane ?

La question de Rebecca la ramena à la réalité.

\- Le message… Quel message ?

\- Celui pour lequel tu m'as si honteusement délaissé, la taquina Shaun.

\- Le message, répéta Morgane. Oui, bien sûr. Non, je n'ai pas tellement avancé. Venez, je vais vous montrer où j'en suis.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Morgane s'empara de son carnet de notes.

\- « La question n'est pas comment c'est quand. Pour trouver où, Minerve te guidera ». Du côté de Minerve, je suis plutôt mal barrée. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de la contacter.

\- Sauf si l'on trouve une autre Sphère de cristal, nota Shaun.

\- Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'artefacts à…

Morgane s'interrompit brusquement. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? La réponse était sous nez depuis le début.

\- Morgane ? Tout va bien ?

\- La Capsule !

Shaun et Rebecca échangèrent un regard.

\- Si, si, c'est forcément ça ! C'est la seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour Minerve ! Avec un peu plus de temps, elle m'aurait expliqué tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Elle m'aurait _guidée. _Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si vous pensiez que j'avais totalement perdu l'esprit. Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie.

Le téléphone de Rebecca se manifesta à cet instant, signe qu'un de ses mots-clés avait été repéré. Rebecca baissa les yeux vers l'appareil, l'air sidéré.

\- Je ne pensais pas que celui-ci fonctionnerait !

\- Pourquoi mettre un mot-clé si tu es persuadée de ne pas le trouver ? demanda sarcastiquement Shaun.

\- J'étais à court d'idées alors j'en ai mis un au pif. Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à te creuser la cervelle.

Tandis qu'elle rabrouait Shaun, Rebecca pianotait sur son téléphone. Son visage, rouge d'indignation, devint beaucoup plus pâle.

\- On doit prévenir William de toute urgence, leur dit-elle en dévoilant à Shaun et Morgane le résultat de l'alerte.


	20. Le Suaire d'Eden

**Bonjour! Vous allez bien? Je tiens à signaler que tout ce que j'ai raconté précé****demment au sujet du journal d'Edward Kenway n'est pas du tout inventé par mes soins. En plus des jeux et des romans, je me sers d'une base de données entièrement consacrée à Assassin's creed qui détaille certains aspects et personnages qui sont à peine mentionnés dans la franchise. **

**Après ce petit aparté, place à la lecture. Ce chapitre prend place dans un contexte particulier que les joueurs auront sans doute reconnu. Il s'agit de la dernière séquence du présent dans Syndicate. Pour l'essentiel, j'ai conservé la majorité des dialogues existants dans le jeu, avec quelques modifications pour l'adapter à mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre dix-neuvième : Le Suaire d'Eden**

_Il y a quelque chose de pire dans la vie_

_Que de ne pas avoir réussi,_

_C'est de ne pas avoir essayé_

_**Franklin Roosevelt**_

_On est toujours maladroit avec les gens qu'on aime._

_**Katherine Pancol**_

_Octobre 2015_

_Manoir Kenway, Londres_

_24 octobre 2015,_

_Je n'ai jamais tenu ce journal avec autant de régularité en ayant si peu de choses à dire. Depuis mon « confinement », je m'ennuie toujours autant à mourir. Mais Shaun n'a pas voulu en démordre et puisque William l'a mis à la tête de notre petite cellule, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire à ce sujet. J'aurais bien voulu le contacter pour lui dire ma façon de penser à propos des inquiétudes de Shaun, mais il est toujours injoignable. Je déteste cette surprotection ! Comme si je bénéficiais d'un statut spécial. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très efficace sur le terrain jusqu'à présent, mais comment suis-je censée progresser si à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, je reste sur la touche ? En plus, Shaun sait à quel point cette mission compte pour moi ! Je n'arrête pas de le répéter dans ce journal mais quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait le lire. _

_Rebecca n'arrange pas les choses. Elle prétend qu'ils s'ennuient à mourir pendant que l'analyste revit les souvenirs des jumeaux Frye. C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place ! Je suis la descendante d'Evie Frye ! _

Morgane serra sa poigne sur son stylo. Deux semaines que cette situation durait et elle ne décolérait toujours pas. Elle restait coincée ici, à ressasser ses échecs pendant que Shaun et Rebecca tentaient de localiser le Suaire d'Eden.

Quand, en mars dernier, Rebecca avait entré « artefact » comme mot-clé, elle ne s'était pas imaginée une seule seconde qu'Edward avait utilisé ce terme pour désigner l'étrange objet qu'il avait ramené d'un de ses nombreux voyages, dans les dernières années de sa vie. Morgane avait immédiatement identifié l'objet en question grâce à la description faite par le Maître Assassin. Son oncle avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Il existait bien plusieurs Suaire d'Eden. Deux, à tout le moins : celui découvert par Mario Auditore au XVème siècle, conservé par la branche italienne de la Confrérie avant d'être dérobé par l'un des membres et celui découvert par Edward, quelques siècles plus tard.

Il fallut encore plusieurs jours de décryptage assidu avant que les trois amis ne découvrent la localisation du Suaire. Morgane s'était faite une joie de se dégourdir les jambes – elle n'avait pas mis un pied à l'extérieur depuis que le journal était entré en sa possession – mais Shaun l'avait rapidement dégrisée.

_\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! avait-elle protesté avec véhémence. _

_\- En tant que leader de cette cellule…_

_\- Ne t'avise pas de me jeter ton titre au visage, Shaun Hastings ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ce coup-là ! _

_\- Je ne veux que ton bien, avait plaidé Shaun. Berg est toujours à ta recherche. Je ne veux pas…_

_\- Tu ne veux pas ? Et moi alors ? Ce que je veux a-t-il de l'importance pour toi ? _

_\- Évidemment !_

_\- Alors pourquoi tu m'obliges à rester ici ? Tu sais parfaitement ce que je serais prête à faire pour mettre la main sur le Suaire !_

_\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, avait répondu Shaun, une certaine gravité dans la voix. Ton obsession pour le Suaire risque de tous nous mettre en danger, toi la première. _

_\- Donc tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Morgane ? Où vas-tu ? _

_En guise de réponse, elle avait claqué la porte de sa chambre avec violence._

Morgane s'était plongée dans l'écriture de son journal pour apaiser sa rage. Même si elle n'en avait pas le statut, elle avait largement fait ses preuves en tant qu'Assassin. Shaun avait été le premier à le reconnaître, allant jusqu'à défier William, un homme qu'il respectait et admirait, pour la défendre. Depuis sa toute première mission, il y avait de cela une éternité, il l'avait toujours soutenue. Morgane s'était récemment rendue compte que l'avis de Shaun comptait plus à ses yeux que celui de Rebecca. Voilà pourquoi son refus de les accompagner la faisait autant souffrir.

Néanmoins, Morgane n'était pas rancunière. Lorsque Shaun et Rebecca étaient rentrés bredouilles de leur mission, la colère l'avait désertée. Elle s'était alors donnée pour mission de retrouver la trace du Suaire et avait commencé à préparer ses arguments pour convaincre Shaun de la prendre avec eux quand elle l'aurait retrouvé. Malheureusement, entre-temps, Bishop, à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle relative au Projet Phoenix, leur avait annoncé une terrible nouvelle : Gramática était vivant.

Morgane avait sous-estimé les pouvoirs du Suaire, suffisamment puissant pour réussir à préserver l'intégrité physique du scientifique mexicain, malgré une balle en plein cœur et l'explosion du laboratoire. Gramática étant l'incarnation du Projet Phoenix, sa résurrection était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour les Assassins. Il y avait fort à parier que Rikkin lui avait déjà fourni un nouveau laboratoire pour lui permettre de reprendre ses recherches.

Rebecca et Bishop avait combiné leurs forces pour réussir à le localiser mais jusqu'ici, elles n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat. En revanche, elles avaient découvert quelque chose de plus intéressant et donc de plus inquiétant parmi les échanges de mails entre Gramática et Ardant. Rebecca était venue la réveiller en pleine nuit pour lui en révéler le contenu.

_\- Gramática et Ardant travaillent ensemble pour trouver le Suaire !_

_\- Cette nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une douche glacée sur elle._

_\- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Il faut les empêcher de mettre la main dessus !_

Morgane avait redoublé d'efforts dans ses recherches. Grâce à Rebecca, elle avait un accès illimité à la base de données d'Abstergo Industries. Un juste retour des choses dans la mesure où elle avait consacré plusieurs années de sa vie à la création d'une bibliothèque numérique recensant tous les Fragments d'Eden dont elle avait eu connaissance. Un travail de fourmi qui avait constitué sa plus grande fierté et qui s'était retourné contre elle, comme Gramática s'était plu à le lui rappeler.

Le sort s'était acharné sur les Assassins puisque Morgane n'avait pas été en mesure de fournir le moindre début de piste sur le sort du Suaire après la mort d'Edward. Heureusement, Bishop avait eu une idée de génie.

_\- Puisque les Templiers recherchent désespérément le Suaire, autant le tourner à notre avantage._

_\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_\- Vous vous souvenez de l'analyste qui a revécu les mémoires d'Arno Dorian ?_

Juste après leur mission à Paris, Shaun était parti rejoindre Bishop pour une tâche bien particulière : convaincre l'analyste en charge de l'étude des mémoires génétiques d'Arno Dorian de rejoindre les Initiés. Morgane, encore en proie aux affres de la culpabilité, avait refusé de suivre les progrès de cette mission, pourtant capitale. En effet, Abstergo s'était intéressée aux souvenirs de l'Assassin français pour une raison précise : pendant la Révolution française, il avait été en contact avec François-Thomas Germain, l'homme derrière l'assassinat de François de la Serre et surtout le dernier Sage connu à ce jour. Ses amis avaient respecté sa volonté d'être maintenue dans l'ignorance, ne lui révélant que le strict nécessaire, à savoir que le corps de Germain avait été trop dégradé pour conserver le moindre brin d'ADN exploitable.

C'est ainsi que quelques mois après avoir entendu parler pour la première fois d'un Suaire sur le sol londonien, Shaun et Rebecca étaient repartis en mission pour le localiser avec l'aide de Bishop et de l'analyste, qui avait rejoint les Initiés… Mais surtout, sans elle. Cette fois, ses amis s'étaient montrés sournois. Ils étaient partis au beau milieu de la nuit, sans la prévenir. Lorsqu'au matin, Morgane avait trouvé le petit mot d'excuse de Rebecca sur sa table de chevet, elle avait poussé un hurlement de rage. Elle s'était empressée de les agonir d'injures, Shaun et elle, avant de prendre son téléphone et de les inonder de messages auxquels ils n'avaient toujours pas répondu.

Livrée à elle-même, Morgane était retournée à sa véritable obsession – qui n'était pas le Suaire, contrairement à ce que Shaun croyait. Elle avait passé des heures à lire des articles scientifiques sur les voyages dans le temps. Elle avait enchaîné les épisodes de Doctor Who* et s'était même refait les intégrales de Retour vers le futur et de Terminator. Elle avait noirci des pages et des pages de son journal en élucubrations en tout genre et hypothèses farfelues.

Rien que d'y repenser, Morgane sentit un début de mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez.

_J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. J'ai été incapable de retrouver la trace du Suaire ou de découvrir l'identité de la « magicienne ». Je foire systématiquement mes missions… Pour Abstergo, j'ai eu un coup de chance, voilà tout. Si Mélanie avait été un peu plus soupçonneuse, ma couverture aurait été grillée bien plus vite. Galina a fait tout le boulot à Paris. Quant à Robert… Inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet._

_Octobre n'a jamais été un mois facile pour moi mais cette année, c'est pire. Quinze ans… Quinze ans que papa est mort et je n'ai toujours rien fait pour le venger. Seulement… Le pourrais-je un jour ? Chaque jour qui passe m'éloigne un peu plus de mon objectif. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas prévoir cette histoire de Capsule. Ni qu'une mystérieuse inconnue allait s'introduire chez moi pour me confier le journal d'Edward. Mais au bout du compte, ce ne sont que des prétextes que je me trouve pour retarder l'inévitable. Il est peut-être temps pour moi de revoir mes priorités._

Morgane tourna la page mais une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne. Elle en lâcha son stylo, qui tomba par terre. Son mal de tête était apparemment plus important qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Après avoir été chercher du paracétamol dans son sac, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle le vida cul sec et s'en resservi un autre, qu'elle but plus lentement. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, ferma les rideaux et s'allongea sur son lit. _Je vais fermer les yeux pendant quelques minutes. _Deux lui suffirent pour s'endormir.

_Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches au moment où tu ne le chercheras plus._

_N'aie crainte cependant, je pense que nos gènes t'offriront une protection suffisante pour la faible utilisation que tu feras de la Capsule_

_La question n'est pas comment mais quand._

_Pour trouver où, Minerve te guidera._

_La question n'est pas comment mais quand._

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut. Électrisée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, elle s'empara vivement de son stylo et de son journal, posés juste à côté d'elle.

_Je sais où se trouve la Capsule. Enfin, je crois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt mais je n'avais sans __d__oute pas le recul nécessaire. Minerve. Junon. Si nous avons remanié l'histoire d'Adam et Ève pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de même avec les divinités romaines ? Minerve a certainement dû cacher la Capsule dans l'un des Temples des Isus. Donc, si nous nous sommes inspirés des Isus pour la mythologie romaine, la Capsule devrait se trouver dans un des Temples consacrés à Minerve. Je vais immé__d__iatement commencer à tous les répertorier. Si j'ai raison…_

La sonnerie de son téléphone détourna l'attention de Morgane. Le message provenait d'un émetteur anonyme mais sa teneur ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. _Connecte-toi au serveur. Maintenant. Urgence absolue._

Morgane traversa le rez-de-chaussée du manoir en trombe. Elle s'installa au poste de travail de Rebecca d'où elle entra en contact avec Bishop. Qui dit urgence dit mauvaise nouvelle, aussi elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer son interlocutrice.

\- Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Rien de grave mais cela ne durera pas si ces deux idiots n'en font qu'à leur tête. Ils ont failli se faire capturer par Berg et Da Costa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils ont réussi à s'échapper mais c'était moins une. Au moins, ils ont réussi à récupérer les informations de l'ordinateur d'Ardant.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans une de nos planques d'urgence. Je t'envoie l'adresse. J'ai aussi prévenu Galina.

\- Parfait, je me mets en route. Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, tu pourrais faire une petite recherche pour moi ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Le fait que Bishop ne cherche pas à la convaincre de rester au manoir démontrait bien la gravité de la situation.

\- J'ai besoin de la liste de tous les Temples des Isus.

\- Très bien, je m'y mets tout de suite. Je suppose que c'est une perte de temps de te demander la raison de cette recherche.

\- Une hypothèse que je dois vérifier. Mais, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important.

\- Vous, les Assassins et vos secrets… Entendu, je te recontacte dès que j'ai la réponse. Sois prudente.

Morgane tiqua en entendant Bishop la considérer comme un Assassin mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. En réalité, celle-ci venait de lui donner une idée. La rousse fit un crochet par le sous-sol avant de se filer se préparer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Refuge des Assassins, Londres_

\- Merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien !

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien, Bishop. Il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un super soldat à la botte des Templiers pour mettre un terme à la glorieuse saga de Shaun Danger Hastings.

\- Je m'adressais à Rebecca.

Rebecca rassura son amie d'un sourire tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Shaun, une bouteille d'alcool dans une main et un coton dans l'autre.

\- La présence de Berg confirme l'existence d'un Fragment d'Eden situé à Londres, continua Shaun imperturbable.

\- Il n'est pas nommé mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit du Suaire, continua Rebecca en tamponnant la tempe de Shaun. Si les Templiers ont porté leur attention sur lui, ils doivent savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons.

\- En tout cas, nous savons que nous ne pouvons affronter seuls l'équipe Sigma.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai envoyé du renfort. Galina et Morgane arriveront très rapidement pour vous épauler.

\- Excellente nou… Attends une minute. Morgane ? Tu as prévenu Morgane ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez clairement besoin de renforts et Morgane est juste à côté. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle ne nous accompagne pas.

\- Parce que les Templiers la recherchent, voilà pourquoi ! s'exclama Shaun, alarmé. Tu veux qu'elle se fasse enlever ou quoi ?

\- Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! J'ignorais totalement…

\- Tu étais parfaitement au courant pour la mission au Canada, l'interrompit Shaun. Morgane a failli y laisser sa peau à cause de l'équipe Sigma.

\- … que l'équipe Sigma était impliquée, termina Bishop, dont la voix venait de se teinter d'un accent de colère. Comme je l'ai dit à Morgane un peu plus tôt, votre plus gros problème à vous les Assassins, ce sont vos petits secrets. Un de ces jours, ils finiront par causer votre perte.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à leur répéter depuis des années.

Shaun et Rebecca se tournèrent d'un même élan en direction du centre de la pièce où Morgane se tenait, les bras croisés, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux ambrés.

\- Vous êtes deux beaux hypocrites, vous le savez ? continua-t-elle en les fusillant du regard. Tout ce temps passé à me rappeler combien les règles sont importantes et qu'il faut les respecter sous peine de mettre en danger la Confrérie. Aussitôt que vous partez en mission tous les deux, quelle est la première chose que vous faites ?

\- C'était l'idée de Rebecca.

\- Shaun !

\- Mais je m'en moque ! Vous êtes conscients de la chance que vous avez de vous en être tirés sans une égratignure ?

\- Eh bien, techniquement, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact… commença Shaun avant de se taire face au regard noir lancé par son Morgane.

\- Réfléchissez-y la prochaine fois que vous voudrez jouer aux héros. William m'a tout raconté concernant Berg. Il est dangereux. C'est un chasseur. Un traqueur. Le mot échec ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Une fois lancé sur sa piste, il est inarrêtable.

\- On connait sa réputation. C'est justement pour cette raison que tu ne dois pas être ici.

\- Tu n'es ni mon père ni William, Shaun. Je respecte tes décisions en tant que leader mais ne t'avise surtout pas de me dire ce que je dois faire. Puisque les Assassins défendent le libre-arbitre, sois gentil de respecter le mien !

Après ce petit discours, Shaun fut incapable de soutenir le regard de Morgane pour le restant de la journée.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Londres. Shaun avait insisté pour prendre le premier tour de garde et lorsque Morgane se réveilla pour assurer la relève, elle le vit exactement à la même place que lorsqu'elle s'était allongée sur le divan. Debout, lui tournant le dos, il contemplait le paysage extérieur. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui le tracassait quand elle entendit une autre voix féminine faire de même. Silencieusement, Morgane se rallongea, profitant que Shaun lui tourne toujours le dos pour espionner sa conversation avec Bishop.

\- Ce qui me tracasse ? Tu veux dire, hormis l'escadron de la mort qui est sur notre trace et le danger qu'encourt Morgane maintenant qu'elle est avec nous ? Berg, je peux gérer, mais l'idée même de savoir qu'à la moindre erreur d'inattention de ma part elle risque de mourir, me glace d'effroi.

\- Je me suis déjà excusée à ce sujet. Pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil ? Morgane n'est pas sous ta responsabilité.

\- Il y avait ce collègue. C'était le fils de mon patron. Je n'avais pas le moindre intérêt pour lui au départ.

Feignant toujours d'être endormie, Morgane tendit l'oreille tandis que Shaun quittait enfin son point d'observation pour se rapprocher de l'ordinateur.

\- Tout le monde le traitait avec respect comme s'il était tellement spécial alors que pour mo, il n'était rien de plus qu'un type ordinaire qui ne cherchait pas à s'impliquer dans tout ce qui ne le concernait pas personnellement.

L'amertume transparaissant dans la voix de l'historien surprit Morgane. De ce qu'elle avait vu dans le Temple, elle avait toujours cru que Shaun et Desmond – elle était certaine que son cousin était le sujet de la conversation – avaient une excellente relation.

\- Mais j'avais tort à son sujet, continua l'historien dont la voix se teintait maintenant de tristesse. Nous sommes devenus amis. Il a traversé un véritable enfer et au bout du compte, il nous a tous sauvés. Alors, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour lui présenter mes excuses mais en veillant sur Morgane, je peux, à ma manière, honorer sa mémoire.

\- Vraiment ? Je trouve ton inquiétude légèrement démesurée pour quelqu'un qui veut seulement honorer la mémoire d'un ami.

\- Morgane est sa cousine. J'ai aussi commis la même erreur avec elle. Je l'ai jugée sans même chercher à mieux la connaître.

\- Parce que maintenant que tu la connais mieux, tu as changé d'avis à son sujet, c'est cela ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je la connais mieux. Je doute que quiconque puisse un jour percer le mystère Morgane Campbell. Mais oui, elle est devenue mon amie et elle a, à sa façon, traversé l'enfer. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Desmond. Pas si je peux l'éviter.

À cet instant, Morgane n'aurait rien souhaité de mieux que d'aller réconforter son ami mais elle savait qu'il aurait été extrêmement gêné qu'elle ait surpris des propos qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

\- C'est parce que tu es un bon Assassin.

Tout comme Shaun, Morgane sursauta en entendant la voix parfaitement reconnaissable de Galina.

\- Seigneur, Galina !

\- Bonsoir, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis cette mission à Paris.

\- Oh oui ! répondit joyeusement Galina. Il y a eu beaucoup d'explosions et tu as crié comme un bébé. Bishop m'a dit que Berg était ici. Je le tuerais pour toi.

\- Génial. Absolument génial. Si cela ne te dérange pas de prendre la relève, je vais aller m'allonger. Je meurs de fatigue.

\- Oui, repose-toi. Un grand combat nous attend.

Le lendemain, après une attente interminable, l'Initié finit par enfin localiser ce qu'ils cherchaient.

\- C'est confirmé ! Le Suaire se trouve sous Buckingham Palace ! Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour planifier notre infiltration.

\- Cette fois, je ferais très attention Morgane, je te le promets. Pas d'explosion.

\- Ne nous précipitons pas, fit Shaun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Morgane comme pour tempérer son impatience. Nous devons être sûrs à cent pour cent de l'endroit précis où se trouve le Suaire. Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Attendons le feu vert de l'Initié.

\- Initié, tout est entre tes mains, fit Bishop en conclusion.

Rebecca coupa la communication tandis que Shaun se tournait vers Morgane.

\- Je sais que tu es très enthousiaste à l'idée de récupérer le Suaire mais, je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais…

\- Shaun, si tu as l'intention de me dire de rester ici pendant que vous allez tous les trois retrouver le Suaire, je t'avertis, je vais devenir violente.

\- C'était une suggestion, rien de plus.

\- Morgane est un Assassin maintenant. Atout indispensable à la mission.

\- Tu vois, même Galina reconnaît mon utilité.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais inutile, murmura Shaun avant de partir à l'opposé de la pièce pour vérifier l'état de fonctionnement de ses mini drones.

Surprise par la réaction de son ami, Morgane voulut se lever pour le rejoindre mais Rebecca posa la main sur son bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- Quand il est angoissé, Shaun réagit toujours de manière excessive.

\- Angoissé ? À cause de la mission ?

\- À cause de toi.

Morgane regarda Rebecca avec étonnement. L'informaticienne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? J'ai l'impression de revivre le scénario Desmond-Lucy.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quel scénario ?

Comme Rebecca restait silencieuse, Morgane s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question quand elle fut interrompue par Bishop.

\- L'Initié a confirmé la localisation du Fragment d'Eden.

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas traîné ! constata Morgane, dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Buckingham Palace_

Tout le long du chemin qui les menait à Buckingham Palace, Morgane eut du mal à conserver sa concentration intacte. Les propos de Rebecca lui trottaient dans la tête, parasitant sa joie d'être finalement de la partie. _Que voulait-elle dire par « le scénario Desmond et Lucy » ? _Elle savait que Desmond avait été proche de Lucy. Elle avait été son alliée au sein d'Abstergo. Elle l'avait aidée à s'en échapper. Bien sûr, tout ceci avait fait partie du plan orchestré par Vidic de s'emparer de la Pomme. Desmond avait appris la véritable affiliation de Lucy en suivant les indices virtuels laissés par Clay à l'intérieur de l'Animus comme autant de miettes de pain destinées à le guider jusqu'à l'ultime vérité. Toutefois, en écoutant son cousin lui raconter ses moments avec Lucy, Morgane avait fini par se demander si, malgré tout, celle qui avait été sa meilleure n'avait pas éprouvé des sentiments pour Desmond. Sentiments qui, à en juger par l'attitude de son cousin, auraient pu être réciproques. _Quel gâchis ! Si seulement Desmond ne l'avait pas tuée !_ Il n'y était pour rien, bien sûr. Tout était de la faute de Junon. Elle avait manipulé Desmond via la Pomme. _Un peu plus de temps… C'est tout ce qui nous aurait fallu. Un tout petit plus de temps._

Morgane jeta un coup d'œil vers Shaun, assis à côté d'elle dans la voiture de location que conduisait Rebecca. Depuis le début du trajet, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ce qui constituait un évènement exceptionnel quand on connaissait un tant soit peu l'individu. À plusieurs reprises, Morgane voulut s'excuser d'avoir été aussi abrupte mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, les mots de Rebecca lui revenaient en pleine figure. _Le « scénario Desmond-Lucy » ? Rebecca ne s'imagine tout de même pas… Shaun et moi ? C'est ridicule ! _

Un nouveau coup d'œil au visage renfrogné de l'historien conforta la rousse dans son idée première. Shaun craignait tout simplement qu'elle fasse échouer la mission. _Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il s'inquiète. Il aurait surement préféré emmener Bishop à ma place. Je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour lui. Quelqu'un qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui foire tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Je vais lui prouver qu'il peut compter sur moi. _

Forte de cette résolution, elle laissa Galina et Rebecca pénétrer dans Buckingham Palace et retint Shaun par la manche de sa veste.

\- Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas. Je sais que tu t'inquiète à mon sujet mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te décevrais pas.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Shaun, l'air sincèrement étonné.

\- Je vais réussir cette mission, tu as ma parole.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur que tu rates la mission ? Seigneur, Morgane, tu ne peux pas être plus loin de la vérité.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ?

Shaun ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Jamais Morgane ne l'avait vu aussi démuni.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Montréal, finit-il par dire d'une voix hachée par l'émotion.

_C'était donc ça._ Morgane sourit et prit la main de Shaun.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, le rassura-t-elle. Pas avec toi aux commandes de la mission.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dehors ? Vous croyez que les Templiers vont attendre gentiment que vous ayez fini votre discussion pour s'emparer du Suaire ?

Morgane pressa gentiment la main de Shaun avant de le quitter pour rejoindre Rebecca, qui venait de les rappeler à l'ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le quatuor avait atteint le sous-sol de Buckingham Palace. Afin d'évaluer la situation, Shaun libéra les drones qu'il avait nommés en mémoire de quatre Assassins défunts : Lucy, Clay, Desmond et Hannah – l'Assassin qui avait recruté Daniel Cross et qui, bien malgré elle, avait déclenché la Purge en présentant Daniel au Mentor.

Dépitée, Morgane ne put que constater leur nouvel échec : Isabelle Ardant venait de refermer le couvercle d'une boite de couleur noire, tandis que Violet Da Costa et Juahni Otso Berg montaient la garde.

\- Il faut immédiatement amener le Suaire au Docteur Gramática, ordonna Ardant en s'emparant de la boîte.

La rage s'empara de Morgane, tandis qu'elle observait impuissante la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, cachée derrière un pilier.

\- Ils nous ont battus d'un cheveu, pesta Rebecca accroupie derrière un autre pilier. Nous arrivons trop tard.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Galina, qui se tenait juste derrière Morgane.

\- Le meurtre est clairement le moyen le moins productif qui nous est donné de parvenir à nos objectifs, murmura Shaun en se pinçant l'arête du nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié.

Remettant ses lunettes en place, il croisa le regard de Morgane qui fut frappée de plein fouet par l'intensité qui brillait dans ses yeux. La jeune femme rêvait de sauter à la gorge de son ancienne patronne mais connaissant Shaun, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion. _Nous avons beau être en supériorité numérique, Berg est suffisamment puissant pour nous occuper Galina et moi. Shaun et Rebecca n'ont aucune expérience du terrain. Leur domaine d'expertise, c'est le soutien tactique, la recherche informatique, le recueil de données historiques. Contre Ardant, ils auront surement une chance mais pas contre Da Costa. Shaun n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'ordonner notre retraite après avoir placé un signal espion sur Ardant. Lancer une attaque serait du suicide. _Malgré toute la peine qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de laisser le Suaire entre les mains d'Ardant, elle avait fait une promesse à Shaun et elle comptait la tenir.

Le jeune historien continua de la regarder pendant encore quelques secondes, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part, avant de pousser un long et profond soupir.

\- Dans ce cas, tuons-les tous.

Morgane fut tellement estomaquée par cette décision qu'elle réagit avec un temps de retard. Rebecca venait de lancer une bombe fumigène juste devant les Templiers quand elle reprit ses esprits.

\- Ces fichus Assassins, siffla Ardant. Ils ont tenté de me tuer Berg ! Je les veux morts !

_Espèce de petite pétasse_. _Je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi_. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Galina désarmer Berg avec un de ses couteaux de jet. Le Templier resta impassible tandis qu'il retirait le couteau de sa main, sans émettre la moindre plainte, ce qui impressionna grandement Morgane. Néanmoins, elle se détourna du combat qui s'annonçait épique pour se concentrer sur sa cible, qui s'éloignait avec Da Costa en couverture.

Obsédée par le contenu de la boîte, Isabelle Ardant ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Da Costa l'avait quittée pour porter secours à son équiper. Ce n'est qu'en entendant une voix étrangère et pourtant familière qu'elle comprit qu'elle était livrée à elle-même.

\- Isabelle Ardant, toujours à piller les morts pour servir vos intérêts à ce que je vois.

Morgane vit Ardant sursauter au son de sa voix et elle vit, avec encore plus de satisfaction, la peur traverser son regard un bref instant avant que son habituel mépris ne la remplace.

\- Morgane Campbell, toujours à vous mêler de choses qui vous dépassent totalement, rétorqua son ancienne patronne avec froideur.

\- J'en sais plus au sujet du contenu de cette boîte que votre esprit étriqué et assoiffé de pouvoir ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. C'est vous qui êtes dépassée.

\- Tel père, telle fille, à ce que je vois. Lui aussi s'est cru plus malin que nous en voulant nous doubler. Cela ne lui a pas tellement réussi.

Au fond d'elle, Morgane savait qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de ne pas répondre à la provocation d'Ardant. Au lieu de cela, elle tendit son bras gauche le long de son corps, écarta ses doigts comme William le lui avait appris – le majeur collé à l'annulaire – et adressa une petite prière au Père de la Sagesse. Elle avait vu son oncle faire ce geste tant de fois qu'elle pourrait le reproduire les yeux fermés. Il n'empêche, elle ressentait une légère appréhension à cette idée, tant sur le plan physique – elle tenait à conserver tous ses doigts intacts – que symbolique. Une fois le mécanisme enclenché, elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Elle ferait un pas de plus en direction de la Confrérie. Un pas de géant.

Morgane prit une brève inspiration et fit coulisser la lame d'Assassin qu'elle avait récupérée avant de partir. Ardant haussa les sourcils, l'air narquois.

\- Le chaton sort sa petite griffe, se moqua-t-elle. Petite idiote. Rikkin aurait mieux fait de vous plonger dans l'Animus jusqu'à ce que vous ne nous soyez plus d'aucune utilité. Vous vous croyez tellement spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un cobaye, tout comme le Sujet 17.

\- IL S'APPELAIT DESMOND ! hurla Morgane, contenant à grand peine son envie de se précipiter sur Ardant pour la mettre en pièce.

\- Quelle importance, il est mort. Tout comme votre père et votre mère. C'est à croire que vous portez malheur à tous ceux que vous côtoyez.

Le sourire d'Isabelle Ardant se figea et elle laissa tomber la boîte contenant le Suaire par terre. Interdite, Morgane regarda Shaun, qui venait d'électrocuter la Templière avec sa propre lame, se débarrasser de son corps comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet. Son regard se porta alors derrière son ami et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle fonça à toute vitesse vers lui et le poussa brutalement sur le côté, pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de l'arme que Da Costa venait juste de braquer dans sa direction. Et bien qu'elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de se mettre à couvert, elle ne regretta pas un instant sa décision.

Mais le destin semblait ne pas être du même avis qu'elle. Au moment précis où Da Costa fit feu, Morgane fut projetée en arrière non pas par l'impact de la balle mais par un corps humain.

\- REBECCA ! hurla Morgane. Non, non, non !

La jeune femme fit rempart de son corps le temps de mettre l'informaticienne en sécurité.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, Rebecca !

Shaun rejoignit Morgane et fit aussitôt pression sur la blessure.

\- Préviens Bishop, je vais rattraper cette garce et lui faire la peau.

Shaun ne lui répondit pas, toute son attention focalisée sur Rebecca. Morgane passa à toute vitesse à côté de Galina et Berg, toujours engagés dans leur combat à mort. Eût-elle attendue une petite seconde, elle n'aurait pas été si rapide à vouloir rattraper l'agent Da Costa.

Berg était extrêmement puissant mais la détermination de Galina réussit à en venir à bout. Comme elle s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à la vie de son ennemi, ainsi qu'elle l'avait promis à Shaun, des coups de feu provenant de l'entrée du sous-sol l'empêchèrent de parvenir à ses fins. Avec la souplesse d'un félin, elle se mit rapidement à l'abri.

\- Shaun ! Rebecca ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

La voix de Bishop parvint aux oreilles de Galina.

\- Bishop, il nous faut l'équipe d'extraction maintenant ! entendit-elle Shaun répondre, tandis qu'elle contournait silencieusement les piliers pour surprendre les renforts des Templiers. Rebecca est blessée et…

\- Où est Morgane ? l'interrompit Bishop. Je n'arrive pas à la contacter !

\- Elle est partie tuer Da Costa. Tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- C'est un piège ! Il faut le lui dire !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? murmura Galina, qui s'arrêta net au mot « piège ».

Si Morgane était en danger, il était de son devoir d'aller la sauver. Elle était son amie. Elle l'aimait beaucoup.

\- J'ai réussi à décrypter quelques fichiers d'Abstergo que l'Initié m'a fait parvenir, expliqua Bishop, la panique la faisant parler plus vite que de coutume. Rikkin s'est servi du Suaire comme appât pour capturer Morgane. L'équipe Sigma est en chemin pour elle.

\- En fait, ils sont déjà présents.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'eux et ensuite je vais chercher Morgane, dit Galina, d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de l'équipe Sigma à toi toute seule !

\- Oh si, Bishop, elle le peut. D'ailleurs, c'est justement ce qu'elle est en train de faire. L'équipe d'extraction, maintenant.

Shaun maintint Rebecca contre son corps, suppliant intérieurement son amie de ne pas mourir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était totalement désemparé. D'un côté, il voulait se précipiter au secours de Morgane et de l'autre il craignait qu'en laissant Rebecca, il ne retrouve qu'un cadavre à son retour.

\- Va la rejoindre, murmura Rebecca, tranchant pour lui. Ça ira pour moi.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang.

\- Je l'ai fait pour sauver Morgane et cela ne servira à rien si elle se fait enlever par l'équipe Sigma.

Shaun frissonna en repensant à la haine dans la voix d'Ardant lors de sa conversation avec Morgane.

\- Vas-y, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Sauver la demoiselle en détresse.

\- Morgane n'a rien d'une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Mais tu veux quand même jouer les héros avec elle.

\- Comment tu peux…

\- Je te connais Shaun Hastings et je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle. Si tu tardes trop, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de lui faire part de tes sentiments. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Galina me protègera. Ramène-là.

Shaun embrassa le front brûlant de sa meilleure amie et fonça à la poursuite de Morgane et de Da Costa.

Tout en courant à vive allure, Shaun se demanda pour la énième fois quand l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Morgane s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus profond. Au début, il s'était méfié d'elle comme de la peste. Elle avait beau être la nièce de William et la cousine de Desmond, elle restait un Templier. Elle représentait l'ennemi. Même après avoir écouté son histoire, il ne s'était pas départi de sa suspicion. Après tout, Morgane pouvait très bien être une nouvelle Lucy. La douleur de la trahison de sa meilleure amie était encore bien trop prégnante. Toutefois, il avait fini par percevoir les qualités de Morgane. Sa vive intelligence, pour commencer. Son esprit d'analyse. Sa détermination. Son courage. Il avait été bluffé par sa force de caractère lorsqu'elle avait joué le rôle d'Amanda Johnson à la perfection, alors même qu'elle n'avait bénéficié d'aucun entrainement quant aux techniques d'infiltration. Il avait alors compris qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet et il avait commencé à la regarder d'un autre œil. Alors oui, il ignorait à quel moment ses sentiments pour elle avaient changé mais une chose était certaine : lorsqu'il l'avait vue en larmes, après la découverte de sa véritable identité, il en était déjà tombé amoureux. _Dire qu'elle avait peur de me décevoir… Au final, c'est moi qui l'ai déçue. Elle me faisait confiance et je l'ai trahie. Oh non… Pitié, Seigneur ! Je ne veux pas la perdre._

Il serait passé à côté s'il n'avait pas utilisé sa Vision pour mieux repérer Morgane. Dévasté, Shaun contempla le collier qu'il avait ramassé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Buckingham Palace. Il l'avait tellement détesté ce collier, jusqu'au jour où Morgane lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle tenait tant à le conserver.

_\- À force de regar__d__er mon cou avec férocité, je vais finir par croire que ton désir le plus cher est de m'étrangler._

_\- Tu es avec nous maintenant. Pourquoi ne t'en __d__ébarrasses-tu pas ?_

_Il avait éprouvé un léger pincement au cœur en voyant son sourire se faner sur son visage. Morgane avait baissé le regard vers son collier, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il s'apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses, voire à se ridiculiser afin de la revoir sourire, quand elle avait repris la parole._

_\- Est-ce si important pour toi que je l'enlève ? Tu me ferais plus confiance ?_

_\- Je te fais confiance ! avait-il protesté avec véhémence._

_\- Mais tu aimerais savoir pourquoi je conserve un vestige de l'Ordre. Tu te __demandes si je ne vais pas finir par vous quitter, un jour ou l'autre._

_Shaun avait commencé à balbutier quelques mots d'excuse mais son cerveau avait définitivement cessé de fonctionner lorsque Morgane lui a__d__ressa un franc sourire._

_\- J'ai reçu ce collier lors __d__e ma cérémonie __d__'intronisation. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été fière __d__e l'obtenir. Je faisais partie __d__e quelque chose __d__e plus gran__d__ que moi. J'avais l'impression __d__e réellement exister. C'était comme une secon__d__e naissance pour moi ! _

_Le sourire __d__e Morgane s'était terni, alors qu'elle jouait machinalement avec la croix __d__'un rouge sombre._

_\- Lorsque j'ai appris la trahison de Rikkin, j'ai failli jeter le collier __dans la Tamise__. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je le tenais entre mes __d__oigts. Il me suffisait __d__e __d__esserrer légèrement ma prise pour qu'il tombe à l'eau. _

_\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait._

_\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, avait-elle répondu avec une telle tristesse dans la voix qu'il n'avait pu réprimer le geste de poser sa main sur la sienne en guise de réconfort. Parce qu'au moment où j'allais accomplir mon geste, le visage de mon père s'est imposé dans mon esprit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, grâce au travail de sape de Rikkin. Et là, je le voyais aussi clairement que je te vois. C'est là que j'ai pris la décision de conserver ce collier comme une sorte de… __d__e promesse. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? La promesse de non seulement faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour venger sa mort mais aussi de tout faire pour que son projet se réalise. Voilà pourquoi je conserve ce collier. Tant que je n'aurais pas accompli cet objectif, je le garderais autour de mon cou. _

_\- Voilà une promesse dont je n'oserais me moquer._

Jamais Morgane n'aurait failli à sa promesse. La présence de ce collier par terre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle avait été enlevée.

* Série britannique sur un extraterrestre appelé le Docteur qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace dans un vaisseau spatial à l'apparence d'une cabine de police, en compagnie d'acolytes humains.


	21. Prisonnière

**Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre tout chaud! Notre héroïne se retrouve en plein dans les ennuis. Va-t-elle réussir à s'en sortir? **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre vingtième : Prisonnière**

_Je n'ai jamais eu de mère._

_Je suppose qu'une mère est la personne_

_Vers qui vous vous dirigez le plus en cas de soucis._

_**Emily Dickinson**_

Morgane ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle était allongée sur le sol dont elle percevait la fraicheur même à travers ses habits. Elle cligna des paupières pour ajuster sa vision et prendre conscience de son environnement. Elle serra les dents en comprenant à quel point la situation était grave : elle était prisonnière. _Génial… J'ai encore laissé mes émotions prendre le pas sur ma mission. _Apprendrait-elle un jour de ses erreurs ?

Morgane se releva. La cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait était petite et dépourvue de tout aménagement que ce soit pour dormir ou pour les commodités. Les murs étaient entièrement peints de ce gris métallique qu'elle associait toujours aux laboratoires scientifiques. Face à elle, une caméra similaire à celles présentes dans les locaux d'Abstergo Entertainment. _Connaît ton ennemi mieux que toi-même. Ensuite, tu pourras agir en conséquence. _Suivant le conseil de William, la jeune femme activa sa Vision afin de localiser Da Costa. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le bras droit un peu trop zélé de Berg l'avait kidnappée afin de la remettre à Rikkin. La célérité était donc de mise mais avant d'agir, elle devait d'abord glaner quelques informations sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait et sur la position de ses ennemis. Et si, en plus de cela, elle pouvait en apprendre davantage sur le Projet Phoenix et sur ce que Gramática comptait faire du Suaire, ce serait Noël avant l'heure. Morgane n'oubliait pas non plus ses amis. Avaient-ils pu s'échapper ? Partageaient-ils le même sort qu'elle ? Et Rebecca… Morgane refusait d'envisager le pire. Elle était forcément en vie. Il _fallait _qu'elle le soit.

La rousse fut surprise de voir si peu de personnes. Les rares silhouettes qu'elle apercevait scintillaient d'un blanc laiteux – très certainement des employés d'Abstergo – exceptées pour deux d'entre elles, situées juste au-dessus de sa cellule. Laissant toutes ses préoccupations de côté, Morgane porta son attention sur elles, jusqu'à réussir à isoler leur conversation, qu'elle prit en court de route.

\- Donc, le Suaire va vous aider à créer un nouveau clone ?

\- En aucun cas, ma chère. Quand le Suaire enveloppe le corps d'une personne, il le scanne pour vérifier ses blessures avant de le reconstruire au niveau cellulaire.

_Da Costa et Gramática. _

\- Vous n'allez pas fabriquer de clone. Vous allez recréer un Précurseur à partir de rien !

\- Bingo ! répondit Gramática d'un ton tellement enjoué qu'il en donna la nausée à Morgane. Je crois bien que le planning du projet Phoenix vient de connaître une importante accélération. Je vais prévenir Rikkin de la bonne nouvelle.

\- Et pour notre… invitée indésirable ?

\- Oh ! Quel hôte méprisable je fais. Tout à ma joie, j'ai failli l'oublier. Je m'en vais de ce pas rectifier mon erreur.

Morgane se dépêcha de mémoriser la topographie des lieux avant de désactiver sa Vision. Pas d'agents d'Abstergo et surtout aucune silhouette verte, ce qui la rassura grandement. _Ils s'en sont sortis. Maintenant, c'est mon tour_. Elle aurait aimé récupérer ses effets personnels avant de s'évader mais sa survie étant la priorité, elle allait devoir s'en passer.

Pratiquant un exercice de méditation qu'elle tenait de William, Morgane fit le vide dans son esprit et y transposa le schéma du site où elle était enfermée. Par chance, le nouveau laboratoire de Gramática était plus petit que le précédent. Tous les scientifiques travaillaient au rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'elle se trouvait au sous-sol. Mais la meilleure nouvelle restait le départ de Da Costa, qui ne s'était pas attardée après sa conversation avec le docteur mexicain. _Gramática est un scientifique. Je doute qu'il sache se battre. Si je le prends par surprise, je peux m'échapper. La porte principale risque toutefois d'être fermée. Je passerai donc par une fenêtre. _

Lorsque le docteur Gramática entra dans sa cellule, Morgane était fin prête à le recevoir.

\- Bonjour, ma chère. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce manque de confort mais après tout ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez profiter de mon hospitalité.

\- Chouette ! Je suis libérée pour bonne conduite, c'est ça ? Tant mieux, cela m'évitera les désagréments de l'évasion. Tant de gens à tuer et si peu de temps pour y parvenir.

Morgane avait volontairement utilisé un ton nonchalant afin de montrer à Gramática qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Dans le même temps, elle l'observait avec attention, cherchant ses points faibles.

\- Vous êtes délicieusement drôle, répliqua Gramática en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux pétillants de joie. De tous mes pensionnaires, vous êtes incontestablement celle qui me manquera le plus.

\- Croyez-moi, la réciproque est loin d'être vraie. Alors, quand est-ce que Rikkin compte envoyer quelqu'un récupérer le colis ?

\- Le colis ? Quel co… Oh, vous ! Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu. Vous n'allez nulle part, très chère. Il nous faut rattraper le temps perdu à vous courir après.

Morgane, qui venait de se décider pour le visage – elle mourrait d'envie de lui casser le nez depuis leur première rencontre – fut déconcertée par cette réponse. Voyant son air confus, Gramática ricana.

\- Rikkin ignore que vous êtes ici. Je n'ai fait que détourner son ingénieux plan de vous appâter avec un Fragment d'Eden à mon avantage. Je savais que seriez incapable de résister à l'attrait du Suaire. Vous êtes comme moi, une scientifique dans l'âme.

\- Plutôt mourir que de vous ressembler, répliqua Morgane. Vous êtes un malade mental qui n'accorde aucune valeur à la vie humaine. Vous êtes pire que Vidic. C'était un salopard mais lui, au moins, ne prenait pas plaisir à disséquer ses cobayes.

\- Ne me comparez pas à Warren Vidic ! feula Gramática. J'ai accompli plus de choses en trois ans qu'il n'en a fait durant toute sa minable petite vie.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai touché un point sensible. Votre égo ne supporte pas la compétition, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous essayez de me mettre en colère pour que je dévoile mes faiblesses mais cela ne marchera pas. Économiser votre souffle, ma chère, tant qu'il vous en reste encore.

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, Gramática sortit d'un pas alerte de la pièce. Comprenant qu'il l'avait habilement manipulée pour qu'elle en oublie son objectif principal, Morgane jura.

_Manoir Kenway_

Abattu, Shaun pénétra dans la chambre de Morgane et contempla les nombreuses feuilles qui jonchaient le sol et le côté du lit où elle ne dormait pas. _C'est un bordel mais un bordel organisé_, avait-elle dit la première fois qu'il lui en avait fait la remarque. Lui ne voyait que le chaos mais elle arrivait toujours à s'y retrouver. La gorge nouée, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était un véritable désastre. Rebecca se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Les Templiers avaient le Suaire. Berg avait profité de la confusion qui avait suivi l'attaque de son équipe pour s'enfuir. Et pour couronner le tout, Morgane avait disparu. Il ignorait encore ce qui lui était arrivé mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elle se trouvait à présent entre les mains de Rikkin. _J'aurais dû l'empêcher de suivre Da Costa. Merde ! _Il avait foiré dans les grandes largeurs. _Non… J'aurais surtout dû agir autrement. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lancer l'attaque ? Nous sommes des Assassins, pas des super soldats ! _Il se voilait la face mais, au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait pris une telle décision… ou plutôt pour qui.

Shaun réagit à peine lorsqu'une main compatissante se posa sur son dos.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. La véritable responsable, c'est moi. J'ai failli à ma mission.

\- Sans toi, Rebecca serait morte. Je dirigeais la cellule. C'était à moi de prendre les bonnes décisions.

\- J'ai failli à mon amie, répéta Galina d'un air buté. Maintenant, elle court un très grave danger. Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard.

\- Non !

Shaun bondit sur ses pieds

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela ! Morgane est toujours en vie.

\- Dans ce cas, allons la récupérer.

\- On ne sait même pas où elle se trouve !

\- Rikkin le sait. Je peux le faire parler.

\- Galina, il est hors de question d'attaquer Rikkin ! Ce serait du suicide ! Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

Shaun haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas taillé pour prendre des décisions. Son domaine de compétence était l'histoire, la recherche, le soutien tactique. Il était un homme de réflexion pas d'action. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et se posèrent machinalement sur le lit. Parmi les feuilles qui y étaient éparpillées, un petit carnet ouvert attira son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Galina en voyant Shaun s'en emparer.

Shaun ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et se figea quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la première ligne. « _Je sais où se trouve la Capsule. » _

_Laboratoire secret du Docteur Gramatica_

Morgane avait perdu la notion du temps. En plus de l'avoir privée de sa Lame, Gramàtica lui avait prit sa montre et son manteau, dans lequel se trouvait son téléphone, quelques pièces de monnaie et surtout la clé du manoir. Shaun et Rebecca en avait chacun un double tandis qu'elle gardait l'originale que lui avait confiée sa mère. L'horrible scientifique l'aurait aussi dépouillée de son collier si cette garce de Da Costa ne le lui avait pas arraché. _Il faut que je le retrouve ! Dès que je sors d'ici, je file scruter chaque centimètre carré aux alentours du Palais jusqu'à ce que je mette la main dessus. Après m'être débarrassée de Gramática, évidemment. _Un fantasme absurde. Elle était piégée. Cette fois, personne ne viendrait à son secours.

Ainsi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Morgane crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais en lieu et place de Gramática se tenait une toute autre personne. La dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici.

\- Elijah ? Mais… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? bégaya-t-elle, ses yeux ambrés agrandis par la surprise.

\- Je suis chez moi, répondit-il, d'un ton parfaitement calme. Là où se trouve ma place.

Morgane avait beaucoup de questions à l'esprit mais elle ne voyait que la porte ouverte vers sa liberté. Et Elijah. Vive comme l'éclair, elle saisit l'enfant par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir, sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. Où est ta mère ? Elle travaille pour Gramática ?

\- Elle est morte.

Morgane ne sut ce qui l'horrifia le plus, la nouvelle en elle-même ou le ton détaché avec lequel Elijah la lui annonça.

\- Oh Elijah ! Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. Vivante, elle m'aurait empêché d'accomplir ma destinée.

\- Ta destinée ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu l'as toujours su.

Morgane dévisagea Elijah, qui n'avait plus rien du petit garçon affable et souriant qu'elle avait rencontré plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle secoua la tête, voulant nier l'évidence. En vain. Son instinct l'avait avertie mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Malgré son comportement plus qu'étrange, elle n'avait vu qu'un enfant ordinaire alors qu'il était bien plus que cela.

\- Tu es un Sage, finit-elle par murmurer.

La situation était passée de critique à apocalyptique. Morgane reprit la main d'Elijah.

\- Nous devons partir. _Tout de suite._

\- Tu es exactement là où tu dois être. Tout comme moi.

Morgane ne tint pas compte de ses propos. Elijah n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Seul le Père de la Sagesse savait avec quels mensonges Gramática avait bourré son crâne pour le rendre aussi peu concerné par la mort de sa mère. Elle devait le sortir de là au plus vite.

Tout en marchant d'un pas vif dans le couloir, Morgane comptait intérieurement les secondes. _Ça doit faire près de quatre-vingt dix secondes. Combien de temps avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée ? _Elle dédaigna l'ascenseur préférant emprunter les escaliers. Arrivée en haut, elle prit un instant pour évaluer la situation. Elle ne vit que les silhouettes des scientifiques. Gramática brillait par son absence. Elle se retourna vers Elijah et eut un haut-le-cœur en découvrant une silhouette rouge à quelques dizaines de mètres. L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion. Puisqu'Elijah était avec elle, il n'était plus question de fuir par la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que la porte principale soit restée ouverte après le départ de Da Costa.

\- Reste près de moi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Dès que je te dis de courir, tu fonces vers la porte d'entrée. Tu as compris ?

\- C'est inutile…

_\- Est-ce que tu as compris ?_ siffla-t-elle.

Elijah se contenta de la regarder sans piper mot. Morgane jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du petit garçon – Gramàtica n'avait pas bougé de sa place – avant de tourner le bouton de la porte.

La structure du laboratoire de Gramàtica n'étant pas sans rappeler celui du défunt Docteur Vidic, Morgane n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter, Elijah sur ses talons. Elle s'exhorta à marcher d'un pas mesuré, afin de conserver la Vision, esquivant ainsi habilement les scientifiques à leur poste de travail. Paradoxalement, la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle réussit à atteindre la porte d'entrée la rendit encore plus méfiante. _Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun garde pour m'arrêter ? Après Paris, Rikkin aurait dû doubler voire tripler les effectifs._ Morgane le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. _Le laboratoire de Vidic avait des caméras à foison. Il y avait près d'une dizaine de gardes à Paris. Mais ici, rien de tout cela. Alors même qu'il y a Elijah et…_ Morgane eut un électrochoc.

\- Elijah, comment es-tu entré dans ma cellule ? chuchota-t-elle, avec fébrilité.

\- J'ai poussé la porte, répondit-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle n'était pas fermée.

Morgane tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour en effleurer la poignée, mais à quoi bon ? Gramàtica ne l'aurait jamais laissée aller aussi loin s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle n'avait moyen de s'évader.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Dans le désert ? En Antarctique ? À Alcatraz ?

\- Le savoir ne vous avancera à rien, Mademoiselle Campbell. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous ne resterez pas assez longtemps pour visiter l'endroit.

Morgane sentit Elijah échapper à son emprise et elle le laissa partir. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? S'entêter à résister ne servirait à rien. Elle avait perdu. Oh, elle avait les capacités pour neutraliser Gramática et les autres scientifiques – au cas où ils s'interposeraient – aucun doute à ce sujet, mais cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si le laboratoire était perdu au fin fond d'une localité au nom imprononçable. Elle n'avait ni l'équipement ni les provisions pour la longue marche qui l'attendait forcément jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Sans compter qu'elle devait penser à Elijah. Son sort n'était pas des plus enviables mais il avait au moins une chance de rester en vie. Gramática n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à sacrifier un enfant innocent pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissance. Si ?

Morgane se retourna et fit face à Gramática, qui avait pris Elijah par les épaules.

\- Tuez-moi, si cela vous chante. Mais ne vous avisez pas de lui faire du mal.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, s'offusqua le scientifique en posant sa main gauche sur sa poitrine. Monsieur Miles est ici de sa propre volonté, pas vrai mon garçon ?

Abasourdie, Morgane posa ses yeux sur Elijah. _Miles ? C'est impossible. C'est une coïncidence, voilà tout. _Mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, le petit garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère.

\- Quelle était la probabilité de trouver deux Sages provenant d'une même famille ? continua Gramàtica, extatique. Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez prétendre à cette appellation puisque vous êtes une femme. Et pourtant votre ADN présente une quantité de gènes de Précurseurs infiniment supérieurs à ce que j'ai pu trouver chez Standish. Serait-ce suffisant ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

_Je suis encore sous l'effet de la drogue que Da Costa m'a injectée. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. _

\- On a donné sa langue au chat ? la taquina Gramática. J'espère que non. J'adore entendre mes cobayes me supplier.

Morgane ne réagit même pas lorsque le scientifique pointa une arme sur elle.

_Manoir Kenway_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les Temples des Isus ! D'abord Morgane et maintenant toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que Morgane t'as dit à ce sujet ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que localiser ta chérie est autrement plus important que trouver des Temples secrets ?

\- Crois-moi, c'est tout aussi important de… Attends une minute, comment tu l'as appelée ? Elle n'est pas ma chérie.

\- Non, mais tu aimerais bien.

\- Pas du tout ! protesta Shaun.

_Comment diable a-t-elle pu le deviner ?_

\- C'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure répondit Bishop. Il n'y a que Morgane pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce qui est une chance pour toi, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un ancien Templier et que je suis un Assassin que toute idylle est impossible entre nous. L'histoire a prouvé que…

\- Je pensais plutôt au fait qu'elle est attirée par les mauvais garçons, ce que toi tu n'es clairement pas.

\- Mais d'où tu sors ça ? Non, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. Enfin si, ça l'est et crois-moi, on reprendra cette discussion, mais pour l'heure, il y a beaucoup plus urgent.

\- Oui, tu as raison. À la demande de Morgane, j'ai réussi à localiser tous les Temples des Isus, connus à ce jour, qui n'ont pas été détruits. Hormis celui de New-York que tu connais déjà, je n'en ai trouvé que cinq, et aucun ne se situe en Italie, comme elle semblait le penser. Le premier se trouve en Égypte. Le second en Grèce. Le troisième au Mexique. Le quatrième…

\- Attends, tu as dit la Grèce ? Tu sais où précisément ?

\- Oui, au sud de l'Acropole d'Athènes. Aujourd'hui, il est connu sous le nom d'Athéna Nikè.

\- C'est là ! C'est forcément là !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est là ?

\- Merci infiniment pour ton aide. Concentre ton attention sur Rikkin. Il doit forcément savoir où se trouve Morgane.

\- Que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ? Prendre le thé avec la reine d'Angleterre ?

_Petite futée, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Seulement, ce n'était pas Minerve qu'il fallait rechercher mais son alter ego, Athena. Je vais aller trouver la Capsule pour toi et ensuite je te retrouverais._

_Laboratoire secret du Docteur Gramatica_

Morgane fut réveillée par une vive douleur au bras. Pendant une effroyable seconde, elle crut que Gramàtica avait commencé à la disséquer vivante mais ce n'était que Da Costa qui l'attachait à la table d'opération. Lorsque la Templière croisa son regard, elle serra la lanière de contention un peu plus fort. Morgane serra les dents. Si Da Costa s'attendait à ce qu'elle crie, elle risquait d'attendre longtemps. Sa démonstration de force équivalait à une caresse sur la joue pour celle qui avait été entraînée par Galina. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à susciter la moindre réaction de sa part, Da Costa saisit une autre lanière et la passa autour de son ventre.

\- Ta pathétique rébellion s'achève ici et maintenant, cracha-t-elle. Ta mort servira une noble cause. C'est plus que tu n'en as jamais fait de toute ta misérable vie.

\- Une noble cause ? Alors toi aussi tu as rejoint le fan club de Junon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle propose de si intéressant ? Des cookies à volonté ?

À force de côtoyer Shaun, Morgane avait fini par lui emprunter sa manie d'utiliser le sarcasme comme moyen de défense. Da Costa n'apprécia pas du tout sa remarque.

\- Fais preuve de respect ! lui ordonna-t-elle après l'avoir violemment giflée. Elle va tous nous sauver, y compris vous, les Assassins. Même si vous méritez de pourrir en enfer.

Morgane n'aurait pas d'autre occasion d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions, aussi elle préféra changer de tactique, pour ne pas se mettre à dos la seule personne qui pouvait les lui apporter.

\- Je suppose que Berg n'est pas au courant de ce que tu trafiques avec Gramática, je me trompe ?

La honte remplaça la fureur sur le fin visage de Da Costa. Les yeux baissés, elle fixa la lanière avec moins de force.

\- Mentir à Juhani est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Voyant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, Morgane continua sur sa lancée.

\- C'est un bon et loyal soldat. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas le genre à apprécier la trahison. Que crois-tu qu'il te fera quand il apprendra ce que tu m'as fait ? Quand il apprendra que tu as sciemment contrevenu à ses ordres ?

Da Costa termina son travail d'une main tremblante.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, insista Morgane. Préviens Rikkin. Dis-lui où je suis. Je suis certaine qu'il te récompensera pour cela.

Morgane avait à peine fini sa phrase que Da Costa la giflait à nouveau. Elle vérifia une dernière fois la solidité des liens avant de faire basculer la table en position verticale.

\- Je ne suis plus aux ordres de Rikkin maintenant. Je sers les Instruments de la Première Volonté.

Ficelée comme un jambon rôti, Morgane avait une vue imprenable sur le petit chariot où se trouvaient des scalpels de différentes tailles ainsi que d'autres instruments acérés aux formes diverses et variées. Plutôt que de passer ses dernières minutes à les contempler, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à sa mort imminente. _Alors voilà ce que Junon préparait dans l'ombre. Elle a fondé sa secte de fanatiques dans le but de se créer un corps. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir averti William mais même moi je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle allait faire un truc comme ça. Et moi, comme une idiote, je me suis jetée dans la gueule du loup. Si j'avais écouté Shaun, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'aurais pu être en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est… Mais Elijah en aurait payé le prix. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais j'espère que Gramática trouvera ce qu'il cherche avec moi. _

_Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé Monsieur Miles ? Ce ne peut pas être le fils de Desmond. Il n'aurait pas caché une nouvelle aussi importante à ses amis… À son père. Quel âge il a ce gamin ? Neuf ans ? Dix ans ? Où était Desmond à cette époque ? Surement à New-York. Or Zoé venait aussi de là…. Comme huit millions de personnes. Mais elles ne sont pas huit millions à s'appeler Miles. Gramática a sous-entendu qu'on était de la même famille, Elijah et moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il mentait. Oh, par le Père de la Sagesse ! Desmond a peut-être rompu avec Zoé quand il a appris sa paternité ? Non… Non, c'était un homme d'honneur. Pour autant que l'honneur importe encore dans ce monde. Si Elijah est bien le fils de Desmond, alors il n'en a jamais rien su. Mais alors ça fait de moi sa… Sa quoi ? Grande cousine ? Quel casse-tête. _

L'estomac de Morgane gronda, lui rappelant qu'aussi précaire qu'était sa situation, elle avait des besoins physiques à assouvir. _La faim va bientôt être le cadet de mes soucis. _Face à Gramática et à Da Costa, elle avait tout fait pour leur cacher la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles. En vérité, elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de mourir seule, dans cet environnement hostile. Elle était aussi honteuse d'avoir, par son arrogance, permis à Gramática de clore son Projet Phoenix. Une fois morte, rien ni personne n'arrêtera Junon. Mais plus que tout, elle était emplie de regrets. Elle aurait dû profiter de la chance qui lui avait été donnée de construire un futur avec William, Shaun et Rebecca au lieu d'être consumée par la vengeance. Elle avait eu le bonheur à portée de bras et elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle aurait pu devenir un Assassin. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les fous sanguinaires dépeints par Rikkin. Seulement voilà, les préceptes de l'Ordre étaient bien trop ancrés en elle. Elle avait appris à les respecter, à vivre selon un code. Elle avait juré de servir l'Ordre et de protéger ses intérêts. Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre des Templiers était au plus bas par la faute de ses dirigeants corrompus par leur soif de pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir restaurer la grandeur de l'Ordre mais c'était une mission impossible. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour cela.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Morgane ne put réprimer un gémissement. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue gauche. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Plutôt que de se laisser aller au désespoir, elle fit appel à ses meilleurs souvenirs. La voix grave de son père quand il lui lisait une histoire. Le sourire de Desmond quand il avait appris leur lien de parenté. La manie qu'avait Rebecca de lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois que Shaun faisait son Shaun. L'intonation particulière de la voix de Clay lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom, comme si elle était la personne la plus importante sur terre. Le rire de Lucy quand elles échangeaient des plaisanteries dans le dos de Vidic. Le regard empli de fierté de William la première fois qu'elle était parvenue à le désarmer. Et Shaun. Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de le mourir, elle pouvait bien le reconnaître, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, même s'il n'avait pas son pareil pour l'exaspérer et lui donner des envies de meurtre. _Il a toujours été présent pour me soutenir. Il m'a réconfortée quand j'ai découvert la lettre de ma mère. Il a travaillé sur mon arbre généalogique pour m'aider à comprendre qui j'étais et pourquoi Rikkin en voulait à mes mémoires génétiques. Il m'a offert son amitié tout en sachant que je représente tout ce qu'il méprise au plus haut point. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me dissuader d'aller à Buckingham simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il est même allé jusqu'à contrevenir à la mission car il savait que j'allais refuser de laisser Ardant repartir avec le Suaire. Il a tellement fait pour moi. Je n'ai pas été une amie digne de ce nom pour lui. Je ne le mérite pas._

Il était impossible d'être pleinement heureux lorsque l'on embrasse la cause des Assassins, Morgane l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Cependant, même ceux qui avaient tout perdu avaient fini par trouver le bonheur. Altaïr avait perdu sa femme mais il avait vécu trente années avec elle. Ezio avait réussi à faire le deuil de son premier amour et s'était finalement marié, à cinquante ans passés. Connor avait vu sa mère brûlée vive sous ses yeux et s'était vu contraint de tuer son père, mais il avait fondé deux familles, une de cœur puis une de sang. Edward avait perdu tous ses amis mais il était devenu un homme meilleur, grâce à sa fille puis à sa seconde femme et à son fils. Il en était de même pour elle. Elle n'avait vécu que trois ans parmi les Assassins mais pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait ces années contre toute une vie en sécurité dans les locaux d'Abstergo.

Tandis que les pas se rapprochaient d'elle, un tout dernier visage s'imposa à son esprit. Morgane n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de sa mère. William avait pallié à ce manque en lui fournissant une photo, qu'elle chérissait comme son plus précieux trésor. Alice Green se tenait au premier plan, le visage solennel, les bras croisés en V sur sa poitrine. La photo avait été prise le jour de l'intronisation de sa mère dans la Confrérie, ainsi que le montrait le brassard qu'elle portait fièrement au bras gauche. Morgane avait gravé chaque trait de son visage, si jeune. William n'avait pas menti, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elles avaient la même forme du visage, les mêmes cheveux, le même nez, la même bouche. Mais pour les yeux, Morgane tenait indubitablement de son père, même s'ils étaient de couleur ambrée et non marron. Quatre ans séparaient cette photo du destin funeste de sa mère. _Elle est morte à vingt-neuf ans. Je ne vais même pas les atteindre._

Penser à sa mère permit à Morgane de retrouver une certaine forme de sérénité. _Si elle a pu affronter la mort avec courage, je le peux également._ Enfin prête, Morgane ouvrit les yeux. Et explosa aussitôt de rire en découvrant les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle. Un rire nerveux, un rire sans joie qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler.

Elle riait toujours quand Rikkin ordonna, d'un ton sans réplique, sa libération.


	22. Rien n'est vrai

**Bonjour à vous! Cette fois, nous y sommes. C'est bientôt la fin de Legacy. Les quatre prochains chapitres se déroulent pendant le film. J'ai repris les mêmes dialogues, à une exception près, tout en incluant Morgane du mieux que je le pouvais. Ce fut un véritable casse-tête pour rendre le tout assez cohérent, aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez le résultat.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre vingt-et-unième : Rien n'est vrai…**

_Dîtes la vérité mais pas complètement_

_**Emily Dickinson**_

_Il n'y a que la mort des personnes que l'on hait_

_Qui puisse guérir de la haine_

_**Anne-Thérèse de Marquenat de Courcelles.**_

_22 Octobre 2016_

_Abstergo Industries, Espagne_

Morgane était réveillée depuis longtemps quand les lumières de sa cellule s'allumèrent automatiquement, comme à chaque matin depuis son arrivée, presque un an jour pour jour. Elle n'était pas pressée de fêter ce premier anniversaire car elle savait qu'il serait suivi de beaucoup d'autres. Sa vie avait connu de grands bouleversements. Elle avait, une fois de plus, échappé à une mort certaine même si, pour cela, elle avait dû pactiser avec le diable.

Rikkin avait attendu une semaine avant de la faire amener dans son bureau, lui laissant tout le loisir de digérer le fait qu'elle avait troqué un geôlier pour un autre. Rikkin n'en voulait pas à sa vie, contrairement à Gramática, mais sa situation restait inchangée : elle était prisonnière même si Sofia avait prétendu le contraire.

Sofia… Sa sœur adoptive. En la découvrant à son chevet lors de son réveil, Morgane avait éprouvé du soulagement avant de rapidement déchanter. À l'instar de son père, Sofia n'en voulait qu'à ses mémoires génétiques. Seules leurs motivations étaient différentes. Là où le père voulait la Pomme pour servir ses propres intérêts, la fille poursuivait un dessein, certes plus altruiste, mais totalement irréalisable. Morgane lui avait ri au nez en l'apprenant, se moquant de sa naïveté, mais Sofia avait conservé son impassibilité. « Tu finiras par comprendre » lui avait-elle dit avant de quitter la pièce. Morgane y était restée confinée jusqu'à ce qu'un grand costaud habillé de noir, accompagné par quatre types en blouse blanche, ne l'amène à Rikkin.

Morgane avait tellement attendu cette confrontation. Elle avait planifié des dizaines et des dizaines de scénarios. Attaque par les airs. Infiltration dans le manoir qui l'avait vue grandir. Attaque surprise à la sortie de son travail. Elle s'était entraînée pour cet instant précis. Elle avait sacrifié ses convictions pour cet instant précis. Et en dix secondes, Rikkin avait réduit à néant des années d'entraînement. Il avait juste eu à lui tendre une dague délicatement ouvragée, qu'il avait retirée avec précaution de l'une des vitrines situées au fond de son bureau. Morgane n'avait jamais été aussi proche de venger la mort de son père mais elle s'était retrouvée incapable de passer à l'acte. Elle était restée figée, piégé par le regard gris acier de son père adoptif. Pendant quelques secondes, toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était effacée. Elle était de nouveau cette petite fille, impressionnée par l'aura magnétique dégagée par le Grand Maître de l'Ordre et terrifiée à l'idée de le décevoir.

Elle lui avait redonné l'arme, la garde pointée dans sa direction. Après l'avoir remise à sa place, il l'avait invitée à s'asseoir, comme si de rien n'était. Le charme avait alors été rompu et, furieuse de constater qu'il avait toujours une emprise sur elle, malgré le temps et la distance, elle avait refusé sa proposition. _Trois années loin de son influence n'ont pas suffi. Une partie de moi cherche encore et toujours désespérément son approbation. _

Sans se laisser démonter par son hostilité apparente, Rikkin s'était approché d'une longue table en acajou vernie, accolée à l'un des murs de la pièce, sur laquelle trônait, entre autres choses, un service à thé d'une blancheur immaculée.

_\- Thé au jasmin. Ni sucre, ni lait. Exactement comme tu le préfères._

_\- Je ne suis pas ici pour prendre le thé. _

_\- Ni pour me tuer, visiblement._

_\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ce jour fini__r__a pa__r__ a__rr__ive__r__. _

Rikkin s'était alors tourné vers elle, l'air sincèrement surpris par la virulence de ses propos.

_\- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ta haine, Morgane. Ne t'ai-je pas donné un foyer ? Une famille ? N'ai-je pas pourvu à ton éducation ? Ne t'ai-je pas aimée comme ma propre fille ?_

_\- Aimée ? avait-elle répété, incrédule. Vous ignorez la signification même de ce mot ! Vous m'avez manipulée pour que je serve vos intérêts._

_\- C'est absolument faux._

_\- Inutile de me mentir, je connais la vérité. Vous avez traqué ma mère sans répit et vous l'avez poussée au suicide. Vous avez fait assassiner mon père. Vous avez conduit des expériences sur des êtres humains dans le seul but d'assouvir votre soif de pouvoir. Vous cautionnez les agissements de Gramática alors même que vous savez quel genre d'homme il est. Ça vous va__comme excuses pour justifier la haine que j'ai envers vous ?_

_\- Donc, tu me hais ? Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu. La haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments indissociablement liés. Il n'est pas trop tard pour le regagner._

_\- Regagner mon amour ? N'y comptez pas. _

_\- Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de te priver de tes parents. Une mère se doit de penser en p__r__io__r__ité à son enfant. J'ai été le p__r__emie__r__ su__r__p__r__is lo__r__squ'elle a fait passe__r__ son supposé __d__evoi__r__ enve__rs sa Confrérie avant toi__. Quant à ton père, sa mort fut une perte tragique pour notre Ordre mais il nous avait trahis. Il __d__evait être puni. _

_\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée aux mains de Gramática ? avait-elle répondu, ayant de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme face à Rikkin. J'ai conspi__r__é avec les Assassins __d__ans le but __d__e vous nui__r__e. J'étais à leu__rs__ côtés à Mont__r__éal, à Pa__r__is et à Lon__dr__es. Si cela ne s'appa__r__ente pas à la t__r__ahison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut. À moins que vous ne comptiez m'exécute__r__, comme mon père. Ça se passe comment ? Il y a une cérémonie ? Un petit rite à accomplir avant de me coller une balle dans la nuque ?_

_\- Cette imagination était, au mieux tolérable, quand je t'ai recueillie mais tu es une adulte responsable à présent, __avait répondu__ Rikkin, en secouant la tête. Effectivement, j'ai envisagé de te laisser aux bons soins de Gramática pour te faire payer ta trahison. Une décision stupide et regrettable, prise sous le coup de la colère. À l'instant o__ù__ j'ai reçu ce mail te montrant __d__étenue __d__ans une cellule, j'ai tout aban__d__onné pour venir te chercher. _

Saisie par cette nouvelle, Morgane avait mis sa colère de côté. Sa Vision ne lui avait montré aucun allié dans le laboratoire de Gramática. Ce mail ne pouvait provenir que d'un employé de Gramática, mais pour quelle raison avait-il agi ainsi ?

_\- Avez-vous retrouvé l'auteur __d__u mail ?_

_\- Quelle importance ? J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais._

_\- Et qu'en est-il __d__'Elijah ? Vous allez laisser Gramática le charcuter ? Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon !_

Rikkin s'était rembruni.

_\- Quoi que tu ais vu, cela ne te concerne plus. Gramática n'aura plus jamais l'occasion __d__e lever la main sur toi, c'est tout ce que tu __d__ois savoir. _

_\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous allez me garder enfermée ici pour le restant de mes jours ?_

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton ironique mais en voyant Rikkin rester silencieux, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait visé juste.

_\- Et vous prétendez m'aimer, avait-elle lâché, avec amertume._

_\- C'est uniquement pour ta sécurité. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ta situation est précaire. Je te rappelle que je dois rendre des comptes et le Conseil des Anciens n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ta petite escapade parmi les Assassins. Si je n'étais pas intervenu en ta faveur, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Si tu veux que je te laisse sortir, tu vas devoir prouver ta fi__d__élité à l'Ordre._

_\- Encore un de vos mensonges pour me garder sous votre coupe._

Rikkin avait poussé un profond soupir d'exaspération avant de reprendre la parole.

_\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Morgane. J'ai tout au plus travesti la vérité dans l'unique but de te protéger. _

_\- Oh oui ! C'est vraiment très différent !_

_\- Nous allons devoir apprendre à nous faire de nouveau confiance, avait continué Rikkin, imperturbable. Pour apporter la preuve de ma bonne foi, je tiens à te montrer ce qu'une de mes équipes a récemment rapporté de Grèce. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici._

Rikkin s'était dirigé vers le bureau en bois sombre situé au centre de la pièce et s'était emparé du seul objet qui s'y trouvait. Une petite boite en métal, parfaitement ordinaire.

_\- Ta contribution à l'étude des fragments d'Eden est inestimable. Grâce à ton travail, nous avons beaucoup appris mais il nous reste encore tellement de mystères à décoder. Ces dernières années, chaque piste que nous avons explorée au sujet des Fragments d'Eden s'est révélé être une impasse. Sauf celle-ci._

Rikkin avait ouvert le coffret et l'avait invitée à s'approcher de la table. Avec un mélange de réticence et de curiosité, Morgane avait obtempéré. Un collier s'y trouvait lové. Aux yeux d'un profane, le bijou n'aurait rien eu d'extraordinaire mais Morgane savait qu'il n'en était rien.

_\- Un Fragment d'Eden, avait-elle murmuré, émerveillée. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

_\- Dans un temple, à Athènes. _

Les sens aiguisés, Morgane avait vivement relevé la tête.

_\- Quel Temple ? _

_\- Tu sembles porter un intérêt très particulier pour ce Fragment. Disposerais-tu d'informations que j'ignore ?_

Avec un calme qu'elle n'avait absolument pas ressenti, Morgane avait tenté d'apaiser la méfiance de Rikkin.

_\- Avec toutes les recherches que j'ai effectuées, je suis étonnée d'être passée à côté d'un Fragment d'Eden. _

Rikkin avait continué à la scruter avant d'hocher la tête, l'air satisfait.

_\- Tes recherches à ce sujet nous ont été très précieuses, je tiens à te le faire savoir. _

_\- Ravie de l'apprendre, ironisa Morgane qui n'en pensait pas un mot._

_\- J'ai découvert l'existence de ce Fragment par le plus grand des hasards, avait-il continué d'expliquer, ne tenant pas compte de son interruption. Grâce à l'opiniâtreté de Berg. _

_\- Il n'est pas mort ? Dommage._

_\- Tu ne devrais pas tenir de tels propos au sujet de Juhani Otso Berg. C'est un homme __d__'honneur, doté de très grandes qualités._

_\- Dont celle de me pourrir l'existence. _

_\- Après la débâcle de Londres, Berg a cherché à retrouver ta cellule. Je pense que son principal but était de se venger de cet Assassin russe qui a massacré toute son équipe._

Morgane avait réprimé un sourire. Savoir que Galina était, à elle seule, venue à bout de toute l'équipe Sigma lui avait mis du baume au cœur.

_\- À force de persévérance il a fini par retrouver sa trace. En Grèce. Elle était accompagnée de ce petit fouille-mer__d__e __d__'historien._

Cette fois-ci, Morgane avait eu le plus grand mal à cacher son désarroi face à cette nouvelle. Elle avait reposé les yeux sur le Fragment d'Eden, le regardant d'un tout autre œil. Si Shaun avait pris le risque de quitter l'Angleterre, même avec Galina en renfort, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Bishop avait trouvé le Temple, non pas en Italie mais en Grèce. Ce n'était donc plus un rêve de doux dingue. La Capsule existait bel et bien et elle l'avait sous les yeux.

_\- Si jamais Berg a touché à un seul de leurs cheveux je…_

_\- Oui ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ?_

_\- Je le tuerais. _

_\- Ton séjour chez les Assassins ne t'as pas été des plus bénéfiques. Depuis le __d__ébut __d__e notre conversation, tu n'as que le mot « meurtre » à la bouche._

_\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Shaun et Galina ? _

_\- Il ne leur est rien arrivé, avait répondu Rikkin, exaspéré. Aussitôt que Berg m'a averti de leur destination, j'ai dépêché une équipe sur place pour__ l'épauler. Ils ont réussi à récupérer l'artefact avant que tes amis n'arrivent sur le site. _

Morgane avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, qui n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais elle n'en avait eu cure. Ce n'était qu'après qu'elle avait réalisé que Rikkin n'avait pas mentionné Rebecca. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de l'interroger à ce sujet car c'était à cet instant précis qu'il lui avait proposé le fameux pacte. Et qu'elle l'avait accepté. _Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix_, se répéta-t-elle en sortant de sa cellule pour se diriger vers le réfectoire.

_\- Vous voulez me confier l'étude du Fragment d'Eden, avait-elle bêtement répété après que Rikkin lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'elle._

_\- C'est le domaine dans lequel tu excelles le mieux._

_\- Où est le piège ? Il y a forcément un piège. _

_\- Il n'y a pas de piège. En revanche, il y a une contrepartie._

_\- Nous y voilà. _

_\- Rien de bien contraignant. Je suis même sûr qu'avec les améliorations apportées par Sofia, tu vas aimer cela. Elle t'a certainement expliqué son projet._

_\- Trouver la Pomme pour éradiquer le génome de la violence chez l'homme. C'est __d__'un ri__d__icule ! Comme si elle ignorait ce qu'était réellement la Pomme._

_\- Mais elle l'ignore, Morgane. Sofia n'est pas une historienne, elle est une scientifique. Elle se moque de connaître les origines des Fragments d'Eden. _

_\- La Pomme n'a pas vocation à éradiquer le génome humain ! C'est totalement ridicule ! Vous vous servez d'elle tout comme vous vous servez de moi. C'est tout ce que vous savez faire._

_\- Je n'utilise pas Sofia. Nos intérêts convergent vers le même objectif. Exactement comme pour toi et moi._

_\- Donc, vous voulez que je vous serve de cobaye pour la récupérer._

_\- Non, ce serait une perte de temps. Je connais ton arbre généalogique. Ezio Auditore est le seul Assassin à avoir tenu une Pomme d'Eden dans sa main et nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est advenu aujourd'hui. Sofia étudie une autre piste._

_\- Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ?_

_\- Dans ton ascendance maternelle, tu as une certaine Evie Frye…_

_\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le Fragment d'Eden que son frère et elle ont trouvé est entre les mains de Gramática._

_\- Ne m'interrompt pas, l'avait tancé Rikkin en haussant légèrement le ton. La période qui m'intéresse se situe dix ans après la découverte du Suaire. _

Morgane aurait menti si elle avait prétendu ne pas avoir éprouvé une certaine excitation à l'idée de pénétrer dans un véritable Animus et non pas le simulacre vendu par Abstergo Entertainement. Mais ça, c'était avant de découvrir la version améliorée par Sofia.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin de torture ? s'était-elle exclamée, en découvrant d'un air horrifié l'immense bras métallique recroquevillé au milieu de la pièce._

_\- L'Animus 4.3, avait tranquillement répondu Sofia. Ne fais pas cette tête, il est parfaitement inoffensif. _

_\- Inoffensif ? On dirait un truc tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction. Le genre qui t'avale le cerveau en deux secondes._

_\- C'est un exosquelette qui permet une plus grande immersion du sujet lors de la synchronisation._

_\- Le sujet était déjà parfaitement immergé avec les précédentes versions de l'Animus._

Sofia n'avait pas daigné lui répondre, préférant s'adresser à ses assistants.

_\- La lame est-elle prête ? l'avait-elle entendu demander._

_\- Juste ici, avait répondu un des trois assistants qui se trouvaient près de l'instrument de torture. _

_\- Contrairement aux autres, tu connais l'Animus. Cependant, je dois t'avertir que tu risques de ressentir un léger inconfort lors de la connexion. Ce ne sera que passager._

_\- Aux autres ? Quels autres ? _

Étant restée confinée dans sa cellule – où chaque jour les mêmes gardes lui apportaient ses repas – Morgane ignorait pas mal de choses. À commencer par l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait.

_\- Où en sont les préparatifs ? avait demandé Sofia à une jeune femme, assise à l'extrémité d'une table comprenant trois ordinateurs._

_\- C'est terminé. Régression : Londres, 1878._

_\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi père a insisté pour que tu revives ces séquences en particulier._

_\- Ton père. Le mien est mort __d__epuis plus __d__e quinze ans._

Sofia avait délicatement pris son bras et l'avait rapprochée du bras mécanique.

_\- Déteste-le autant que tu veux, tu es et resteras toujours ma petite sœur. _

Morgane avait acquiescé, de mauvaise grâce. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre Sofia. À dire vrai, elle n'avait pas un instant pensé à elle alors qu'elle échafaudait ses plans pour tuer son père. Pourtant, elle aurait dû. _Je vais lui infliger ce que j'ai moi-même subi_, avait-elle pensé. _Père de la Sagesse, qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ?_

_\- Enclenchez le bras._

Entendant un bourdonnement menaçant, Morgane s'était tournée en direction dudit bras qui était en train de se replier sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive son extrémité en forme de « U ». Dans le même temps, un technicien s'était glissé juste derrière elle pour lui placer une ceinture métallique autour de la taille.

_\- C'est hors de question. Cette chose ne s'approche pas de moi._

Mais elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et très rapidement, Morgane s'était trouvée prise au piège, l'instrument de torture s'étant emparé fermement de sa taille. Deux techniciens avaient précautionneusement fait glisser un brassard autour de chacun de ses bras.

_\- D'après nos informations, Evie Frye n'avait qu'une lame d'Assassin. Son autre brassar__d__ était doté d'un mécanisme lui permettant de lancer des grappins. _

Mais Morgane n'avait plus écouté, son attention détournée par un léger fourmillement à la base de sa nuque. Par réflexe, elle avait secoué la tête mais Sofia l'avait repositionnée avec fermeté.

_\- Ne résiste pas, lui avait-elle dit, avec une certaine douceur __d__ans la voix. La douleur n'est que passagère._

Morgane savait ce qu'était la douleur. Elle avait souffert lors de ses entraînements. Elle s'était pris une balle dans le ventre. Mais rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà subi ne l'avait préparée à _ça_. Elle avait hurlé à plein poumons lorsque l'aiguille pointue avait transpercé la base de son crâne. Toute à sa souffrance, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle serrait les mains de Sofia avec force. Mais celle-ci n'avait rien dit. Elle était restée à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là qu'elle avait repris la parole.

_\- Enclenchez le scanner_

Le bras métallique l'avait soulevée dans les airs tandis que Sofia avait continué de donner des instructions.

_\- Le scanner lit les souvenirs._

Baladée dans les airs à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de Sofia et de ses assistants, Morgane avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas leur vomir dessus.

_\- Jusqu'ici, tu n'as vu l'Animus qu'en spectatrice. Aujourd'hui, tu en seras la principale actrice. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu devras rester avec les souvenirs d'Evie._

Morgane avait refusé de baisser les yeux. Sofia avait dû prendre son silence pour un assentiment car elle avait repris sa discussion avec ses assistants.

_\- Première correspondance de souvenirs verrouillée._

_\- Intégrité de l'ego ?_

_\- Optimale._

_\- Tentative de synchronisation, avait ordonné Sofia_

_\- Le premier lien ancestral est complet. Nous avons trouvé Evie._

_\- Synchronisation terminée__._

_\- Commencez la régression._

Morgane avait senti son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle avait vu le sol de pierre se rapprocher à grande vitesse d'elle.

La jeune femme s'était persuadée qu'elle s'habituerait à cette sensation de grand huit qui débutait chacune de ses synchronisations. Peine perdue. Un an après sa première rencontre avec le « bras de la mort » – ainsi qu'elle avait surnommé l'Animus 4.3 – elle détestait toujours autant cela. Heureusement, une fois plongée dans les souvenirs de son ancêtre, cette désagréable sensation passait aux oubliettes.

La mission que Rikkin lui avait confiée était d'une simplicité enfantine : découvrir où était enterré le corps de James Cunningham, le futur beau-frère de Jacob Frye. Il n'avait pas daigné lui donner plus de détails mais Morgane était loin d'être idiote. Rikkin n'avait que deux obsessions dans sa vie : la Pomme et les Précurseurs. Puisque Sofia s'occupait de la première, il ne faisait aucun doute que le sieur Cunningham était un Sage, ce qui constituait une bonne nouvelle pour Elijah. Rikkin ne se serait pas donné la peine d'en localiser un autre s'il avait eu l'intention de laisser Gramática vider le garçon de son sang.

Avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans l'Animus, Rikkin avait été très clair : elle n'étudierait la Capsule qu'une fois les trois premières séquences génétiques d'Evie débloquées. Si elle avait été la seule à bénéficier de l'Animus, Morgane aurait terminé sa mission en un rien de temps. Seulement, elle ne l'était pas.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle ignorait combien de « patients » – puisque c'était ainsi que Sofia les appelait – partageaient son sort. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré pour la première fois dans le réfectoire, presqu'un mois après son arrivée, Morgane s'était servie de sa Vision. Le nombre considérable de silhouettes colorées – le rouge et le bleu étant les teintes dominantes – lui avait permis de comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps. Prenant son mal en patience, Morgane avait dû se contenter d'une séance de trois heures par jour avant que Sofia ne la réduise à deux puis à une. _Tu n'es pas la seule ici, _lui avait-elle dit quand la rousse lui avait demandé des explications._ D'autres personnes comptent sur mon aide. Ils sont ma priorité. _

Morgane avait fini par débloquer les séquences requises par Rikkin mais cela ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité. Trois semaines après lui avoir ordonné de revivre les mémoires génétiques d'Evie Frye, il était parti. À ce jour, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Morgane s'était donc résignée. _Rikkin n'a jamais eu l'intention de me faire étudier la Capsule. Il voulait simplement que j'accomplisse sa volonté et, une fois encore, je suis tombée dans le panneau._

Morgane pénétra dans le réfectoire et s'installa à sa place habituelle, ignorant les autres pensionnaires. L'employée qui s'occupait des commandes connaissant ses préférences, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir son petit-déjeuner posé devant elle. On ne pouvait pas reprocher à Rikkin de ne pas prendre soin de ses prisonniers. Le complexe où ils se trouvaient comportait plusieurs salles de repos, trois salles de sport – dont l'une juste à côté de réfectoire et même une salle de cinéma. Ils étaient nourris correctement et plutôt bien traités par les gardes et les employés. Leurs cellules, sans être spacieuse, étaient propres. Les prisonniers pouvaient circuler librement sans la moindre entrave. Seulement, Morgane n'était pas dupe. Une cage restait une cage, peu importait ses dorures.

La jeune femme venait d'entamer son repas quand elle vit arriver Nathan, Moussa et Émir.

\- Mais où étais-tu passée hier ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama Nathan en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Ma dernière session dans l'Animus m'est restée en travers de l'estomac. J'ai préféré aller directement me coucher.

La vérité était qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à vomir tripes et boyaux à la suite de sa malencontreuse désynchronisation due à un mauvais calcul dans le timing d'une séquence d'infiltration.

\- Et moi qui pensait que tu étais la plus forte d'entre nous, la taquina Moussa de sa voix de baryton, s'asseyant juste en face d'elle, suivi par Emir.

Morgane n'avait pas cherché à se faire des amis mais lorsqu'elle avait vu trois silhouettes vertes dans la plus grande des salles de repos, elle s'était spontanément dirigée vers elles. Moussa, les yeux et les oreilles du complexe, s'était chargé de l'informer. Ils se trouvaient à Séville dans le cadre d'un projet entièrement piloté par Sofia visant à éradiquer le gène de la violence chez les criminels. Cette obsession de comprendre, d'analyser et de disséquer le cerveau humain découlait d'une profonde blessure, jamais cicatrisée : le meurtre de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette. L'auteur n'avait jamais été retrouvé mais Sofia, sous la houlette de son père, avait grandi avec la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un Assassin

Pour Sofia, les Assassins étaient soumis à des pulsions sanguinaires. Ils étaient nés ainsi. La scientifique s'était donc attelée à les en guérir. _L'œuvre de ma vie_, avait-elle dit à Morgane en lui exposant son projet. Tous ses « patients » avaient au moins un Assassin comme ancêtre. Tous étaient eux-mêmes des criminels.

Moussa était un petit malfrat originaire d'Atlanta. Vol à la tire, pickpocket, saupoudrés de deux ou trois meurtres. Avec ses cinq années dans le complexe, il était le plus ancien pensionnaire de leur joyeuse petite bande. Nathan, en était le plus jeune. Spécialisé dans la revente de drogue à la sortie des lycées chics de Londres, ce voyou d'une petite vingtaine d'années, originaire de l'East End, était arrivé cinq mois auparavant. D'un tempérament colérique, elle n'aurait jamais cherché à le fréquenter s'il n'avait pas été un « Vert », comme elle avait fini par surnommer ses compagnons d'infortune.

Même après avoir côtoyé Émir depuis pratiquement un an, elle ne savait toujours rien de sa vie. Réservé, il ne parlait qu'en de rares occasions, préférant la compagnie des plantes qu'il faisait pousser dans la serre à celle de ses congénères. La mystérieuse Lin, dont elle n'avait toujours pas entendu le son de sa voix, complétait la petite troupe.

Pour gagner leur confiance, Morgane n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de leur mentir. Moussa, Nathan, Lin et Émir avaient tous subi l'Effet de Transfert, prenant fait et cause pour les Assassins, même s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'eux avant leur kidnapping. Ne sachant pas ce qu'ils lui feraient subir s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait grandi parmi les Templiers, elle était restée aussi proche que possible de la vérité, sans rentrer dans les détails : elle était la nièce de William Miles. Elle descendait d'Ezio Auditore de part sa mère. Au cours d'une mission qui avait mal tourné, elle avait été capturée par les Templiers. Droguée, elle s'était réveillée ici, contrainte de revivre les souvenirs d'Evie Frye, un Assassin britannique de l'époque victorienne. Son explication avait satisfait Émir et Lin, qui possédaient chacun un ancêtre ayant connu l'Assassin florentin, ainsi que Nathan, si fasciné par la Confrérie qu'il ne lui avait laissé aucun répit pendant les premières semaines qui avaient suivi son arrivée. Il l'avait assaillie de questions encore et encore et il avait fallu l'intervention de Moussa pour tempérer son ardeur.

L'Afro-Américain aux tempes grisonnantes était celui dont Morgane se méfiait le plus. Il était toujours affable et souriant, plaisantant avec les gardes et régalant qui voulait l'entendre d'anecdotes croustillantes sur la vie de Baptiste, l'Assassin spécialiste en vaudou dont il revivait les mémoires, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Moussa était très perspicace. Rien n'échappait à son regard et il avait l'esprit vif. Si quelqu'un devait la percer à jour, ce serait lui.

\- Un petit nouveau est arrivé hier, révéla Moussa, en prenant un air de conspirateur. Il a fait une entrée assez remarquée dans notre charmant petit jardin d'hiver.

Il faisait référence à la salle de repos du dernier étage de l'immeuble, reconvertie en serre par les bons soins d'Émir, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de caser des plantes vertes partout où il se rendait.

\- Et Moussa a failli le pousser au suicide, continua Nathan, enjoué.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Il se tenait si proche du rebord. J'ai cru lui rendre service.

\- Il aurait dû t'écouter. Ce type n'apportera rien de bon.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? lui demanda Émir.

\- Je ne le sens pas c'est tout.

\- Comment s'appelle notre nouveau pensionnaire ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée. Mais la petite demoiselle semble l'avoir à la bonne. Elle n'a pas apprécié que McGowen lui balance une fléchette tranquillisante dans le bide.

Chef de la sécurité, McGowen était l'homme habillé de noir qui l'avait amenée à Rikkin. Il ne quittait jamais Sophia d'une semelle, sauf lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de l'Animus.

\- Tiens, c'est lui là-bas, dit Nathan, en désignant l'entrée.

Morgane tourna la tête vers la droite et dévisagea le grand blond qui regardait droit devant lui, l'air perdu. Par habitude, elle activa sa Vision.

\- Je ne le sens pas du tout, répéta Nathan. _Elle_ ne se comporte pas avec lui comme _elle_ se comporte avec nous. On dirait qu'elle l'aime bien.

Morgane écouta d'une oreille les récriminations de Nathan tout en observant avec intérêt la petite silhouette bleue prendre le nouveau venu par le bras pour lui faire quitter la pièce. Pour une raison que Morgane n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer, Sofia ne lui était jamais apparue en rouge mais en bleu, symbole d'un allié temporaire. Mais ce qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui était la couleur qu'avait prise le petit nouveau. Pas bleue, comme elle s'y était attendue, couleur majoritairement dominante parmi les pensionnaires, ni blanche.

Elle était verte.


	23. Tout est permis

**Bonjour! Désolée pour tout ce retard. J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur puis avec internet. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier les quatre derniers chapitres de mon histoire d'une seule traite.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre vingt-deuxième : Tout est permis**

_La liberté réside dans l'intrépidité_

_**Robert Frost**_

_Octobre 2016_

_Abstergo Industries, Séville_

En pénétrant dans le réfectoire ce midi-là, Callum Lynch se demanda pour la énième fois s'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa conception personnelle de l'enfer après avoir succombé à l'injection létale. Depuis son réveil, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'Alice, avec la mystérieuse Sofia Rikkin dans le rôle du lapin blanc, sauf qu'au lieu d'être invité à boire le thé avec le Chapelier fou, il avait été drogué puis torturé à l'aide d'un engin semblant tout droit sortir d'un film futuriste. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur à la base de sa nuque, là où la longue aiguille lui avait transpercé la peau. Et pour quel motif ? Revivre les souvenirs de son ancêtre, un certain Aguilar de La machin chose, un type appartenant à une secte étrange ayant vécu à l'époque de l'Inquisition espagnole. _Régression, Andalousie, 1491_. Callum secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix fantôme et s'efforça de se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

À sa droite, deux individus étaient engagés dans une partie de basket-ball. Devant lui, une bonne vingtaine de personnes mangeait leur repas dans le plus grand calme. Il reconnut la petite asiatique, croisée la veille, qui le dévisageait, l'air renfrogné. À l'extrémité de la pièce, il repéra une autre tête familière. L'Afro-américain qui l'avait incité à sauter dans le vide était assis, écoutant d'un air attentif les propos de sa voisine d'en face, une jolie rousse dont la couleur de cheveux tranchait avec le gris de ses vêtements, en tout point identiques à ceux qu'il portait. Ce n'était qu'une fois près d'elle qu'il la reconnut. Elle était un peu plus âgée que sur la photo posée en évidence sur le bureau de Sofia mais c'était bien elle. La mystérieuse amie dont le bien-être lui tenait tant à cœur.

L'homme se leva et, tout en lui désignant une place à ses côtés, s'adressa à lui à la manière d'un maître d'hôtel.

\- Ici cela vous irait, Monsieur ? Il y a un menu au choix mais le poulet est chaudement recommandé.

Callum préféra s'installer à côté de la rouquine. Une jeune femme, habillée de blanc, s'approcha de lui, un sourire professionnel plaqué sur le visage.

\- Vous désirez Monsieur Lynch ? Il y a un menu au choix mais le poulet est chaudement recommandé.

Du coin de l'œil, Callum vit la rouquine esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Ce sera un steak, répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

\- Un steak pour le Pionner, répéta le maître d'hôtel improvisé avant de se rasseoir.

Sitôt la serveuse partie, Callum observa attentivement sa voisine. Ce n'était pas son physique qui l'intéressait, même si elle était très agréable à regarder, mais ses liens avec Sofia. Il avait encore leur conversation en tête.

_\- Le bonheur familial, avait-il dit en p__r__enant un __d__es ca__dr__es su__r__ son bu__r__eau, __r__ep__r__ésentant une jeune femme b__r__une tenant __d__ans ses b__r__as une petite fille aux cheveux blon__d__s. Elle __d__oit êt__r__e t__r__ès fiè__re._

_\- Je n'en ai aucune i__d__ée. Elle a été tuée pa__r__ un Assassin. Comme vot__r__e mè__r__e._

_\- Désolé_

Il avait été sincère. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui faire de peine. Cherchant à changer de sujet, il avait reporté son attention sur le deuxième cadre.

_\- Qui est-ce ? Vot__r__e sœur ?_

Sofia avait pris le cadre dans ses mains et son visage s'était adouci.

_\- Une personne qui m'est chère. Tout comme nous, sa mè__r__e lui a été enlevée._

_\- À cause des Assassins ?_

_\- En quelque so__r__te_

Il avait attendu que Sofia éclaircisse ses propos mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Au bout d'un long moment, il avait reprit la parole.

_\- Mon père a tué ma mère._

_\- Et comment est-ce que vous le vivez ?_

_\- J'ai envie __d__e le tue__r__, avait-il répondu sans la moindre trace d'hésitation__._

Sofia avait reposé le cadre avec le plus grand soin.

_\- Soit on accepte que cela nous marque à vie, soit on s'attaque au problème. Vous vous êtes tourné vers la violence, moi vers la science._

_\- Et elle ? Qu'a-t-elle choisi__ ? avait-il demandé en désignant la jeune femme sur la photo._

Le regard de Sofia s'était voilé de tristesse.

_\- Elle n'a pas encore fait son choix. _

Revenant au présent, Callum engagea la conversation avec sa voisine.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Ici, on m'appelle Moussa, répondit son vis-à-vis à sa place, en s'amusant avec trois gobelets en carton.

_Mais d'où est-ce qu'il les sort ? _se demanda Callum.

\- Mais en vérité je m'appelle Baptiste. Je suis mort depuis déjà deux siècles. Empoisonneur vaudou. Je ne suis pas méchant.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil mais Callum n'y crut pas une seule seconde. _Si tu étais si inoffensif que cela, tu ne serais pas ici, _pensa-t-il, se remémorant le discours de Sofia.

\- Et voici Dame Evie Frye, anoblie par la Reine Victoria en personne.

\- Ignore-le, répondit la jolie rousse. Il adore faire son intéressant avec les nouveaux arrivants. Je m'appelle Morgane.

Callum allait lui répondre quand son regard dériva sur le terrain improvisé de basket. Un jeune homme au teint pâle le fixait, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Moussa et Morgane suivirent la direction de son regard et si le premier ricana, la seconde poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Ah… Ils t'observent. Ils attendent de voir qui tu es, Pionnier. As-tu rencontré le bonhomme ? L'as-tu enfin rencontré ?

Moussa n'attendit pas sa réponse. Laissant ses gobelets sur la table, il se leva.

\- On est les derniers à protéger la Pomme, mon ami. Si tu fais le mauvais choix, tu nous projette tous dans l'infini.

Moussa les quitta sur ces paroles très énigmatiques. Callum s'apprêtait à demander une explication à Morgane quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme au teint mat, à la barbe noire fournie, qui le scruta avec gravité. D'un geste dramatique, il lui montra ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Une petite pomme verte.

-Ceci t'appartient.

Après un léger salut à l'attention de Morgane, l'inconnu s'en alla à son tour.

\- Okay… C'est quoi ? Une sorte de bizutage du petit nouveau ? demanda Callum, l'air amusé.

\- Non, c'est autre chose, répondit Morgane, songeuse.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir apprécié ce petit spectacle autant que lui. Haussant les épaules, Callum voulut saisir la pomme mais une grande main s'abattit vigoureusement sur elle.

\- Tu vas les conduire droit à elle.

Le jeune brun au teint pâle, évidemment.

\- Non, répondit Callum d'un ton patient. Je vais la croquer.

Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas du regard jusqu'à l'arrivée du repas de Callum.

\- Nathan, laisse-le tranquille.

Non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un dernier regard noir, le dénommé Nathan obéit à l'injonction de Morgane.

\- Putain… Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On est où là ? Dans un laboratoire de recherches ou un asile de fous ?

\- Un laboratoire de recherches, pouffa Morgane. Qui te l'a dit ? Elle ? Laisse-moi deviner… Elle t'a fait croire que tu étais spécial ? Que tu allais contribuer à sauver l'humanité ? Règle numéro une, Lynch : ne crois pas un mot sortant de la bouche de Sofia Rikkin. Jamais. Elle exploitera la moindre parcelle de tes souvenirs pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je m'appelle Callum, répliqua-t-il. En quoi est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Elle ne cherche qu'à nous guérir de notre prédisposition à la violence.

\- Oh non, tu te trompes.

Morgane se leva et il la retint par la manche, refusant de la laisser partir. Jusqu'ici, elle était la seule personne qui ne l'avait ni torturé, ni agressé, ni embrouillé l'esprit, ni manipulé. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair, c'était bien elle.

\- Attends ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi je suis là.

Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait vue que de profil. Maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, il resta captivé par la couleur peu ordinaire de ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retira sa main, face à l'intensité de son regard. _J'ai commis une erreur de jugement. Cette femme est plus dangereuse que tous les autres zouaves réunis. _Avec un sourire à glacer le sang, Morgane chuchota à son oreille.

\- Tu es ici pour mourir, Callum Lynch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tu es ici pour mourir, Callum Lynch. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle avait seulement voulu le prévenir de se méfier des belles promesses de Sofia. _Au lieu de cela, il va me prendre pour une folle. Bien joué, ma grande !_ Fulminant intérieurement, Morgane finit par retrouver sa petite bande, réunie au grand complet dans la salle de repos. Nathan regardait d'un air boudeur Moussa et Lin disputer une partie d'échecs tandis qu'Émir s'occupait amoureusement des trois pots de bonzaï qui décoraient la petite table où ses compagnons étaient réunis. Il fallait qu'elle reporte sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un sous peine d'exploser intérieurement.

\- C'était quoi ce petit numéro que vous avez servi à Callum ? attaqua-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Comment tu connais son prénom ? s'offusqua Nathan.

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Intéressant, murmura Moussa en déplaçant son cavalier pour mettre le roi de Lin en échec. Et que t'a-t-il révélé d'autre à son sujet ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un pauvre mec emprisonné dans _sa _toile ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous traité en ennemi ?

\- Parce qu'il va conduire les Templiers à la Pomme ! chuchota Nathan, avec ferveur.

\- D'où sors-tu cela ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- Le Pionner est chargé de trouver la Pomme pour la petite demoiselle.

Morgane s'effondra sur le dernier fauteuil disponible, accusant le coup. _Sofia a exploré sa piste et elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. _

\- Nous devons protéger la Pomme, dit Émir en reposant le mini spray avec lequel il venait d'arroser les bonzaïs. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Sur ce point, elle ne pouvait le contredire.

\- Quel ancêtre ? demanda-t-elle à Moussa

\- Je l'ignore. Mais je suis sur le coup.

_Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir, _lui répétait sans cesse Rikkin.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude mais si on lui explique la situation, il nous aiderait surement !

\- Non Étincelle, dit Moussa, en faisant basculer son roi d'une pichenette. Nous ne pouvons l'influencer. C'est un choix qu'il devra faire seul.

Moussa adorait donner des surnoms à tout le monde. _Pourquoi Étincelle ? _lui avait-elle demandé la première fois qu'il l'avait appelée comme cela. _Tu es l'étincelle qui allumera la flamme dans nos cœurs et qui nous conduira à notre liberté. _Morgane avait préféré laisser Moussa dans son délire. Quand il se comportait de la sorte, il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Lin se leva gracieusement et, après s'être légèrement inclinée devant eux, quitta la pièce, très certainement pour pratiquer sa discipline favorite, la danse des rubans.

\- Attendons de voir ce que le Pionnier nous réserve. Qui sait ? Il pourrait bien nous surprendre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, Morgane était sagement allongée sur son lit. Sitôt après sa conversation avec ses compagnons, elle avait été conduite dans la Salle de l'Animus. Fait exceptionnel, Sofia n'avait pas été présente. Une fois connectée, Morgane avait retrouvé Evie, qui assistait au mariage de Jacob, brutalement interrompu par des Templiers à la solde de Phineas Lowell, le nouveau Grand Maître de l'Ordre en Grande-Bretagne. Loin d'avoir le charisme de son prédécesseur, Crawford Starrick, il n'en était pas moins dangereux. Les hommes de main de Lowell avaient kidnappé la douce Jennifer Cunningham, future Madame Frye, pour servir d'appât afin d'attirer son fiancé dans un piège fatal. Les assistants de Sofia l'avaient ramenée au présent au moment où Evie partait la secourir avec James, qui avait pris la place de Jacob, tandis que le vrai Jacob rassemblait les Rooks et qu'Henry requérait l'assistance de l'inspecteur Frederic Abberline. Morgane s'était ensuite rendue dans la salle de lecture, quasiment déserte à cette heure de la journée. Moussa l'y avait rejointe deux heures plus tard pour lui annoncer que Callum avait fait une crise d'épilepsie dans le réfectoire, expliquant ainsi l'absence de Sofia lors de sa session. _Il fait un rejet de l'Animus, _avait compris Morgane quand Moussa lui avait décrit les symptômes. _Exactement comme Clay. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout._ _Sofia va vouloir le ménager. Elle ne va pas courir le risque de perdre la poule aux œufs d'or. _Morgane ne put réfléchir plus longtemps sur ce sujet. Evie Frye apparut soudainement devant elle, sollicitant son attention immédiate.

Contrairement à Clay, Desmond ou même Callum, Morgane avait mis du temps avant de ressentir l'Effet de Transfert. Elle avait même commencé à se demander si elle n'était pas immunisée. Puis un jour, deux mois après sa première session, Evie Frye lui était apparue en plein repas. L'Assassin s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air désapprobateur, tandis qu'elle mangeait, avant de disparaître. Ce fut sa première visite mais non sa dernière et Morgane avait très vite compris les avantages qu'elle pouvait en retirer. L'entrainement du vingt-et-unième siècle ne l'avait pas empêchée de se faire tirer dessus ni enlever. Il était temps de voir ce que le dix-neuvième avait à lui proposer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Son entrainement avec Evie s'étant déroulé jusque tard dans la nuit, Morgane avait très peu dormi, raison pour laquelle elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation entre Nathan, Moussa et Émir. Lin, comme à son habitude, restait silencieuse. Le nom de Callum attira néanmoins l'attention de la rouquine.

\- Ils vont le renvoyer, dit Émir, à voix basse

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons agir rapidement, avant qu'il ne nous trahisse, déclara Nathan, en plantant sa fourchette dans son bacon.

\- Patience Feu follet. Si nous l'obligeons à choisir un camp, nous allons le perdre pour de bon.

Nathan serra les dents mais s'abstint de répliquer. Il mourait d'envie de faire ses preuves, de se défaire de son pesant héritage dont il avait honte. Contrairement à Émir, Lin ou Morgane, Duncan Walpole, l'ancêtre dont il revivait les souvenirs était un traître à la cause des Assassins. Chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'Animus, Nathan filait tout droit aux toilettes pour vomir non pas parce qu'il ne tolérait pas les mouvements de balancier du long bras mécanique, s'adaptant au moindre de ses mouvements, mais parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se supporter lui-même. Il avait hâte que son calvaire se termine mais il savait pertinemment que Sofia ne le laisserait jamais sortir d'ici. Il avait appris très jeune à voir au-delà des apparences, ce qui lui avait été très utile à l'époque où il faisait ses petits trafics. Il avait fini par se faire prendre, en grande partie à cause de son arrogance qui l'avait poussé à se croire plus malin que les flics. Un trait de caractère qu'il partageait avec son ancêtre honni.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, Moussa l'avait rapidement pris sous son aile. Il l'avait aidé à canaliser toute son agressivité et sa rancœur. Il avait également tenté de l'aider à accepter son héritage, tout comme il l'avait fait – Baptiste, son ancêtre, étant également un traître – mais sur ce point, il s'était révélé un très mauvais élève. Nathan connaissait ses défauts. Il était impulsif, entêté et il n'accordait sa confiance qu'à de rares élus. Et ce Callum Lynch n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

\- C'est une erreur de leur part, intervint Morgane. Il n'est pas prêt. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Nathan se tourna vers elle, ravi qu'elle ait enfin compris le danger représenté par Callum.

\- Nous devons agir et vite ! dit-il, d'une voix pressante.

\- Je suis d'accord. Laissez-moi lui parler. Je sais que je peux parvenir à le rallier à nous.

Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour protester – ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête – mais la referma aussitôt en apercevant McGowen se diriger droit sur eux.

\- Suivez-moi.

Quand McGowen vous donnait un ordre, il fallait mieux l'écouter sans discuter. Morgane, à qui celui-ci s'adressait, s'exécuta sans perdre un instant.

\- C'est rare que McGowen nous honore de sa lumineuse présence, ironisa Moussa. La petite demoiselle doit vraiment avoir besoin de notre Étincelle.

\- Quoi que ce soit, Morgane lui dira d'aller se faire foutre, affirma Nathan.

Il ne connaissait la jeune femme que depuis quelques mois mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était la nièce du Mentor de la Confrérie des Assassins. Moussa esquissa un sourire aussi mystérieux que celui de la Joconde avant de changer de sujet.

\- Elle est futée, pas de doute à ce sujet, mais elle a le cœur beaucoup trop tendre. C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir agir sans elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette fois, Morgane ne fut pas conduite dans la salle de l'Animus mais dans le bureau même de Sofia. Celle-ci l'y attendait, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Sa main droite était crispée sur la souris tandis qu'elle pianotait furieusement sur le coin de la table avec la gauche.

\- Un problème ? demanda Morgane, même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à sa question.

\- Père est revenu, siffla Sofia. À peine arrivé, il gâche la relation que je suis en train de construire avec Callum.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Regarde par toi-même.

Sofia lui indiqua l'écran. Morgane en était certaine, elle n'était jamais allée dans la pièce que montrait la caméra tout comme elle n'avait jamais vu les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Mes plus anciens patients. Ils ne peuvent plus utiliser l'Animus alors…

\- …alors tu les parques ici ! termina Morgane, scandalisée.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Ils sont seulement en quarantaine.

\- En quarantaine ? Comme des pestiférés ?

\- Je les protège d'eux-mêmes, assura Sofia.

Morgane recula, écœurée. Elle avait cru que Sofia était différente de son père. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

\- Tu es pire que _lui_, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu fais aux autres.

Quand elle voulut sortir, McGowen lui barra le passage. Morgane le toisa du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

\- Tu devrais.

\- McGowen, laisse-là partir.

Le responsable de la sécurité s'écarta légèrement et Morgane ne put s'empêcher de le gratifier d'un « Gentil toutou ». Le regard rempli de haine qu'elle eut en retour en aurait fait frémir plus d'un mais pas elle. McGowen ne toucherait pas un seul de ses cheveux. Elle quitta la pièce, la tête haute, escortée par deux gardes.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, rien ne vaut une bonne séance d'entraînement. Morgane regagna sa « chambre » et commença à s'échauffer. Au manoir Davenport, elle s'était longuement exercée toute seule mais elle n'était pas coincée dans une boite en verre, tel un poisson dans son aquarium. Faisant appel à son imagination, elle commença à attaquer un ennemi invisible, puis deux, puis trois. Feinter. Esquiver. Parer. Ses adversaires ne la touchaient jamais. Elle évacua sa frustration. Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Bientôt, elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle frappait le vide, encore et encore, ignorant qu'à quelques mètres de là, Callum, qui venait de se faire attaquer par Lin, Émir et Nathan, avait pris la décision de retourner dans l'Animus. De son plein gré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moussa faisait ricocher le ballon de basket contre le mur. L'attaque contre le Pionnier avait échoué, le poussant dans les bras de Sofia. _Exactement ce qu'avait prédit Morgane. _Depuis le début, il savait que la rouquine ne jouait pas franc jeu avec eux. Elle était du côté des Assassins, il en était certain. Mais elle ne leur avait pas tout dit. À commencer par sa présence ici. Elle ne participait pas au programme de Sofia Rikkin, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Un changement subtil dans l'air lui fit lever la tête. L'écho d'un chant lointain résonna dans son cœur. Il sut que le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Après un dernier rebond, il réceptionna la balle et interpella les deux agents qui surveillaient le réfectoire.

\- Eh les rois du dribble, venez voir.

Passant habilement la balle derrière son dos, Moussa attendit qu'ils le rejoignent avant de la laisser tomber.

\- Choisissez une main, leur ordonna-t-il en tendant ses bras devant lui. La droite ou la gauche ?

Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, il jeta les deux capsules argentées qu'il avait subtilisées un peu plus tôt dans le bureau de Sofia quand elle l'avait examinée. Une fumée épaisse envahie peu à peu la pièce. Moussa neutralisa un garde tandis que Lin se chargeait du second.

Dès le début du combat, Émir laissa ses amis s'occuper des gardes tandis qu'il se postait près de la porte. Patiemment, il attendit la venue des renforts. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il laissa passer le plus de gardes possible – sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à Moussa et Lin – avant d'assommer le dernier. Il quitta le réfectoire, laissant la porte ouverte. Il aurait voulu suivre la voix intérieure qui le poussait à se rendre dans la salle de l'Animus mais il avait une tâche bien plus importante à accomplir.


	24. Nous agissons dans l'ombre

**Chapitre 23 : Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour éclairer le monde**

_Il y a des jours, des mois, des années interminables_

_Où il ne se passe presque rien._

_Il y a des minutes et des secondes_

_Qui contiennent tout un monde._

_**Jean d'Ormesson.**_

_Les êtres humains sont drôles._

_Ils n'aspirent qu'à être aux côtés de la personne qu'ils aiment_

_Mais ils refusent de l'admettre ouvertement._

_Certains sont effrayés à l'idée de montrer_

_Le plus petit signe d'affection car ils ont peur._

_Peur que leurs sentiments ne soient pas reconnus,_

_Ou pire, non réciproques._

_Mais la chose concernant l'humain qui me surprend le plus,_

_Est cet effort conscient de rester lié à l'objet de leur affection,_

_Même si cela le tue à petit feu._

_**Sigmund Freud**_

_Octobre 2016_

_Abstergo Industries, Séville_

Leur plan se déroulait jusqu'ici sans accroc. La distraction fournie par Moussa et Lin avait été suffisamment efficace pour permettre à Émir d'atteindre la salle de surveillance sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Une fois à l'intérieur, sa force physique fut plus que suffisante pour vaincre les trois gardes qui s'y trouvaient. Il assomma les deux premiers et poignarda le troisième avec sa propre matraque électrique. Penché sur les écrans, il s'attela à la tâche. Il déverrouilla la porte de chaque cellule avant de s'occuper de débloquer l'ascenseur qui menait à la salle de l'Animus. Émir ne prêta pas attention aux coups qu'il entendait cogner contre la porte. Il était le Protecteur. Son rôle était de tenir le plus longtemps possible afin de permettre à Moussa, Lin et Nathan d'empêcher Callum de donner la localisation de la Pomme aux Templiers. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Quand il entendit l'alarme, Nathan comprit que le moment était venu. Avec agilité, il sauta pour agripper les lamelles du plafond, offrant la cachette idéale pour ce qu'il préparait. Mentalement, il compta les secondes. Il venait d'arriver à soixante-quinze quand la porte de sa cellule coulissa pour laisser apparaître un garde. Il se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur lui avant de s'en débarrasser en trois coups de poing bien placés. Profitant que les autres gardes étaient occupés à neutraliser la masse de prisonniers, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où il y parvint, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il s'en empara et fit pivoter son assaillant pour le plaquer contre le mur... pour aussitôt le lâcher.

\- Ne refais jamais ça ! J'aurais pu te tuer !

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Morgane en se tenant le poignet.

Nathan hésita. Il devait retrouver Moussa, Lin et Émir dans la salle de l'Animus et il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui. Il savait qu'elle s'opposerait à leur plan. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal mais si elle les empêchait de tuer Callum… _Comme si tu avais la moindre chance contre elle. Elle a été entraînée par William Miles en personne. _Il ouvrit la porte, sans répondre à Morgane.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce chant ?

Nathan s'arrêta tout net.

\- Tu peux l'entendre ? murmura-t-il incrédule.

\- Oui, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible. C'est comme si… Je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'il est à l'intérieur de moi. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_Ça change la donne._ Il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir plusieurs gardes se lancer à leurs trousses.

\- Suis-moi !

Sans attendre de voir si elle lui obéissait, Nathan fonça dans le couloir.

Parfois, il était préférable d'agir sans poser de questions. Morgane le comprit aussitôt qu'elle vit les gardes accourir vers Nathan et elle. Elle suivit son compatriote tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit passer par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et se réceptionner souplement sur le sol. Prise en tenaille entre les gardes qui arrivaient du rez-de-chaussée et ceux qui la suivaient comme leur ombre, Morgane l'imita. Se souvenant à temps des leçons de William à ce sujet, elle réussit à retomber sans perdre l'équilibre. Levant les yeux, elle vit que Nathan était déjà arrivé à l'ascenseur.

\- Allez ! Magne-toi !

Pestant contre lui, Morgane courut rapidement le retrouver. En sécurité à l'intérieur, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Lin et Moussa, respectivement armés d'une arbalète et d'une matraque.

\- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est l'heure de vérité Étincelle !

Morgane n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callum ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'était plus connecté à l'Animus, brisant le lien qui le reliait au bras mécanique en effectuant un parfait Saut de la Foi. Mais, au lieu de disparaître, Aguilar était resté. D'autres Assassins étaient ensuite apparus, chantant des paroles dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il l'avait vu… Elle. Sa mère. Baignée dans une lumière qui n'était pas censée exister, elle s'était avancée.

\- Callum, tu n'es pas seul. Jamais tu ne l'as été.

Callum ne quitta pas sa mère des yeux. Tout le reste – Sofia, les assistants, la salle – avait disparu. Sa voix seule importait.

\- Là où d'autres suivent aveuglément la vérité, rappelle-toi…

Sa mère laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le Credo des Assassins, vieux des plusieurs millénaires prenait enfin tout son sens.

\- Rien n'est vrai, compléta-t-il.

\- Là où d'autres sont limités par leur morale ou par la loi, rappelle-toi…

\- Tout est permis.

Callum avait les larmes aux yeux. Cet instant, il l'avait attendu toute sa vie sans même le savoir. Son cœur battait au même rythme que les chants. Lui, qui n'était qu'une coquille vide, appelant la mort de tous ses vœux, n'avait jamais été aussi vivant.

\- Nous agissons dans l'ombre éclairer le monde*.

\- Nous sommes des Assassins.

Sa mère lui adressa un tendre sourire puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. Callum vit son père, non pas la loque qu'il était devenu à cause de Templiers, mais l'Assassin fort et courageux qu'il avait été. Callum avait passé tant d'années à maudire et haïr son père pour un mensonge. Il n'avait pas tué sa mère. Elle s'était sacrifiée. Pour la Confrérie. Exactement comme la Maria d'Aguilar.

Un par un les Assassins s'évanouirent. Ses parents furent les derniers à disparaître. Revenant à la réalité, Callum découvrit que Sofia et ses assistants avaient disparu. Ceci étant dit, il n'était pas seul pour autant.

\- Et maintenant, Pionnier ? lui demanda Moussa, l'air narquois.

Lin et Nathan, qui souhaitaient sa mort quelques heures à peine, lui souriaient. Quant à Morgane, elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de voir un fantôme. _Plusieurs fantômes, en l'occurrence._

\- On se bat, répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

À l'instar de ses nouveaux frères et sœurs d'armes, Callum se dirigea vers les nombreuses vitrines présentes dans la pièce. Chacune renfermait un équipement ayant appartenu aux Assassins dont ils revivaient les mémoires. Sans hésiter, il brisa la vitrine renfermant un arc long, dont le maniement n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui grâce à Aguilar, et s'empara d'un carquois rempli à ras bord de flèches. Il vérifia le fonctionnement de sa Lame et hocha la tête, satisfait. Ainsi paré, il observa le reste du groupe faire son choix.

Moussa s'était dégoté un gantelet aux lames acérées. Nathan effectuait des moulinets avec une magnifique épée, en tout point identique à celles des films d'époque. Lin venait de fixer à la cheville une courte lame. Seule Morgane restait parfaitement immobile, les mains croisées sur une…

\- Une canne ? Sérieusement ?

Morgane lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Aucune arme au monde ne peut rivaliser avec la canne épée de Dame Evie Frye. Quoique…

Callum vit la jeune femme s'éloigner vers le fond de la pièce. Il reporta son attention sur la porte. Moussa s'était placé sur sa droite, un long bâton derrière son dos. Lin se tenait sur sa gauche, une courte épée dans chacune de ses mains. Morgane se mit à côté d'elle, bouclant une ceinture remplie de couteaux de jet. Nathan était resté fidèle à son épée.

Callum adressa un dernier signe de tête à ses alliés. Ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence d'Émir mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire la remarque. La porte s'ouvrit et l'enfer se déchaîna sur eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sans répit, Morgane enchaînait les attaques contre les agents d'Abstergo, alternant entre sa canne-épée et les couteaux de jet présents dans la ceinture dont elle s'était munie, après s'être souvenue qu'Evie les préférait au pistolet Mars, une arme de poing redoutable que chérissait son jumeau, presqu'autant que son poing américain. Elle avait perdu le compte de ses victimes mais pour une qu'elle mettait à terre, deux autres prenaient sa place. Callum abattait sans sourciller leurs ennemis avec son arc. Lorsqu'il fut désarmé par l'un d'eux, il passa au corps-à-corps. Lin neutralisait des adversaires bien plus grands qu'elle avec des coups de pied dévastateurs. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nathan tendre le bras. Une fléchette sortit de son brassard pour se planter dans le front de son assaillant. Morgane perdit son compatriote de vue lorsqu'un agent abattit sa matraque sur elle. D'un coup de pied bien placé, elle le fit tomber à genoux, avant de le frapper sans relâche avec sa canne jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, le visage couvert de sang. Elle entendit alors Nathan hurler. Sans perdre un instant, elle utilisa son dernier couteau pour tuer l'agent qui avait blessé son ami à l'épaule à l'aide d'une arbalète. Séparant sa canne en deux, Morgane se fraya un chemin pour lui prêter main forte.

Callum, aux prises avec un adversaire plus coriace que les autres, vit Morgane passer à toute vitesse devant lui. Après en avoir fini avec lui, il voulut se porter à son secours mais elle avait la situation bien en main. Il la vit lancer une fine épée en direction de Nathan avant de repartir au combat.

À travers le tumulte du combat, il perçut le bruit sifflant et assourdissant d'un hélicoptère. En un éclair, tout lui revint en mémoire. _Sofia sait où se trouve la Pomme_. Avec souplesse, Callum sauta sur le bras mécanique et le remonta jusqu'au sommet. Avec sa Lame, il brisa la vitre du dôme. L'hélicoptère venait de prendre son essor. Il était trop tard, il le savait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se hisser hors de la salle et de courir jusqu'à l'extrémité du bâtiment. L'air frais rafraichit son torse nu, couvert de sueur mais son esprit restait en ébullition. Nathan avait eu raison Il avait conduit les Templiers à la Pomme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bon sang, mais ça ne finira donc jamais_, pesta intérieurement Morgane qui commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait récupéré l'arbalète du garde qui avait blessé Nathan mais elle était vite arrivée à court de munitions. Pour se défendre, elle n'avait plus que sa Lame et sa canne, délestée de son épée. _Nathan en a plus besoin que moi_. Les trois agents qui s'avançaient vers elle, brandissant leurs matraques électriques, l'ignoraient mais Evie Frye était bien plus mortelle à mains nues. Elle balança sa canne sur le premier qui se la prit en pleine face. Profitant de son étourdissement, elle sauta sur le deuxième qu'elle désarma en lui brisant le bras. Sans le lâcher, elle utilisa la matraque sur le troisième qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer par derrière. Elle la plaça ensuite sur le cou de l'homme qu'elle tenait qui hurla en se prenant la décharge électrique. Elle le laissa tomber par terre et fonça sur le premier agent, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. C'était donc pleinement conscient qu'il vit une furie aux cheveux roux lui planter son pied en plein plexus, lui coupant le souffle. Titubant, il reprit tant bien que mal son équilibre, juste à temps pour voir la furie grimper sur lui et le projeter au sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever. Il sentit une lame pénétrer à deux reprises dans son dos. Puis, le néant.

Morgane essuya sa Lame sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer sans le moindre état d'âme et se releva. Se tournant vers Nathan et Moussa, elle les vit regarder fixement un point situé au-dessus de son épaule. Suivant la direction de son regard, elle sentit le sang quitter son visage. Trois personnes venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce, l'arme au poing. L'un avait la carrure d'un catcheur, le deuxième ressemblait à une gravure de mode mais Morgane n'avait de yeux que pour le troisième.

\- Shaun, murmura-t-elle, hébétée.

\- Morgane, dit-il au même instant, l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

Morgane resta les yeux fixés sur Shaun jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Callum retentir derrière elle.

\- Mais putain, vous êtes qui vous ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques heures plus tard_

_Sur l'Altaïr II._

Morgane s'accouda délicatement sur le rebord en métal, levant la tête pour contempler le ciel d'un noir de jais. Derrière elle, elle percevait les murmures d'une conversation ponctués d'éclats de rire. Elle sourit malgré elle. Moussa avait un don indiscutable pour se faire rapidement de nouveaux amis.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Morgane opina du chef, le cœur serré. Elle n'avait rien contre Callum mais elle aurait préféré la compagnie d'un certain historien adepte de la théorie du complot. Or, depuis son sauvetage, Shaun semblait l'éviter soigneusement.

\- Comment va Nathan ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il s'en remettra. C'est un dur à cuire. Et plus futé qu'il n'en a l'air. J'ai tout fait foiré.

Morgane posa la main sur le dos crispé de Callum. Il était inutile de chercher à le réconforter, à le dédouaner de toute responsabilité. Mais elle pouvait adoucir sa culpabilité.

\- Lors d'une mission, j'ai contrevenu aux ordres et j'ai voulu protéger l'analyste que j'étais censé espionner.

La jeune femme souleva le haut de sa tenue, d'un gris effroyable, pour dévoiler son ventre.

\- C'est la cicatrice d'une balle !

\- Les risques du métier, dit-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Enfin, pas tout à fait vu que je ne suis pas vraiment un Assassin.

Callum écarquilla les yeux. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

\- Comment ça, tu n'es pas un Assassin ?

Morgane jura. Rabaissant son haut, elle se tourna vers Nathan. Le bras en écharpe, il avait les traits tirés. Moussa et Lin le suivaient de près. _Ils auraient fini par l'apprendre de toute façon. Il vaut mieux que ce soit ici, avec Shaun à portée de voix. _Même s'il n'était pas visible, Morgane savait qu'il n'était pas loin.

\- Je suis bien la nièce de William Miles mais je n'ai pas grandi au sein de la Confrérie. Ma mère était un Assassin. Alors que j'avais moins d'un mois, Alan Rikkin a débarqué avec son bras droit, Arthur Campbell, afin de la capturer. Il voulait étudier ses mémoires génétiques pour récupérer la Pomme d'Eden. Mais ma mère l'en a empêché en s'ôtant la vie.

Morgane sentit Callum se raidir à ses côtés. Nathan eut un sursaut de surprise tandis qu'une lueur de compassion traversa le regard de Lin.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Moussa, d'une voix empreinte de solennité.

Morgane le remercia d'un sourire.

\- J'ai été recueillie par Arthur et ce n'est qu'à sa mort que j'ai appris la vérité. Il était mon père biologique. Ma mère et lui étaient tombés amoureux mais elle l'avait quitté quand elle avait appris qu'il était un Templier. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, je le suis également. Je sais ce que cela signifie pour vous mais laissez-moi au moins finir mon histoire avant de me faire passer par-dessus bord.

Aucun d'eux ne rit à sa plaisanterie douteuse. Morgane déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mon père était un homme honorable. Je sais, ça fait un peu vieux jeu, mais c'est la vérité. Lorsqu'il a appris pour la Purge, il a choisi de prévenir William afin qu'il ait le temps de fuir avec sa cellule.

\- La Purge ? l'interrompit Callum.

\- C'est le nom que les Templiers ont donné à la quasi éradication des Assassins au mois d'octobre 2000. Un plan savamment orchestré par Rikkin et Vidic...

\- Vidic ? Qui est-ce ?

Morgane soupira. Si elle commençait à rentrer dans les détails, elle allait y passer la nuit.

\- Warren Vidic était le créateur du Projet Animus. Et aussi une ordure de la pire espèce… Il y a des tas de choses que vous ignorez au sujet des Assassins et des Templiers. Croyez-moi, ça dépasse tout ce que vous avez vu dans vos mémoires génétiques.

Morgane les implorait à présent du regard. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas très bien, elle ne tenait pas à perdre leur confiance. La Confrérie avait besoin d'eux. _Elle_ avait besoin d'eux.

\- Vous m'auriez tuée si je vous avais révélé toute la vérité à mon sujet. Vous pouvez me reprocher de ne pas avoir été franche avec vous mais je ne vous ai jamais menti. À aucun d'entre vous.

Moussa, Lin et Nathan s'entre-regardèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, confirma Moussa. Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose. Mais j'ai préféré te laisser le bénéfice du doute, comme pour le Pionnier.

\- Trop aimable, ironisa Callum. Et qu'en est-il de Sofia ? D'où vous connaissez-vous ?

Morgane sourit tristement.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, lorsque mon père a découvert le projet de Rikkin concernant les Assassins, il a prévenu William afin de lui donner le temps de s'enfuir.

\- Pourquoi un Templier aiderait-il un Assassin ?

\- Papa voulait instaurer une paix durable avec les Assassins. Pour lui, cette guerre ancestrale était aussi ridicule qu'inutile puisque que nous voulons la même chose. Il pensait qu'en court-circuitant Rikkin, il parviendrait à le faire revenir à la raison. Il a eu tort. Et il en a payé le prix.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Rikkin l'a fait exécuter. Pour trahison. Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'emparer de moi. Et de mon héritage. Il m'a recueillie et m'a farci la tête de mensonges à propos des Assassins et de mon père. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, Callum, même s'il n'a jamais rien rendu officiel, on peut dire que Sofia est ma sœur adoptive.

\- Ta sœur ? Pourtant tu étais prisonnière comme nous ! Elle a pratiqué des expériences sur toi !

\- J'étais volontaire.

Morgane passa les minutes suivantes à leur résumer les mois qu'elle avait passés auprès de Vidic et sa rencontre avec Clay, passant sous silence l'aspect personnel de leur relation.

\- Clay m'a ouvert les yeux. Sans lui… J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je suis partie rejoindre William. J'ai fait la connaissance de Shaun et de Rebecca – elle n'est pas ici car elle a été grièvement blessée lors de la mission au cours de laquelle j'ai été capturée.

Morgane avait pleuré de joie quand Shaun lui avait annoncé que Rebecca était en vie et qu'elle s'était remise de sa blessure.

\- William m'a formée. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été très efficace jusque là mais pour ma défense, il ne m'a entrainée que pour un seul objectif.

\- Lequel ? s'enquit Moussa.

\- Tuer Rikkin.

\- C'est à moi de le tuer, contra Callum. Il s'en est pris à ma famille.

\- Crois-moi, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Rikkin a détruit l'Ordre. Il a piétiné nos principes et corrompu tellement de personnes à cause de son avidité et de sa soif de pouvoir. Mes parents n'ont pas été ses seules victimes. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes dans sa quête de la Pomme d'Eden. Des inconnus pour la plupart mais certaines m'étaient chères. Desmond, mon cousin. Lucy, ma meilleure amie. Clay. Et d'autres que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de connaître, comme tous ceux qui sont morts en Espagne. Comme Émir. Mais le tuer par pure vengeance n'aurait aucun sens. Ce serait contre le Credo. Je le sais à présent. Rikkin doit mourir, c'est indéniable mais pour l'empêcher d'utiliser la Pomme et non pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. Et seule, je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Un silence pesant suivit son discours. Nathan fut le premier à le briser.

\- Aider un Templier est hors de question. Mais je peux faire un effort pour celle qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Morgane poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le plus difficile à convaincre était le premier à la rejoindre.

\- Il est de notre devoir de protéger la Pomme, ajouta Moussa.

Morgane se tourna vers Callum. Les mâchoires serrées, une lueur vengeresse brillait dangereusement dans son regard.

\- J'en suis. Peu importe qui lui porte le coup fatal, tant qu'il meurt.

\- Tu as prouvé ta valeur au combat, intervint Lin au même moment. Je serais honorée de me battre une nouvelle fois à tes côtés.

Ébahie, Morgane la dévisagea, bouche bée.

\- Mais… Tu… Tu parles ?

À ces mots, Moussa explosa de rire, rapidement suivi par Nathan.

\- Vous le saviez ? continua-t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Trop occupés à rire, ils ne répondirent pas. Morgane échangea un regard avec Callum avant de se joindre à l'hilarité générale, face à l'absurdité de sa question.

Sur le pont supérieur, Shaun observait Morgane discuter avec les prisonniers qu'ils avaient ramenés avec eux, sur son insistance. Il n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé qu'elle était vraiment là. Ce jour, il l'attendait depuis un an et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder en face.

\- Arrête de jouer à l'amoureux transi et va la voir, lui conseilla Harlan en lui tapant sur la tête.

\- Existe-t-il une seule personne qui ne soit pas encore au courant ? soupira-t-il.

\- Oui, elle, répondit Harlan en désignant Morgane de la tête.

\- Et elle ne doit jamais l'être.

\- Je t'en ai entendu dire des absurdités mais celle-ci est la pire de toute.

\- C'est entièrement ma faute si elle a été enlevée. Pendant des mois, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Et j'ai fini par abandonner. Tu comprends ça ? _Je l'ai abandonnée !_ J'ai cru qu'elle était…

Shaun ne put achever sa phrase. Il n'était rien de moins qu'un minable. Il avait échoué à retrouver Morgane et il n'avait même pas été capable de mettre la main sur la Capsule. Le voyage en Grèce n'avait rien donné mais Shaun ne s'était pas découragé. Il avait décidé de visiter chaque Temple listé par Bishop. Son plan était tombé à l'eau quand William avait refait surface. Shaun s'était préparé à affronter sa colère mais William ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. _Elle est aussi têtue que sa mère_, lui avait-il dit_. Même moi, elle ne m'aurait pas écouté. _Shaun avait voulu lancer tous les Assassins sur les traces de Morgane, mais William avait refusé. _J'aime ma nièce plus que tout au monde. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle. Mais je ne peux pas obliger les membres de notre Confrérie à en faire autant. _

Shaun ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il avait donc été décidé que seuls William, Galina et lui-même s'occuperaient de localiser Morgane, avec l'aide de Bishop. Rebecca avait voulu participer mais Shaun avait refusé. Sa meilleure amie avait frôlé la mort et il refusait qu'elle ne se mette encore plus en danger. Leur cellule avait traqué les moindres faits et gestes de Rikkin mais il s'était montré plus malin qu'eux en augmentant la sécurité du réseau informatique d'Abstergo. Pour reprendre les mots d'un Initié, « ce réseau est plus impénétrable qu'une ceinture de chasteté ». Même là, ils n'avaient rien lâché. Pendant six mois, ils s'étaient donnés à fond. Mais, un par un, ils avaient tous fini par laisser tomber. Galina avait été la première à les quitter, non par choix mais par devoir. Gavin avait besoin d'elle. Ce fut au tour de Bishop, également par devoir. _J'apprécie énormément Morgane mais j'ai des responsabilités envers les autres Assassins. Des Assassins vivants._ Cette dernière précision l'avait mise hors de lui. Il lui en avait énormément voulu, au point de ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant un mois. Enfin, quatre mois auparavant, William était venu le trouver pour lui annoncer qu'il repartait.

_\- Non, tu ne peux pas baisser les bras ! avait-il protesté. Pas toi ! Elle est vivante, quelque part ! Elle a besoin de nous !_

_\- Shaun, je suis le Mentor de notre Confrérie. Je ne peux pas me reposer systématiquement sur Gavin, aussi compétent soit-il, chaque fois que j'ai un problème personnel. _

_\- Un problème personnel ! C'est de ta nièce qu'il s'agit !_

William avait serré les poings, se retenant certainement de le frapper.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça me fait plaisir de l'abandonner ? Lorsque Desmond a été capturé, j'ai envoyé une équipe pour le libérer et plusieurs des nôtres ont été tués pour cela. Je ne sais pas où Morgane se trouve et cela me brise le cœur de savoir qu'elle se trouve à la merci des Templiers. Je ne peux pas l'aider. Tu ne peux pas l'aider. Mais elle, elle le peut. Elle est la seule qui puisse se sortir de cette situation. Elle n'est plus la jeune femme inexpérimentée qui a piraté le serveur d'Abstergo Entertainment. Elle est plus forte. Elle a de la ressource. Je l'ai formée. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle ait retenu mes leçons. L'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

Étant donné qu'Hope** était le véritable prénom de Morgane, cette phrase était à double sens.

_\- Et si nous ne la retrouvions jamais ? _

Une flamme s'était allumée dans le regard bleu de William.

_\- Alors, nous la vengerons._

La mort dans l'âme, Shaun avait fini par abandonner. Il était resté seul au manoir, Rebecca étant toujours en convalescence il ne savait où. Il avait repris son rôle de soutien tactique mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Et puis quelques jours auparavant, Bishop avait prévenu William qu'un nouvel Animus avait été perfectionné par les Templiers. Shaun avait donc fait équipe avec Harlan Cunningham et Arend Schut afin d'en récupérer les plans. Il avait déjà rencontré Harlan, à l'époque où Desmond était encore en vie. En le voyant débarquer dans son costard Armani, ses cheveux blonds savamment coiffés, Shaun avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Il avait appris beaucoup plus tard à quel point les apparences étaient trompeuses. Cunningham était probablement l'un des Assassins les plus dangereux qu'il ait rencontré et également l'un des plus coriaces. Il s'était révélé être un atout de poids, couvrant efficacement leurs arrières lorsqu'ils avaient dû s'enfuir du Colisée après que Desmond était tombé dans le coma.

Arend Schut était l'exact opposé de Cunningham. Cet ancien lutter professionnel avait tout perdu lorsqu'il avait fait son coming-out. Shaun ignorait comment Schut avait fait la connaissance de Cunningham mais les deux s'étaient rapidement rapprochés. C'était Cunningham qui avait introduit Schut à la Confrérie. Inséparables, ils faisaient toujours équipe lors des missions qui leur étaient assignés. Mariés depuis quelques semaines, ils étaient en lune de miel quand Bishop les avait contactés.

Shaun, Schut et Cunningham s'étaient envolés pour l'Espagne. Ils avaient planifié leur infiltration mais la révolte des prisonniers les avait pris par surprise. Cunningham avait suggéré de l'utiliser à leur avantage ce que Shaun avait désapprouvé, préférant venir en aide aux prisonniers. _Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, _lui avait dit Schut. Il n'était pas au courant pour Morgane aussi il ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

Le trio s'était faufilé jusque dans la salle de l'Animus pour découvrir trois prisonniers aux prises avec des agents d'Abstergo. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand il _l_'avait vue. Elle se mouvait avec une grâce mortelle, venant à bout de ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce n'était plus Morgane qu'il avait en face. C'était une machine à tuer.

Revenant au présent, Shaun observa Morgane retourner à l'intérieur avec ses amis. Il avait raté leur conversation mais Cunningham n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

\- Et dire que je pensais avoir une vie de merde avant de rencontrer Arend mais comparée à la sienne, c'est un véritable conte de fée. Je lui donnerais bien un coup de main.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ta petite amie va tuer Rikkin.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est _pas_ ma petite amie.

Shaun secoua la tête. Morgane avait changé, cela crevait les yeux. _Rikkin l'a mise dans l'Animus. Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas Morgane que j'avais en face de moi mais Evie Frye. _Il savait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec elle ainsi qu'avec les quatre autres. Ils devaient avoir beaucoup d'informations vitales à leur communiquer. Il aurait pu laisser Cunningham et Schut s'en occuper mais il s'y refusait. _Je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle. J'ai besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'elle est là. Je ne veux plus être séparé d'elle. _

Tiraillé entre son désir et sa peur, Shaun quitta son poste d'observation. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** J'ai légèrement modifié la phrase pour coller le plus près aux jeux vidéo. La version française du film s'est contentée de traduire mot à mot.**

**** Hope signifie espoir**


	25. Nous sommes des Assassins

**Chapitre 24 : Nous sommes des Assassins**

_Tout pouvoir est provisoire._

_Celui qui l'exerce doit savoir_

_Qu'il aura un jour à rendre des comptes_

_**Albert Jacquard**_

_À qui venge son père,_

_Il n'est rien d'impossible_

_**Pierre Corneille.**_

_Manoir Kenway, Londres_

_4 Décembre 2016_

Allongée sur son lit, Morgane écoutait la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le début du mois. _Anniversaire pluvieux, anniversaire heureux, _lui avait dit Rebecca en le lui souhaitant. Morgane n'avait pas eu le cœur de la contredire mais depuis son retour à Londres, elle était loin d'être heureuse. Rikkin restait hors de leur portée, la Pomme d'Eden en sa possession. Elijah se trouvait toujours à la merci de Gramática. Son sort était devenu plus précaire qu'auparavant puisque Morgane n'avait pas eu le temps de finir les mémoires d'Evie et donc de localiser l'emplacement du corps de James Cunningham. Berg et cette pétasse de Da Costa étaient dans la nature, libres de leurs mouvements et par-dessus le marché elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'aller chercher son collier. Celui-ci avait beau représenter le monde pour elle, Morgane n'était pas inconsciente au point de se mettre en danger inutilement pour lui.

Mais si elle se morfondait dans son lit au lieu de se bouger le cul à faire tout son possible pour repérer Rikkin ce n'était pas pour toutes ces raisons. C'était à cause de Shaun. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, il n'était plus le même. La situation avait fini par empirer jusqu'à arriver au point de non-retour. _Si seulement il avait accepté de me parler_, se lamenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Désormais, à sa longue liste de problèmes, elle pouvait rajouter la perte d'un ami cher.

Lors de leur arrivée sur le sol anglais, leur groupe s'était séparé. Shaun et Harlan avaient emmené Moussa, Callum, Lin et Nathan dans leur repaire afin de les interroger et Arendt l'avait ramenée au manoir où une heureuse surprise l'y attendait : William et Rebecca, revenus spécialement pour l'accueillir. Ce soir-là, il y eut beaucoup de rires et de larmes. Comme l'avait si bien dit Dorothy, « on n'est jamais aussi bien que chez soi »*.

Après les retrouvailles était venu le temps des explications. Dotée d'une très bonne mémoire, Morgane avait fidèlement retranscrit tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le laboratoire de Gramática. Si elle avait insisté sur l'urgence absolue de sauver Elijah, elle n'avait en revanche rien révélé s'agissant de ce qui pourrait être ou non sa véritable identité.

Pendant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, Morgane avait eu tout le temps de repenser aux implications des propos tenus par Gramática. Était-il réellement le fils de Desmond ou ne s'agissait-il que d'un énième mensonge de la part de ce cinglé de scientifique ? _Desmond n'aurait jamais caché une telle information à ses parents, quand bien même il était brouillé avec William, _pensait-elle un jour. _Pourquoi Elijah m'a-t-il dit que nous étions liés ? Comment pouvait-il avoir connaissance d'une telle information, alors que sa mère ne semblait pas savoir qui j'étais ? _s'interrogeait-elle le lendemain. _Elijah ne peut pas être le fils de Desmond. Il ne lui ressemble même pas ! _Et ainsi de suite. Sans oublier toutes les questions annexes autour de la création d'un corps organique pour Junon. L'instinct de Morgane lui soufflait que Gramática opérait en solo sur ce coup-là, avec la complicité de Da Costa, sans toutefois appartenir aux Instruments de la Première Volonté. _Tout ce qui l'intéresse est de pratiquer ses sordides dissections, peu importe pour qui. _Elle avait donc choisi de ne pas perturber William avec ses questionnements. Une fois Elijah en sécurité, elle aurait tout le loisir de lui en parler.

Une fois son rapport terminé, William n'avait pas perdu de temps.

_\- Arendt, préviens Harlan. Vous avez une nouvelle mission._

_\- Les ordres ? s'était enquis Arendt, avec un accent néerlandais prononcé._

_\- Localisez le nouveau laboratoire de Gramática et détruisez ses recherches une bonne fois pour toutes. Constituez votre cellule. Vous avez carte blanche. _

_\- Si seulement on avait réussi à traquer Rikkin, était intervenu Rebecca, les lèvres retroussées en une grimace de dégoût. On aurait localisé ce laboratoire quand il est venu chercher Morgane._

_\- Et pour Gramática ? _

_Elle avait répon__d__u à la question __d__'Aren__d__t à la place __d__e William._

_\- Visez la tête. _

_Rebecca et William l'avaient regardée comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur le tronc mais Arendt avait eu hochement de tête approbateur. _

_\- Simple et efficace. Un plan comme je les aime._

_\- Elijah et le Suaire doivent être impérativement récupérés, avait-elle continué. Et les assistants épargnés. _

_\- Dans l'hypothèse où ils seraient obligés de choisir entre le garçon et le Suaire ? avait demandé William, une trompeuse douceur dans la voix. Que préconiserais-tu ? _

_Elle n'avait pas eu une once d'hésitation dans sa réponse._

_\- Détruisez le Suaire si vous ne pouvez pas le ramener. Elijah est la priorité. Vous devez le sauver._

Arendt avait transmis les instructions à son mari tandis que Rebecca s'était occupée de préparer leur voyage. William en avait profité pour la prendre à part.

_\- Tu as changé. Avant, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir le Suaire._

_\- Les Fragments d'Eden représentent tout pour Rikkin et je crois… non, je sais qu'il m'a transmis cette obsession. Je veux retrouver le Suaire et, si je le peux, j'aimerais l'étudier. Mais pas au prix de mon âme. Je ne veux pas finir comme lui. _

_William l'avait alors serrée contre lui._

_\- Tu ne seras jamais comme lui. Écoute, à propos de ton enlèvement…_

_Elle s'était dégagée._

_\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, avait-elle vigoureusement protesté. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises à quel point tu es désolé d'avoir abandonné les recherches. Je suis là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_\- J'aurais dû en faire plus, avait insisté William mais la Confrérie…_

\- … _avait besoin de toi. _

_Elle avait pris les mains de son oncle entre les siennes._

_\- Tu ne m'as pas abandonnée. Tu as toujours été dans mes pensées, à chaque instant. Ta formation, tes conseils, tes entraînements… Tout ça m'a permis de m'en sortir__. _

_William avait délicatement relevé son visage et planté son regard dans le sien. _

_\- Oui, tu as changé_, _avait-il répété. Tu as mûri. Cette fois, tu es prête. _

Le temps d'un battement de cœur. C'est tout ce dont Morgane eut besoin pour confirmer l'assertion de William. Était-ce le résultat de l'Effet de Transfert, d'avoir combattu aux côtés de Moussa, Lin, Nathan et de Callum ou de sa prise de conscience à propos de Sofia ? Elle l'ignorait. Sans doute les trois à la fois. Elle n'était certaine que d'une chose : elle avait le devoir de stopper les plans de Rikkin. Elle aurait pu le faire sans entrer officiellement dans la Confrérie, William ne l'en aurait pas empêchée. Mais elle y tenait.

_\- Je suis prête._

_Le visage de William s'était illuminé, le rajeunissant de plusieurs années._

_\- En temps normal, j'aurais réuni la Confrérie pour t'introniser officiellement mais nous sommes pressés par le temps. Par contre, il faut impérativement que je te trouve une Lame._

_\- Inutile, j'en ai une._

Avant de quitter le complexe, les Assassins s'étaient librement servis dans l'équipement présent dans la Salle de l'Animus. Morgane avait conservé les brassards d'Evie, sa canne-épée et ses couteaux de jet.

_\- Très bien. Retrouve-moi d'ici un quart d'heure dans la salle informatique_

Quinze minutes plus tard, Morgane avait compris pourquoi son oncle avait demandé ce délai. Rebecca avait utilisé ses ordinateurs pour organiser une vidéo conférence avec leur sanctuaire londonien et l'Altaïr II. Debout, face à ses futurs frères et sœurs, elle avait prêté serment, répétant à l'identique les propos de William.

_\- Trois préceptes régissent notre Ordre. Respecte-les et tu t'élèveras. Romps-les, à tes risques et périls. Épargne de ta Lame la chair de l'innocent._

_\- Je n'attirerais pas l'attention sur nous. Je ne prendrais pas la vie d'un innocent._

_\- Dissimule-toi à la vue de tous._

_\- J'utiliserais la foule à mon avantage pour ne faire qu'un avec elle._

_\- Ne compromets jamais la Confrérie._

_\- Mes actions ne doivent pas nous atteindre._

Puis, elle avait prononcé la célèbre maxime de la Confrérie, qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps. Rikkin la lui avait souvent citée mais il en avait dénaturé la teneur, faisant passer les Assassins pour des hors-la-loi, des extrémistes. « _Tout est permis » Morgane. Ils ne s'en cachent même pas. Ils justifient leurs actes monstrueux par leur soi-disant Credo. Il suffit juste de voir ce qu'ils ont fait à ton père. Il nous a trahis pour les rejoindre et ils l'ont quand même assassiné. Parce que cela leur était permis._

À présent, Morgane avait ouvert les yeux. La maxime ne devait pas être suivie aveuglément. Elle était seulement une source d'inspiration. Chaque Assassin était tenu de la suivre tout en la remettant en question. Tel était le véritable sens du Credo. _Rien n'est vrai. Tout est permis. Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour servir le monde. Nous sommes des Assassins._

_William avait enfilé le brassard comprenant la Lame autour du bras droit de Morgane. _

_\- Á l'époque, le nouvel Assassin devait montrer son dévouement et sa foi envers la Confrérie par une marque au fer rouge sur l'annulaire et un Saut de la Foi. Mais les temps ont changé et les traditions anciennes ont été reléguées aux oubliettes. Je n'ai cependant besoin d'elles pour savoir que tu seras un Assassin d'exception._

Assassin depuis quelques minutes seulement, Morgane avait déjà sa première mission.

_\- Il est temps de se débarrasser de Rikkin une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'il n'utilise la Pomme. Quel est le plan ?_

_\- Le plan ? Ma chère Morgane, ce n'est plus à moi de te donner des ordres. À toi de constituer ta propre cellule._

_Le cerveau de Morgane avait mis plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler cette information._

_\- Oh, non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça ! Je ne suis qu'une Apprentie !_

_\- On ne l'est jamais. On peut seulement faire de notre mieux. Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu me l'as encore prouvé à l'instant avec Arendt. _

Morgane avait puisé dans la confiance de son oncle la force nécessaire pour investir son nouveau rôle et avait constitué sa toute première cellule : Shaun et Bishop en soutien tactique, Lin, Moussa, Callum et Nathan sur le terrain, à ses côtés.

William était parti retrouver ses futurs co-équipiers afin de les entraîner. Si l'Effet de Transfert leur avait permis d'acquérir rapidement les compétences de leurs ancêtres, ils devaient toutefois apprendre à travailler en équipe. Savoir se battre était une chose. Faire confiance à son équipe en était une autre. Rebecca était restée potasser les plans de l'Animus 4.3 et Shaun était sur le chemin du retour. Tous les trois seraient bientôt réunis comme au bon vieux temps. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgane avait bien remarqué que Shaun s'était montré incroyablement taciturne sur l'Ataïr II mais elle avait mis son attitude sur le compte de sa méfiance naturelle envers toute personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait fait preuve de la même réserve à son égard qu'elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Elle s'était alors tournée vers Rebecca. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair, c'était bien la plus ancienne amie de Shaun.

_\- Shaun a-t-il un problème avec moi ? _

_Rebecca avait poussé un profond soupir avant de relever la tête vers elle._

_\- Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas agir comme ça avec toi, mais c'est une fichue tête de mule. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est lui. Sa culpabilité le conduit à se comporter comme le dernier des crétins._

_\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? s'était-elle énervée. Je ne blâme personne pour ce qui m'est arrivée. Vous avez fait tout votre possible, je le sais. _

_\- Pas pour Shaun. Il n'a plus été le même après cela. Je veux dire… Ça nous a tous affecté, bien sûr. Mais il a pris ta disparition vraiment à cœur. _

_\- C'est sa culpabilité qui l'empêche de me parler ? Il passe son temps à m'éviter ! C'est à peine s'il ose me regarder dans les yeux ! _

_\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Morgane._

_\- Moi je le sais. Lui et moi allons avoir une sérieuse discussion. Maintenant._

_\- Attends, je ne crois pas que la confrontation directe soit la meilleure approche avec lui._

_\- Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? Toi qui le connais si bien, tu dois pouvoir m'aider?_

_\- Laisse-lui du temps._

Morgane avait suivi le conseil de Rebecca. Quand au bout de deux semaines, la situation n'avait pas changé d'un iota, elle avait décrété qu'elle avait assez attendu et elle était allée confronter Shaun.

Morgane avait attendu que Rebecca fut plongée dans son travail pour aller retrouver Shaun dans la salle de repos.

_\- Shaun, nous devons discuter, avait-elle prononcé, d'un ton aussi ferme que possible_

_Il n'avait pas daigné lever la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire. _

_\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai beaucoup de travail._

_En trois enjambées, elle l'avait rejoint. _

_\- Dis plutôt que tu m'évites._

_\- Pas du tout ! avait-il mollement protesté, les yeux rivés sur le journal._

_\- Heureusement que tu es meilleur historien que menteur ! Je sais ce qui te tracasse. Rebecca me l'a dit et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagis comme si j'étais une lépreuse. _

_Shaun avait relevé la tête, l'ai effrayé. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

_\- Que tu m'évitais comme la peste parce que tu te sens encore coupable de ne pas m'avoir retrouvée. Franchement, Shaun ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil !_

_\- C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? avait-il insisté._

_\- Quoi ? Il y autre chose que je devrais savoir ?_

_\- Non, rien._

_Shaun avait répondu rapidement. Trop rapidement. _

_\- Écoute Shaun, nous sommes des adultes. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, arrête de tourner autour du pot. _

_\- Je ne peux pas être ton soutien tactique pour cette mission. _

_Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles._

_\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? _

_\- Non. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider mais je ne peux pas. Pas si c'est toi qui dirige la mission._

_Soufflée, elle était restée muette quelques secondes avant de lui arracher le journal._

_\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu n'a pas confiance en moi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?_

_\- Morgane, s'il y a une personne capable de diriger une équipe, c'est bien toi. Je n'en ai jamais douté._

_\- Alors où est le problème ? _

_\- Bon sang Morgane ! Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? À chaque fois que je te regarde, je repense à tout ce que tu as subi pendant ta captivité. Je repense au fait que tu as failli finir en rat de laboratoire pour Gramática. Je repense au fait que j'ai failli te perdre. Voilà pourquoi je t'évite. Voilà pourquoi je n'arrive plus à te regarder en face. Tu es le reflet de ma culpabilité. _

_Shaun s'était levé du fauteuil et avait planté son doux regard chocolat dans le sien._

_\- Tu seras bien mieux sans moi. _

Morgane n'avait compris le véritable sens de ces mots que le lendemain quand Rebecca lui avait appris le départ de Shaun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Le mois de novembre était venu et s'en était allé, aussi morose et lugubre que le moral de Morgane. Rebecca avait essayé d'apaiser la situation mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

_\- Laisse-lui…_

_\- Du temps ? Rebecca, il m'a plantée! Il savait que j'avais besoin de lui et il est quand même parti ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?_

_\- Mets-toi à sa place…_

_\- Alors tu prends sa défense ? Il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait plus de me regarder en face ! _

_\- Ce n'était pas personnel…_

_\- Pas personnel ? Bien sûr que ça l'était ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble… Il ose me sortir ça ! Qui est-il pour décider à ma place ? Pour dire que je serais bien mieux sans lui ? Il était le pilier de notre équipe ! Cette fois, il m'a bien laissée tomber._

Rebecca avait compris qu'il valait mieux garder le silence et laisser Morgane évacuer sa colère. Elle n'avait plus jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis mais, secrètement, elle donnait de ses nouvelles à Shaun. Elle savait pourquoi son meilleur ami avait agi de la sorte, même si elle désapprouvait, mais elle ne pouvait le dire à Morgane sous peine de trahir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à l'historien. _Avoue-lui tes sentiments, _l'avait-elle exhorté. _Tu n'as plus quinze ans ! _ Mais il était resté sourd à ses arguments. Préférant la solution de facilité, il était parti en Californie rejoindre la cellule de Galina.

Novembre avait laissé place à Décembre. Cette journée du 4 allait suivre le même schéma que les précédentes. Morgane, allongée sur le lit, en train de penser à Shaun et de déprimer. Trois petits coups brefs à la porte la sortirent temporairement de sa torpeur. Rebecca pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre sa réponse, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- On l'a ! Bishop l'a trouvé !

Morgane se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Cette femme est une vraie magicienne ! Comment a-t-elle fait ? Rikkin a fait bloquer l'accès à tous les réseaux d'Abstergo Industries.

\- Seulement au sien. Bishop a piraté la boîte de mail de Leaticia England. Trois semaines qu'elle est à l'affût de la moindre information. Et ça y est ! Écoute ça. Rikkin a invité des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, dont les grands pontes d'Abstergo Industries, à une réunion ultra confidentielle à Holborn Hall.

\- Holborn Hall ? Effectivement, ça doit être très important. J'ai prêté serment là-bas.

\- Mais c'est fantastique ! Tu connais l'endroit !

\- Connaître est un bien grand mot, dit Morgane en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. La cérémonie s'est déroulée dans une grande pièce sombre. Il y avait des bougies et tout le monde portait une robe de cérémonie.

Morgane ferma les yeux, cherchant à se souvenir avec précision de la topographie des lieux.

\- La pièce se situait au rez-de-chaussée. Au fond, il y avait une porte. Un long couloir et un grand escalier. C'est vraiment très flou. Je regrette.

\- Très bien, c'est un début. Tu veux contacter l'équipe ou tu préfères que je le fasse ?

\- L'équipe ?

\- Morgane, tu es leader à présent, lui rappela gentiment Rebecca.

Morgane soupira. Oui, elle était leader. Il lui revenait de briefer l'équipe, de planifier l'infiltration, d'attribuer les rôles à chacun des membres.

\- Nous avons le temps. La soirée est prévue pour le 14 décembre.

\- Nous ?

Morgane sourit à son tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_14 __d__écembre 2016_

_Holborn Hall, Londres_

Sofia pénétra d'un pas vif dans le bâtiment. L'un des vigiles la reconnut et la fit admettre à l'intérieur sans la passer par les portiques de sécurité. Ses talons cliquetèrent sur le sol dallé de marbre et de blanc tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers la cohue. Elle ignora la salle de cérémonie, déjà noire de monde, et se dirigea vers le vestiaire où son père était en train de se préparer pour le grand soir. Le visage fermé, elle le regarda revêtir sa tenue d'apparat.

\- Cela te vaudra le prix Nobel de la paix, lui dit-il en la regardant à travers le miroir. Tu peux commencer à préparer ton discours.

\- J'ai lu le tien, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Et ?

Il semblait sincèrement curieux de connaître son opinion. Soit, elle n'allait pas mâcher ses mots. Sofia baissa les yeux et lut à haute voix la partie du discours qui l'avait faite sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'elle en avait pris connaissance dans la voiture.

\- « Si nous éradiquons le libre-arbitre, nous éradiquons les Assassins. Un cancer qui, depuis des siècles, menace notre société ».

\- Ce n'est pas ma meilleure prose, reconnut-il, quelque peu amusé, avant de lui faire face. Mais cela fait passer le message. Longtemps nous avons cherché des solutions. Toi, tu as éliminé le problème.

Abasourdie, Sofia regardait son père d'un œil nouveau. En fin de compte, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser son programme à des fins curatives.

\- Alors, mon programme…

\- Il a mis de l'ordre dans la société pour la première fois.

\- Je suis responsable de tout ça.

Cette réalisation lui donna le vertige. Elle avait mis toute son âme dans ce projet. C'était l'œuvre de sa vie. Et voilà qu'il allait servir à des fins destructrices. Certes, son père l'avait totalement détourné de son objectif primaire mais elle en était l'instigatrice. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Il est trop tard pour y songer, la tança-il. Nos travaux appartiennent aux Anciens. Ils vivent leur apothéose.

\- Tu m'as menti, résuma-t-elle.

Son père pouvait enrober de miel ses paroles, elles n'en avaient pas moins un goût amer. _Il te manipule, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire_, lui avait dit Morgane à la fin d'une de ses sessions. Sa sœur avait su voir au-delà des apparences tandis que l'amour qu'elle lui portait l'avait rendu aveugle.

\- Je n'ai jamais ignoré que tu es une chercheuse avant d'être une Templière au fond de toi. Tes récents travaux nous ont beaucoup impressionnés. Tout en nous renforçant dans l'opinion que l'humanité ne peut obtenir la rédemption.

\- Tu as pensé à tout alors, dit-elle d'une voix désabusée.

\- Pas tout à fait. Pour mon discours, une de tes élégantes introductions ne serait pas de trop.

\- Je suis devenue la Mort. Le destructeur des mondes.

La physionomie de son père s'altéra légèrement.

\- Je doute d'arriver à glisser ça, affirma-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Le père et la fille se fixèrent du regard pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Sofia fut la première à rompre le contact. Sans un mot, elle quitta le vestiaire. D'une démarche peu assurée, elle regagnât le hall d'entrée. En passant devant une double porte en bois sombre, elle s'arrêta et jeta un œil. La salle était comble. Tous les Templiers ou presque avaient répondu présent à l'invitation de son père afin d'assister à la présentation de la Pomme d'Eden. En tant que fille du Grand Maître de l'Ordre, il était de son devoir de se tenir aux côtés de lui en cette soirée qui se promettait d'être inoubliable. Toutefois, encore chamboulée par la découverte de son véritable visage, elle se détourna de la salle de cérémonie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alan Rikkin ne fit pas un geste pour retenir sa fille. Sa désapprobation concernant son discours ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait hérité de l'empathie de sa mère. Un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait jamais pu corriger.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour savourer l'instant présent. La Confrérie lui avait mené la vie dure ces dernières années mais c'était terminé. Les Assassins enfermés dans le complexe d'Abstergo à Séville étaient tous morts. La Pomme d'Eden se trouvait dans sa poche, prête à être dévoilée au grand jour. L'Ordre avait triomphé, comme à chaque fois. Son heure de gloire était arrivée. Les Anciens allaient enfin le respecter.

Satisfait de son apparence, Rikkin se détourna du miroir et se figea aussitôt en découvrant une silhouette encapuchonnée devant lui. Il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Ordre venu le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Vous avez raison. Oppenheimer** n'est certainement pas de circonstances. Mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, Sofia est une scientifique.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille et il était en partie soulagé de l'entendre de nouveau. Il savait qu'en ordonnant l'éradication des Assassins, Morgane y laisserait la vie. Ce n'était pas une décision prise de gaîté de cœur mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Sa loyauté avait été remise en question par le Conseil des Anciens et leur décision avait été irrévocable : elle devait mourir, peu importait la manière. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait reçu cet email anonyme, montrant Morgane prisonnière de Gramática, Rikkin n'avait pas pu la laisser entre ses mains. C'était une fin beaucoup trop cruelle. À la place, il l'avait ramenée en Espagne afin qu'elle participe au programme de Sofia. Ainsi, elle servirait la cause des Templiers tout en restant hors de portée des Anciens et de Gramática, lui laissant amplement le temps de réfléchir à la manière la plus douce de lui ôter la vie.

Afin de trouver une justification à sa présence, Rikkin avait inventé une histoire à l'attention de Sofia puis il l'avait répétée à Morgane. Si James Cunningham avait réellement existé, il n'était pas plus Sage que lui. Pour apaiser la méfiance de Morgane, Rikkin l'avait appâtée avec le Fragment d'Eden récupéré par Berg. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le lui confier, préférant le garder pour lui. Et maintenant la seule autre personne au courant de son existence se trouvait en face de lui.

Morgane réduisit la distance qui les séparait mais Rikkin ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son cerveau travaillant à vive allure tandis qu'il conservait un visage impassible. Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment s'était-elle enfuie du complexe ? Les Assassins l'avaient-ils fait évader ? Rikkin grimaça intérieurement. Il détestait perdre et la défection de Morgane constituait sans aucun doute son plus grand échec. Il était allé à l'encontre des Anciens, de ses collègues de l'Inner Sanctum et de son propre instinct pour faire d'elle une Templière. _Elle avait en elle cette étincelle qui leur fait défaut. Attisée correctement, elle aurait permis à l'Ordre de briller pour l'éternité._ En fin de compte, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle. Et il n'en aurait plus jamais besoin. Ce soir, la lignée de Miles allait définitivement s'éteindre.

Rikkin observa la jeune femme de plus près. Avec sa tenue, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle que portaient tous les Templiers réunis ici, elle n'avait dû avoir aucune difficulté à se fondre dans la masse. Et puisque pour entrer dans le Temple, elle était obligatoirement passée par le portique de sécurité, elle n'était pas armée. Sa posture n'était pas menaçante. Mains derrière le dos, la tête penchée sur le côté, elle semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- Ce n'est pas très courtois d'espionner les conversations privées.

\- Nous sommes dans un lieu public, non ?

\- Un lieu où tu n'es plus la bienvenue.

Morgane abaissa sa capuche. Des cernes bleuâtres lui mangeaient le visage mais ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur acuité.

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre dernière conversation ? Je vous avais fait une promesse. Cependant, je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous.

\- Tu n'as donc plus l'intention de me tuer ?

Morgane esquissa un léger sourire avant de faire quelque chose de parfaitement inattendu. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Avant de vous tuer, je voulais vous voir souffrir. Je voulais vous voir perdre tout ce pour quoi vous vous êtes battus. Et aujourd'hui, c'est enfin chose faite.

Rikkin écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Morgane accompagna sa chute sans cesser de sourire.

\- Pour un évènement comme celui-ci, je pense qu'Emily Dickinson est plus appropriée. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour elle.

Rikkin voulut ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais seul un gémissement en sortit. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Le vestiaire était trop éloigné de la salle de cérémonie où tout le monde se trouvait. Il tenta d'empêcher Morgane de s'emparer de la Pomme mais ses bras ne lui répondaient plus.

\- « Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter pour la Mort, aimablement elle s'arrêta pour moi ».

\- Ne… Ne…

Morgane tourna les talons, l'ignorant totalement. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et lui fit de nouveau face. Dans un effort surhumain, Rikkin réussit à soulever son bras et à le tendre dans sa direction. Le sourire de Morgane s'accentua et elle revint à ses côtés. Elle s'agenouilla et commença à délacer sa cape avant de s'occuper de sa cravate. Voulait-elle l'aider à respirer ? Rikkin fut consumé par l'horreur quand il comprit que la vérité était tout autre.

\- Évidemment, vous l'aviez sur vous.

Morgane fit glisser le Fragment d'Eden et le passa autour de son propre cou avant de se relever.

\- Adieu Rikkin. Reposez en paix.

Cette fois, elle partit sans se retourner, laissant Rikkin se vider de son sang dans le vestiaire du Temple, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement de la foule qui attendait impatiemment son discours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia s'éloignait de la salle de cérémonie. Dans le hall désert, elle percevait clairement la voix féminine de l'une de ses nombreuses consœurs chanter les louanges de son père. Relevant la tête, elle s'arrêta net et lâcha les feuillets qu'elle tenait dans la main. À quelques mètres d'elle, un homme se tenait sous un vitrail illuminé. Il faisait trop sombre et elle se trouvait trop loin pour apercevoir ses traits mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Fébrile, elle resta immobile tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement d'elle. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un souffle d'elle, il s'arrêta. Et elle prit la parole.

\- Je n'ai qu'à crier pour qu'on vienne, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis ici pour vous aider et vous êtes ici pour m'aider.

Elle avait prononcé ces mêmes mots près de deux mois auparavant, lors de leur toute première rencontre. À l'époque, il venait juste de se réveiller du coma artificiel dans lequel elle l'avait plongé après l'avoir soustrait à l'injection létale. Il était confus et perdu. Elle était calme et sûre d'elle. Aujourd'hui, la situation était inversée.

\- Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, regretta-t-elle.

\- Et tous vos grands et nobles projets ? Guérir la violence. Combattre l'agressivité.

Aucun de ses patients ne l'avait cru lorsqu'elle avait pris le temps de leur expliquer son programme. Même Morgane lui avait ri au nez. Mais pas Cal. Il l'avait écoutée. Il lui avait fait confiance et tout ce qu'elle avait en réserve pour le remercier n'était que de minables excuses.

\- Ils resteront à l'état de projet.

Cal se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

\- Sofia, c'est vous qui avez commencé. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tout lâcher.

C'était facile pour lui de dire cela. Il n'avait pas à porter le fardeau d'être à la hauteur d'un nom aussi prestigieux que celui de Rikkin. Il n'avait pas grandi dans l'ombre de son père et il ne s'était pas battu comme un forcené pour en sortir. Il ne s'était pas taillé une réputation à la sueur de son front pour voir son travail réduit à néant par la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde.

\- On sait très bien tous les deux ce qui va suivre, chuchota Cal, d'une voix apaisante. Tout ne mérite pas de vivre.

Cal ne pouvait pas être plus clair et elle était à deux doigts de le laisser faire. Son père avait ordonné la mort de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, dont Morgane et Cal, sans éprouver le moindre remords. « L'épuration ». Tel était le terme qu'il avait employé. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. _Si Cal a trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir alors peut-être que Morgane…_ Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner et quoi de mieux pour cela que de s'écarter du passage de Cal. Morgane serait enfin libre de vivre sa vie. Une vie ordinaire, loin de toute cette violence. Mais si elle faisait cela alors elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que son père. L'assassinat de sa mère l'avait transformé en monstre mais il restait son père. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, finit-elle par répondre, la gorge nouée.

\- C'est déjà fait.

Sofia resta interdite. Un silence oppressant régnait à présent dans le hall. Affolée, elle se retourna en direction de la salle de cérémonie dont la double porte était ouverte. Elle n'entendait ni les applaudissements ni la voix grave et profonde de son père.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle mais Cal avait profité qu'elle ait l'attention détournée pour partir.

Instinctivement, Sofia baissa le regard sur le sol, s'attendant à y voir des gouttelettes de sang, mais il n'y en avait aucune trace. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Cal avait très bien pu nettoyer sa lame d'Assassin après avoir tué son père. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle repassa devant la salle de cérémonie au moment où McGowen en sortait.

\- Où est votre père ? Tout le monde est en train de s'impatienter.

Sofia blêmit un peu plus. Pour un événement de cette importance, son père ne se serait jamais permis d'arriver en retard. Sans répondre à McGowen, elle rejoignit le vestiaire d'un pas pressé. C'est néanmoins avec plus de lenteur qu'elle s'approcha du corps de son père. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait sans la voir la petite pomme verte posée dans la paume de sa main gauche. Étrangement, alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de pleurer lorsque Cal lui avait demandé de l'aider, ses yeux étaient résolument secs. Son père gisait sans vie et elle n'en éprouvait aucun chagrin. Elle sentait la présence de McGowen à ses côtés. Silencieux, il attendait ses instructions. Celles données par le nouveau Grand Maître de l'Ordre.

\- Je suis seule en cause, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

\- C'était la stricte vérité. Elle avait fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie et il avait mordu la main qui l'avait nourri.

\- Je récupèrerais l'artefact pour les Anciens.

Sofia n'avait pas besoin de fouiller les poches de la robe de son père pour savoir que la Pomme avait disparu. _Il _était venu pour cela.

\- Lynch, je le veux pour moi.

Elle avait essayé la manière douce et elle avait échoué. Il était temps pour elle de suivre les traces de son père.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois voitures de police venaient de se garer devant Holborn Hall, toutes sirènes hurlantes. La circulation commençait à être encombrée, les conducteurs préférant s'intéresser à leur présence plutôt que de se concentrer sur la route. Très loin au-dessus d'eux, un aigle survolait Londres, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Il tournoya un instant autour d'un bâtiment en particulier. Cinq silhouettes vêtues de noires et portant une capuche se trouvaient sur le toit. Après un dernier vol plané, l'aigle reprit de l'altitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgane regardait l'aigle s'envoler et prit sa présence comme un signe de bonne fortune. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu. Elle contempla pendant quelques instants le London Eye***, scintillant de mille feux avant de détourner le regard vers ses frères et sœurs. D'un hochement de tête, elle les remercia silencieusement pour leur aide puis ouvrit grand les bras. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et elle sauta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Citation tirée du film Le magicien d'Oz**

**** Robert Oppenheimer est un physicien américain. Il est considéré comme le « père » de la bombe atomique. Il a prononcé cette phrase après un essai nucléaire.**

***** La fameuse grande roue.**


	26. Epilogue

_14 décembre 2016_

_C'est le jour J. À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, Rikkin est encore en vie mais d'ici quelques heures, ce ne sera plus le cas. Notre plan est infaillible. Nous allons profiter de la foule pour nous introduire dans le Temple. Pour déjouer la sécurité, nous allons suivre le plan de Moussa. Fabriquer une Lame par nous-mêmes. Lin, Callum et Nathan s'occuperont de faire passer en douce les parties composant le manche tandis que Moussa se chargera de la lame. Une fois entrée à l'intérieur, je récupérerais le tout. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au moment le plus opportun pour tuer Rikkin. Devrais-je suivre la voie de mes ancêtres et opter pour un assassinat spectaculaire à la vue de tous ou au contraire rester la plus discrète possible, la voie actuellement privilégiée par les Assassins des temps modernes ? Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Rebecca m'a conseillé de m'adapter à la situation. _

_Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Ce n'est pas très intelligent, je dois être au top de mes capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Je fais confiance à mes compagnons pour suivre le plan à la lettre. Ils assureront mes arrières et, si j'échoue, ils couvriront ma fuite. Seulement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer. _

_J'ai tellement peur… Ce que je m'apprête à faire… C'est un meurtre. Ce qui s'est passé en Espagne ne compte pas. C'était de la légitime défense. Mais là, ce sera différent. Je vais assassiner un être humain de sang froid. Sous les yeux de sa propre fille. Seigneur… Sofia. Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ce sera déjà bien assez difficile pour elle de perdre son père. Voilà ce que je vais faire… Je vais tuer Rikkin à l'abri des regards. Ainsi, non seulement je protégerais Sofia mais en plus j'éviterais de faire de lui un martyr aux yeux des Templiers. _

_Il a passé sa vie sous les feux des projecteurs. Il mérite une mort anonyme. _

_Dans quelques heures, je vais revenir là où tout a commencé pour moi. Il y a onze ans j'ai juré de servir fidèlement l'Ordre des Templiers et quelques semaines auparavant, j'ai prêté un autre serment d'allégeance envers la Confrérie des Assassins. Lorsque Maria Thorpe est devenue un Assassin, elle avait tourné le dos à l'Ordre. Lorsque Lucy, Daniel ou encore Duncan Walpole ont abandonné la Confrérie, ils ont cessé d'être des Assassins. Chacun avait ses raisons pour agir de la sorte. L'amour, la solitude, la manipulation mentale ou encore la soif de pouvoir. _

_Ma mère était un Assassin, mon père un Templier. Je suis devenue un Templier par loyauté et un Assassin par devoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un choix._

_C'est mon héritage*._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

*** Legacy veut dire héritage.**

**Et c'est ainsi que s'achève le premier volet de ma trilogie! Les aventures de Morgane sont donc très loin d'être finies. Il existe encore beaucoup de questions laissées sans réponse. Certaines trouveront leurs réponses dans le deuxième volet. Et là, je vous demanderais un peu de patience. Je suis en train de travailler sur un projet personnel qui me demande beaucoup de temps.**

**D'ici là, je vous prépare quelques chose pour vous faire patienter. Dans un tout autre registre, je vous présenterais ma prochaine fanfiction d'ici la fin du mois. A très vite.**


End file.
